Alice au Pays des Loups-Garou, Tome 2
by Gardienne de la Nuit
Summary: *résumé complet à l'intérieur*Rien n'a beaucoup changé depuis l'année dernière:l'idiot de loup-garou qui me sert de jumeau est devenu un peu moins idiot. Jackson est désormais lui aussi un loup-garou. Ma haine envers Allison ne s'est pas arrangée, surtout depuis qu'elle a essayé de me tuer.Quant à Derek, disons qu'il est la raison pour laquelle je me terre à New York depuis 4 mois.
1. Pleine Lune

**Rating :** T

 **Cadre spatio-temporel :** Saison 3A

 **Synopsis :** Résumons : je m'appelle Alice McCall, j'ai 17 ans, je suis une louve-garou alpha et je vis dans une petite ville paumée de Californie nommée Beacon Hills.

Mais tout ça je pense que vous le saviez déjà.

Rien n'a beaucoup changé depuis l'année dernière : l'idiot de loup-garou qui me sert de frère jumeau est devenu -un petit peu- moins idiot. Mon ex-petit-ami/meilleur ami Jackson est désormais lui aussi un loup-garou -je n'ai toujours pas compris comment-. Ma haine envers Allison ne s'est pas arrangée, surtout depuis qu'elle a essayé de me tuer. Quant à Derek... disons qu'il est la raison pour laquelle j'ai coupé tout contact avec Beacon Hills et que je me terre de l'autre coté du pays depuis quatre mois.

En fait, je pense que la seule chose qui ait réellement changé depuis l'année dernière, c'est qu'il n'y a plus un alpha psychopathe qui essaye de me tuer.

Il y en a tout une meute.

 **Les trailers des Tome 1 et 2 sont sur mon profils.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

 **Pleine Lune**

 **Samedi 31 août 2013, 20h04**

Je n'avais jamais mis les pieds dans une cellule.

Même en étant la meilleure amie du fils du shérif, je n'étais jamais entrée dans une cellule. Le shérif nous avait déjà menacé plusieurs fois de nous enfermer quand nous étions plus jeunes, mais ce n'était jamais réellement arrivé.

Désormais, je me trouvais de l'autre côté du pays, enfermée dans un bureau de police New-Yorkais jusqu'à demain matin. Ma mère ne devait jamais l'apprendre. Mon père non plus d'ailleurs, mais je ne m'inquiétais pas trop de ce coté-là. S'il s'était un peu préoccupé de moi, je suis sûre qu'il serait déjà au courant, en tant qu'Agent du F.B.I... En tout cas, quand l'agent de police m'avait demandé le numéro d'une personne à appeler, j'avais donné celui de Deaton. Il était le seul à savoir où je me trouvais. Et il était bien placé pour comprendre pourquoi je me retrouvais en prison. Enfin non, il ne devait pas savoir pourquoi, mais il comprendrait pour quelle raison je m'étais arrangée pour me faire enfermée.

C'était la pleine lune.

Je n'avais pas envie de prendre de risques. Le seul qui parvenait vraiment à me calmer durant une pleine lune... c'était Derek. Enfin, Scott se débrouillait pas trop mal non plus, mais à eux deux, ils étaient mes ancres. Vu ma relation pour le moins...tendue avec Derek ces derniers temps, mon ancre je pouvais me la mettre là où je pense. Et, à Beacon Hills, j'avais tout le matériel nécessaire : des chaînes et des menottes. Je n'avais pas osé les prendre dans l'avion, j'aurais été assez mal si on avait ouvert ma valise lors d'un contrôle. Donc la meilleure solution que j'avais trouvé avait été de me faire enfermée. Vous allez me dire que si je venais à perdre le contrôle devant tout un bureau de police, ce ne serait peut-être pas géniale, mais j'étais à peu près sûre que ça n'arriverait pas. En fait, les barreaux c'était surtout par mesure de précaution, il était devenu rare que je perde réellement le contrôle durant une pleine lune.

Le cliquetis caractéristique de la cellule se déverrouillant me sortit de mes pensées. Un flic entra et me prit par le bras pour me faire sortir. Je fronçai les sourcils, mais me laissait faire. Qu'est-ce que... ? Il me conduisit jusqu'à un couloir, me fit tourner dans un autre et encore un autre avant d'ouvrir une porte et de me pousser à l'intérieur de la pièce. Il la claqua derrière moi et j'entendis le verrou s'enclencher. Je soupirai et observai la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais.

Ce n'était définitivement pas une cellule. J'étais dans un bureau très épuré contenant uniquement, un bureau, un ordinateur, une imprimante et trois chaises. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on me voulait au juste ? Je n'avais rien fait qui pourrait leur donner envie de me faire passer un interrogatoire, je m'étais même plutôt efforcée de me faire oublier.

Une idée horrible me traversa rapidement l'esprit.

Et si des chasseurs étaient là ? Que l'un d'eux ait compris que j'étais un loup-garou ? Ou pire, que Gérard soit là et veuille me faire payer ce que mon frère lui avait fait ? Je secouai la tête. Impossible. Argent était dans un trop sale état que pour pouvoir supporter l'avion.

Le verrou retentit de nouveau et un homme poussa la porte. Je le reconnus sans peine et sentis mon sang se figer.

Ce n'était pas un chasseur.

Non, c'était pire que ça.

Il ferma la porte, et me considéra d'un air impassible. Du plus loin que je me souvienne, je n'avais jamais réussi à déchiffrer ses expressions, au contraire de Scott.

-Une voiture. Tu as essayé de voler une voiture.

Je relevai le menton, le poing sur ma hanche.

-Bonjour à toi aussi papa, ironisai-je. Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir.

Il m'ignora totalement.

-Pourrais-je au moins savoir pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu as voulu voler une voiture ?!

J'haussai les épaules avec désinvolture.

-Pourquoi pas ?

Il soupira et se laissa tomber dans sa chaise de bureau. Je ne doutais pas qu'il soit un excellent enquêteur, mais il savait tout aussi bien que moi qu'il n'aurait pas de meilleure réponse.

-Tu es au courant que la rentrée est dans deux jours ? Et je suis à peu près certain que tu n'es pas inscrite dans une école New-yorkaise.

-Je suis toujours inscrite à BHHS, les cours reprennent le 4, et il y a seulement 5h30 de vol. Alors, on se détend.

Son regard s'assombrit et j'entendis son rythme cardiaque augmenter. Nul doute que je l'avais mis encore plus en colère.

-Alice Eugenia McCall, tu vas rentrer tout de suite à Beacon Hills !

Il m'attrapa fermement par le bras et me tira dans l'intention de me faire sortir du bureau. J'arrachai mon bras à sa prise sans aucune douceur et lui fis face.

-Tu comptes pas sérieusement me mettre dans un avion là, comme ça ?!

-Et qu'est-ce qui m'en empêcherait ? fit-il en croisant les bras.

-Pour commencer le fait que j'ai déjà réservé un vol pour demain matin ?

Il m'étudia une longue seconde avant de soupirer. S'il demandait à voir une preuve, j'aurais vraiment été très mal. Oui, c'était un coup de bluff total.

Il finit par soupirer.

-D'accord. Mais je te conduirais moi-même à l'aéroport demain matin.

...et il avait également insisté pour me ramener à l'appartement que je louais à Brooklyn. Je sortis de la voiture sans même jeter un regard à mon père. Je rejoignis la porte et tapai rapidement le code. La serrure se déverrouilla avec un son strident qui me fit grimacer. Je montai quatre à quatre les marches menant au quatrième étage et sortis ma clé. J'ouvris la porte d'un coup de pied et la refermai de la même façon.

J'envoyai ma veste valser sur une chaise et me hâtai d'ouvrir mon ordinateur pour commander mon billet d'avion. Je connaissais assez mon père pour savoir qu'il n'allait pas se contenter de me conduire l'aéroport. Il allait me suivre jusqu'à ce que je sois montée dans l'avion et que celui-ci ait décollé.

Quand j'eus payé, j'éteignis mon ordinateur et le posai sur la table basse. Je me passai les mains sur le visage en soupirant.

J'étais venue à New York pour chercher un peu de calme après tout ce qu'il s'était passé à Beacon Hills. Pas que New York soit la ville la plus calme qui soit, loin de là, mais c'était surnaturellement parlant. Là aussi, je m'étais lourdement trompée. La ville regorgeait d'êtres surnaturels de toutes espèces. Mais, ici, quand vous étiez un loup-garou alpha, tout le monde ne se retournait pas sur vous pour vous dévisager.

Ce qui était certain, c'était que je n'avais aucune envie de retourner à Beacon Hills.

Mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix.

Enfin, j'étais forcée d'admettre que ma mère, les garçons -Scott, Stiles et Isaac- et peut-être même un peu Lydia me manquaient. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que retourner au lycée m'enchantait, mais je savais que je devais passer par là.

Non, ce que je voulais éviter à tout prix, c'était revoir Derek, cependant je savais que c'était inévitable.

A cette pensée je sentis mes poings se serrer, mais je sentis également un étrange mélange d'émotions me parcourir. De la colère, de la tristesse, ainsi que d'autres sentiments beaucoup plus anciens que je préférais ignorer.

Une idée complètement folle me traversa soudain l'esprit. J'attrapai mon téléphone et parcourus mon répertoire en vitesse en espérant posséder son numéro. Un sourire étira mes lèvres quand je tombai dessus.

Deux tonalités plus tard, il décrocha.

-Le blond naturel le plus sexy du continent, j'écoute.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

-Et le plus arrogant surtout, commentai-je. Tu fais quelque chose ce soir ?

-Pas que je sache.

-Pandémonium dans une heure. C'est ma dernière soirée à New York, et je veux qu'elle soit mémorable.

Après avoir raccroché, je me plantai devant ma penderie pour trouver quelque chose à mettre. Je finis par en sortir une robe noir magnifique en dentelle qu'Isabelle m'avait donnée. Je l'enfilai rapidement et, après une très longue hésitation, me résolus à mettre mes escarpins noirs. J'attachai mes cheveux en un chignon savant et attrapai le collier posé sur ma table de nuit. Il s'agissait d'une rose en plaqué argent attachée à un simple cordon noir que m'avait offerte Scott quelques mois plus tôt. Il m'avait dit que c'était pour se faire pardonner de m'avoir négligée ces derniers temps. Même si le collier n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, je devais reconnaître que l'attention m'avait touchée.

Je me maquillai rapidement avant d'admirer le résultat. Je souris à mon reflet, heureuse du résultat. Je rouvris ma garde-robe, cette fois pour partir à la chasse à la veste. J'en essayais plusieurs, toutes aussi peu convaincantes. Je finis par tomber sur une veste en velours bordeaux qui allait à la perfection avec ma tenue. Je l'enfilai et me plantai à nouveau devant le miroir au moment où quelque chose tomba de la poche intérieur de la veste. On aurait dit une photo. Je fronçai les sourcils et me baissai pour la ramasser. En me redressant, je la retournai pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Je sentis mon pouls s'emballer ainsi que mes yeux virer au rubis quand je reconnus la photo.

* * *

 **P.D.V Derek :**

Au même moment, à Beacon Hills, Derek ne pouvait détacher son regard de la même photo. On y voyait Alice et lui, à coté d'une statue de loup géante. Il avait un bras passé autour de la taille de la jeune femme. La photo rendait à merveille la joie qui se lisait dans les yeux d'Alice. Quand elle avait vu la statue, la louve avait sauté sur l'occasion de faire une photo et avait attrapé le premier passant qu'elle trouvait pour le lui demander. Elle n'avait pas eu à insister beaucoup pour convaincre Derek -qui détestait être pris en photo-, en faisant notamment valoir qu'ils n'avaient aucune photo d'eux deux. Effectivement, c'était la seule qu'ils possédaient.

-On dirait que tu t'inquiètes plus pour la fille McCall que pour tes propres bêtas, grommela Peter après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule. Je te rappelle quand même que Boyd et Erica ont disparus depuis quatre mois et qu'Isaac est lui aussi porté disparu depuis plusieurs jours. Quant à Alice, ce n'est qu'une gamine alpha qui t'a défié à plusieurs reprises.

Même si cette pensée faisait grimacer Derek, Peter avait raison. Il devrait plus se préoccuper de ses loups que d'Alice. D'autant plus que, même si personne n'avait de nouvelles d'elle, Scott et Stiles ne semblaient pas particulièrement inquiets. Scott lui avait dit qu'Alice les avait prévenus qu'elle comptait partir et revenir quand elle s'en sentirait capable. Stiles avait ajouté qu'il n'y avait vraiment pas de raison de s'inquiéter pour elle : elle savait se battre, elle avait survécu aux Argent et au kanima, et elle avait assez d'argent pour vivre seule sans travailler pendant facilement un an.

Il soupira et rangea la photo à sa place initiale. Derek ne faisait pas partie de ses gens qui exhibaient leur photo de tout et n'importe quoi en les accrochant partout où c'était possible. Non, il faisait plutôt partie de ces gens qui planquaient leurs rares photos dans des vieux livres qu'ils gardaient dans leur table de nuit. D'ailleurs, au moment où il ouvrit le tiroir pour ranger le livre, ses yeux se posèrent contre son gré sur un bracelet en or orné d'une petite couronne _._ Il lui avait acheté peu de temps après qu'elle lui ait révélé que son prénom était d'origine germanique et qu'il signifiait "de noble lignée". Elle avait dit ça en relevant le menton de façon princière et avait ajouté que Scott ne devait probablement pas appartenir à la même lignée qu'elle. Alors qu'il avait voulu le lui offrir, tout s'était accélérer ; il y avait eu le kanima, Gérard, Isaac, Erica et après, sans même qu'il n'ait réellement eu le temps de le réaliser, ils avaient rompu et Alice faisaient tout pour l'éviter.

Il s'assit sur son lit et se passa les mains sur le visage.

-Alice, mais où es-tu ? murmura-t-il.

* * *

 **Hey ! J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu !**  
 **Que pensez-vous qu'il s'est passé entre Alice et Derek ?**  
 **Pourquoi Derek évoque-t-il Isaac et Erica ?**  
 **Qui est le garçon qu'Alice a appelé ?**  
 **Et le retour de papa McCall vous en dîtes quoi ?**

 **Bises Psychotiques,**  
 **Luna**


	2. Le Pandémonium

**Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Guest :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! :) Les chapitres suivants devraient suivre assez rapidement. Les trois premiers chapitres sont assez courts c'est pourquoi je les poste plusieurs jours de suite. Pour les autres ce sera un chapitre par semaine (le samedi je pense). Pour le triangle amoureux... tu verras bien ;)

 **Midnight :** Promis tu sauras pourquoi ils ont rompu... mais pas tout de suite XD. Heureuse que l'histoire et Alice te plaisent ! Il s'agit probablement de l'histoire dans laquelle je me suis le plus investie pour l'instant. Oh tu me soulages, j'avais peur de tomber dans le Mary Suesisme ( pas convaincue que ça se dit mais c'est pas grave^^), et en plus j'arrive à vous la rendre drôle, alors c'est gagné :). Merci beaucoup pour ta review et ces gentilles choses ! :)

* * *

 **C'est histoire n'est pas devenue un crossover avec Shadowhunters ! Ça reste une simple Fanfiction Teen Wolf !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 :**

 **Le Pandémonium**

 _-_ J'ai eu un problème, j'aurais un peu de retard. Ne m'attend pas, Magnus t'a ajoutée à la liste, tu devrais pouvoir entrer, lus-je à mi-voix.

Je grognai. Déjà que quand il disait être à l'heure, il avait du retard, je n'osais même pas imaginer ce que ça donnait quand il admettait être en retard. Je regardais l'heure. 22h47. J'allais l'attendre jusque une heure du matin à ce rythme-là !

Je me dirigeai d'un bon pas vers la boîte de nuit. La même scène se serait déroulée deux ans plus tôt, j'aurais vacillé sur mes talons hauts, aurais certainement retenu un sanglot et serais rentrée chez moi, frustrée, triste et très énervée.

En fait c'était certainement grâce à ce trait de ma personnalité que j'étais devenue un loup-garou. Lorsque je m'étais faite mordre, je repartais, dans l'état que je viens de décrire, d'une fête. Un garçon avait également eu un rôle assez important à jouer là-dedans. Mais il n'était pas arrivé en retard, non, que du contraire.

Enfin bref. Désormais j'étais une louve-garou, j'avais mûri et je m'étais endurcie ; et ce garçon avec qui j'étais désormais en très bons termes vivait à Londres. Enfin, si je n'avais plus de problème avec lui, de son coté, il s'en voulait toujours et, avant de partir, avait voulu se faire pardonner pour tout ce qu'il m'avait fait. Evidemment, il m'avait présenté ses excuses comme le font les gens quand ils veulent se faire pardonner, mais il m'avait aussi acheté une voiture, et m'avait versé une assez importante somme d'argent. C'était d'ailleurs cette argent qui me permettait d'être ici.

Je secouai la tête et répondis rapidement au SMS. J'entendis des bruits de pas derrière moi et jetai un oeil par-dessus mon épaule. La dernière fois que j'avais dû me rendre à une fête avec un garçon et que celui-ci avait eu du retard, je m'étais faite capturée par une chasseuse de loup-garou psychopathe qui m'avait torturée pour obtenir le nom de mon frère. Alors évidemment ça laissait des séquelles. Mais il s'agissait uniquement d'un groupe d'ados qui, vu leurs habits, allaient dans la même direction que moi.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je percutai un torse musclé. Il y avait des fois où je faisais honte à toute mon espèce, sérieusement. Enfin je n'étais pas pire que Scott mais quand même. Mes réflexes m'empêchèrent de tomber lamentablement sur les fesses et je levai les yeux vers mon obstacle. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme de mon âge, la mâchoire carrée, les cheveux châtains et les yeux marrons. Je remarquai un autre garçon derrière lui, qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau.

Et il ne faisait aucun doute que c'était des loups-garou.

Heureusement que Scott n'était pas avec moi, sinon jumeaux loups-garou avec jumeaux loups-garou, c'aurait été très bizarre.

Ils me jaugèrent de la même façon et leurs yeux s'illuminèrent une seconde. Je constatai qu'ils avaient tous les deux les yeux rouges, ce qui, mon loup ne m'en laissa pas le choix, fit également briller mes yeux. Wow, ça c'était encore plus étrange. Nous nous dévisageâmes de longues secondes avant que celui de derrière ne sourie.

-Je pense que nous sommes là pour la même raison, fit-il en désignant ma tenue. Pas besoin d'entrer en guerre tout de suite. D'autant plus qu'il doit y avoir d'autres loups-garou alpha dans les environs, une guerre de meutes ne serait peut-être pas la meilleure des idées.

Je le considérai une seconde, surprise. Cependant il avait totalement raison. J'hochai la tête.

-Je m'appelle Ethan, enchaîna-t-il. Et lui, c'est Aiden.

-Alice, répondis-je simplement. Vous êtes au courant que l'entrée du Pandémonium c'est de l'autre coté ? A moins que vous ne partiez déjà ?

Aiden secoua la tête.

-On s'est faits recaler. Trop de gens, il n'y a que ceux sur la liste qui peuvent entrer.

Je soupirai et leur lançai un sourire avant de leur faire signe de me suivre.

-Vous avez de la chance, je suis justement sur ladite liste.

Ils m'emboîtèrent le pas et nous rejoignîmes l'entrée. Je jetai un regard au videur.

-Alice McCall, fis-je. Ils sont avec moi.

Je ne manquai pas de noter le regard qu'échangèrent les jumeaux quand je mentionnai mon nom, cependant je ne parvins à l'identifier. L'armoire à glace qui servait de videur jeta un coup d'oeil à sa feuille avant de nous laisser passer.

-Tu attends quelqu'un ? me demanda Aiden quand nous nous fûmes éloignés.

-Ouais, mais il va arriver en retard, alors tant pis pour lui.

-C'est ton mec ?

Je frissonnai. Je n'avais pas franchement envie de penser à la dernière personne que j'avais considérée comme tel. Je finis par secouer négativement la tête.

-Grand Dieu, non ! C'est juste un pote... très intime, ajoutai-je en me disant que je n'avais pas à être gênée devant eux.

Ethan éclata de rire avant de m'attraper par le bras et de m'entraîner vers la piste de danse. Aiden me fit un clin d'oeil avant de disparaître.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est prude, une fille ! Tu pouvais directement dire que c'était ton sexfriend, tu sais !

Je me sentis rougir en entendant comment il l'avait qualifié. Il m'attira contre lui et posa son menton sur le sommet de mon crâne. Je n'étais pas petite, mais j'étais forcée d'admettre qu'il était particulièrement grand.

-Alors je peux danser avec toi sans risquer des représailles, rit-il. Mais ne te fais pas de fausses idées, je suis gay.

J'éclatai de rire.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, chéri, tu n'es pas trop mon type.

 _Grand brun ténébreux, et loup-garou alpha de surcroît, bien sûr Alice, qui veux-tu tromper..._ Je chassai cette pensée et me collai contre Ethan. Nous nous laissâmes tout deux emporter par la musique. Je devais reconnaître que c'était un excellent danseur. Cependant il avait la sale manie de me faire tourner. Au bout de la quinzième fois, je devais admettre que je commençais à avoir le vertige. Néanmoins, j'avais eu tout le loisir de remarquer la fille qui nous foudroyait du regard depuis plusieurs minutes. Je m'écartais d'Ethan et la regardai. Pas de doute, c'était après nous qu'elle en avait.

Je fronçai les sourcils et la désignai à mon compagnon. Il haussa les épaules en faisant remarquer que ce n'était sûrement qu'une gamine qui était follement tombée sous son charme.

-Elle est simplement jalouse que ce soit toi qui danse avec moi.

-Non, je ne crois pas. Je vais aller voir ce qu'elle veut.

Je fis mine de m'éloigner quand un bras possessif s'enroula autour de ma taille. Je fis volte-face, prête à en découdre quand je tombai face à un sourire arrogant qui m'étais devenu assez familier.

-Jace ! Quand vas-tu arrêter de masquer ton odeur ? grognai-je.

Il me décocha un sourire angélique avant d'hausser les épaules.

-C'est la seule façon de surprendre un loup-garou, fit-il avant de désigner ses chaussures. Je porte aussi des runes de silence.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Evidemment. Je me rendis compte à cet instant que c'était vraiment très efficace, je n'entendais même pas son cœur battre. Je me retournai et cherchai Ethan du regard. Il avait disparu. Je finis par l'apercevoir en train de discuter avec un autre mec. Il croisa mon regard et me fit un clin d'oeil. Je le lui retournai avec de reporter mon attention sur Jace.

-Alors, qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ? T'as presque une heure et demi de retard, ajoutai-je après avoir regardé l'heure.

-La perfection, ça s'entretient, mon petit loup. Et puis c'était soit ça, soit tu passais la soirée avec un chasseur d'ombre recouvert d'ichor.

-Di-quoi ?

-Ichor. I-C-H-O-R-E, épela-t-il. C'est du sang de démon.

-Finalement je suis heureuse que tu te sois changé !

Il rit avant de m'attirer vers lui. Ou du moins était-ce son intention.

Une fille qui semblait légèrement plus âgée que Jace l'obligea à se retourner, les larmes aux yeux. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais elle ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion et le gifla violemment. Elle tourna les talons, abandonnant un Jace pantelant avec une belle trace rose sur la joue dans son sillage.

Quand à moi, j'étais pliée de rire.

-Après toi, je ne sortirai plus jamais avec un loup-garou, marmonna-t-il. Et arrête de rire !

Je tentai de me reprendre et y arrivai plus ou moins. Cependant je ne pouvais réprimer les quelques petits gloussements qui traversèrent mes lèvres.

-Qui c'était ? réussis-je à articuler.

-Rory Hale. Très gentille et très douce pour un loup-garou. Enfin jusqu'à maintenant.

Mon rire disparut dès que le nom de famille de son agresseuse eut franchi ses lèvres. Pourquoi tout semblaient s'être lié contre moi aujourd'hui ?! Je secouai la tête. Ce devait être une coïncidence.

-Je te demanderais bien à quoi est dû ce brusque changement d'humeur, mais je crois que je me suis fait assez martyrisé pour aujourd'hui...

-Oh, pauvre de toi, ricanai-je, l'interrompant.

-...donc ai-je vraiment envie de savoir ?

Pour toute réponse, je lui décochai un sourire énigmatique, attrapai ses deux mains et l'entraînai vers un coin de la piste. Sans lui laisser le temps de dire un mot, je plaquai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il ne trahit aucune surprise et passa ses mains autour de ma taille, m'attirant plus près de lui. Nos lèvres bougeaient à l'unisson et je sentis mon esprit s'embrouiller. Je ne prétendais pas être une experte en matière de baiser, mais j'étais obligée d'admettre que Jace embrassait divinement bien. Il était peut-être un peu vantard mais c'était justifié. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je me retrouvai plaquée contre le mur, le corps de Jace presque fondu avec le mien. Plus le baiser s'intensifiait, plus j'oubliais que je repartais pour Beacon Hills le lendemain matin. En cet instant, mes pensées étaient plutôt dirigées vers la main de Jace qui s'était posée sur mes fesses. Nous nous écartâmes pour reprendre notre souffle.

Il me regarda dans les yeux.

-Si je comprends bien, tu n'as plus envie de danser ?

Pour toute réponse, j'attrapai les passants de son pantalon et le tirai vers moi. Je le retins d'une main, et glissai l'autre sous son t-shirt. J'effleurai ses abdos tout en rivant mes yeux aux siens. Je les laissai virer au rubis.

-Je veux tout oublier, lui murmurai-je à l'oreille.

Son sourire s'agrandit.

-De toutes façons j'avais pas envie de danser.


	3. La Rave

**Chapitre 3**

 **La Rave**

- _Tu dors ?_

 _-Avec toi qui n'arrête pas de parler, aucune chance, répondit Derek._

 _Alice se retourna pour lui faire face et se blottit encore plus contre lui._ _Elle frissonna_.

- _Tu_ _as_ _froid ?_

 _Elle hocha la tête et glissa ses mains sous le t-shirt de Derek pour les réchauffer_. _Il_ _grimaça_ _en_ _constatant_ _qu'elle_ _avait_ _les_ _mains_ _glacées_ _cependant_ _il_ _la laissa_ _faire_. _Ils restèrent dans cette position un moment tandis que Derek jouait d'un geste machinal avec les cheveux de sa petite-amie. Il n'aimait pas la sentir trembler comme ça. Même s'il savait qu'elle avait simplement froid, elle lui donnait l'impression d'être un petit animal blessé. Et cela lui rappelait sans cesse la torture que Kate leur avait fait subir quelques mois plus tôt. Il avait toujours été assez protecteur avec Alice même avant d'éprouver des sentiments pour elle. Désormais l'idée même que quelqu'un puisse lui vouloir du mal lui était insupportable._

 _-Alice ?_

 _-Hum ?_

 _-Tu ferais vraiment du mal à Erica si elle essayait à nouveau de m'embrasser ?_

 _Alice eut une seconde de surprise. C'était arrivé il y a plusieurs jours, elle ne s'attendait pas à cette question maintenant. Joueuse et désormais parfaitement réveillée, elle s'assit sur les jambes de Derek et fit tomber leur couverture dans le même mouvement. Tant pis._

 _Elle sourit telle la prédatrice qu'elle était et Derek se demanda comment il avait pu la comparer à un petit animal blessé. Elle se pencha en avant, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres de l'oreille de Derek et ses_ _cheveux lui caressant la joue._

 _-Bien évidemment que je le ferai. Puisque tu es à moi._

 _Derek sentit une vague de désir monter en lui. Il perdait tout ses moyens quand elle agissait comme ça. Et Alice le savait très bien._

 _Il posa ses mains dans le creux des reins de la jeune fille tandis qu'elle se penchait pour l'embrasser passionnément. Quelques instants plus tard son t-shirt avait disparu. Celui d'Alice subit le même sort tout aussi rapidement._

 _-Tu es pressé à ce que je vois ? rit-t-elle entre deux baisers._

 _Pour toute réponse, il grogna et les fit basculer, se retrouvant au dessus d'elle. Alice ferma les yeux..._

 _...et quand elle les rouvrit le décor avait radicalement changé. Elle avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Elle cligna des yeux et constata qu'elle se trouvait dans une sorte de remise et qu'elle était couchée sur quelque chose de très dur. Le visage de Victoria Argent apparut devant ses yeux. Son esprit était tellement embrouillé que ça ne lui parut même pas spécialement étrange de la trouver à une rave. Y était-elle encore seulement ?_

 _Elle se souvenait d'avoir parlé avec Stiles au téléphone. Celui-ci lui avait dit qu'il avait une urgence et qu'il n'arrivait pas à joindre Scott et donc qu'il avait besoin qu'elle le rejoigne rapidement. Elle était partie pour le retrouver, abandonnant Isaac et Erica avec un Jackson inconscient. Elle se revoyait encore sortir de l'entrepôt, faire le tour et puis plus rien._

 _La voix de Victoria s'éleva, lui donnant une irrépressible envie de se prendre la tête entre les mains. Cependant elle se sentait trop faible que pour même réussir à lever la tête. Mais que lui avait-elle fait ?_

 _-Tu auras probablement reconnu ce petit dispositif..._

 _Alice tenta de relever légèrement les yeux mais fronça les sourcils. Evidemment qu'elle le reconnaissait, étant donné qu'ils avaient la même chose chez eux, Mélissa s'en servant pour diffuser de l'eucalyptus ou d'autres huiles essentielles quand ils étaient malades._

 _-...avant les jeunes utilisaient un bout de papier pour fumer de la drogue. Maintenant ce sont des diffuseurs et on se demande si les pharmacies ne vous en délivrent pas un gratuitement avec votre dose._

 _Elle sortit une éprouvette contenant quelque chose de mauve._

 _-Cette variété d'aconit tue-loup est une de mes préférées. L'odeur est divine. Mais tu ne seras certainement pas de cet avis._

 _Elle enfonça le tube dans le diffuseur et l'alluma._

 _-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? croassa Alice._

 _La chasseuse lui décocha un sourire doucereux._

 _-Ca ne se voit pas ? Je vais te tuer._

 _En à peine quelques instants, Alice commença à ressentir les effets de l'aconit. Sans qu'elle ne puisse l'en empêcher, ses yeux virèrent au rubis et ses griffes raclèrent la pierre. Sa vision commença à se brouiller._

 _-Ca passera pour un accident. Dans ton dossier il est mis que tu as une forte tendance à l'hypervigilance. Une espace clos rempli d'autant de gens, d'autant de sons, n'est pas l'idéal dans ce genre de cas. D'autant plus lorsqu'on a un frère asthmatique. Le pauvre, il aurait fait une crise d'asthme et n'aurait pas pu trouver son inhalateur à temps. Les gens croiront que tu as fait une crise de panique en le découvrant mort et que tu t'es cognée la tête en t'évanouissant._

 _Alice rouvrit les yeux en tentant vainement de relever la tête. Son rythme cardiaque fit une embardée quand elle comprit le sous-entendu._

 _-Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? articula-t-elle avec difficulté._

 _La chasseuse sourit et se leva._

 _-Ne t'inquiète pas, Scott va très bien. Mais son tour viendra._

 _Elle lui donna un coup de talon aiguille dans les côtes et Alice s'écrasa lamentablement au sol en se tordant de douleur. Cependant, même si ce n'était pas son intention, Victoria l'avait légèrement éloignée du diffuseur et l'adolescente put prendre une inspiration saine. Sa petite victoire fut cependant de très courte durée quand sa respiration se fit de plus en plus sifflante. Sa vision avait commencé à s'obscurcir._

 _-Regarde-toi, Alice, une alpha sans aucune meute. Aucun bêta pour venir l'aider. Tu es une oméga en quelques sortes. Ne sais-tu pas qu'un loup seul aussi puissant soit-il n'a aucune chance de survie ?_

 _Alice réussit à redresser la tête pour affronter le regard de la chasseuse._

 _-Je ne... suis pas seule, fit-elle du voix rauque._

 _Elle rassembla ses dernières forces pour pousser un long hurlement. Elle espérait que Scott ou Derek l'entendrait sinon la dernière personne qu'elle verrait serait Victoira Argent. Pas fantastique. Elle vit la chasseuse se saisir d'un couteau et songea qu'elle mettait peut-être trop de temps mourir à son goût juste avant d'être emportée par la fatigue._

 _Le regard de Derek se posa instinctivement sur Alice, étendue face contre terre. Un sentiment de détresse l'étreignit. Il avait peur d'être arrivé trop tard. Une seconde plus tard, il sentit la morsure de l'acier dans son dos. Il gémit de douleur avant de se retourner et de forcer Victoria à lâcher son couteau. La chasseuse l'envoya valser contre un mur et se jeta sur lui. S'il réussit à prendre le dessus, ses capacités physiques s'en trouvaient déjà limitées par l'aconit, bien qu'il ne l'inhale pas depuis longtemps. Il finit par mordre Victoria qui le repoussa violemment au sol._

 _Il leva les yeux et constata qu'elle avait disparu. Il ne perdit pas de temps pour se relever et se précipiter vers Alice. Il la souleva et la porta jusqu'à sa voiture. Son inquiétude diminua très légèrement quand il constata qu'elle respirait. Très faiblement, mais elle respirait. Il la coucha sur la banquette arrière, l'inquiétude lui comprimant la poitrine. Il ne l'avait jamais vue si pâle, et son rythme cardiaque était beaucoup trop lent._

 _Il conduisit bien au delà des limitations de vitesse, mais il se fichait pas mal d'avoir une contravention._

 _-Derek..._

 _Son sang battait tellement fort à ses oreilles qu'il avait failli ne pas l'entendre. Il jeta rapidement un coup d'oeil à sa petite-amie par-dessus son épaule. Elle n'avait pas ouvert les yeux, mais tendait faiblement la main vers lui. Il la serra dans la sienne._

 _-Tiens bon, Alice, je t'en prie._

* * *

Je m'éveillai brusquement, en sueurs, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Je tentai de reprendre mon souffle, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Je décollai les cheveux humides de mon visage, tentant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Ce n'était pas un simple rêve. Il s'agissait de deux souvenirs qui s'étaient superposés. Cependant je ne comprenais pas comment mon cerveau avait réussi à faire le lien entre ses deux événements arrivés à plusieurs semaines d'écart.

Mais le plus étrange était que j'avais ressenti toutes les émotions de Derek. Ce n'était pas vraiment comme un rêve. J'avais éprouvé les mêmes choses qu'à ces moments-là, mais les émotions de Derek s'étaient mélangées avec les miennes. Parce que, nous sommes d'accord, à partir du moment où je m'étais évanouie le soir de la rave, je n'aurais pas pu deviner les émotions de Derek. J'étais capable de faire beaucoup de choses irréalisables pour un humain lambda, mais il ne fallait pas exagérer.

Non, il s'agissait seulement du lien qui faisait encore des siennes. Ce qui voulait dire que Derek avait lui aussi dû faire le même rêve.

-Je veux bien que je savais pour quoi je signais quand on a commencé à coucher ensemble, mais j'apprécierais quand même que tu évites de me griffer durant mon sommeil.

Je tournai la tête vers Jace dont j'avais totalement oublié la présence. Effectivement, une griffure courait de sa clavicule gauche jusqu'à se taille. Je ne l'avais pas raté. Je constatai seulement que je n'avais pas non plus épargné les draps qui étaient presque en lambeaux. Bon bah pour ma caution c'était foutu.

-Désolée... J'ai fait un cauchemar...

Il balaya ma remarque d'un geste de la main et se pencha pour fouiller dans le tas de vêtements par terre. Il brandit soudain sa stèle d'un geste victorieux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Une rune de guérison. J'aurais l'air de quoi, moi, si on apprenait que je me suis fait battre par une louve-garou durant mon sommeil ?

Je roulai des yeux tandis qu'il appliquait sa stèle sur sa peau. Je pensai soudain à un fait beaucoup plus alarmant.

-Jace, t'aurais peut-être pas dû faire ça.

Il leva les yeux vers moi, l'air septique.

-Pourquoi ?

Je détournai le regard, gênée.

-Disons... qu'il est possible que je t'ai transformé en loup-garou...

Il me considéra une longue seconde, impassible. Il finit par éclater de rire.

-T'inquiète pas, mon petit loup. Les risques d'être transformé par une griffure sont minimes, et le sang d'ange les diminue encore. C'est pas comme si tu m'avais mordu. Enfin je crois pas.

Je secouai la tête.

-Non, il y a pas de risque.

Je jetai un coup d'oeil au réveil et constatai qu'il était presque 6h. Etant donné que je devais être à l'aéroport dans deux heures, ça ne valait pas vraiment la peine de me rendormir. Je me levai et attrapai le premier t-shirt que je trouvais, en l'occurrence celui de Jace. J'ouvris la porte de ma chambre quand la voix du blond s'éleva dans mon dos.

-Tu vas où ?

-Prendre une douche

-Je suis venu ici assez de fois pour savoir que la salle de bain est par là, ricana-t-il en désignant l'autre porte de ma chambre.

Je levai à nouveau les yeux au ciel.

-Si tu veux tout savoir je vais me faire un verre de jus d'orange et après j'irais prendre une douche. Ca te va ?

-C'est mieux, fit-il avant de se laisser retomber sur le matelas.

Une demi-heure plus tard, je me plantai devant mon miroir et m'observai une longue minute. Je ne m'habituais toujours pas à ma nouvelle coupe de cheveux. Avant il m'arrivait jusqu'à mi-dos, désormais, je les portais aux épaules, sur un conseil d'Isabelle. Je devais reconnaître qu'elle m'avait vraiment trouvée une magnifique coupe qui m'allait à merveille.

-C'est quoi la cicatrice sur ton épaule ? demanda Jace, me faisant sursauter.

Je tournai vers lui un regard noir.

-T'en as pas marre de me faire sursauter ?!

Il me sourit de toutes ses dents.

-Je dois être la seule personne qui ait réussi à te faire sursauter depuis que tu es un loup-garou. Profites-en.

Je secouai la tête en riant. J'ouvris mon armoire et me saisis d'un mini-short en jeans, d'un top noir à bretelles et d'une chemise rouge à carreaux. Je les enfilai rapidement, mais une main m'arrêta quand je voulus mettre ma chemise. Je réprimai un grognement en constatant que je ne l'avais même pas entendu se lever. Saleté de chasseur d'ombre.

-Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu.

Il effleura mon épaule, certainement là où devait se trouver ladite cicatrice. En réalité, je n'avais aucune idée de quoi il parlait. Je me tournai sur le coté pour pouvoir l'observer dans le miroir. Je fronçai les sourcils. On aurait dit une marque de griffes.

Ca ne pouvait venir que d'une seule personne. Derek.

-Je la dois à mon ex, répondis-je tout en remettant correctement ma chemise.

Il haussa un sourcil, m'invitant à continuer.

-C'est aussi un loup-garou alpha, fis-je avant d'hausser les épaules. Certainement alors que nous couchions ensemble. Les blessures d'alpha mettent plus de temps à cicatriser, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi celle-ci est toujours là. Ca aurait dû cicatriser depuis longtemps.

Je redressai brusquement la tête en entendant un bruit de venant du salon.

-Un problème ?

Je lui fis signe de se taire et sortis mes griffes. Jace comprit et attrapa un poignard qui s'illumina d'un étrange éclat blanc. J'ouvris la porte et me dirigeai vers l'entrée, le blond sur les talons. J'entendis une porte s'ouvrir et fronçai les sourcils. Je me rappelai clairement avoir fermé la porte à clé dès que nous étions rentrés. S'il s'agissait d'un cambrioleur, il avait vraiment mal choisi. L'appartement d'un loup-garou n'était vraiment pas la meilleure des idées. Nous entrâmes dans le salon et je me figeai.

Heureusement qu'il me tournait le dos, sinon il aurait vu mes griffes. Ca ne l'aurait pas vraiment fait. Je les rétractai et poussai Jace derrière moi.

-Papa ?!

Il se retourna et son regard se posa sur Jace. Il se racla la gorge et je me rappelai soudain qu'il était totalement nu. Génial, merci Jace.

-Je vais aller m'habiller, marmonna-t-il avant de se diriger vers la chambre en prenant soin de cacher son poignard.

Je le suivis des yeux une seconde avant de foudroyer mon père du regard.

-Je peux savoir comment t'as eu les clés ?! Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?!

Il haussa les épaules.

-On peut avoir beaucoup de choses en travaillant au F.B.I., je t'avais dit que je te conduirais à l'aéroport.

-Mon vol est dans deux heures et demi !

Il se gratta la nuque.

-Je me suis dit que je pourrais peut-être t'aider à faire tes valises.

J'haussai un sourcil.

-J'ai plus cinq ans, je peux les faire toute seule. Je dois finir de me préparer et de faire ma valise.

Je tournai les talons et l'abandonnai là. En entrant dans ma chambre, je trouvai Jace planté devant mon miroir en train de se recoiffer.

-C'est pas la grande entente entre vous on dirait, commenta-t-il.

Je levai les yeux au ciel tout en prenant un paire de cuissardes grises. Je les enfilai rapidement et me plantai derrière Jace qui ne me laissait pas un coin de miroir. Je voulus passer ma main dans ses cheveux pour le décoiffer, mais il intercepta mon geste avant même que j'ai pu le toucher. Il me lâcha rapidement et recommença à se coiffer.

Je sortis ma valise de sous le lit et commençais à la remplir. Jace s'assit sur le lit et me regarda faire, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

-Quoi ? grondai-je.

-N'es-tu pas supposée être une alpha ? Une chef de meute ?

Je vérifiai qu'il ne restait plus rien dans les armoires avant de l'interroger du regard, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

-N'es-tu pas censée avoir des bêta pour s'occuper de ça ? ricana-t-il.

Je fermai ma valise et le fusillai du regard.

-Tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas de bêta, marmonnai-je. Et puis les meutes ne sont pas si dictatoriales que ça.

Je m'assis en tailleur sur le tapis et parcourus la pièce du regard. Il ne restait plus rien m'appartenant. De toutes façons je n'aurais pas pu rajouter quelque chose. Je soupirai et regardai l'heure. 7h43. Il m'avait fallu une heure pour faire ma valise.

Et dans moins d'une dizaine d'heures je serais à Beacon Hills. D'ailleurs il allait falloir que je demande aux garçons de déposer ma voiture à l'aéroport. J'avais appris que les cours reprenaient plus tôt, donc Stiles ne pourrait pas venir me chercher s'ils étaient au lycée.

Je sortis mon téléphone et parcourus mon répertoire. Autant le faire tout de suite.

 _-T'as intérêt à avoir une excellente raison pour me réveiller, sinon je te promets que tu vas mourir._

-Pourquoi j'ai le pressentiment que tu n'oseras pas le redire quand je serais face à toi ?

Il y eut une seconde de blanc si bien que j'en vins à me demander s'il s'était rendormi ou si la communication avait coupé.

 _-Alice ? C'est toi ?_

-Qui veux-tu que ce soit ?

 _-Désolé, je m'attendais pas à ce que tu appelles. Et puis j'ai vu McCall, j'ai cru que c'était Scott._

-Donc il est pas avec toi ?

- _Il est même pas 5h du mat', pourquoi ton frère serait avec moi ?!_

-On sait jamais. T'es assez réveillé pour que je te demande un service ?

- _Si je te dis non, je vais le regretter donc, vas-y je t'écoute._

Sa remarque me fit sourire.

-J'aurais besoin que toi et Scott alliez déposer ma voiture à l'aéroport, au matin.

- _Tu préfères pas que je vienne te chercher ? Ou je peux demander à Derek, si tu veux ?_

Je me crispai. Visiblement Derek non plus ne s'était pas étendu sur notre séparation. Bon, en même temps lui et Stiles n'étaient pas les meilleurs amis du monde.

-J'ai juste besoin que vous déposiez ma voiture. Ma mère a la clé et la voiture est encore au garage.

- _D'accord, comme tu veux. Tu seras là vers quelle heure ?_

-Merci. En début d'après-midi, je pense. Je vais te laisser dormir, j'ai pas envie que l'un de vous deux crash ma voiture, déjà que j'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de la conduire.

Il éclata de rire.

- _A tout-à-l'heure du coup._

-A tantôt. Rendors-toi bien.

Je raccrochai et soupirant. Jace me rejoignit sur le tapis. Il posa sa main sur mon genou.

-Alors c'est fini ? Tu rentres en Californie ?

-Ouais... faut bien retourner en cours.

-Le jour où je passe là-bas, attends-toi à me voir débarquer chez toi. Je dirais bien que je vais t'accompagner à l'aéroport, mais j'ai pas envie d'avoir des emmerdes avec le F.B.I. .

Je roulai des yeux et me relevai. Il m'imita.

-Vu qu'on est pas vraiment ensemble tu penses qu'un baiser d'adieu se serait trop ?

* * *

Après un trajet pour le moins embarrassant, je plantai mon père sur le parking de l'aéroport. Je passai le check-in et la douane tout en sentant le stress monter de plus en plus. Une partie de moi me hurlait de ne pas monter dans cette avion, de rester à New York, ou même de prendre un autre vol, mais de ne surtout pas retourner à Beacon Hills. Je soupirai. Je savais que je reverrai Derek à un moment où un autre. Je n'en étais pas franchement enchantée. Revoir Allison non plus d'ailleurs.

En m'arrêtant devant le panneau d'affichage pour voir à quelle porte je devais me rendre, j'aperçus la fille qui avait giflé Jace hier. Elle marmonna quelque chose à propos de Cork et d'Edimbourg, une histoire d'escale inutile, et disparut dans la foule. Je finis par trouver _Beacon Hills Airport_ à la porte 17B.

Je m'y dirigeai et montai très rapidement dans l'avion. Étonnamment, tout allait plus vite qu'au petit aéroport de Beacon Hills. Une fille me fonça dedans tandis que je cherchai ma place. Elle avait des cheveux noirs ébène et tourna vers moi des yeux bleus comme la glace tandis qu'elle s'excusait. Je lui fis signe que ce n'était rien et la suivis des yeux le temps qu'elle aille s'asseoir. Pourquoi son visage m'était-il familier ? Son odeur, elle, ne l'était pas. J'haussai les épaules et m'assis. Sûrement la confondais-je avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Je bouclai ma ceinture, mis mes écouteurs et sortis un livre. Je lançai ma musique et la chanson _Final Call_ de Koven me fit grimacer. Sans trop savoir pourquoi je l'avais associée à Derek et moi. Je changeai de chanson et _Snow White Queen_ d'Evanescence se lança. J'aperçus vaguement les hôtesses réciter les consignes de sécurité mais n'y prêtai pas vraiment attention. Cependant mes écouteurs ne m'empêchèrent pas d'entendre la voix du commandant.

- _American Airlines vous souhaite un excellent vole à destination de Beacon Hills._

* * *

 **Hey ! J'espère que ce chapitre... n'était pas trop confus. Sérieusement, j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir été hyper claire par endroit donc hésitez pas à demander.**

 **Alors qu'est-ce que je pourrais vous demander...?**

 **Que pensez-vous des moments Dalice ?**

 **Si Derek a dû rêver de la même chose, quelle a été sa réaction d'après vous ?**

 **Qui pensez-vous qu'Alice va voir en premier en arrivant à Beacon Hills (de gré ou de force) ?**

 **A quel moment Alice va-t-elle débarquer ?**

 **J'ai pas trop d'idée d'autres questions mais si vous avez des théories sur autre chose dîtes-le ! (Parce qu'il y en a d'autres, je ne les souligne juste pas pour pas que ce soit trop facile niark niark niark ^^)**

 **Bises Psychotiques,**

 **Luna**


	4. Tatouage

**Chapitre 4**

 **Tatouage**

Il était presque midi. La logique voudrait donc que j'aille en cours, histoire de ne pas rater totalement le premier jour.

Mais je devais reconnaître que je n'en avais pas spécialement envie. Je pourrais peut-être aller voir ma mère, pour la prévenir que j'étais revenue. Mouais, c'était une bonne idée. En tout cas, quoi que je fasse, je devais quand même récupérer ma voiture. Stiles m'avait envoyé un message pour me dire qu'il avait donné mes clés à l'hôtesse de change de l'aéroport, c'est pourquoi je me dirigeai vers elle.

Elle sourit en m'apercevant. La pauvre, elle devait s'ennuyer. L'aéroport de Beacon Hills n'accueillait que très peu de touristes américains, et encore moins de touristes étrangers qui avaient besoin de changer de devise.

-Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous aider ?

Je m'appuyai sur le comptoir.

-Bonjour, je suis Alice McCall. Le fils du shérif Stilinski a dû vous donner mes clés de voiture ce matin il me semble.

Elle hocha la tête et ouvrit un tiroir. Elle en sortit lesdites clés et me les donna. Je la remerciai d'un sourire et m'éloignai. Vous trouvez peut-être ça étrange que Stiles lui ait confié mes clés, sans aucune garantie qu'elle ne me vole pas ma voiture. Cependant le fait qu'il soit le fils du shérif était en soin une assez bonne garantie. Je sortis sur le parking et cherchai ma voiture des yeux. Je finis par la repérer au bout de la seconde rangée.

J'ignorai si c'était Scott ou Stiles qui avait conduit ma voiture, mais je n'avais confiance en ni l'un ni l'autre. C'est pourquoi, je pris littéralement cinq minutes pour observer ma voiture sous tout les angles. Ca va, elle semblait toujours être en parfait état. Aucune marque sur la carrosserie. Il s'agissait d'une Alfa Romeo Stelvio rouge que Jackson m'avait offerte avant son départ pour Londres. Je lui avais dit que je songeai me trouver un travail pour pouvoir commencer à économiser pour une voiture, tandis que lui cherchait toujours une façon matérielle de se faire pardonner. Donc il m'avait acheté une voiture. Et je devais reconnaître qu'il me connaissait vraiment bien, il avait su trouver la voiture de mes rêves.

Je la déverrouillai et ouvris la portière. Je me penchai à l'intérieur pour vérifier que l'intérieur n'avait rien non plus. Tout avait l'air normal. Je mis ma valise dans le coffre et m'apprêtai à monter dans la voiture quand une voix retentit dans mon dos.

-Hé, attends ! Hé !

Je me retournai, ayant remarqué que la voix venait vers moi. Une fille, sûrement un peu plus jeune que moi, courait dans ma direction. Ses cheveux noirs bouclés sautaient dans son dos à chacun de ses pas. Je fronçai les sourcils en la reconnaissant. C'était la fille de l'avion. Que me voulait-elle ?

Elle me rejoignit et tenta de reprendre son souffle. J'haussai un sourcil.

-Désolée, haleta-t-elle. Est-ce... que tu... vas... au ly...cée ?

Je fronçai les sourcils et elle répéta sa question, pensant sûrement que je ne l'avais pas comprise. Ce n'était pas le cas, je ne comprenais juste pas vraiment pourquoi elle voulait savoir ça.

-Hum... oui.

-BHH ?

J'hochai la tête. Elle baissa les yeux avant de détourner la tête et d'enrouler une mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt.

-Je sais que c'est bizarre de demander ça mais... Tu voudrais bien me déposer là-bas ? Enfin si tu y vas je veux dire.

Je la dévisageai une longue seconde. Si je résumais bien, cette fille qui m'était totalement inconnue venait me voir pour me demander de la déposer au lycée. Je savais que la population de Beacon Hills était bizarre, mais nous atteignions des sommets ces dernières années.

Je soupirai avant de désigner la voiture d'un signe de tête.

-Allez monte.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un grand sourire et elle s'exécuta. Je la suivis du regard.

Si elle était bizarre, je l'étais au moins autant qu'elle en acceptant. Après tout je ne la connaissais pas, elle pouvait très bien être une dangereuse psychopathe.

Mais qui est-ce que je voulais tromper, c'était moi la psychopathe du coin !

Enfin, c'était sans compter sur Peter le Ressuscité, qui était certainement plus un psychopathe que je ne l'étais.

Je montai dans la voiture et mis le contact en songeant que même si cette fille était une dangereuse psychopathe, elle n'aurait aucune chance face à un loup-garou, maigre comme elle était.

Le début du trajet se passa dans un silence assez gênant que je décidai de briser. J'avais eu assez de gêne avec le trajet en voiture avec mon père ce matin.

-Alors, pourrais-je savoir comment ma mystérieuse passagère s'appelle ?

-Lorna, répondit-elle. Je m'appelle Lorna.

-C'est original. C'est de quel origine ? demandai-je histoire de faire la conversation.

-Merci. Ca vient du latin _laurus._ Ca veut dire "couronnée de lauriers", ça représente la victoire donc. C'est comme si je m'appelais Laurent, Laura, ou Daphné.

Je fronçai les sourcils et tournai la tête vers elle une seconde avant de reporter mon attention sur la route.

-Daphné ? Quel est le lien ?

-On peut le considérer comme l'équivalent grec des noms basés sur _laurus_ qui signifie le laurier. Selon la coutume, on couronnait les gagnants des Jeux se déroulant à Olympie par une couronne de laurier. En fait Daphné est à l'origine de cette croyance. Dans la mythologie greco-romaine, Apollon était un coureur de jupons. Dans cette histoire, il avait jeté son dévolu sur Daphné, une nymphe, fille du fleuve Penée. La jeune fille repoussa ses avances, mais il continua à la harceler. Alors qu'il lui courrait -littéralement- après, elle demanda de l'aide à son père. Celui-ci, ne trouvant d'autre solution, la transforma en lauriers. D'ailleurs le laurier se dit daphné en grec ancien. Enfin bref, Apollon, désolé d'avoir perdu son aimée, brisa une branche qu'il posa sur sa tête avant de s'endormir au pied de l'arbre.

Je clignai des yeux, durant un instant pour revenir à la réalité. J'avais tellement été absorbée par son récit que c'était presque comme si je l'avais vu se dérouler devant moi.

-J'en connais une qui est inscrite en latin, ris-je.

Elle acquiesça en souriant.

-Exactement. J'ai même fait un peu de grec. J'aurais bien continuer mais BHHS ne semble pas en avoir. Dommage.

-C'est vrai. Mais on a des cours de latin archaïque, c'était l'un ou l'autre à mon avis. Tu es nouvelle ?

-Oui, je suis arrivée en même temps que toi. Je vivais à San Francisco avec mon oncle. Je me suis faite émancipée et j'ai trouvé un appart ici.

Je fronçai les sourcils et me retins de lui demander ce qu'elle faisait à New York si elle vivait à San Francisco.

-Qu'est-ce qui a pu t'amener à Beacon Hills ? Je veux dire, cette ville n'a rien de particulier, hormis le fait que ce soit la seule ville de Californie où il pleut toute l'année.

Elle haussa les épaules tandis que je lui jetai un regard.

-J'ai pensé m'installer à Los Angeles ou à Washington, et puis je me suis rendue compte que je préférais éviter les grandes villes. Quant à mon choix sur mon Beacon Hills... Je sais pas trop, cette ville m'a attirée. Quelque chose de spécial se dégage de cette ville.

 _Disons que c'est le Poudlard des loups-garou_ , _à part ça Beacon Hills est une ville comme les autres,_ songeai-je.

Je secouai la tête et me rendis seulement compte que je venais d'entrer sur le parking du lycée. Je m'arrêtai devant la porte du lycée. Elle descendit mais s'arrêta avant de fermer la portière.

-Merci de m'avoir déposée... Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ton nom.

-Alice.

-Alors merci beaucoup Alice. Je pense que nos chemins se recroiseront bientôt.

Je la suivis des yeux le temps qu'elle rentre dans le lycée. Vraiment très étrange. Je secouai à nouveau la tête avant de redémarrer.

* * *

J'entrai dans l'hôpital et parcourus le hall d'entrée des yeux. Je venais de passer chez moi pour y déposer mes affaires en espérant y croiser ma mère. Aucun signe d'elle. Donc elle devait être à l'hôpital. Enfin si elle n'était pas ici, je ne voyais pas vraiment où est-ce qu'elle pouvait être.

-Alice ?

Je tournai la tête et tombai justement face à ma mère. Je lui souris avant de la serrer dans mes bras. Elle s'écarta avant de me tenir à bout de bras pour m'observer des pieds à la tête.

-Détends-toi, maman, je vais bien.

Elle ne parut pas convaincue et continua son inspection. Quand elle eut enfin l'air satisfaite, elle me lâcha.

-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenue que tu revenais ? On ne laisse pas sa mère comme ça dans l'ignorance !

-Désolée, c'est juste que... c'était pas prévu. Je comptais attendre encore au moins une semaine, mais disons que j'ai eu un imprévu.

-Un imprévu ?

-J'ai croisé papa.

Elle ne commenta pas et je me rendis compte à cet instant que son coeur battait assez rapidement.

-Tout va bien ?

Elle hésita.

-C'est Isaac.

Je fronçai -encore- les sourcils. Isaac ? Avais-je bien entendu ? Je l'interrogeai du regard. Elle m'expliqua rapidement qu'Isaac était arrivé hier en ambulance avec d'importantes griffures. Il devait se faire opérer, mais aurait sûrement cicatrisé entre temps. Et bien évidemment, elle n'arrivait pas à joindre Derek, donc elle avait fait venir Scott.

-Où il est ?

-Chambre 215 s'il n'est pas encore parti en chirurgie.

-Merci.

Je me dirigeai vers les ascenseurs et constatai que deux des trois ascenseurs étaient en panne et que le troisième était au quatrième étage. Bon bah, direction escalier. Je montai rapidement au deuxième étage et parcourus tout les numéro de chambres. Evidemment ceux-ci s'arrêtaient à 200. Je retins un grognement et rejoignis le troisième étage. C'était quoi cette hôpital qui ne suivait pas des numérotations normales ?!

Je cherchai les panneaux de numérotations quand les odeurs de Scott et Isaac me parvinrent. Je les suivis et finis par tomber face à... des portes d'ascenseurs ? Pas de doutes, aux bruits de luttes qui me parvinrent de l'autre coté, Scott s'y trouvait bien. Cependant, je sentais une troisième odeur qui m'était inconnue. Certainement la personne avec qui ils se battaient.

Je courus jusqu'à la porte de l'ascenseur. Que pouvais-je bien faire ? J'avais de la force, mais pas assez pour ouvrir les portes. Donc je fis la seule chose que je pouvais faire.

J'appuyais sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur.

Je grimaçai en entendant un violent bruit de choc. _Scott, évite de te faire tuer, s'il te plaît._

Une voix que je n'avais jamais entendue s'éleva.

- _Est-ce que tu réalises à qui tu t'attaques ? Je suis un alpha._

C'est ce moment que choisirent les portes pour s'ouvrir. Je n'eus qu'une seconde pour comprendre ce que je voyais. Un loup-garou de deux mètres de haut tenait Scott à la gorge et Isaac, inconscient, se trouvait dans un fauteuil roulant. Sans trop réfléchir, j'enfonçai mes griffes dans le dos du loup-garou, à la base de la colonne vertébrale. Il suffisait que j'enfonce un peu plus mes griffes et il serait totalement paralysé. La surprise probablement autant que la douleur lui firent lâcher prise sur la gorge de Scott.

-Moi aussi, murmurai-je à son oreille avant de l'envoyer à travers le couloir.

Il s'écrasa à terre. Je le suivis des yeux le temps qu'il se relève et disparaisse. Je lançai un regard à Scott avant de lui tendre la main. Il la saisit et je le relevai en un geste.

-Toi aussi tu commences bien l'année à ce que je vois, pouffai-je.

Il sourit avant de me serrer contre lui. Surprise, mon premier instinct aurait été de le repousser. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il faisait souvent. Je finis par me détendre. Respirer son odeur me fit un bien fou. Je fus surprise de constater à quel point il m'avait manqué durant ces trois mois.

-Plus jamais tu ne disparais sans me dire où tu vas, marmonna-t-il en s'écartant.

-Ne me dis pas que tu étais inquiet ?

Il détourna le regard en se frottant la nuque. Je ris et lui ébouriffai les cheveux. Il était trop mignon.

Son regard se posa sur un point derrière moi.

-C'est seulement maintenant que tu arrives ?

Je me retournai pour voir à qui il s'adressait et mon regard croisa celui de Derek. Durant une seconde, je sentis mon sang se figer, comme tout le reste de mon être probablement. Je sentis mon loup grogner et dus me retenir pour ne pas réellement le faire. Je le sentais s'agiter, me hurlant en même temps d'aller l'embrasser et de lui arracher la tête. Je détournai les yeux.

-Et vous, n'êtes-vous pas censés être à l'école ? rétorqua Derek.

* * *

 _-On a sérieux problème à l'école, la classe de Madame Blake..._

Madame Blake ? Qui c'était celle-là ?

 _-_ Tu pourrais me parler de ça un peu plus tard ? l'interrompit Scott.

- _Non, je suis presque sûr que ça nécessite une discussion immédiate._

Scott soupira et m'interrogea du regard. J'haussai les épaules. La présence de Stiles ne gênait personne.

-OK, alors retrouve-nous à la maison de Derek.

- _Nous ? Qui ça, nous ? Et bordel qu'est-ce que tu fous chez Derek et..._

-On se retrouve simplement ici.

Scott raccrocha. Je lui décochai un regard amusé en croisant les bras.

-Tu es au courant que c'est moi qui suis supposée être la méchante du groupe qui passe son temps à ne pas écouter Stiles ?

Il secoua la tête et nous rejoignîmes Derek qui venait de déposer Isaac sur une table. Je m'assis sur le bord de ladite table et posai la tête d'Isaac sur me genoux. Je passai une main sur son front et fronçai les sourcils. Il était brûlant, cependant il n'arborait plus aucune blessure.

-Tu ne vis plus ici, si ? fit Scott à l'intention de Derek.

Il secoua la tête.

-Le comté a pris la relève. Mais j'ai besoin de quelque chose qui se trouve ici, répondit-il en fouillant dans un tas de débris. Ca aidera à guérir une blessure venant d'un alpha.

Je parcourus la maison des yeux. Je n'étais pas venue ici depuis des mois, mais la nature y avait tellement repris ses droits que des années auraient pu s'écouler.

Scott regarda Isaac.

-Mais ça a déjà guéri.

-Pas à l'intérieur.

Scott ne répondit rien et un silence gênant s'installa. Je le suppliai du regard de dire quelque chose tout en jouant nerveusement avec les cheveux d'Isaac. Il me fit les gros yeux, l'air de dire que c'était à moi de trouver quelque chose à dire. J'allais le foudroyer du regard avant de me souvenir qu'il n'était probablement pas au courant de notre rupture. Enfin, il devrait l'avoir compris d'ici les dix prochaines minutes mais bon.

-Tu vas te décider à nous dire qui c'était cet alpha à l'hôpital ? finis-je par lancer.

Derek me jeta un regard furtif avant de baisser les yeux. Scott m'interrogea du regard, ne comprenant certainement pourquoi mon ton était si sec.

-Une meute rivale. C'est mon problème.

Il marqua une pause et leva la tête vers Scott.

-Je sais que vous vouliez aider et vous l'avez fait. Je vous en dois une à tout les deux.

Il se leva, d'étranges fleurs en main. Ça ressemblait à de l'aconit, mais l'odeur ne correspondait pas. Il s'approcha de la table, et prit soin de ne pas trop s'approcher de moi.

-Maintenant rentrez chez vous. Retournez à votre adolescence.

J'allais descendre de la table quand je vis Scott froncer les sourcils. Il porta une main à son bras et regarda Derek.

-En fait, Derek... Si tu veux me rendre ce service maintenant, il y a bien quelque chose que tu peux faire.

Je retins une furieuse envie de me frapper la tête contre un mur. _Scott !_ Ce n'était pas que je voulais à tout prix rentrer chez moi, mais disons que plus vite je me trouverai loin de Derek, mieux je me porterai. Même si je devais reconnaître que j'étais inquiète pour Isaac et que je pouvais reprocher beaucoup de chose à Derek, je savais qu'il prenait soin de ses bêtas et qu'Isaac s'en sortirait.

* * *

 **PDV Omniscient :**

Isaac ouvrit les yeux, légèrement sonné. Un visage familier se pencha au-dessus de lui. Il cligna des yeux, n'y croyant pas.

-Alice ? C'est bien toi ?

La jeune fille gloussa.

-Oui, je suis bien moi.

Le loup-garou se redressa légèrement.

-Je veux dire... tu es vraiment là ? Je suis pas en train d'halluciner ?

Alice sourit doucement et secoua la tête.

-Non tu n'hallucines pas. Je suis bien là.

-Quand es-tu revenue ?

-J'ai pris l'avion ce matin.

-Et où étais-tu ?

-Ha. Ha. Mystère.

Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne voulait pas lui révéler être allée à New York, mais elle était parfaitement consciente que Derek pouvait très bien être en train de les écouter. Oui, elle était aussi consciente d'être un totalement parano.

Isaac fit la moue et ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais elle l'en empêcha.

-Et toi, pourrais-je savoir comment tu t'es retrouvé dans cet état ?

Il garda le silence et baissa les yeux. Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée de lui dire. Même s'il connaissait la relation de Derek et Alice, il savait qu'elle et Scott ne faisaient pas pour autant partie de leur meute.

Au même moment, au rez-de-chaussée, Derek tentait de se concentrer sur ce que lui disaient Scott et Stiles. Alice et Isaac se trouvaient à l'étage et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les écouter. Il tentait de se convaincre que c'était pour s'assurer que son bêta allait bien, mais une petite voix ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il ne faisait qu'espionner Alice.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à la trouver à l'hôpital tout à l'heure. Il avait bien senti son odeur, mais n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention, celle-ci étant très similaire à celle de Scott. Mais quand elle s'était tournée vers lui, son coeur avait raté un battement. Il avait difficilement réussi à s'empêcher de la rejoindre, et avait fait comme si de rien était. Mais durant le trajet qui les avaient menés jusqu'ici, alors qu'elle le suivait dans sa voiture, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de se faire la réflexion qu'elle avait changé. Elle avait coupé ses cheveux, changé de style vestimentaire -il ne l'avait jamais vue porter quelque chose d'aussi court, bien que ce ne soit pas pour lui déplaire-. Il avait également remarqué que son odeur était légèrement différente, ce qu'il avait d'abord trouvé normale, mais il avait fini par réaliser qu'elle portait une autre odeur en plus de la sienne. Une odeur masculine. Il avait vu Scott la serrer contre lui, mais ce n'était pas la sienne, ni celle de Stiles. Quand il l'avait compris, il avait senti le venin de la jalousie s'insinuer dans ses veines.

Il secoua la tête en entendant les rires d'Alice et d'Isaac. Il n'en apprendrait pas plus de toutes façons. Même si elle n'avait rien contre Isaac, elle lui avait fait comprendre, gentiment, mais clairement, qu'elle ne lui dirait pas où elle était durant ses derniers mois ni ce qu'elle avait fait.

Il laissa ses yeux briller et se concentra sur Scott.

-Je le vois. C'est deux bandes, n'est-ce pas ?

Scott hocha la tête.

-Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

Il fronça les sourcils et sembla réfléchir.

-Je ne sais pas. C'est juste... quelque chose que j'ai tracé avec mes doigts, fit-il avant de dessiner deux cercles concentriques dans la poussière.

-Pourquoi est-ce si important pour toi ?

-Est-ce que tu sais ce que le mot "tatouages" veut dire ?

-Laisser une marque, précisa Stiles, qui était resté étrangement silencieux.

-En fait, ça c'est en tahitien, corrigea Scott. En samoan ça signifie "plaie ouverte". Je savais que je ferai un tatouage quand j'aurai 18 ans, j'en ai toujours voulu un. J'ai décidé de la faire maintenant, pour en faire une sorte de récompense.

-Pour quoi ?

-Pour ne pas avoir appelé ou envoyé de messages à Allison de tout l'été. Même quand je le voulais vraiment, c'était tellement dur de ne pas le faire des fois. J'essayais de lui donner l'espace qu'elle voulait. Quatre mois plus tard, ça fait toujours mal. C'est comme...hum...

-Comme une plaie ouverte, fit Stiles.

-Ouais.

Derek baissa les yeux et ses pensées se tournèrent vers la jumelle de Scott. Même s'il n'avait plus 17 ans et qu'Alice et lui étaient tout deux des loups-garou, les paroles du jeune McCall résonnaient étrangement en lui.

Il soupira et se saisit du chalumeau.

-La douleur va être pire que tout ce que tu as pu ressentir avant.

-Ah, génial, commenta le seul humain de la maison.

-Fais-le.

Derek alluma le chalumeau en ne manquant pas de noter le mouvement de recul de Scott.

-Wow, c'est... un peu beaucoup pour moi, lâcha Stiles. Je vais prendre ça, comme le signal du moment où je m'en vais.

Il fit mine de partir, mais le loup-garou le retint d'une main.

-Non. Tu vas m'aider à le tenir. D'ailleurs une troisième personne ne sera pas de trop.

Il se pencha vers la cage d'escaliers et appela Alice.

Celle-ci se crispa en entendant Derek l'appeler. Isaac le remarqua, mais eut la délicatesse de ne pas poser de questions. Alice sauta des marches quelques secondes plus tard. Elle les regarda tour à tour, surprise par cet étrange spectacle. Elle n'avait même pas entendu Stiles arriver.

-Qu'est-ce que... ?

-Alice !

Stiles lui sauta presque dessus et la serra contre lui. Elle le repoussa, encore plus surprise.

-Tu aurais au moins pu me prévenir que tu étais revenue, protesta-t-il. J'ai quand même ramené ta voiture à l'aéroport !

Alice secoua la tête en souriant.

-Tu devais bien te douter que je serais revenue aujourd'hui... D'ailleurs merci pour la voiture. Et elle est encore en bon état, je ne vais pas devoir te tuer.

Elle rit devant l'air ahuri de Stiles et rejoignis les deux loups-garous.

-Tu dois tenir Scott, fit Derek d'une voix blanche.

-Le tenir ?

Elle avisa le chalumeau et fronça les sourcils avant d'hausser les épaules. Ce n'était pas la chose la plus étrange qui leur était arrivé.

* * *

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Scott revint enfin à lui. Son regard tomba d'abord sur son tatouage ce qui le fit sourire. Il vit ensuite Alice qui venait d'aider Stiles à se relever. L'hyperactif s'était lui aussi évanoui peu de temps après Scott, sous les regards consternés d'Alice et Derek. Ensuite, le jeune homme aperçut Derek qui avait l'air soucieux. Il se leva et le rejoignit.

-Ca a marché. Merci, au fait.

Derek lui décocha un hochement de tête, tout en gardant les yeux rivés sur Alice et Stiles. Scott avait bien compris que quelque chose n'allait pas entre eux, mais il n'osait pas poser la question que ce soit à l'un ou à l'autre.

-Tu vas devoir faire attention à elle, finit par dire l'aîné. Je crois qu'elle est en danger.

Scott le regarda.

-Pourquoi ne lui dis-tu pas toi-même ?

Le loup-garou secoua la tête.

-Elle ne m'écoutera pas. Mais je sais que toi, si. Tu tiens autant à la protéger que moi.

-Que peut-il bien y avoir qu'Alice ne puisse pas gérer elle-même ?

Derek garda le silence une longue minute. Il finit par soupirer.

-Tu dois juste faire attention à elle. Tu n'as pas besoin d'en savoir plus.

La voix de Stiles lui fit reporter son attention sur lui.

-Ca a l'air plutôt bien permanent maintenant.

-Ouais. J'ai comme qui dirais besoin de quelque chose de permanent ces derniers temps. Tout ce qui nous est arrivé... Tout change si vite. Tout est si...éphémère.

Alice se posta devant lui, le poing sur la hanche.

-D'ailleurs, comment as-tu pu décider de te faire tatouer sans même m'en parler !

Il lui fit les gros yeux.

-Tu étais injoignable ! On ne savait même pas si tu comptais revenir cette année. Et puis tu aurais essayer de m'en dissuader.

Elle pencha la tête dans sa direction pour dire « _un point pour toi »_. Elle ouvrit la porte pour sortir quand elle se figea, à l'instar de son frère.

-Tu as peint la porte, lança Scott à l'intention de Derek. Pourquoi as-tu peint la porte ?

-Rentrez chez vous, fit Derek.

Alice le dévisagea une longue seconde. Elle le connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'il était mal à l'aise. Il leur cachait quelque chose. Elle échangea un regard avec Scott.

-Et pourquoi juste d'un côté ? murmura-t-il avant de sortir ses griffes.

Scott gratta rapidement toute la peinture de la porte, sous les faibles protestations de Derek. Un symbole noir était peint sur la porte. Alice fronça les sourcils. Elle avait déjà vu ce symbole. C'était celui d'une meute, mais elle ne se rappelait plus laquelle.

Scott sembla réfléchir.

-Les oiseaux à l'école, les cerfs la nuit dernière... comme la nuit où j'ai été piétiné par des cerfs, la nuit où j'ai été mordu par l'Alpha.

Le froncement de sourcils d'Alice s'accentua. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'ils la briefent sur ce qu'il s'était passé durant son absence.

-Combien sont-ils ?

-Tout une meute, soupira Derek en regardant la jeune femme dans les yeux. Une meute d'alpha.


	5. Le Risque et la Récompense - partie 1

**Chapitre 5A**

 **Le Risque et la Récompense - Partie 1**

-Quoi ?

Je levai la tête mais vis que Stiles s'adressait à mon frère.

-Comment ça "quoi" ?

-Tu sais très bien quoi.

-Euh, non, je sais pas.

-T'as vu la tête que tu fais ?! s'exclama l'hyperactif.

Je tournai la tête vers Scott, qui avait effectivement une tête de déterré.

-C'est ma tête normale, tenta Scott.

-J'ai très bien vu, ça saute aux yeux, Scott !

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?!

-Tu fais la tête de quelqu'un qui préférerait se pendre plutôt que d'aller à une soirée.

-Nan, c'est juste que c'est une soirée avec des gens d'un autre lycée et... je trouve ça bizarre.

Stiles me lança un regard désespéré, mais je secouai la tête en réponse. Je ne pouvais rien pour lui.

-Mais ! Oh... C'est juste pour un verre, ça va pas te tuer. Détends-toi deux secondes ! Regarde Alice, j'ai limite presque pas eu besoin de lui demander pour qu'elle nous accompagne !

Scott me jeta à peine un regard avant de reporter son attention sur son téléphone.

-Alice n'a jamais rien eu contre les fêtes. Je te rappelles quand même qu'on parle de l'ex de Jackson Whittemore...

Je grondai et foudroyai Scott du regard. Il n'avait pas besoin de me rappeler cette horrible période.

-...et elle vient de passer quatre mois à New York à faire la fête tout les soirs.

OK, cette fois, un point pour lui. Stiles soupira.

-Cette fille j'étais en maternelle avec elle et elle m'a promis qu'elle nous présenterait à tout ses potes. Ce qui veut dire pas d'Allison, pas de Derek et pas de Lydia.

Je m'arrêtai. Il fallut une seconde aux garçons pour le remarquer, mais ils s'arrêtèrent à leur tour.

-Comment ça "pas de Derek" ? Vous croyez que... ?

Je me forçai à éclater de rire. Cependant, je ne savais pas si je réussissais à donner le change. Certes, j'étais bonne actrice, mais ils me connaissaient trop bien. Au regard qu'ils échangèrent, je sus que je n'avais dupé ni l'un ni l'autre.

-On veut bien ne pas te poser de questions , mais alors évite de nous prendre pour des cons, lâcha Stiles. On a bien compris qu'il y avait un truc qui clochait. Vous n'avez jamais été un couple particulièrement démonstratif, mais quand même !

Je baissai les yeux et ne répondis pas. Stiles sourit, heureux d'avoir eu le dernier mot.

-Ce soir, on tourne la page.

-T'as raison, appuya Scott.

-Un peu que j'ai raison ! On tourne la page et on passe à un autre chapitre ! Et t'arrêtes de faire la gueule !

Ils se firent un top-là ce qui me fit pouffer. Ils me regardèrent en attendant que je les imite.

-Tu n'as aucune chance d'y échapper, fit remarquer Scott.

Je roulai des yeux mais finis par le faire. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la porte et Scott nous demanda si son haleine allait. J'éclatai de rire tandis que Stiles lui faisait remarquer qu'il n'allait pas sentir son haleine. Mon frère insista en réclamant un chewing-gum. Je secouai la tête tout en poussant la porte.

Dès que nous fûmes entrés, une blonde qui devait être Heather et qui empestait l'alcool nous rejoignit à grandes enjambées.

-Stiles ! C'est toi !

-Hey ! C'est toi la reine de la...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Stiles eut l'air surpris, certainement autant que nous et j'entendis son rythme cardiaque accélérer. J'échangeai un regard perplexe avec Scott, qui, comme moi, en restait comme deux ronds de flan.

-Je suis ravie que tu sois là, fit la blonde en s'écartant.

-Moi aussi.

-Tu viens m'aider à choisir une bouteille de vin à la cave ?

-Ca marche, répondit-il.

Elle l'entraîna à sa suite et Stiles nous lança à peine un dernier regard. Scott esquissa un grand sourire qui lui donnait l'air d'un débile mentale. Il devait certainement se dire que toutes les filles de se lycée étaient comme ça. Pour ma part, je me disais surtout que le fait qu'une fille de Devenfordse jette comme ça sur Stiles avait quelque chose de louche. M'enfin cette fille n'étant ni un loup-garou, ni un vampire, ni même le grinch, alors il était assez grand pour s'en occuper.

Scott s'approcha d'une fille à la peau couleur chocolat, toujours avec son sourire de crétin.

-Salut, fit-il simplement.

Elle lui jeta un regard dédaigneux avant de s'éloigner. Mon jumeau fronça les sourcils et eut presque l'air vexé.

-Bah quoi ?

J'éclatai de rire et lui donnai une tape sur le torse.

-Évite le sourire façon simplet la prochaine fois. Moi je vais me chercher un verre.

Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de boire la moitié dudit verre que je vis Scott sortir de la maison. Je l'avais vu répondre à un message juste avant et j'aurais parié qu'il y avait Allison dans l'histoire. Je n'allais pas le laisser faire. Je reposai mon verre sur une table et me précipitai dehors.

Je vis d'abord Scott, de dos. Ensuite j'aperçus Lydia et Allison. Mon loup s'agita quand mon regard croisa celui de la chasseuse. Nos derniers échanges n'avaient pas été des meilleurs. Elle avait quand même tenté de me tuer ! Bon, d'accord, je l'avais peut-être un peu griffée. Pour ma défense, j'avais veillé à ne pas la blesser gravement ! Mon but était seulement de l'empêcher de tuer tout le monde -je m'incluais dans la liste-, pas de la blesser.

Elle esquissa un faible sourire à mon intention, mais je l'ignorai totalement. Elle reporta son attention sur Scott. Enfin sur Scott et son propre bras. J'haussai un sourcil et me rapprochai d'eux. Un étrange bleu ornait son avant-bras. Lydia nous rejoignit et remonta la manche de son manteau pour nous montrer elle aussi son avant-bras. Elles avaient toutes deux exactement le même bleu qui n'avait d'ailleurs pas une forme courante. Je fronçai les sourcils et échangeai un regard perplexe avec Scott.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais la porte s'ouvrit brutalement, l'en empêchant. Stiles déboula, livide. Nous nous tournâmes tous vers lui.

-Heather a disparu.

Pourquoi avais-je l'impression que nos trimestres commençaient toujours de plus en plus mal ?

* * *

L'atroce sonnerie de mon réveil me tira des profondeurs du sommeil, mais cette fois je ne lui en voulus pas. Je le coupai et fixai le plafond. Je détestais le matin. Je détestais devoir me lever tôt. Donc je haïssais par dessus tout cet instrument de torture nommé "réveil". Cependant, aujourd'hui, je lui étais reconnaissante d'avoir fait son travail. Je ne me rappelai pas ce dont j'avais rêvé -si j'avais rêvé...-, cependant je me rappelai très bien de toutes ses longues heures, où j'avais tourné dans mon lit, sans réussir à m'endormir. Et dès que je parvenais à m'endormir, je faisais des cauchemars, mêlés de souvenirs de ses derniers mois plus désagréables les uns que les autres. Ensuite je me réveillais et c'était reparti pour un tour. Et je suivais ce cycle jusqu'à ce que mon réveil sonne, et ce depuis maintenant plus de deux semaines.

Je m'extirpai de ma couette et sautai de mon lit. J'avais également profité de l'argent de Jackson pour m'acheter un lit mezzanine deux personnes. Avant de le voir, je ne savais pas que ça existait, mais j'en étais tombée amoureuse directement. Je frissonnai et attrapai mon gros gilet d'hiver traînant sur une chaise. Je grimaçai en passant devant le miroir accroché à la porte de ma chambre. Ca faisait tellement longtemps que je dormais mal que je commençais à avoir des poches sous les yeux. Pour un loup-garou c'était vraiment mauvais signe.

Je me dirigeai d'un pas traînant vers la salle de bain de Scott, la mienne ayant un problème d'eau chaude. Je ne pris pas la peine de frapper et poussai la porte. Je vis Scott en train de faire des tractions à une main tout en relisant son cours de physique. Je lui jetai un regard mauvais. Ou du moins j'essayais. Je n'étais pas assez réveillée pour être convaincante.

-C'est pas possible d'être aussi en forme à 6h du matin. Je suis sûre que tu n'es pas humain.

Il se lâcha et atterrit élégamment devant moi. Il éclata de rire.

-Déjà il est 7h30, pas 6. Et puis non, je ne suis pas humain. Je suis un loup-garou. Tout comme toi, d'ailleurs.

Je grondai mais ne pris pas la peine de lui faire les gros yeux. Il me précéda pour ouvrir la porte de sa salle de bain.

-6 ou 7 c'est pareil ! Je sais que tu es un loup-garou, quand même. Mais je reste convaincue que tu as des gènes d'alien.

Il rit à nouveau et referma la porte derrière moi. Je retins un nouveau grognement en me rendant compte qu'il m'avait seulement accompagnée pour ouvrir et fermer la porte.

-Et je te signale que je sais encore ouvrir une porte !

-Vu ton état de non-réveil actuel, j'en doute.

Je rouvris la porte pour lui tirer puérilement la langue. Il secoua la tête et je partis me doucher.

Je ressortis de la douche une dizaine de minutes plus tard, en serviette et me dirigeai vers ma chambre. Scott m'avait crié quelques minutes plus tôt qu'il partait déjà parce qu'il avait quelque chose à faire avant les cours et m'avait demandé de le rejoindre dans une demi-heure dans la salle 42. J'enfilai rapidement une jupe patineuse noire assez courte et une chemise noir et rouge à carreaux que je rentrai dans ladite jupe. Je me coiffai rapidement et m'appliquai une couche de rouge à lèvre bordeaux mat. J'enfilai le collier que Scott m'avait offert. Je mis mes bottes, mon perfecto noir et attrapai mon sac et mes clés.

Après trois tours de parking du lycée, je finis par trouver une place à coté de deux motos flambant neuves. Je sortis de ma voiture et jetai mon sac sur mon épaule. Je me dirigeais vers le bâtiment que Scott m'avait indiqué un peu plus tôt quand une voix m'interpella.

-Alice ? C'est toi ?

Je m'arrêtai et fronçai les sourcils. Je connaissais cette voix. Ces odeurs de loup-garou aussi. Cependant je n'y croyais pas vraiment.

Juste avant de me retourner, j'aperçus Scott et Derek qui se tenaient devant le bâtiment lever vivement la tête vers moi. Je me retins de lever les yeux au ciel et fis volte-face.

Non, je n'avais pas halluciné. Les jumeaux que j'avais croisés quelques jours plus tôt au Pandémonium se tenaient devant moi.

-Ethan ? Aiden ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ?

-On vient d'emménager, répondit Aiden. On pourrait te poser la même question.

-Ca fait maintenant 17 longues années que je vis dans ce trou paumé, soupirai-je.

Ils esquissèrent un sourire et je vis le regard d'Aiden fixer un point derrière moi. Son regard se durcit, mais je n'y prêtais pas plus attention car Ethan m'interrogea.

-Alors, où est ton "ami très intime" de l'autre soir ?

Je pouffai.

-Tu veux dire ce blond hyper sexy que tu as passé une partie de la soirée à mater ? Ne cherche pas à nier, je t'ai vu ! ajoutai-je en le voyant ouvrir la bouche.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

-C'est vrai qu'il était plutôt bien foutu. T'as touché le gros lot avec lui, ma petite. Mais personnellement j'ai un faible pour son ami, le grand brun aux yeux bleus.

Si son surnom m'avait fait grimacer, le souvenir du jeune homme me fit sourire.

-Alec. Je suis d'accord, il est pas mal. Mais t'as bien fait de ne pas t'y risquer ; j'ai cru comprendre que le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn -et propriétaire du Pandémonium- avait mis une option sur lui. Enfin bref, Jace est resté à New York. Même si l'idée de visiter Beacon Hills avait l'air de beaucoup lui plaire, il n'a pas le droit de quitter New York comme ça.

L'odeur de Stiles se rapprochant de nous me fit tourner la tête vers lui. Je lui souris et il glissa son bras sous le mien.

-Désolé les gars, je dois vous la voler, j'ai besoin d'elle.

Il ne leur laissa pas le temps de répliquer et m'entraîna vers là où se tenaient Scott et Derek qui semblaient s'impatienter. Je me retournai pour lancer un regard d'excuse aux garçons quand mes yeux se posèrent sur quelqu'un d'autre derrière les garçons.

Lorna.

Je remarquai qu'elle foudroyait Ethan et Aiden du regard, et je peux vous assurer que si un regard avait eu le pouvoir de tuer, les jumeaux seraient déjà morts. Je repensai soudain à la nuit à la boîte de nuit. Juste avant que Jace arrive, j'avais aperçu une fille qui nous regardait de la même façon Ethan et moi. Son image se précisa dans mon esprit et je reconnus Lorna. Ca expliquait pourquoi, lorsqu'elle m'avait bousculée dans l'avion son odeur m'avait parue familière.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle leur voulait ?

-Alors, c'est quoi cette histoire de "beau blond bien foutu" ? lâcha Stiles.

-Hum ? Oh rien, juste un gars que je fréquentais à New York.

Il haussa les sourcils.

-Que tu fréquentais ? Mais encore ?

Je lui lançai un regard de biais au moment où nous rejoignions les deux loups-garou.

-Je t'en prie Stiles, quand une fille passe quatre mois à faire la tournée des boîtes de nuit de la ville la plus cosmopolite du monde avec un mec et qu'elle te dit qu'elle fréquentait ce mec, tu sais très bien ce que ça signifie.

Il ne répondit pas et je reportai mon attention sur Derek, impassible, qui venait de désigner du menton l'endroit où se tenaient les jumeaux quelques instants plus tôt. Je sentis un léger sentiment de frustration m'envahir en constatant que ce que je venais de dire à Stiles n'avait pas semblé le faire réagir. J'aurais au moins espéré provoquer un peu de jalousie, merde quoi ! D'accord Derek était passé maître dans l'art de cacher ses émotions, mais je ne sentais même pas la moindre petite odeur de jalousie !

-Tu les connais ?

J'haussai les épaules.

-C'est juste deux gars que j'ai rencontrés à New York. Bon on rentre, ou vous comptez attendre que ça sonne et qu'on soit tous collés ?

Scott leva les yeux au ciel et poussa la porte.

-Je crois que je préférais quand tu dormais debout.

* * *

Hey ! J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous a plu !

 **Oui, j'ai oublié de poster le chapitre samedi. Oui ça risque encore d'arriver.**

 **Je pensais mettre la deuxième partie avec pour m'excuser... mais ça allait vraiment faire long. Celle-ci fait quelque chose comme... 2600 mot (7 pages Word environ) et l'autre en fait 4813 exactement. Et il y a encore une troisième partie. Peut-être que je le posterais demain ou vendredi pour me faire pardonner.**

Alooooooooooooors,

Qu'avez-vous pensé des "retrouvailles" Ethan/Alice/Aiden ?

Que pensez-vous du fait que Lorna soit la fille de la boîte de nuit ?

Pensez-vous vraiment que ce qu'à dit Alice n'a provoqué aucune réaction chez Derek ? Si non, lesquels ? (Oui, je suis en train de me transformer en prof mdr)

Et les insomnies d'Alice ? D'après vous à quoi est-ce dû ? En quoi ça va l'influencer ? Qui va le remarquer en premier (l'a déjà remarqué ?) ?

Bises Psychotiques,

Luna


	6. Le Risque et la Récompense - partie 2

**Chapitre 5B**

 **Le Risque et la Récompense – partie 2**

-Je comprends toujours pas pourquoi je suis obligée d'être là, marmonnai-je en posant mon menton entre mes mains jointes.

 _D'autant que dans cette pièce se trouvent deux personnes que je souhaite plus que tout éviter,_ ajoutai-je mentalement. Enfin la présence d'Allison ne me gênait pas de la même façon que celle de Derek. Disons que dès qu'elle se trouvait à moins de 50 mètres de moi, mon loup me hurlait de lui arracher la tête.

-Pour la même raison que moi, répondit Stiles, assis à coté de moi.

Je lui lançai un regard moqueur.

-Pour faire de la figuration, en gros ?

-Je vois rien du tout, lâcha Derek me faisant relever les yeux vers lui.

-T'as pas bien regardé, objecta Scott.

-Je vois pas en quoi un pauvre petit bleu va me dire où sont Boyd et Erica.

-C'est le même signe sur leurs deux bras, insista Scott. Exactement le même.

-Je vois rien du tout.

Je soupirai et me passai les mains sur le visage. Parti comme ça on en avait pour un moment. Je me couchai sur le banc sur lequel j'étais assise, les jambes dans le vide.

-Réveille-moi quand je pourrais partir, lançai-je à Stiles.

-C'est de la paréidolie, précisa Lydia. Voir des images qui n'existent pas. C'est une forme dérivée d'apophénie.

Je faillis lui faire remarquer qu'elle se trompait avant de me dire que ça n'en valait pas la peine. Il s'agissait de paréidolie lorsqu'on voyait quelque chose de concrets, comme lorsqu'on devinait des chiens, des monstres ou n'importe quoi d'autre dans les nuages ou dans la mousse de son café. Leurs bleus étaient juste totalement abstraits.

-Elles essaient de nous aider, tenta Scott.

-Ces deux-là ? ricana Derek. Je te rappelle que celle-là s'est servie de moi pour ressusciter mon oncle psychopathe. Merci, d'ailleurs. Et que celle-là a tiré une bonne trentaine de flèches sur moi et ma meute.

Je me dis que Derek avait été gentil. C'est vrai, il aurait pu mentionner le fait qu'Allison ait à peu près essayé de tous nous tuer. Je faillis l'ajouter mais me ravisai en me rendant compte que ça signifierait prendre le parti de Derek. Il ne fallait pas exagérer non plus !

-Ca va, on se détend un peu, fit Stiles qui était le seul que je parvenais à regarder d'où j'étais. Personne n'est mort. Bon, il y a peut-être eu une ou deux mutilations et un petit massacre par-ci par-là, mais on est vivants. Il me semble important de faire la distinction.

Je me redressai légèrement pour mettre une claque à l'arrière de la tête de Stiles. Ne pouvait-il jamais s'empêcher de parler ?

-Ma mère est morte, cingla Allison.

-Le Code d'Honneur de ta famille a tué ta mère. Pas moi.

-Cette fille cherchait Scott. C'est lui que je veux aider, pas toi.

-Tu veux l'aider ? Trouve-nous du tangible.

J'entendis des bruits de pas et relevai légèrement la tête en voyant que Derek faisait mine de s'en aller. Scott le rattrapa et je devinai à son air désespéré qu'il savait qu'il n'avait que peu de chance de parvenir à le convaincre de les écouter.

-A la bonne heure, je vais enfin pouvoir m'en aller.

Je sautai sur mes pieds et me dirigeai vers la porte. Stiles voulut protester, mais je l'ignorai. Je dépassai Scott et Derek. Je croisai le regard de ce dernier au moment où il lâchait :

-Alors peut-être que tu devrais envisager de lui dire ce que sa mère avait prévu de faire cette nuit-là.

Dans ma précipitation pour sortir du local où nous nous trouvions et pour -je l'admets- m'éloigner de Derek, je ne remarquai pas la personne se trouvant derrière la porte et lui fonçai dedans. Ladite personne vacilla et, par réflexe, je la rattrapai. Quand elle eut retrouvé son équilibre, je la lâchai et constatai qu'il s'agissait de Lorna.

Je fronçais les sourcils en me demandant ce qu'elle fichait là quand j'entendis Scott et Derek clôturer leur conversation. J'attrapai la jeune fille par le bras et l'entraînai à ma suite quelques mètres plus loin. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie que Derek arrive à la même conclusion que moi et lui tranche la gorge sans se poser de question.

-T'étais en train de nous écouter ?

Elle éclata de rire, mais je ne manquai pas de noter l'accélération de son coeur ainsi que la perte soudaine de toutes les couleurs de son visage.

-Quoi ?! Pourquoi est-ce que j'écouterais aux portes ? Je cherchai seulement ma salle de classe.

Si cette fille nous écoutait, il y avait deux raisons plus probables que les autres : 1) cette fille était liée d'une façon ou d'une autre à la meute d'alpha et nous espionnait pour son compte ; 2) elle cherchait réellement sa salle de classe et écoutait pour être sûre d'être au bon endroit et avait été traumatisée par ce qu'elle avait entendu. La seconde option me paraissait la plus probable, mais je savais que les apparences pouvaient être trompeuse. Après tout, personne n'avait pensé que Peter puisse être l'alpha psychopathe qui avait tenté de nous tuer. Même chose pour Matt, personne ne l'avait vu venir. Enfin, si, Stiles oui, mais il ne compte pas vraiment.

Je ne croyais pas un mot de ce qu'elle venait de dire, mais me prêtai au jeu.

-Et quelle est ta classe ?

Elle jeta à coup d'oeil à son horaire qu'elle tenait en main.

-Géographie. Local 237. Madame... je n'ai aucune idée de comment ça se prononce.

J'hochai la tête. Ce devait toujours être la même prof car celle que j'avais eue quand j'étais dans sa classe avait elle aussi un nom imprononçable que je m'étais empressée d'oublier. Je fis signe à Lorna de me suivre et me dirigeai vers le local de géographie. Quand Lorna fut entrée, je me détournai pour partir quand je croisai la prof au nom imprononçable. C'était une petite femme rondouillette aux traits sévères et aux cheveux auburn coupés courts. Elle m'adressa un sourire.

-Bonjour, mademoiselle McCall.

-Bonjour, madame, répondis-je en m'efforçant de sourire, légèrement gênée de ne pas me souvenir de son nom alors qu'elle se rappelait du mien.

Je détalai rapidement vers mon cours de mathématiques.

* * *

Dès que la cloche retentit, je me levai pour disparaître. Ce n'était pas les maths que je voulais fuir. Enfin, si, en partie. J'avais toujours bien aimé les maths, mais depuis deux ans que j'avais cet horrible prof sadique qui expliquait horriblement mal, je m'en sortais tout juste avec des 11 de moyenne. Pas très glorieux. M'enfin bref, j'avais déjà une forte tendance à ne pas m'attarder à ce cours, la présence d'Allison Argent tentant de me parler était une plus grande motivation pour déguerpir.

Oui, je l'avais entendue m'appeler. Oui, je ne m'étais pas retournée. Oui, je vivais bien ma lâcheté.

En arrivant à la bibliothèque, je fus assaillie par un mélange familiers d'odeurs. Celles des différentes personnes, de leur transpiration, de leurs parfums et déodorants, la poussière des livres, et l'encre de certains stylos. J'avais l'habitude et réussissais à en faire abstraction. Cependant cette fois, deux odeurs retinrent mon attention. Ethan et Aiden.

Je secouai la tête. Peu importe, je n'avais pas à me soucier d'eux. Après tout ils avaient parfaitement le droit d'être ici, comme nous tous. Je me dirigeai vers le rayonnage réservé aux livres d'Histoire. J'avais déjà un exposé à rendre pour la semaine prochaine. Heureusement le choix de l'époque et du contexte était presque libre, nous devions juste éviter ce qui touchait à l'histoire des Etats-Unis. J'avais déjà trouvé de quoi j'allais parler et la prof avait déjà validé. Je venais de trouver l'étagère dédiée au XXème siècle et de monter sur un escabeau pour avoir une meilleure vue quand quelqu'un se planta à côté de moi. Je n'y prêtai pas attention, et continuai à chercher après un livre traitant le sujet que je voulais.

-Tu sais quelle planche c'est pour le XVIIIème ?

Je baissai les yeux vers Allison. Elle me sourit gentiment, mais je décelai une certaine appréhension dans sa posture. Elle avait peur de ma réaction. La prédatrice en moi s'en délecta et je dus lutter pour retenir le sourire satisfait qui menaçait de poindre sur mes lèvres.

-Quatrième étagère en partant du haut, répondis-je d'une voix blanche.

Elle me remercia d'un hochement de tête. Les secondes s'égrenèrent tandis que nous cherchions toutes les deux les ouvrages nous intéressant. Plus le temps passait, plus la tension augmentait. La sensation des regards incessants que me lançait la chasseuse était plus qu'irritante. Je tentai de me concentrer sur ma recherche pour ne plus entendre les battements de son coeur, sans succès. De l'odeur d'Allison se dégageait une forme de peur. Ma partie humaine savait qu'il s'agissait uniquement de stress certainement mêlé de gêne. J'avais parfaitement compris qu'elle regrettait notre amitié, elle avait d'ailleurs tenté à plusieurs reprise de faire un pas vers moi. Cependant mon loup ne faisait pas de distinction entre les différentes formes de peur. De plus, l'approche de la pleine lune ne m'aidait pas à canaliser mes pulsions.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et me recontentrai sur ma recherche. Il y avait principalement des ouvrages sur les guerres mondiales et sur la guerre froide. Qu'est-ce que je me foutais de la guerre !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Je sursautai et me retournai pour voir Allison qui m'interrogeait du regard. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que j'avais parlé à voix haute. Je me retournai vers mon étagères en secouant la tête.

-Désolée, je parlais toute seule.

Je réprimai un cri de joie quand mes yeux se posèrent sur un livre intitulé _Le Tsarisme de l'Empire Russe de 1547 à 1917._ Enfin ! Les livres que je cherchais ! J'attrapai également deux autres livres intitulés _L'Enigme Anastasia,_ que j'avais déjà lu quelques années plutôt, et _L'idéologie de la Révolution Russe._ J'aperçus également un livre sur la légende du Vrai Tsar et l'histoire du Faux Dimitri et le pris. Je descendis précautionneusement de l'escabeau. Quelque chose me disait que, si je ratais une marche, mes réflexes ne m'empêcheraient pas de m'étaler au vu de la pile de livre que j'avais dans les bras.

-Sur quoi tu vas travailler ? me demanda Allison qui semblait avoir aussi trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait.

-La Russie Tsariste, répondis-je après une légère hésitation. La Révolution d'Octobre, principalement. Et toi ? ajoutai-je difficilement.

 _Elle essaie d'être gentille et d'enterrer la hache de guerre, sois gentille Alice,_ me dis-je.

-La fin de l'Ancien Régime.

Je fronçais les sourcils ne voyant pas de quoi il s'agissait.

-La Révolution Française, précisa-t-elle devant mon scepticisme.

Elle avait choisi de travailler sur la France, évidemment. J'hochai la tête et fis mine de m'en aller.

-Alice, attends !

Je soupirai et ralentis le pas pour qu'Allison me rattrape.

-Tu veux venir travailler avec nous ? A nôtre table je veux dire. Enfin je compte plutôt faire des recherches sur ce symbole. (Elle désigna son bras.) Mais ce serait sympa que tu viennes avec nous.

Je m'arrêtai brusquement. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle allait m'avoir. Je pris une profonde inspiration pour tenter de maîtriser ma voix et de la rendre la moins agressive possible.

-Ecoute, Allison, ce qui s'est passé le semestre dernier n'a peut-être plus d'importance pour toi, mais c'est loin d'être le cas pour tout le monde. Tu as essayé de me tuer. Tu m'as pratiquement livrée à Gérard. Et tout les membres de ta famille vivant à Beacon Hills ont déjà essayé de nous tuer moi et Scott. Alors même si je sais que tu n'as aucune influence sur ce dernier point et que tu as été manipulée et chamboulée par la mort de ta mère, je ne peux pas te le pardonner aussi facilement. Tu ne t'es jamais retrouvée aussi proche de la mort que je ne l'ai été. Tout le monde à toujours tout fait pour te protéger et te garder en sécurité le plus possible. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait de voir la mort en face, de devoir te battre pour ta vie, de sentir la vie te glisser entre les mains, de fermer les yeux en pensant que tu ne les rouvriras plus jamais.

Je m'interrompis en sentant mes yeux me brûler. Oh non, je n'allais pas me mettre à pleurer ici, pas devant tout le monde. Allison semblait dubitative et me regardait avec des yeux de merlans frits. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais je ne lui laissai pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit et fis volte-face.

Je marchai d'un pas vif pour sortir de la bibliothèque, mes livres serrés contre ma poitrine. Je passais devant les jumeaux de vis Lydia en train de discuter avec Aiden. Celui-ci tourna la tête vers moi et me fis un signe de la main en souriant. Je ne pris pas la peine de le lui rendre et continuai mon chemin. La porte de la bibliothèque claqua derrière moi au moment où j'entendis Lydia grommeler :

- _Lui, non plus, elle ne va pas me le voler._

Des pas retentirent derrière moi et j'accélérai l'allure. Je me dirigeai vers les toilettes et verrouillai la porte. Je laissai mes livres tomber par terre avant de me cramponner à l'évier, en serrant les paupières.

Non, je ne pleurerais pas, pas pour ça. Je n'avais pas pleuré lorsque Kate m'avait torturée. Je n'avais pas pleuré lorsque j'avais rompu avec Derek. Je n'avais pas pleuré lorsque Jackson était parti à Londres. Je ne pleurerais pas pour ça. J'étais plus forte que ça.

Je rouvris les yeux et me regardai dans le miroir pour constater que mes yeux avaient virés au carmin sans même que je m'en rendre compte. Je me passai de l'eau sur le visage pour tenter de me calmer. En vain. Sans vraiment y réfléchir, je donnais un violent coup de poing dans le miroir qui vola en éclats. Les morceaux de verre enfoncés dans ma peau me ramenèrent un peu à la réalité, cependant je ne les enlevais pas. J'entendis un violent craquement, une porte qui claque avant que des bras forts ne m'enserrent le buste. Je me sentis tirée en arrière.

-Alice, arrête !

Je ne pouvais distinguer le visage de la personne qui me retenait vu l'état du miroir, et je n'avais pas les idées assez claires pour parvenir à reconnaître son odeur.

-Lâche-moi ! hurlai-je.

J'assénai un violent coup de pied dans le tibia de la personne qui relâcha sa prise avec un grognement. Je me dégageai et lui fis une clé bras, le faisant passer par dessus mon épaule, manquant de peu un lavabo. Je lui rugis littéralement au visage avant de me figer de surprise.

Mais qu'est-ce que... ?

Il profita de ma surprise pour me faucher les chevilles. Je m'écroulai lamentablement sur le carrelage. Il passa au-dessus de moi et me plaqua les mains au-dessus de la tête, ses griffes s'enfonçant dans mes poignets. Je me détransformai et il m'imita.

-Calmée ?

J'hochai la tête. Il me considéra une longue seconde et sembla hésiter à me lâcher.

-C'est bon, Ethan, je vais bien. Tu peux me lâcher.

Avec un soupir, il obtempéra et se releva. Je ne l'imitai pas et m'assis plutôt en tailleur sur le sol. Je grimaçai en voyant l'état de ma main.

-Heureusement tu n'as fait que briser un miroir, commenta Ethan. Imagine un peu si tu avais mis un coup de poing dans le mur. On aurait eu du mal à l'expliquer.

-Si tu n'étais pas arrivé, c'est ce que j'aurais fait, marmonnai-je. Arrête de fanfaronner et aide-moi plutôt à enlever ses morceaux de ma main.

Il s'agenouilla pour être à ma hauteur et s'exécuta, m'interdisant même d'y toucher. Je levais les yeux pour surveiller que personne ne rentrait quand je remarquais que la porte était elle aussi dans un piteux état. Le loup-garou suivit mon regard.

-Tu peux parler avec mon miroir. Vu ce qu'il reste de la porte tu es bon pour des heures de colles à vie.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

-Dans ce lycée ils ne sont plus à ça près.

Je souris. Il n'avait pas totalement tord.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me suivais ? demandai-je tandis qu'il essuyait ma main avec du papier toilette.

-J'ai voulu te ramener ton sac, tu l'avais oublié dans la bibliothèque. Et Aiden voulait savoir pourquoi tu l'avais ignoré, mais Lydia ne le lâchait plus donc je suis venu à sa place en plus. Si je perds mes chances avec Danny à cause de toi, je t'en voudrais à vie, ma petite.

J'éclatais de rire. Ethan déchira un morceau du rouleau essuie-main et me fit un bandage improvisé le temps que ça cicatrise.

Mon téléphone sonna au moment où je repérais mon sac dans un coin de la pièce. J'allais le chercher et constatai que j'avais un message de Scott me demandant de les rejoindre chez Deaton le plus rapidement possible. Je soupirai.

-Dit à Danny que tu as eu une urgence à cause de moi. Il comprendra. Je dois malheureusement t'abandonner, le devoir m'appelle.

Il m'interrogea du regard.

-Les deux crétins ont besoin de moi.

J'allais sortir quand il me rappela. Je me tournai vers lui.

-Tes livres, fit-il simplement.

Ah oui, je les avais totalement oublié. Je les ramassais et attrapai mon sac. J'allais à nouveau sortir quand je m'arrêtai encore et allais embrasser Ethan sur la joue.

-Merci, Ethan. Vraiment.

* * *

Je coupai le moteur de ma voiture et soupirai en apercevant la voiture de Derek. Pourquoi avais-je donc l'impression que j'allais devoir pas mal le supporter ses prochaines semaines ?

Je sortis de ma voiture et la verrouillai avant de glisser mes clés dans ma poche. Je poussai la porte de la clinique et vis Isaac en train de discuter avec Deaton.

-Comme tu t'en doutes certainement, ça ne va pas être une expérience des plus agréables, disait le vétérinaire. Mais si on parvient à ralentir suffisamment ton rythme cardiaque tu entreras dans un état de transe.

-Comme quand on est sous-hypnose ? demanda Isaac alors que je les rejoignais.

Un bruit d'eau attira mon attention et je tournai la tête vers Derek, Scott et Stiles qui vidaient des sacs de glaçons dans une sorte de baignoire métallique. Je fronçai les sourcils mais décidai de ne pas poser de questions. Les réponses viendraient sûrement d'elles-même plus tard. Et si ce n'était pas le cas, ce n'était pas trop grave, j'avais l'habitude.

-Exactement. Tu seras partiellement transformé. Ce qui nous permettra d'accéder à ton subconscient.

Bah voilà, pas besoin de poser de question. Ils se dirigèrent vers la fameuse baignoire et je les suivis. Je me postai à coté de Scott en évitant un maximum de croiser le regard de Derek.

-Il faut que ses battements de coeurs soient lents comment ? demanda Scott.

-Très très lents.

-Oui, mais quand vous dîtes "très très lents", insista Derek, c'est lents comment ?

-Proche de la mort.

-Sympathique, marmonnai-je.

Isaac toucha l'eau du bout des doigts et grimaça en les enlevant vivement.

-Rassurez-moi, ça risque rien ? fit Isaac.

-Tu veux que je te réponde sincèrement ?

-Non. Non, ça va aller.

Un bruit de claquement d'objet en plastique retentit et nous tournâmes tous la tête vers Stiles. Celui-ci venait d'enfiler un gant en plastique et l'avait étiré jusqu'à son coude.

-Quoi encore ?!

Je soupirai et lui fis les gros yeux.

-T'en veux une deuxième ? marmonnai-je en levant la main gauche.

Je pris soin de laisser ma main droite le plus possible derrière mon dos pour ne pas qu'ils remarquent le bandage. Stiles pâlit instantanément et jeta le gant en plastique sur le coté avant d'aller se planter à coté de Derek.

Isaac prit une grande inspiration et considéra la baignoire d'un air peu rassuré.

-Ecoute, si tu le sens pas, personne te force à le faire, lança Derek.

Le blond secoua la tête et enleva son pull.

-Alice, tu m'aides à le tenir ? demanda Derek. Elle a plus de force que toi, ajouta-t-il en réponse au regard sceptique de mon frère.

J'hochai la tête et enlevai rapidement ma veste. Je remontai mes manches et enlevai le bandage en vitesse en priant pour que personne ne l'ait vu, au moment où Isaac s'asseyait dans l'eau. Je constatai que ma main n'était pas encore totalement guérie ce qui était assez étrange. J'avais vraiment dû me couper profondément. J'échangeai un regard avec Derek et nous posâmes nos mains sur les épaules d'Isaac. Il prit une grand inspiration et nous le fîmes basculer en arrière. Immédiatement, il s'agita et sortit la tête de l'eau, les yeux brillants.

-Remettez-le sous l'eau.

Nous le repoussâmes plus fortement dans l'eau et il s'agita de plus belle. Scott et Stiles tentèrent de retenir les jambes d'Isaac. Même à deux forces d'alpha, Derek et moi avions des difficultés à le maintenir sous l'eau.

-Tenez-le bien !

-On essaye, marmonnai-je.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il se détendit totalement. Je levai les yeux vers Derek et nos regards se croisèrent. Après une légère hésitation, nous le lâchâmes. Il remonta lentement à la surface et prit une profonde inspiration.

-Surtout souvenez-vous, nous dit doucement Deaton. Je dois être le seul à lui parler. S'il entend d'autres voix, il sortira de sa transe.

Nous hochâmes tous la tête et il se pencha vers Isaac.

-Isaac ? Est-ce que tu m'entends ?

-Oui, je vous entends.

-C'est le docteur Deaton. J'aurais quelques questions à te poser. Est-ce que tu me le permets ?

-Oui.

-Je veux que tu me parles de la nuit où tu as trouvé Erica et Boyd. Et je veux que tu me racontes ce que tu as vu aussi précisément que possible. Comme si tu y retournais.

-Non, je veux pas faire ça. Je veux pas faire ça.

Il s'agita légèrement et nous le retînmes.

-Isaac, tout va bien. Détends-toi, tu ne risques rien. Ce ne sont que des souvenirs, un souvenir ne peut pas te faire de mal. Détends-toi. Bien...

Nous pûmes à nouveau le lâcher.

-Maintenant retournons à cette nuit-là. Souviens-toi de l'endroit où tu as trouvé Erica et Boyd. Peux-tu me décrire précisément ce que tu vois ? Où es-tu ? Est-ce que tu vois un bâtiment ? Une maison ?

-Non, non c'est pas une maison. Ca ressemble à... on dirait de la pierre. Du marbre je crois.

-C'est parfait. Tu peux continuer à me décrire ce que tu vois ?

-C'est vide et c'est euh... poussiéreux.

-Un bâtiment désaffecté ?

Les lumières se mirent soudain à clignoter et j'échangeai un regard perplexe avec Stiles. Isaac commença à s'agiter et m'attrapa par le bras.

-Il y a quelqu'un, je suis pas tout seul. Il y a quelqu'un.

-Isaac calme-toi. Isaac. Détends-toi. Ce ne sont que des souvenirs rien de plus.

-Non, non, ils me voient.

Il s'agita de plus belle et nous commençâmes de nouveau à avoir du mal à le tenir.

-Des souvenirs ça ne peut rien faire de mal. Détends-toi.

Il se calma et me lâcha le bras.

-Parfait. Maintenant décris-moi ce que tu vois.

Il commença son récit et je décrochai jusqu'à ce qu'il parle de Boyd.

-Je l'entends. Il parle de la pleine lune parce qu'il a peur d'être incontrôlable quand la pleine lune sera là.

-Est-ce qu'il parle à Erica ?

-Je crois. J'en sais rien. J'arrive pas à la discerner. Aucun des deux, j'arrive pas à les voir. Ils sont très inquiets. Ils ont peur de ce qu'il pourrait se passer à la pleine lune. Ils ont peur de devenir une menace l'un pour l'autre.

-S'ils les ont enfermés ensemble pendant la pleine lune ils vont s'entre-tuer, fit Derek.

-Isaac, on a plus une minute à perdre, reprit Deaton. Il vaut qu'on les trouve. Est-ce que tu les vois ?

-Non.

-Dans quel genre de pièce sont-ils enfermés ? Est-ce qu'il y a un indice n'importe lequel ? Un numéro sur une porte, un symbole ?

Il se redressa brusquement, faisant sursauter Scott.

-Ils sont là. Ils sont là, répéta-t-il.

-Tout va bien.

-Non. Ils sont là.

-Dis-nous où tu es.

-Ils sont là, ils me voient. Ils sont là, c'est eux.

Il s'agita en fixant des points que nous ne pouvions pas distinguer.

-Isaac, dis-nous où tu es, fit Derek en se penchant vers lui.

-Non, je les vois pas. Je vois rien.

Derek continua à tenter de lui faire dire quelque chose alors qu'Isaac paniquait de plus en plus.

-Derek ! Lâche-le ! Ca suffit !

-Ils sont dans une banque, dans une salle des coffres !

Isaac s'assit brusquement. Je soupirai en constatant qu'il était totalement revenu à lui.

-Ca y est je l'ai vu ! J'ai vu le nom de la banque ! C'est la première banque national de Beacon Hills. Mais elle est désaffectée. Erica et Boyd sont enfermés dans la salle des coffres.

Il se leva et Scott l'aida à sortir tandis que Deaton lui couvrait les épaules avec un essuie. J'échangeai un regard avec Stiles. Isaac nous regarda tour à tour.

-Quoi ?

-Tu te souviens pas ce que tu as dit avant de sortir de l'hypnose ? demanda Stiles.

Il secoua la tête.

-T'as dit qu'après t'avoir capturé, ils t'ont emmené dans une pièce sombre et qu'il y avait un corps à l'intérieur.

-Le corps de qui ?

-Celui d'Erica. T'as dit que c'était Erica.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Isaac s'était rhabillé et Derek faisait les cent pas en débattant avec Stiles s'il était possible qu'Erica soit morte ou non. Je suivais leur échange et réprimai une nouvelle envie de frapper Stiles quand il fit une allusion douteuse à _Gladiator_.

-Alors on va les chercher ce soir, trancha Derek.

-Essaie de ne pas t'emballer Derek, fit Deaton. Ne te précipite pas sans réfléchir.

-Isaac l'a fait. Nous aussi on peut le faire.

-Mais il n'est pas entré dans la salle des coffres, lui rappelai-je.

-Il faut qu'on trouve un plan, lâcha Scott.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. _Sans blague, Scott, on s'en serait pas doutés_.

-En moins de 24 heures t'arriveras à trouver un plan pour t'introduire dans la chambre forte d'une banque ?

-Euh, quelqu'un l'a fait, lança Stiles. " _Beacon Hills, la banque national ferme ses portes trois mois après le vol dans la salle des coffres",_ lut-il. Ils disent pas comment il s'y est pris mais on devrait pouvoir trouver assez vite.

-Combien de temps ?

-C'est Internet, tu connais ? C'est une histoire de deux minutes.

* * *

-Penche-toi en avant.

-Hein ?

-Isaac, je te dis de te pencher en avant.

Il me jeta un drôle de regard. Je soupirai et lui pris l'essuie des mains.

-Isaac, tu ressembles actuellement à un chien mouillé. J'ai les cheveux plus long que toi et j'avais les cheveux bouclés avant, alors tu vas m'écouter ! Penche. Toi. En. Avant.

Il soupira et s'exécuta. Je lui essorai rapidement les cheveux avant de lui couvrir la tête avec l'essuie. Je pris les bords et les plaçais en-dessous de son visage avant de les relever tout en chiffonnant ses cheveux dans le même mouvement.

Quand j'eus terminé, je le laissai se relever et il se planta devant un miroir.

-Ils sont presque secs ! Comment t'as fait ça ?

Je levai les yeux au ciel en gloussant et lui lançai l'essuie trempé en plein visage. Il grimaça.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour avoir douté de mes talents de coiffeuse.

Son expression se fit joueuse. Avant que je puisse tenter de m'enfuir, il m'attrapa par la taille et m'attira vers lui. Il me retint d'un bras autour des hanches et commença à me chatouiller la nuque de ses mains gelées. Il connaissait mes points faibles. Je me tortillai dans tous les sens pour tenter de me dégager, les larmes aux yeux tellement je riais.

-Arrête... Is...Isaac, haletai-je entre deux éclats de rire.

-Isaac, c'est quand tu veux.

Il arrêta soudain de me chatouiller et je levai les yeux vers Derek qui nous regardait sévèrement, une lueur étrange brillant dans les yeux. Il me lâcha et je m'écartai. J'attrapai ma veste et l'enfilai rapidement.

-Je vais y aller aussi.

Scott et Stiles étaient partis un quart d'heure plus tôt et j'étais restée pour parler avec Isaac et pour m'occuper de son problème capillaire. Je saluai Deaton et embrassai Isaac sur la joue.

-On se voit au lycée. Derek, fis-je simplement en passant à coté de lui.

Je sortis et la porte claqua derrière moi.

* * *

 **Hey ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !**

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé du passage Allison/Alice ? Allison devrait-elle insister ? Alice exagère-t-elle ? Que pensez-vous qu'il se soit passé entre elles deux ?**

 **Perso c'est la partie que j'ai préféré écrire -avec le mini Allisaac à la fin-. :)**

 **Et que dîtes-vous de l'intervention d'Ethan ? Bonne ou mauvaise chose ?**

 **Et par rapport à Lorna ?**

 **Comment pensez-vous que Derek va réagir par rapport au Alisaac ? Va-t-il piquer une crise ? Si oui, devant Alice ou devant Isaac ?**

 **Bises Psychotiques,**

 **Luna**


	7. Morgana

**Chapitre 6**

 **Morgana**

Je montai rapidement les marches menant au loft de Derek en serrant les pans de ma veste contre moi. Je ne parvenais pas à déterminer si c'était l'idée de remettre les pieds là-bas qui me faisait frissonner ou si c'était juste le froid. Certainement un peu des deux.

En arrivant au dernier étage, je croisai mon reflet dans la vitre du couloir et me figeai. Un étrange sentiment de nostalgie s'empara de moi. Je me revis, plusieurs mois plus tôt, répétant les mêmes gestes. Mes cheveux qui m'arrivaient encore à mi-dos étaient rassemblés en une tresse toute simple sur le côté, je portais un long manteau bleu roi dévoilant des bas noir et des bottes grises. Je m'étais arrêtée devant la fenêtre pour vérifier ma coiffure et tenter de calmer les battements effrénés de mon coeur. Cependant je n'en avais pas eu longtemps l'occasion ; Derek m'avait entendue arriver et m'avait ouvert la porte, tout sourire.

Aujourd'hui, il n'y avait personne pour m'ouvrir la porte, mes cheveux ne ressemblaient à rien, je portais un simple skinny bleu foncé, mes pumas bordeaux, et une veste en cuir noir large doublée qui me donnait l'air d'une aviatrice. Il allait d'ailleurs falloir que j'envoie un message à Jace pour le remercier... et pour savoir comment il avait réussi à mettre sa veste dans ma valise sans que je m'en rende compte.

Je fermai les yeux une longue seconde et soupirai. Il fallait surtout que j'arrête de tergiverser, d'autant plus que j'avais déjà un quart d'heure de retard. J'ouvris la porte d'un coup sec en grimaçant, elle était plus lourde que dans mon souvenir. Je la refermai rapidement et rejoignis les garçons qui n'avaient même pas pris la peine de me jeter un regard. Derek, Stiles et Scott entouraient la table tandis que Stiles parlait en s'agitant frénétiquement. Je fis le tour pour me poster près de Scott et aperçus Peter assis sur les escaliers, l'air ennuyé.

-Vous voyez ça ? C'est par là qu'ils sont entrés, fit Stiles en désignant un point sur le plan étalé devant lui. Sur le toit il y a un conduit d'aération. Ce conduit débouche à l'intérieur du mur de la salle des coffres, qui est là, précisa-t-il en entourant un mur. L'un des cambrioleurs est descendu à l'aide d'un câble dans ce conduit d'aération. Là. Le problème c'est qu'il y avait si peu d'espace que ça lui a pris 12 heures pour réussir à percer le mur qui, en passant, est en pierre. Et du coup pendant toute la nuit il a fait passé le cash à ses complices qui étaient postés sur le toit par ce tout petit puit d'aération. Pas mal, hein ?

-On loge là-dedans ? demanda mon frère, dubitatif.

-Ouais on loge, mais à peine. Il va falloir se serrer. Et évidemment ils ont renforcé le mur donc il va nous falloir un outil pour le percer. Moi je pensais à un diamant parce que...

-Laisse tomber le diamant, l'interrompit Derek.

-Pardon ?

-Si j'y vais en premier j'aurais assez d'espace.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel tandis que j'haussai un sourcil.

-Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ? ricana l'hyperactif. En défonçant le mur à coups de poing ?

Derek croisa les bras et se tourna vers Stiles.

-Oui Stiles, je vais défoncer le mur à coups de poing.

Je m'appuyai sur le mur, bras croisés.

-Derek, je sais pas si t'es au courant mais même la force des alpha a des limite, d'autant plus qu'on parle quand même d'un mur en briques. Tu es loup-garou, pas hulk.

Il me lança un regard dur.

-Je sais que j'en suis capable.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rouler des yeux. En plus de penser avoir la science infuse, _Monsieur_ pensait désormais que sa force ne possédait aucune limite.

-Ah super, alors vas-y, fais voir la marchandise, provoqua Stiles. Allez fais voir ta grosse papatte. Sors les poings un peu, n'ai pas peur. La grosse papatte du grand méchant loup.

Derek ferma le poing et Stiles lui prit le poignet avant de mettre son autre juste devant le poing du loup-garou. J'échangeai un regard avec Scott. Je ne savais pas si Derek avait assez de force pour passer à travers un mur, mais nous savions tout les deux qu'il en avait largement assez pour casser la main de Stiles.

-Et maintenant tu vois cet espace ? 5 centimètres, c'est tout ce que t'auras pour prendre assez de recul et percer un mur de...

Sans lui laisser l'occasion de terminer sa phrase, Derek mit un coup de poing dans la main de Stiles. Celui-ci partit en arrière en lâchant un cri de douleur, si bien que je ne pus retenir un léger sourire. Ce n'était pas parce que j'étais en froid avec Derek que je n'appréciais pas de voir Stiles souffrir un peu. L'hyperactif partit se réfugier à l'autre bout de la pièce et marmonna un léger "Ca marche" d'une voix suraiguë. Scott écarta les bras tout en faisant les gros yeux à Derek qui haussa les épaules.

Lorsque Stiles revint vers nous, je me détournais pour cacher mon sourire et croisai le regard de Peter qui ne prenait pas la peine de cacher son rire.

-J'arriverais à passer le mur, fit Derek. Qui vient avec moi ?

-Je reste convaincue que c'est du suicide, mais ce sera pas la première fois, répondis-je lorsqu'il me regarda.

Il hocha la tête et je crus voir apparaître un fantôme de sourire sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne tourne la tête vers son oncle.

-Compte pas sur moi. Je suis pas encore en état de me battre. Et, honnêtement, avec Isaac dans les vapes vos perspectives de réussites sont assez réduites.

-Je suis censé faire quoi ? Les laisser mourir ?

-Pour l'une des deux, c'est déjà fait.

-On en sait rien pour l'instant.

-Est-ce qu'il faut que je vous rappelle à qui vous voulez vous frotter ? Une meute d'alpha. Tous des tueurs sanguinaires. Et si ça suffit pas à réduire vos testicules à la taille de noisette, je vous rappelle que deux des ces bestioles arrivent à fusionner pour former un énorme alpha. Je suis sûr que Boyd et Erica étaient très gentils, ils vont nous manquer.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un peut le retuer s'il vous plaît ?

-Pas de problème, fis-je en sortant mes griffes.

Je fis un pas vers Peter qui ricana.

-Désolé Alice, mais c'est pas comme ça que tu vas réussir à m'impressionner. Je me souviens parfaitement de tes piètres performances en combat singulier l'année dernière.

Je ne pus retenir le grognement qui monta dans ma gorge. Scott posa une main sur mon bras pour m'empêcher de m'approcher trop près de Peter. Celui-ci me décocha un petit sourire satisfait avant de regarder Derek.

-Sérieusement Derek, oublie ça. Ca n'en vaut pas la peine.

Je croisai le regard de Stiles et je sus que nous pensions tout deux la même chose. Heureusement que Scott n'avait pas intégrer la meute de Peter, il aurait fait un alpha lamentable.

-Et toi, alors ? continua Derek.

-Je sais pas pour Erica, répondit mon frère. Mais si Boyd est toujours en vie, il faut qu'on agisse. Ca vaut la peine d'essayer...

-Mais... ? devinai-je.

-C'est qui l'autre fille, celle qui est enfermée avec Boyd ?

* * *

Je levai les yeux vers le ciel et sentis un léger frisson me parcourir l'échine. Je sentais déjà fortement les effets de la pleine lune alors que la nuit n'avait même pas encore réellement commencé. Je sentais que cette nuit allait être très difficile. J'avais l'impression de marcher sur des charbons ardents, c'était comme si mon contrôle était aussi fragile que lorsque je venais d'être mordue. Ce n'était pas normal. Je n'avais plus été dans cet état depuis plus d'un an. Et jamais aussi tôt.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lança Derek en regardant Scott au moment où nous arrivâmes derrière la banque.

-Il y a quelque chose qui me trotte dans la tête.

L'aîné fronça les sourcils avant de regarder vers le ciel.

-La pleine lune approche, dis-moi ce que c'est.

-Le risque et la récompense.

Je me tournai vers lui, surprise. Je m'étais attendue à ce qu'il sorte quelque chose par rapport à Allison, comme d'habitude. Derek lui demanda de préciser sa pensée au moment où mon téléphone vibra. Je le sortis rapidement et constatai que je venais de recevoir un message d'un numéro inconnu. Je fronçai les sourcils. Le contenu était vraiment étrange.

" _Je sais que je n'ai aucune chance de te dissuader de faire ce que tu vas faire, même si tu sais aussi bien que moi à quel point c'est dangereux, tu serais incapable de laisser deux de tes âmes sœurs courir un risque pareil. Alors je vais me contenter de te donner cette prière, elle te protégera._

Jour et nuit je suis protégée par ta lumière, Ô Déesse Gracieuse.

 _Une vieille amie,_

 _Morgana"_

Je sentis un étrange engourdissement me parcourir la main qui tenait le téléphone au moment où je lus la prière. Mais ce ne fut rien en comparaison du frison qui me traversa entièrement quand mes yeux se posèrent sur le nom à la fin du message. Pourquoi sonnait-il si familier ?

-Je vous en voudrais pas si vous préféreriez pas venir.

Je sursautai et levai la tête vers Derek qui se trouvait sur une échelle en hauteur. Je n'avais rien suivi de sa conversation avec mon frère et je n'avais aucune idée du moment où il avait sauté et du pourquoi il doutait qu'on l'accompagne. M'enfin soit.

Je rangeai mon téléphone et laissai cette histoire de message bien loin dans mon esprit. Je m'élançai pour sauter à la suite du loup-garou et Scott nous suivit. Je priais intérieurement pour que Derek sache où nous allions car je n'en avais aucune idée et le suivais à l'aveuglette. Après être passés dans un dédale de murs, d'échelles et de conduits plus ou moins étroits et remplis de toiles d'araignées, nous débouchâmes dans la salle des coffres... dont Derek venait effectivement de défoncer le mur à coups de poings.

D'accord, je l'avais sous-estimé.

En entrant dans la salle des coffres, je fus prise d'un violent malaise. Quelque chose clochait. Je n'aurais su dire quoi, mais quelque chose clochait. En même temps on était trois loups-garou qui venaient de passer à travers le mur d'une banque désaffectée pour pouvoir accéder à une salle des coffres un soir de pleine lune ; cette situation n'avait déjà rien de normal.

Je regardais autour de moi, les sens aux aguets. Je fus également assaillie par un mélange d'odeur des plus récentes aux plus anciennes, des nôtres à celles d'anciens clients et employés de la banque. Je secouai la tête pour tenter de reprendre mes esprits. La pleine lune exerçait déjà son emprise sur moi, mais il y avait aussi autre chose qui me perturbait.

-Boyd ? Boyd ?

Je vis le jeune homme faire un pas vers nous en grognant. Il ne sembla reconnaître aucun d'entre nous.

-Boyd. C'est moi. C'est Derek.

Un grognement un peu plus sonore lui répondit. J'entendis soudain un vibreur et je vis Scott se saisir de son portable.

-Stiles, c'est pas trop le moment-là.

- _Scott, nan, attends, écoute-moi. Cassez-vous de là tout de suite ! Les murs sont faits avec un minéral appelé hécatolithe, ça disperse la lumière de la lune._

 _-_ Je comprends pas, répondit mon frère en croisant mon regard.

Derek fit un pas vers Boyd. Cependant, toujours aucun signe d'une fille.

-On est venus vous libérer, d'accord ?

- _L'hécatolithe dissipe la lumière de la lune. Ils ont pas senti les effets de la pleine lune depuis des mois._

 _-Imagine les gladiateurs dans le Colisée de Rome,_ fit une nouvelle voix que j'identifiai comme étant celle de Peter. _Les romains affamaient les lions pendant trois jours pour les rendre encore plus féroces et plus incontrôlables. Deucalion bloque leurs transformations depuis trois pleines lunes, ça va les rendre beaucoup plus sensibles à ses effets. Ils vont être encore plus forts, plus sauvages et plus assoiffés de sang. Scott, ce sont eux les lions, les lions affamés. Et toi, Derek et Alice vous venez d'entrer dans le Colisée._

-Derek, on a un problème. Un très gros problème.

Il nous jeta un regard rapide avant de reporter son attention sur Boyd... et sur une seconde silhouette qui venait de se poster à coté de lui. Je vis les yeux de Derek s'écarquiller ce qui arrivait très rarement.

-Cora ?

-Qui ça ? fit Scott en fronçant les sourcils tandis que je me figeais.

J'avais déjà entendu ce nom. C'était... la soeur de Derek ?

-Cora, comme Cora Hale ? m'écriai-je.

-C'est bien toi Cora ?

-Derek, fit-elle. Sors de là. Sors de là tout de suite.

Ensuite tout se passa très vite. La porte de la salle des coffres s'ouvrit et Madame Morell apparut sur le seuil. Avant que j'ai le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, j'entendis mon jumeau lui crier de "ne pas faire ça". Je compris avec effroi qu'elle venait de fermer un cercle en sorbier au moment où je sentis une vague d'énergie brute me traverser. Nous étions pris au piège. Soudain prise de vertiges, je posai un genou à terre. Au même instant, Boyd et Cora se transformèrent et nous sûmes que ce qu'il leur restait de contrôle venait de partir en fumée.

Sans avoir eu le temps de réaliser, je me retrouvai soudain projetée contre des coffres et je grimaçai en sentant leurs poignées s'enfoncer profondément dans mon dos. Boyd m'attrapa à la gorge et me souleva de façon à ce que mes pieds ne touchent plus le sol. Je sentis ses griffes m'érafler la peau juste avant que Derek ne lui mette une droite qui le fit reculer. Je vacillai une seconde en retombant sur mes pieds. Je ne perdis pas de temps pour aller aider Scott qui étaient aux prises avec Cora. Celle-ci le lança à travers la pièce et je tentais de lui asséner un coup de poing mais elle bloqua mon bras avec une facilité déconcertante. Elle me brisa le bras sans ménagement et je ne pus retenir un hurlement de douleur. Elle enfonça brusquement ses griffes dans mon abdomen et je hoquetai, incapable de me défaire de sa prise.

Ce ne dût durer que quelques secondes, mais j'avais l'impression que ce moment s'étirait à l'infini tandis que je sentais une faiblesse soudaine m'envahir. J'eus vaguement conscience de voir Boyd plaquer Scott contre un mur avant de sombrer dans le néant.

* * *

-...pas moi qui transforme des adolescents en tueurs sanguinaires !

Je grimaçai en entendant je ne savais qui crier. C'en était trop pour mes pauvres oreilles.

Attendez ! Je n'étais pas morte ? Je respirais. Irrégulièrement d'accord, mais je respirais. Je sentais mon coeur battre. Je parvenais à bouger les doigts. A cligner des yeux. A... non, pas à me lever, pas encore.

En tout cas j'étais bel et bien en vie. Comment était-ce possible ? Je ne comprenais vraiment plus rien. Pourquoi Cora m'avait-elle épargnée ?

-Nan, c'est seulement toute ta famille qui fait ça, entendis-je plus distinctement.

-OK, j'ai fait des erreurs, répliqua une voix que je reconnus comme appartenant à Allison Argent. Mais ce que Gérard a fait, ça j'en suis pas responsable.

-Et ce que ta mère a fait ? lâcha Derek.

Je réussis péniblement à me lever en m'appuyant sur les coffres.

-Comment ça ?

Je grimaçai à nouveau alors que la voix de la chasseuse claquait comme un fouet.

-Vous voulez pas arrêter de gueuler, marmonnai-je d'une voix rauque.

Derek me jeta un regard et me rejoignit en voyant ma difficulté à avancer. Dans un premier temps, je voulus résister et tentai de faire un pas seule. C'était sans compter sur un vertige passager qui me fit tanguer et me contraignit à me retenir à l'épaule du loup-garou. A contrecœur, je m'appuyai sur lui pour qu'il m'entraîne vers Scott et Allison.

-Dis-lui, Scott, continua Derek.

Je constatai que Derek n'avait que quelques égratignures tandis que mon jumeau qui s'appuyait sur le mur était dans le même état que moi. Allison braqua sur lui un regard noir.

-Me dire quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire ?

* * *

 **Hey !**

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?**

 **Assez court je sais, mais je voyais pas trop comment enchaîner correctement avec l'épisode suivant donc je me suis dit que j'allais m'arrêter là. Donc oui, la fin n'a rien d'un cliffhanger c'est juste que l'épisode se termine comme ça.**

 **Alooooooooors passons à la séquence hypothèses/avis ^^**

 **-Votre avis sur Morgana ? Son message ? Des théories sur elle/ ce qu'elle veut ?**

 **-Pourquoi le contrôle d'Alice était-il si faible d'après vous ? (honnêtement j'ai failli faire un flash-back du matin-même pour vous mettre sur la piste mais soit ça aurait été trop flagrant, soit ça n'aurait eu absolument aucun sens)**

 **-La veste de Jace ?**

 **-Et parce que je suis bien obligée de poser la question... Dalice ? (je sais que je n'ai pas besoin d'en dire plus vous allez comprendre)**

 **Voilà voilà,**

 **Bises Psychotiques,**

 **Luna**


	8. La Chasse

**Chapitre 7**

 **La Chasse**

-Ca va ? T'es toute blanche. On dirait que t'as avalé un café périmé.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et me tournai vers lui en croisant les bras.

-Plutôt que j'allais bientôt me changer en loup-garou glacé. Rassure-moi, t'es au courant qu'on est pas dans _Twilight_ et que on est pas capable de se balader en petite tenue dans la neige sans ressentir le froid ?

Isaac haussa un sourcil.

- _Twilight,_ vraiment ?

-Peu importe. T'as ma veste ?

Pour toute réponse, il me la lança. Je l'enfilai rapidement en bénissant sa chaleur. Je fis signe au blond de monter dans la voiture.

-Pourquoi as-tu demandé à Stiles de la garder ? demanda-t-il au moment où je fermai ma portière.

Je mis le contact et démarrai.

-Parce qu'elle n'aurait jamais survécu au combat.

Je sortis rapidement du parking et me dirigeai vers le bois.

-Et toi, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris autant de temps ?

-Il faut que je m'entretienne. Atteindre la perfection ça prend du temps.

-Crétin.

J'avais quitté la banque en même temps que Derek qui venait de découvrir le cadavre d'Erica. Scott, quant à lui, était en train de subir un interrogatoire de la part d'Allison sur le pourquoi du comment il ne lui avait pas dit que sa mère avait essayé de nous tuer. Même si j'étais impliquée, j'avais décidé que c'étaient leurs histoires et avais lâchement abandonné mon jumeau. Et c'est comme ça que je m'étais retrouvée à me geler les fesses pendant un quart d'heure devant l'immeuble où vivait Derek en attendant l'imbécile assis à coté de moi.

Je briefais rapidement Isaac sur ce qu'il s'était passé à la banque quand mon portable sonna. J'allais le sortir de ma poche avant de me souvenir que ma voiture prenait les appels sur les hauts-parleurs. Je jetai un oeil à l'écran du GPS qui indiquait que Scott était en train d'appeler. Je décrochai.

-Du nouveau ?

- _Maintenant on a la certitude qu'on doit éviter de se séparer._

Le grésillement de sa voix dans les hauts-parleurs nous fit grimacer tout les deux.

 _-Ils sont trop forts, trop rapides et beaucoup trop énervés pour qu'un de nous puisse en attraper un tout seul._

 _-_ Si je comprends bien, on reste par deux ? Tu vas avec Derek, je suppose ?

- _C'est ça. Vous serez là dans combien de temps ?_

 _-_ Un peu moins de 5 minutes.

Je laissai Scott raccrocher, n'ayant pas envie de faire une bêtise en me trompant de bouton. Je n'étais pas encore bien habituée à ceux liés au téléphone.

-C'est encore trop tôt ou je peux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé entre Derek et toi ?

Mes mains se crispèrent sur le volant. Si de la part de Scott et Stiles je n'avais pas vraiment été surprise, je devais reconnaître que je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'Isaac me pose la question.

Et surtout pas dans un moment pareil.

-Non.

-"Non, c'est encore trop tôt" ou "non, c'est bon" ?

-Isaac ! claquai-je tout en tournant mes yeux rubis vers lui.

Il baissa la tête.

-Désolé.

Les quelques minutes de trajet restantes se firent dans le silence complet. Je me garai à coté de la voiture de Derek et nous sortîmes. Je sentis les griffes du froid me saisir le visage. Et on osait prétendre vivre en Californie ?

-Tu sens quelque chose ? demanda Isaac tandis que nous enfoncions dans la forêt.

Je rejetai la tête en arrière et sentis le vent. L'avantage de celui-ci était qu'il m'apportait les odeurs sur de très longues distances. Le désavantage était qu'il était plus compliqué de déterminer leur direction.

-Pas toi ?

-J'y arrive pas à cause de la pleine lune.

Je fronçai les sourcils. La pleine lune décuplait nos sens, elle ne les diminuait pas. Il était vrai que, aujourd'hui, je n'avais pas l'impression que c'était la pleine lune. Pas parce que je ne sentais pas son... emprise -car je la sentais autant que d'habitude-, mais plutôt parce que ça ne changeait rien au niveau sensoriel. Etrange.

-Pour me contrôler, précisa le loup-garou devant mon air perplexe.

-Petit joueur, commentai-je avec un sourire narquois. Allez suis-moi.

* * *

Dès qu'Isaac eut repéré l'odeur d'un autre loup-garou, il partit en courant, me dépassant et me laissant, par la même occasion, le maudire pour son impatience. Lorsque je le rattrapai, je vis Cora le balancer contre un arbre. Isaac s'écrasa à terre. Je m'élançai et assénai un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire de la louve qui recula de quelques pas. Elle se tourna vers moi en grognant. Nous nous défiâmes du regard en position de combat quand Scott et Derek nous rejoignirent. J'aperçus également Isaac se poster à coté de moi. Cora nous regarda tour à tour avant de s'enfuir. Ils partirent tout les trois à sa poursuite et je retins un profond soupire. Aucun d'entre eux ne se préoccupait de la pauvre fille traumatisée qui se tenait à quelques pas de moi.

Je me tournai vers elle et fis un pas dans sa direction en levant les mains. Elle recula, l'air terrifiée.

-Hé, du calme. Ca va.

Je fis un nouveau pas vers elle, très lentement.

-Il faut que tu sortes de la forêt, le plus vite possible. D'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête. Je la considérai une seconde avant de courir rejoindre les garçons. Je les retrouvai arrêtés, Scott au téléphone. Il me fallut une seconde pour remarquer que Derek était en t-shirt. Mon dieu, mais comment faisait-il ?! Moi j'étais frigorifiée alors que je portais une veste hyper épaisse.

-T'es sûr ? faisait Scott.

- _Ouais. Il a la gorge lacérée et il y a du sang partout,_ fit une voix qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à Stiles. _On dirait_ Shinning _ici. Si des jumelles sortaient des bois et me demandaient de jouer avec elle pour l'éternité, je serais pas surpris._

-Tu peux t'approcher de lui pour vérifier que c'est bien eux ?

- _M'assurer que c'est bien eux ? Qui d'autre se balade en ce moment et égorge les gens ?_

 _-_ S'il te plait, regarde de plus près.

-Ca n'a aucun sens, lâcha Derek quand Scott eut raccroché. La piscine est de l'autre coté de la forêt, on a vu aucune trace qui prouve qu'ils étaient dans ce coin-là.

-Derek, ils ont tué quelqu'un.

-Comment ils peuvent aller aussi vite ?

-Derek !

-Ils peuvent pas être aussi rapides à pieds !

-Ils ont tués quelqu'un !

Je faillis sortir une remarque spirituelle dans le style : _"C'est bon, vous avez fini les amoureux ?"_ avant de me dire que ce serait un peu bizarre venant de moi.

-Un garçon qui était innocent est mort, insista Scott pour la quatrième fois. Et c'est notre faute.

-C'est ma faute, corrigea Derek.

Je ne voyais pas pourquoi il aurait été plus coupable que Scott et moi, m'enfin soit.

-Il nous faut un coup de main, fit Scott.

-On a Isaac maintenant.

-Je parle d'un vrai coup de main.

Isaac lui lança un regard vexé et je posai ma main sur son coude en signe de soutien.

-Ils sont beaucoup trop rapides pour nous, enchaîna mon frère. Trop forts, trop enragés.

-On les attrapera, s'entêta Derek.

-Et après ? lança Isaac. On les retient jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève ? Comment on va faire ?

-Si on peut pas les attraper, et que vous refusez de les tuer, marmonnai-je. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire d'autre ?

Scott avait ce regard signifiant qu'il avait une idée en tête et que j'allais détester ça.

-Trouver quelqu'un qui connaît leurs réactions.

Je fronçai les sourcils avant de comprendre.

-Hors de question ! Scott, c'est du suicide !

-Qui ?

-Quelqu'un qui sait comment chasse les loups-garou.

* * *

Je surveillai Scott du regard, appuyée contre ma voiture, de l'autre côté du parking. J'étais toujours convaincue que cette idée était totalement stupide. M'enfin si Chris n'avait pas encore trucidé Scott, c'est qu'il ne le ferait probablement jamais.

Mais ce n'était pas pour autant que j'avais envie de tenter le diable.

A peine mon frère eut-il rejoint Argent que celui-ci le braqua avec son revolver. Je me tendis mais ne bougeai pas. L'unique témoin de ma nervosité était mon poing qui serait mes clés à la limite de les briser. Scott leva les mains.

- _Euh...bonsoir._

Des bruits de pas précipités me firent tourner la tête. Isaac se planta à coté de moi.

-T'es pas supposé rester dans la voiture avec Derek ? demandai-je les yeux rivés à mon jumeau.

L'ex-chasseur venait de baisser son arme. Je relâchai mon souffle.

-Je crois que Derek allait m'assassiner si je restai une seconde de plus avec lui.

-Et bien c'est moi qui vais t'assassiner si tu retournes pas immédiatement dans sa voiture ! grognai-je.

-Mais... Alice !

-Oh arrête un peu, il ne te fera rien. Allez, zou avant qu'Argent te voie !

Il me lança un regard de chien battu avant de disparaître de mon champ de vision. Je reportai mon attention sur Scott et Chris.

-... _Scott, ce monde, ton monde a décimé le mien : ma femme, ma soeur, mon père, toute ma famille. Pourquoi est-ce que je m'engagerai encore là-dedans ?_

 _-Parce que des gens vont mourir et parce que vous savez comment attraper Boyd et Cora sans avoir besoin de les tuer._

 _-Je suis désolé. Je peux pas t'aider._

Argent se détourna et Scott me lança un regard de détresse. J'écartai les mains pour lui faire comprendre que je n'avais pas plus d'idées que lui. Après quelques secondes, il sembla avoir une illumination.

- _Vous pensez que vous pourriez m'accorder une toute petite faveur ?_

Je fus surprise que Chris accepte et je fus encore plus surprise que Scott lui demande de le conduire quelque part.

-Bon sang, Scott mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! marmonnai-je en le voyant monter dans la voiture du père d'Allison.

Il ne répondit pas mais me lança un regard confiant. Je montai dans ma voiture. Je suivis la voiture de Chris à distance respectable, en priant pour qu'il ne remarque ni ma voiture, ni celle de Derek. La sonnerie de mon téléphone résonna de nouveau dans l'habitacle. Je regardai l'appelant, m'attendant à ce qu'il s'agisse de Stiles, mais non, c'était Ethan. _Que veut-il à cette heure-ci ?_ songeai-je avant de constater qu'il n'était que 21h.

-Allô ?

 _-C'est le livreur de café. Je prends ta commande pour demain matin._

J'éclatai de rire et ralentis légèrement pour ne pas risquer de provoquer un accident par manque d'attention. Je tenais à ma voiture quand même.

Ethan avait déjà voulu m'apporter un café ce matin. Malheureusement, il m'avait amené une café bien noir sans sucre, et bien amère. Tout ce que je détestais. Je l'avais bu quand même pour ne pas faire ma malpolie, mais il avait bien dû remarqué que je n'étais pas fan. Déjà que le café du café de Beacon Hills n'était pas très bon, il m'avait paru encore plus mauvais ce matin.

-Sérieusement, Ethan, t'es pas obligé de faire ça. Je peux boire mon café avant de partir.

Des phares m'aveuglèrent une seconde dans le rétroviseur avant que la voiture de Derek ne dépasse la mienne. Je fronçai les sourcils. Roulai-je si lentement que ça ? Je baissai les yeux vers mon compteur de vitesse. 63km/h sur une nationale. D'accord, j'avais peut-être un peu trop ralenti.

- _Si, si, j'y tiens. Et je tiens aussi à savoir ce que tu veux comme café. J'ai bien vu que tu n'aimais pas celui de ce matin._

Je réfléchis une seconde tout en veillant à ne pas perdre de vue la voiture de Derek.

-Un latté à la noisette.

- _C'est noté madame._

-Merci. C'est tout ?

- _Mon appel te gêne-t-il tant que ça ?_

-C'est juste que je suis en train de conduire et que je vois déjà plus grand chose d'avoir passé toutes ces heures à la bibliothèque alors de devoir t'écouter en plus j'ai peur d'avoir un accident.

- _Tu es au courant que tu es un loup-garou à la guérison ultra rapide ?_

-Je tiens à ma voiture. Allez on se voit demain.

Je raccrochai sans lui laisser le temps d'ajouter quelque chose. Je regardai autour de moi et compris enfin au Scott allait. La piscine. Evidemment. Mon frère pouvait être un vrai génie quand il le voulait. Mais s'il devenait plus intelligent que moi, ça n'allait pas le faire.

Je vis soudain la Jeep de Stiles passer dans l'autre sens. Il me décocha un léger sourire à travers la vitre. J'accélérai, dépassant à mon tour Derek et Isaac. Je n'avais plus besoin de les suivre si je savais où je me rendais. Je dépassai ensuite le pick-up de Chris et, au lieu de tourner à la piscine, je continuai tout droit et m'arrêtai un kilomètre plus loin, attendant des nouvelles de mon frère. Les deux autres loups-garou me rejoignirent une minute plus tard.

-Tu sais ce qu'il fait ? demanda Derek en sortant de sa voiture.

-Il veut montrer à Chris ce qu'ils ont fait au mec de la piscine. Il sait qu'il ne restera pas sans rien faire.

-Et s'il reste sans rien faire ? objecta Isaac. On parle quand même d'un Argent, là.

-Faites-lui confiance.

Une bourrasque de vent fit voler mes cheveux et je resserrai les pans de ma veste contre moi. Mon téléphone vibra. Scott, sans surprise.

 _ **"Rendez-vous au point d'observation."**_

* * *

-Vous les suivez grâce aux traces de pas ? demanda Chris.

-On essaie.

Ah, j'étais pas au courant de ça...

-Si c'est le cas, vous perdez votre temps, reprit Chris. Il n'existe qu'une créature sur Terre qui arrive à suivre des traces de pas en les examinant. Et c'est l'homme. Si vous n'êtes pas entraînés comme moi, vous ne savez pas si celles-ci sont de Boyd et celles-là...

-...sont de Cora, compléta Isaac.

-Non, ce sont les tiennes, tu as piétiné celles de Cora en venant ici.

Le blond regarda ses pieds.

-Oh...

-Je sais que tout les quatre vous concentrez la moitié de votre énergie à résister à vos propres pulsions pendant la pleine lune. Mais ça vous donne un sérieux désavantage sur Boyd et Cora qui, eux, sont à plein régime. Ils ont le pied au plancher et vous atteignez à peine la vitesse autorisée.

Je repensai amèrement à la fois où je m'étais retrouvée chez les Argent un jour de pleine lune et où j'avais entendu Chris sous-entendre qu'il était convaincu que tout les loups-garou étaient incapables de se contrôler à la pleine lune. Je me demandais comment il avait fini par comprendre que ce n'était pas le cas.

-Alors on fait quoi ? demanda Derek.

-Concentrez-vous sur votre odorat. On sait que les vrais loups peuvent suivre leurs proies sur une distance de 160 km par jour. Un chasseur entraîné peut utiliser les odeurs pour les piéger. Si le vent est favorable, les loups peuvent repérer une odeur à trois km à la ronde. Ce qui veut dire qu'on peut les attirer vers nous. Ou dans un piège. La pleine lune nous donne un avantage. Ils auront une signature thermique plus importante, ce qui nous les rends plus facile à détecter par infrarouges.

Chris sortit ce que je supposais être des jumelles à infrarouges de son sac et nous en lança à chacun. Quand il fit mine de m'en jeter un, je l'arrêtai.

-Gardez-le, j'en ai pas besoin, fis-je en faisant briller mes yeux.

Il hocha la tête et remit dans son sac ceux qu'il avait sorti pour Derek et moi.

-Rappelez-vous que nous ne chassons pas des animaux sauvages, enchaîna Argent. Malgré leurs pulsions bestiales, au fond d'eux-mêmes, ils restent deux êtres humains intelligents. Ne croyez pas qu'ils ne se servent pas de leur côté humain. Il n'est pas apparent, mais il est toujours là. Il leur rappelle comment masquer leurs odeurs, couvrir leurs traces, survivre. Quand as-tu vu ta sœur pour la dernière fois ?

-Ca fait des années, répondit Derek. Je la croyais morte dans l'incendie.

Je décelai une légère note de tristesse dans sa voix et une petite voix dans le fond de mon esprit me souffla d'aller lui prendre la main. J'hésitai avant de me rappeler que j'étais toujours supposée lui en vouloir.

-Tu penses te rappeler son odeur ?

Il secoua la tête et Chris soupira avant de se tourner vers mon frère.

-Scott, tu penses que tu peux te fier à tes facultés ?

-Franchement je sais pas, la plupart du temps, j'essaie de pas penser à tout ce que je sens.

-Et toi, Alice ?

Je baissai la tête.

-Pas aujourd'hui.

Nouveau soupir de Chris. Je relevai la tête et croisai le regard surpris de Derek. Je détournai les yeux.

-Très bien. Le problème, c'est qu'après les bois, ils atteignent la zone résidentielle. Une fois qu'ils auront passé le lycée, ils seront en plein centre de Beacon Hills.

-Ils vont quand même pas tuer tout ceux qu'ils croiseront, non ? fit Isaac.

On aurait dit qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti les effets de la pleine lune avec une réaction pareille.

-Non, mais il y a une énorme différence entre les loups et eux. Les loups chassent pour se nourrir et il y a un moment où ils sont rassasiés. Boyd et Cora chassent pour le plaisir de tuer. Ils sont poussés par une pulsion prédatrice irrésistible, animés par le seul plaisir de réduire un corps chaud en lambeau, et qui sait quand ils seront satisfaits.

Je sentis mon estomac se retourner. Peut-être même littéralement. Je savais déjà tout ce que Chris venait d'énoncer, mais ça n'empêchait pas que je ne trouvais pas ça très ragoûtant.

-On peut pas les tuer, fit Scott.

-Et si on peut pas les attraper non plus ? objectai-je.

-Il suffit peut-être de les isoler quelque part... Il n'y a personne au lycée la nuit, non ?

Je tournai la tête vers Chris.

-Vous voulez les piéger là-bas ?

-S'il y a un endroit avec une porte assez solide, sans fenêtre ni ouverture sur l'extérieur...

-Pourquoi pas la chaufferie ? proposa Isaac. Elle est fermée par une grosse porte en acier.

-Vous êtes sûrs qu'il n'y a personne au lycée ?

-En principe, non. Il peut pas y avoir quelqu'un à cette heure-là, pas vrai ?

Je croisai les bras.

-C'est bien beau de vouloir les enfermer, mais vous êtes conscients que pour ça il va falloir les attraper ? Ca ne résout pas le problème.

Chris se tourna vers moi avant de nous faire signe de le suivre jusqu'à sa voiture.

-Justement, Alice, on a peut-être pas besoin de les attraper. Juste de leur faire prendre le chemin du lycée.

Je fronçai les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir. Il ouvrit son coffre, ouvrit un autre sac et en sortit une sorte de piquet en métal de 50 cm de haut. Il le planta dans le sol.

-Ce sont des émetteurs à ultrasons qu'on utilise pour encercler les loups-garou. Et les pousser dans la direction où on veut qu'ils aillent...

Il appuya sur le dessus de l'émetteur pour l'activer. Il dégagea une lumière blanche ainsi qu'un son strident qui me vrilla les tympans. Je me bouchai les oreilles à l'instar des trois autres loups-garou. _Merci Chris, on se serait passer de cette démonstration._

-...ça émet des fréquence aiguës qu'ils sont les seuls à entendre.

-Sans blague, lâcha Isaac.

Chris leva la tête et nous décocha un léger sourire amusé si bien que je dus réprimer une violente envie de le lui faire ravaler. Il rappuya sur l'émetteur et le son se coupa. Je soupirai et baissai les bras. Il nous tendit à chacun deux émetteurs.

-Personne ne veut repenser au plan où il suffisait de les tuer ? demanda Isaac que tout le monde ignora royalement.

Nous déterminâmes où Scott et Isaac devrait déposer les émetteurs. Chris nous regarda alternativement Derek et moi.

-Lequel de vous deux est le plus rapide ?

-C'est moi, répondîmes-nous de concert.

Un frisson me parcourut l'échine. Nous entendre parler en même temps réveilla un sentiment assez étrange que je ne cherchai pas à déterminer. Je fis les gros yeux à Derek.

-On sait tout les deux que j'ai toujours été plus rapide que toi, alpha ou pas.

Il soupira, signe qu'il l'admettait. Argent me fit signe de le suivre et prit quelque chose dans sa boîte à gants avant de l'étaler sur la capot de sa voiture. Une carte des bois.

-Ils vont essayer de s'éloigner le plus possible des émetteurs, me dit-il tout en désignant les emplacements où ils seront placés sur la carte. Il va falloir que tu les rabattes vers le lycée pour ne pas qu'ils passent à coté et ne se retrouvent directement dans la zone résidentielle.

-En gros je dois les pousser le plus près possible des émetteurs que vous allez mettre ?

-C'est ça. Essaie de les repérer grâce à leur signature thermique, ils sont dans les bois depuis trop longtemps pour que leurs odeurs puissent t'aider.

-D'accord. Je garde les émetteurs ?

-Oui, mets-les aux endroits qui te sembleront les plus stratégiques.

-Ca marche.

Je partis en courant, dans la direction opposée à celle des garçons et entendis vaguement Scott demander où j'allais. Je fis briller mes yeux et sondai alentours tout en me dirigeant vers la lisière des bois. Je repérai l'odeur de Boyd une seconde avant de les voir sur ma droite. J'entendis un émetteur se déclencher sur ma droite lui aussi avant de voir les deux loups-garou bifurquer vers la gauche. J'allumai un de mes émetteurs et le gardai en main, au grand damne de mes oreilles. J'accélérai pour les rattraper et courir au même rythme qu'eux. Je commençai à courir vers eux pour les obliger à rejoindre les autres émetteurs. Je lançai le mien dans un arbre tout en continuant à courir. Je finis par planter le deuxième émetteur dans le sol en approchant du lycée, même si ce n'était pas particulièrement nécessaire. Boyd et Cora continuaient assez sagement à suivre le chemin indiqué par les émetteurs.

Je rejoignis Chris devant le lycée au moment où il activait son dernier émetteur. Il me lança un regard avant de froncer les sourcils en regardant en l'air.

-Tu as vu ça ?

Je suivis son regard au moment où mon frère nous rejoignait.

-Les lucioles ? Quel est le problème ?

-C'est très inhabituel parce que dans cette région les lucioles ne sont pas luminescentes.

Scott me jeta un regard d'incompréhension.

-Elles ne font pas de lumière, précisai-je.

-Ca veut dire quelque chose ?

Chris ouvrit la bouche mais fut interrompu par un hurlement de loup. Argent repartit vers sa voiture et je me mis en place. J'entendis des grognements avant d'entendre une exclamation d'incompréhension qui ne pouvait provenir que d'Isaac. J'échangeai un regard avec Scott avant de me tourner vers le lycée pour remarquer deux silhouettes courant sur le toit. _Oh c'est pas vrai..._

-Ils entrent pas dans le lycée, murmura mon jumeau, ils passent au dessus.

Nous rejoignîmes Isaac et Derek devant la grande porte.

-Il faut qu'on ouvre la porte de derrière ! lança Chris.

Derek hocha la tête et partit dans le lycée.

-Il faut que quelqu'un les attire à l'intérieur.

Chris sortit son bâton électrique.

-Je vais y aller.

-Non, je vais le faire, j'irai plus vite, lançai-je avant de partir de l'autre coté du lycée.

J'entendis plusieurs détonations suivies de grognements. Au moment où j'arrivai au niveau de l'autre porte, je fus aveuglée par plusieurs éclairs de lumière blanche semblant venir d'en haut. Qu'est-ce que... ? Pas le temps de tergiverser, Cora et Boyd venaient d'entrer dans le lycée. Je fermai les portes et les bloquaient avec... je ne savais même pas ce que c'était... enfin le truc dont se servait le concierge pour fermer les portes.

Je me retournai et levai la tête, cherchant l'origine de la lumière. Mon regard tomba sur Allison qui était sur le bus scolaire, son arc en main. Des flèches éclairs, bien sûr. Remarquant que je l'avais vue, elle pâlit sensiblement et disparut rapidement. Je ne cherchai pas à la rattraper, j'avais d'autres priorités.

Je fis à nouveau le tour du lycée pour y rentrer. Je tombai presque directement sur Isaac.

-Ils ont réussi ?

Il haussa les épaules.

-Je suppose. On entend plus de grognements bestiales.

Je pouffai. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la chaufferie. Nous descendions les escaliers quand je remarquai que Scott était seul devant la porte.

-Où est Derek ?

Il ne répondit pas mais il leva la tête vers la porte devant lui et son regard parla à sa place. Derek était-il devenu complètement taré ?!

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ?

-Il y a une prof à l'intérieur, répondit Scott du voix tremblante.

Derek ne la laisserait jamais, son coté chevaleresque le lui empêcherait.

 **P.D.V. Isaac :**

Une heure plus tard, Isaac était assis sur les marches d'un des petits escaliers du lycée, un bras passé autour de la taille d'Alice qui s'était endormie sur ses genoux un peu plus tôt. Ils ne pouvaient dignement pas abandonner Derek là-bas, mais ils savaient tous qu'il refuserait de sortir. Alors Isaac et Alice étaient remontés au rez-de-chaussée. Ils avaient proposé à Scott de remonter avec eux, mais il avait préféré rester près de la porte, probablement pour s'assurer que Derek était toujours en vie.

Alice commença à s'agiter si bien qu'il resserra sa prise sur sa taille. Il n'avait pas trop envie de la faire tomber du haut des escaliers. Il entendit son rythme cardiaque accélérer tandis qu'elle s'agitait encore plus. Il lui caressa les cheveux en tentant de lui dire des mots apaisants, mais rien n'y faisait. Elle avait été là pour lui alors qu'il faisait des cauchemars horribles à propos de ce que son père lui avait fait subir et elle réussissait toujours à le calmer. Il lui semblait qu'elle lui chantait une chanson, une comptine, mais pas moyen de revenir dessus.

Il entendit des bruits de pas et Scott le rejoignit. Isaac considéra son regard légèrement brumeux.

-J'en connais un autre qui s'était endormi. Mais je ne te servirai pas de coussin. Un McCall, c'est déjà bien.

Scott esquissa un léger sourire avant de s'accroupir pour être à leur hauteur.

-Je suis pas remonter pour ça.

Il enleva le foulard qu'il portait autour du cou avant de prendre le bras d'Alice qui sembla se calmer légèrement à son contact. Il enroula le foulard autour du poignet de sa sœur qui se calma totalement. Scott retint un bâillement et se releva sous le regard interrogateur d'Isaac.

-C'est un truc qu'on faisait quand on était petits quand on avait tout les deux besoin de se rassurer. Alice à cause de ses crises de paniques, moi à cause de mes crises d'asthme. On portait des foulard pendant une période plus ou moins longue et quand l'autre en avait besoin on le lui donnait le temps qu'il se calme, que ce soit la nuit ou la journée. Ca fait pratiquement un mois qu'elle dort mal, je le vois bien, donc je me suis dit que j'allais recommencer.

Il bailla à nouveau.

-Je vais redescendre. Essaie de peut-être de dormir.

Isaac hocha la tête. Il suivit Scott des yeux avant qu'il ne disparaisse de son champ de vision. Il appuya sa tête contre le mur et ferma les yeux. Suivant le conseil de Scott, il s'abandonna lui aussi aux profondeurs du sommeil.

* * *

 **Hello** !

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?**

 **Du coup de fil d'Ethan ? Du fait qu'il lui apporte son café ? (C'était histoire de dire quelque chose cette question** 😂 **)**

 **Du Alisaac ?**

 **Pourquoi Alice a-t-elle du mal avec la pleine lune d'après vous ?**

 **De n'importe quelle autre chose ?**

 **Pour le prochain chapitre, je vous promets qu'il y aura des révélations** 😏😁

 **Bises Psychotiques,**  
 **Luna**


	9. Prédateurs

**Chapitre 8**

 **Prédateurs**

-Pour le coup, je suis d'accord avec Stiles. Je ne prétends pas particulièrement bien les connaitre, mais je suis certaine qu'ils n'auraient pas fait ça. Ils ne sont pas là pour se faire des ennemis.

Stiles esquissa un petit sourire satisfait. Cependant Scott et Isaac semblaient plus sur la réserve. Les garçons venaient de revenir de la course de cross-country obligatoire pour les membres de l'équipe de crosse... qui s'était terminée sur la découverte du cadavre d'un élève du lycée. Il s'agissait d'un garçon que je ne connaissais pas, mais Scott m'avait dit qu'il était passé à la clinique hier soir.

Stiles était convaincu qu'il s'agissait d'un sacrifice humain tandis qu'Isaac restait sur l'idée qu'il s'agissait d'Ethan et Aiden. Ce n'était pas que l'idée de Stiles me semblait particulièrement plausible, juste que celle d'Isaac me paraissait totalement insensée. Je n'étais pas spécialement proches de jumeaux, mais je ne pouvais admettre qu'ils soient mauvais. Les garçons avaient essayé de me faire comprendre plus d'une fois qu'ils faisaient partie de la meute d'alpha, mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à l'accepter. Pourtant tout concordait. Ils étaient tout deux des loups-garou alpha, étaient arrivés en même temps que le reste de la meute -je ne savais d'ailleurs toujours pas combien de membres la composaient-... et en même temps que le début de la vague de meurtres.

Mais ils étaient tout deux si gentils ! Enfin avec moi en tout cas. Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus, j'avais l'impression que Scott et Isaac s'efforçaient de me cacher quelque chose. Et il y avait de fortes chances pour que les deux alpha y soient liés.

De mon côté, je m'étais ennuyée durant la matinée. Cette fois c'était au tour d'Allison de m'éviter. Ne vous méprenez pas, je ne voulais pas particulièrement la voir. Elle semblait seulement tenir encore plus à m'éviter que moi à l'éviter, elle. Peu importe. Stiles nous abandonna en disant qu'il devait trouver Lydia tandis que Scott, Isaac et moi nous dirigions vers notre cours de physique. Je terminai mon café et le jetai dans une poubelle en passant. Mon frère fronça les sourcils.

-Ils sortent d'où tout ces cafés ? Tu n'as jamais été une grande fan des cafés vendus à Beacon Hills et ça fait deux jours que tu en as le matin.

-C'est Ethan qui a décidé de devenir mon livreur de café attitré depuis ce matin.

Isaac se renfrogna à la mention du loup-garou tandis que Scott afficha un air perplexe. Il haussa les épaules.

-En tout cas tu as l'air d'aller mieux, fit le blond, par rapport à vendredi je veux dire.

A mon tour de froncer les sourcils, même si je savais pertinemment de quoi il voulait parler. Scott échangea un regard avec lui avant de se charger de répondre.

-Arrête un peu, Alice, on a tous bien remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas vendredi. Et ne nous dis pas que c'était à cause de la pleine lune, elle n'affecte pas tes capacités physiques dans ce sens.

La pleine lune non mais... Je me figeai brutalement tandis que le déclic se faisait dans mon esprit.

-Alice ?

-J'ai oublié un truc dans ma voiture, ne m'attendez pas. On se retrouve en physique.

Je les plantai là et détalai vers la bibliothèque. Heureusement pour moi, elle était vide à cette heure-ci, il n'y aurait donc personne pour voir ce que je m'apprêtai à faire. Tant mieux.

Je repérai la table perdue dans le coin où je m'étais assise hier matin et m'y dirigeai. Je parcourus les alentours des yeux pour retrouver la poubelle. Je soupirai en constatant qu'elle n'avait pas encore été vidée. Je fermai les yeux et pris une profonde inspiration. Je n'arrivais vraiment pas à croire que je m'apprêtai à faire ça. C'était digne de... Stiles. Ouais, Stiles aurait pu faire ce genre de truc. Il l'avait probablement même déjà fait.

Bon bah quand il faut y aller, faut y aller. Je plongeai ma main dans la poubelle -qui heureusement n'était pas très profonde-. Je rencontrai principalement des bics, des bouteilles d'eau en plastique et des emballages de nourriture. Je grimaçai lorsque ma main rencontra ce qui semblait être un trognon de pomme. Euw.

-Allez, mais où es-tu, marmonnai-je.

Mes doigts se refermèrent finalement sur ce qui devait être un gobelet de café. Je priai pour qu'il s'agisse du mien. Je sortis le gobelet et constatai que mon nom était noté dessus. Ethan m'avait dit qu'il avait demandé au gars du café d'écrire nos noms pour ne pas se tromper. Et sur le coup je ne m'étais pas demandée pourquoi ça avait été nécessaire alors que nous buvions la même chose. Mais si ma théorie était juste -ce que je n'espérais vraiment pas-, ça pourrait expliquer pourquoi.

Pitié, dîtes-moi que je me trompais, quitte à avoir fouillé une poubelle pour rien.

Après l'avoir essuyé avec un mouchoir, je portai le gobelet à mon nez. Je fermai les yeux pour me concentrer sur mon odorat. Evidemment, l'odeur du café prédominait, mais il y avait autre chose. Une autre odeur que je n'avais pas remarquée hier. Je me concentrai totalement sur mon odorat pour tenter d'identifier l'odeur. Elle était si légère... Même avec mes sens au meilleur de leurs performances, j'avais des difficultés à l'identifier. Je la connaissais pourtant... _Allez Alice, un petit effort_... J'eus soudain l'illumination. Evidemment.

De l'aconit.

Extrêmement diluée pour que je ne le remarque pas. Assez forte pour que mes capacités en soient affectées. Celui qui avait fait ça savait pour la banque. Il savait que Derek allait intervenir ce jour-là. Il savait que je l'accompagnerai. Il voulait que je me fasse tuer.

 _Ethan_ voulait que je me fasse tuer.

Une vague de colère s'empara de moi... juste avant qu'une puissante douleur à la poitrine ne me fasse m'écrouler au sol.

Et ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce verre.

Je me pliai en deux sous un nouvel assaut de la douleur. Je serrai les dents. Je laissai échapper un gémissement de douleur et une larme roula sur ma joue. Je sentis une étrange sensation toujours au même endroit, plus douce. Probablement ma guérison qui voulait s'activer, mais qui ne trouvait rien à guérir. Je sentis mes yeux changer de couleur et dus produire un effort de concentration pour les faire redevenir marron.

Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus ressenti ce genre de choses, pourtant je savais parfaitement de quoi il s'agissait. Ou plutôt de qui.

Derek.

Je me relevai en prenant appui sur un banc. Quand je fus sûre que mes jambes ne me lâcheraient pas, je sortis de la bibliothèque et tentai de me diriger le plus discrètement possible vers ma voiture. Je ne tenais pas à tomber sur Scott, Isaac, ou Stiles qui me demanderaient pourquoi je m'en allais.

Il fallait que je le voie. Je devais m'assurer qu'il allait bien.

Enfin ce n'était très probablement pas le cas, mais il fallait que j'aille l'aider.

Si je réussis à éviter tout ceux que je voulais éviter -c'est-à-dire les personnes susnommées et la plupart des profs du lycée-, je ne réussis cependant pas à éviter que Lorna ne me saute dessus.

-Alice ! Comment ça va ?

-Lorna... salut. Je suis vraiment désolée, mais là j'ai un truc important à faire, on discutera plus tard si tu veux.

Elle haussa un sourcil tout en calant son pas sur le mien. J'accélérai d'ailleurs celui-ci, me demandant si mes capacités de loups-garou me permettraient de semer un humain même en marchant.

-Un truc plus important qu'aller en cours ?

-Beaucoup de choses sont plus importantes qu'aller en cours à mon sens.

Je rejoignis ma voiture et la déverrouillai. Lorna se figea brusquement, les yeux rivés sur le sol devant moi. Je baissai la tête pour voir ce qui avait retenu son attention. Je fus prise d'un haut-le-coeur mais je ne pourrais dire s'il était dû à ma douleur ou au corbeau mort qui se trouvait à mes pieds. Il ne semblait pas avoir été écrasé. Sûrement s'était-il cogné contre un arbre ou contre ma voiture.

Je relevai la tête vers la jeune fille qui avait perdu toutes ses couleurs.

-J'ai vraiment pas le temps, mais je m'occuperais de lui en revenant. Ou alors trouve mon frère si tu veux. Il travaille dans un cabinet vétérinaire, il l'apportera à son patron.

... _et il apprendra par la même occasion que je ne suis plus au lycée._ J'ouvris la portière de ma voiture et allais monter dedans quand Lorna m'attrapa par le bras.

-Alice ne fais pas ça ! Je ne sais pas où tu veux aller, mais reste ici. Un oiseau mort c'est un mauvais présage. Un corbeau ça l'est encore plus. C'est un très très mauvais présage.

Je soupirai.

-Ecoute, Lorna, il ne va rien m'arriver. Et en plus je ne suis pas superstitieuse.

D'autant plus que si en plus des mythes et légendes, j'apprenais que les superstitions étaient elle aussi véridiques, ça n'allait vraiment pas le faire !

-Mademoiselle Baccari ! N'êtes-vous pas supposée être en cours ?

Nous tournâmes toutes les deux la tête vers la prof qui venait d'apparaître au niveau de la porte. Heureusement, j'étais certaine qu'elle ne me connaissait pas, elle ne pouvait donc rien me dire. Lorna grimaça.

-Faut que j'y aille. Je sais que je n'ai aucune chance de te dissuader de partir, mais fais attention à toi.

Elle s'éloigna rapidement tandis que je la suivais des yeux, perplexe. Pourquoi son discours me semblait-il si familier ?

* * *

J'avais dit à Lorna qu'il n'allait rien m'arriver, mais je commençais sérieusement à en douter.

Le fait qu'un loup-garou alpha de deux mètres et de 200 kilos me tienne à la gorge devait y être pour quelque chose.

En arrivant au loft, j'avais directement remarqué quatre odeurs de loups-garou inhabituelles. Il ne m'avait pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre qu'odeurs de loups-garou inhabituelles + violente douleur provenant de Derek = emmerde = meute d'alpha très certainement. Il ne m'avait pas fallu longtemps non plus pour que ledit loup-garou de deux mètres ne me plaque au sol avant même que je ne me sois approchée de la porte.

Une violente odeur de sang emplissait l'atmosphère. _Derek, si tu t'es fait tué, je te promets que je te tue !_ Le loup-garou me considéra une longue seconde comme s'il se demandait ce qu'il devait faire de moi. Je le reconnus soudain comme l'infirmier qui s'était battu avec Scott le jour où j'étais revenue à Beacon Hills. Enfin il n'était probablement pas infirmier.

-Vous voulez me tuer ?

Je me détendis légèrement en entendant la voix de Derek. Pas que ses propos soient particulièrement rassurants, mais s'il parlait c'est qu'il était en vie.

-Tu me trouves si prévisible que ça ? répliqua une nouvelle voix que je n'avais jamais entendue. Je t'interdis de me rabaisser au rang de sociopathe comme ton oncle.

Le loup-garou infirmier-pas-infirmier me lança à l'intérieur du loft comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Avant même que je n'ai pu songer à me relever, il me maintenait couchée au sol, ses griffes contre ma gorge. Super. Rappelez-moi pourquoi j'avais décidé de venir voir ce qu'il arrivait _encore_ à Derek ?

-Alice McCall, fit la même voix que tout-à-l'heure. Quelle bonne surprise. Tu étais justement la prochaine personne que je devais voir. Je te remercie d'être venue directement, tu m'évites le déplacement.

-Alice ?

Je tentai de tourner la tête vers Derek qui venait de couiner. Je sentis mon souffle se couper en le voyant à quatre pattes, une barre en métal lui traversant le dos. Au moins je savais d'où venait ma douleur. Il croisa mon regard et sembla vouloir esquisser un geste. La louve qui tenait ladite barre, la tourna en grondant qu'il ne devait pas bouger. Une nouvelle vague de douleur me traversa et mon gémissement résonna en même temps que celui de Derek.

-Alors c'est vrai... Je dois reconnaître que je suis impressionné. Les liens survivant au passage du bêta à alpha sont très rares. Votre lien devait déjà être très fort originellement.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Comment cet homme pouvait-il être au courant ?

-Lâche-la, Ennis. Je suis certain qu'elle se tiendra tranquille, n'est-ce pas Alice ?

Ennis -le loup-garou de deux mètres- me lâcha et je me relevai. Je me tournai vers l'autre homme que j'identifiai comme Deucalion. Il était de taille moyenne, assez musclé. Je constatai qu'il était aveugle et me dis qu'il devait donc connaître mon odeur -comment ?- pour m'avoir reconnue sans même que j'ouvre la bouche. Je repérai également Cora, la sœur de Derek qui ne me prêtait même aucune attention.

Mon absence de réponse fit sourire Deucalion.

-Je vais prendre ton silence pour un "oui". Derek, si j'étais toi, j'espérerais que c'en était un. Où est-ce que j'en étais ? Ah, oui. Vous avez devant vous un homme bien plus visionnaire qu'un simple meurtrier. En fait, Derek, je suis venu te montrer la grande clairvoyance dont un aveugle peut faire preuve.

Je remarquai que la louve qui tenait la barre était pieds nus. J'avais entendu parler d'elle. Kali. La concernée tourna la barre en acier. Derek cracha du sang tandis que je me pliai en deux sous l'effet d'une irrépressible quinte de toux. On dirait que plus j'étais proche de Derek, pire c'était.

-Arrêtez, vous êtes en train de le tuer ! s'exclama Cora.

Kali se tourna vers elle en agitant son index.

-Nan, pas encore, petite soeur. Mais c'est dans mes cordes. Comment savoir s'il suffit de cinq minutes ou de cinq heures avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour retirer cette barre de fer. Mais pas mesure de précaution grand chef si tu pouvais en venir au fait.

Tout en parlant, elle continua à agiter la barre. Je tombai à genoux. Derek crachait toujours du sang. Deucalion se frotta les mains.

-Vous voyez, le vrai problème quand on fait partie d'une meute d'alpha, c'est que tout ses membres veulent prendre des décisions. Moi, ce qui m'intéresse, c'est de découvrir de nouveaux talents. Toi, Derek, par exemple.

-Je suis pas intéressé, haleta Derek.

-Attends d'avoir entendu mes arguments.

-Vous voulez que je tue ma propre meute.

-Mais non, voyons... Si tu en tues un, ça me suffira amplement.

La douleur reflua légèrement et ma toux se calma. Je parvins à me redresser difficilement. Deucalion me fit signe de le rejoindre. J'hésitai un court instant avant de m'exécuter. Il reporta son attention sur Derek.

-Tu tues l'un des tiens, et ça m'évitera d'avoir à tuer tout les autres. Mais tu dois le faire tout seul. Comme je l'ai fait, comme Kali l'a fait, comme Ennis l'a fait et comme Dimitri s'apprêtait le faire. Kali, dis-lui comment on se sent après avoir tué un membre de sa meute.

-Hum... c'est tellement... libérateur.

-Tu entends ça, Derek ? Tu tiens vraiment à t'encombrer d'une bande d'adolescents marginaux que tu finiras par te traîner comme des boulets aux pieds ? Parce que c'est ce qu'ils vont finir par devenir. Et en parlant de ça... j'ai l'impression que l'un d'entre eux est en ce moment dans une situation délicate.

Mon cœur rata un battement. S'il arrivait quelque chose à Scott ou Isaac... Deucalion tendit une main devant moi pour m'intimer de rester là où je me trouvais. Il se leva.

-Vous voyez, la raison qui me pousse à toujours chercher de nouveaux talents est simple. C'est un fait avéré qu'une meute doit sa force aux différentes parties qui la composent . Plus ses différents parties sont fortes, plus l'ensemble est parfait. Lorsque que j'ai perdu la vue, l'un de mes bêta en a conclu que je n'étais plus apte à tenir mon rôle, il a donc tenté de l'usurper. Le tuer m'a appris un fait intéressant sur les alpha. Son pouvoir s'est ajouté au mien. J'étais plus rapide, plus fort que je ne l'avais jamais été. J'ai testé cette capacité à absorber le pouvoir des autres en en tuant un deuxième. En fait, je les ai tous tués. J'ai pris chacune des parties individuelles afin de former un tout proche de la perfection. D'ailleurs, je voulais vous remercier, tout les deux. La mort de Dimitri a amené plein de nouveaux bêtas dans ma meute. Et donc plus de pouvoir.

Il s'agenouilla pour être à la hauteur de Derek. Il redressa sa tête et lui toucha le visage.

-Tu as raison, Kali, il ressemble à sa mère. Tu apprendras à me connaître Derek, comme ta mère l'a fait.

-Je vous connais déjà. Je sais ce que vous êtes. Vous n'êtes rien de plus qu'un fanatique.

Le loup-garou s'approcha de la table et y déposa sa canne.

-Tu crois que tu me connais ? tonna-t-il. Au contraire, tu n'as jamais rien vu de semblable. Vous avez devant vous l'alpha de tout les alpha. Je suis votre pire cauchemars, le plus accompli de tout les prédateurs qui existent. Je suis la mort incarnée qui sème la mort sur son passage. Je suis le démon-loup, celui par qui la terre tremble !

Une vague de puissance traversa la pièce tandis que l'alpha hurlait. J'aperçus Cora se cacher derrière une poutre une seconde avant que mes yeux ne se mettent à briller sans que j'y puisse quelque chose. Cependant, comme j'avais vu les autres loups de la pièce montrer plus ou moins ouvertement des signes de peur, je n'en ressentais aucun. Je savais que j'aurais dû avoir peur, ne fut-ce qu'un petit peu, mais pas moyen. A mes yeux, il s'agissait uniquement d'un fou. Un fou dangereux, mais un fou quand même.

-C'est ma troisième paire ce mois-ci, marmonna-t-il après avoir enlevé ses lunettes de soleil.

Je penchai la tête sur le côté.

-Désolée Derek, je ne pense pas que ce soit un fanatique. Non, je penche plutôt pour un pervers narcissique.

Ledit fou tourna la tête vers moi, un étrange sourire lui déformant les traits. Il me rejoignit en deux enjambées tandis que Kali enlevait la barre du dos de Derek. Je la vis rejoindre Ennis tandis que Cora se précipitait vers son frère. Deucalion prit mon menton dans sa main pour m'obliger à lui faire face.

-Laisse tes yeux briller.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, je lui obéis. Son sourire s'agrandit.

-C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Tu es la seule à ne pas avoir réagi à mon pouvoir, tout comme _lui_. Tu as hérité du pouvoir de Dimitri, de son courage, et probablement de son arrogance. Je me suis toujours demandé à qui son pouvoir était revenu, mais je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'un nouvel alpha. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne que le nouvel alpha Hale était lié à une jeune alpha inconnue de tous, une certaine McCall.

Il marqua une pause très théâtrale. Dimitri ? Qui c'était celui-là ? Je n'en connaissais aucun. Pourrait-il s'agir d'un membre de ma famille que Deucalion connaissait et dont je n'avais jamais entendu parler ? Mouais, peu probable.

-Et quelle surprise pour moi quand Ethan et Aiden m'ont assuré avoir rencontré Alice McCall à New York. D'ailleurs ne leur en veut pas pour vendredi, je ne leur ai pas vraiment laissé le choix.

-L'aconit... C'était vous ?

Il ne répondit pas, nous savions tout les deux que c'était inutile.

-Vous ne vouliez pas m'affaiblir pour que je me fasse tuer, compris-je soudain. Vous vouliez éviter que je tue Boyd ou Cora à la place de Derek.

-Tu comprends vite. Ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas de Dimitri. Il n'a jamais été très malin.

-Mais qui c'est ce Dimitri à la fin ?! m'exclamai-je.

Deucalion haussa les sourcils. Je n'aurais pu dire si sa surprise était feinte ou non. Il tourna la tête vers Derek qui avait déjà repris quelques couleurs.

-Derek, tu ne lui as donc rien dit ? fit-il avant de me regarder. Je ne peux malheureusement pas t'expliquer, même si ça me plairait beaucoup, je ne connais pas tout les détails. Derek devrait t'être d'une plus grande aide, vu qu'il était présent.

J'étais encore plus perdue, mais cette fois, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il s'agissait de l'intention du loup-garou. Les membres de la meute d'alpha firent mine de s'en aller, mais leur chef s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte. Il se tourna de nouveau vers moi.

-Alice, je sais que tu n'as pas de bêta, mais même si tu en avais, tu n'aurais aucune condition pour intégrer ma meute si tu le souhaitais. Dimitri en faisait partie. Tu seras accueillie comme une vieille amie si tu décidais de nous rejoindre. Garde ça à l'esprit.

Il se retourna et je les regardai partir, sans vraiment les voir. Distraitement, j'entendis Cora aider Derek à se relever.

 _La mort de Dimitri... plein de nouveaux bêtas dans ma meute... tu as hérité... son courage... à qui son pouvoir était revenu... comme une vieille amie..._ Je commençai à avoir le vertige. Ma vision se brouilla, je ne voyais plus la pièce où je me trouvais. De loin, j'entendis Derek dire à sa petite soeur de nous laisser. Je l'entendis vaguement protester, sans comprendre ce qu'elle disait. Les paroles de Deucalion tournaient en boucle dans ma tête. Mon esprit retournait ces nouvelles informations dans tous les sens pour trouver une meilleure explication, excluant la plus simple d'entre elle.

Non, je ne voulais pas y croire. Derek ne m'aurait pas fait ça. Il ne me l'aurait pas caché, pas aussi longtemps.

-Est-ce que c'est vrai ? murmurai-je.

-Alice...

Je sautai sur mes pieds et fis volte-face.

-Est-ce que c'est vrai ? hurlai-je.

* * *

 **J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, ça a été plus fort que moi.**

 **Au départ je comptais terminer la scène et puis je me suis dit que l'occasion était trop belle.**

 **En fait, d'un coté, j'espère vous avoir encore un peu perdu (pas par rapport à l'histoire du café qui je l'espère était claire), ou du moins que les explications ne soient pas devenues super évidentes non plus.**

 **Alors, que pensez-vous de Lorna ?**

 **Qui est Dimitri ?**

 **Que veut Deucalion à Alice ?**

 **Comment Derek va se sortir de là ?**

 **Je voulais aussi remercier tout ceux qui suivaient cette histoire, et un grand merci à ceux qui l'ont ajouté en follow et/ou en favoris !**

 **Bises Psychotiques,**  
 **Luna**


	10. Bas les Masques

**Chapitre 9 :**

 **Bas les Masques**

 _La mort de Dimitri... plein de nouveaux bêtas dans ma meute... tu as hérité... son courage... à qui son pouvoir était revenu... comme une vieille amie..._ Je commençai à avoir le vertige. Ma vision se brouilla, je ne voyais plus la pièce où je me trouvais. De loin, j'entendis Derek dire à sa petite sœur de nous laisser. Je l'entendis vaguement protester, sans comprendre ce qu'elle disait. Les paroles de Deucalion tournaient en boucle dans ma tête. Mon esprit retournait ces nouvelles informations dans tous les sens pour trouver une meilleure explication, excluant la plus simple d'entre elle.

Non, je ne voulais pas y croire. Derek ne m'aurait pas fait ça. Il ne me l'aurait pas caché, pas aussi longtemps.

-Est-ce que c'est vrai ? murmurai-je.

-Alice...

Je sautai sur mes pieds et fis volte-face.

-Est-ce que c'est vrai ? hurlai-je.

Derek baissa la tête et son silence parla pour lui. Une vague d'adrénaline déferla dans mes veines et je serrai les poings pour m'empêcher de lui arracher la tête. Le tuer ne serait pas une bonne idée dans l'immédiat, je n'apprendrai jamais ce qu'il sait. Cependant, après, c'était envisageable.

-Dis-le ! criai-je avant que ma voix ne se brise. Dis-le. J'ai besoin de l'entendre. Je t'en supplie.

Il confronta mon regard et je crus déceler une lueur de tristesse et de... remords -est-ce possible ?- au fond de ses yeux.

-Dimitri Stroganoff est l'alpha qui t'as mordu.

Ca y est. Il l'avait dit.

Je sentis mes genoux me lâcher. Je m'écroulai.

Il savait. Il l'avait toujours su.

-Alice ?

Je ne répondis pas et continuai à fixer le parquet. Je pris vaguement conscience que Derek esquissait un pas vers moi mais ne réagis pas.

-Alice, s'il-te-plaît...

Je ne réagis toujours pas quand ses pieds apparurent dans mon champ de vision. C'était comme si j'étais à des kilomètres de là. Je me sentis soudain soulevée du sol . Il me fallut une seconde pour comprendre que Derek avait passé un bras autour de mes épaules pour me relever. Et c'est toujours dans le même brouillard que je m'écroulai sur la canapé.

-Dis quelque chose.

Je levai la tête vers lui. Je le regardai sans vraiment le voir. Je me sentais un peu comme lorsque Kate Argent m'avait tirée dessus. Je ne ressentais plus rien. Comme si mon corps était totalement anesthésié. Je ne sus pas réellement comment je réussis à parler, c'était comme si... quelqu'un d'autre prononçait ces mots à ma place.

-Je veux connaître toute l'histoire. La vraie histoire.

Derek soupira cependant il n'avait pas l'air surpris, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que je lui demande. Ce qui était probablement le cas, après tout il me connaissait bien. Il tira une chaise vers lui et s'assit face à moi. Il croisa les mains. Si je ne m'étais pas trouvée dans cette situation, j'aurais probablement trouver très amusant de voir Derek aussi nerveux.

-Dimitri était un des loups-garou les plus craints d'Amérique. Il a été mordu très jeune, alors qu'il avait moins de 10 ans et est aussi devenu alpha très rapidement. Sa meute, appelée la _Meute Solaire_ était basée à Chicago. Deucalion a été son mentor et, lorsqu'il a eu l'idée de fonder la Meute d'Alpha, il a toujours voulu que Dimitri la rejoigne. Mais Dimitri était plutôt réticent à l'idée. Il ne se sentait pas prêt à tuer les membres de sa meute. Il était d'ailleurs réputé pour être extrêmement exigeant vis-à-vis de ses loups.

 _"Tu devrais t'estimer heureuse. Je vais t'offrir un don auquel peu d'humains peuvent accéder... enfin à condition que tu survives à cette nuit. Pour intégrer ma meute, je veux uniquement les meilleurs._ " Cette voix glaciale et ce regard fou me revinrent brusquement en mémoire, agissant comme un électrochoc. Je sentis mon cœur s'emballer. Je serrai mes mains l'une contre l'autre pour les empêcher de trembler.

-Les années ont passés, Dimitri a continué durant longtemps à refuser l'offre de Deucalion, il était le seul à oser lui tenir tête sans perdre la vie. Mais tout le monde se doutait qu'il allait passer le cap, nous ne savions juste pas quand. J'ignore pourquoi il est revenu à Beacon Hills à ce moment-là, et j'ignorai aussi qu'il ne savait pas se contrôler à la pleine lune. Ensuite... Enfin la suite tu la connais.

Je soupirai. Un silence lourd s'installa tandis que j'assimilai ces informations et que les connexions se faisaient dans mon cerveau.

-Non, je t'ai dit que je voulais connaître _toute_ l'histoire. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Dimitri ?

Derek me regarda et une lueur que je ne pus identifier traversa son regard. Il garda le silence.

-Derek !

Mes nerfs commençaient à lâcher. S'il s'obstinait à ne pas répondre, je n'allais pas pouvoir garantir qu'il garderait sa tête jusqu'à la fin de la journée.

-Derek !

C'est seulement au moment où mon poing s'écrasa dans le mur que je me rendis compte que je m'étais levée. Le loup-garou ne broncha même pas.

-N'espère pas t'en tirer comme ça ! Je sais que l'histoire ne s'arrête pas là. Alors maintenant crache le morceau !

Il se leva et commença à faire les cent pas. Je le suivis des yeux une longue minute en tentant de reprendre mon calme. M'en prendre au mobilier ne servait à rien, les meubles n'avaient rien demandé.

Une minute s'écoula. Puis une deuxième. Et une troisième.

Il finit par soupirer et se passa une main sur le visage. Quand il se remit à parler, ma main avait totalement cicatrisé.

-Avant toute cette histoire..., fit-il en écartant les bras de façon théâtrale, j'avais pris l'habitude de faire une sorte de ronde dans la ville les nuits de pleine lune. Je savais bien qu'il n'y avait pour autant dire pas d'autre loup-garou en ville, mais c'était surtout par acquis de conscience. Je n'avais plus vu Dimitri depuis des années. J'avais beaucoup entendu parler de lui, mais la dernière fois que je l'avais vu, j'avais 11 ans et il ne devait pas être beaucoup plus vieux.

Je m'assis sur l'accoudoir du canapé, avec un très mauvais pressentiment concernant la suite. Le regard de Derek se perdit dans le vide.

-Je ne l'ai pas reconnu tout de suite ce soir-là. Je voyais uniquement un loup-garou hors de contrôle qui était sur le point de tuer une innocente. Je n'ai même pas tiqué quant au fait qu'il connaisse mon nom. Après tout, j'étais le seul loup-garou vivant encore à Beacon Hills. Comme je voulais m'interposer, il s'est jeté sur moi avant que je ne puisse le raisonner. Je n'ai fait que me défendre...

Je sentais mon sang pulser dans mes veines. Le vertige s'empara de moi. Le monde ne se réduisait plus qu'à la simple voix de Derek.

-Tu l'as tué ? murmurai-je avant de lever les yeux vers lui.

Il détourna la tête, comme s'il était incapable d'affronter mon regard. Ce fut la seule réponse dont j'avais besoin.

Le fait que Derek ait pu tué celui qui aurait dû être mon alpha me mettait déjà hors de moi et pourtant... Quelque chose me retenait encore de lui arracher la tête.

Un détail.

Un simple détail.

Un tout petit détail.

Si Dimitri était un alpha et que Derek l'avait tué, alors il serait devenu un alpha à son tour. Ce qui n'est arrivé qu'un an et demi plus tard lorsqu'il a égorgé Peter.

Dimitri était en vie.

Alors qu'une lueur d'espoir s'allumait en moi, la voix de Deucalion retentit dans mon esprit : _"D'ailleurs, je voulais vous remercier, tout les deux. La mort de Dimitri a amené plein de nouveaux bêtas dans ma meute."_

Derek confronta mon regard une toute petite seconde avant de baisser la tête. Même si je ne le faisais pas volontairement, je savais que je dégageais des ondes de puissance qui s'amplifiaient en même temps que ma colère -que dire, ma rage, même !-. Le loup-garou face à moi avait beau être lui aussi un alpha, le lien me conférait toujours une position supérieure.

-Oui et non, finit-il par répondre avant de marquer une légère pause. Ce n'était pas mon intention première. Je l'avais seulement assommé. Quand j'ai vu dans quel état tu étais... Je savais que tu ne passerais pas la nuit. J'ai songé à te tuer tout de suite, mais je n'ai pas réussi. Alors je t'ai réveillée et quand tu m'as dit qu'il t'avait mordue... Tu avais perdu beaucoup trop de sang, la guérison des jeunes bêtas n'était pas assez rapide pour te sauver. Je n'ai vu qu'une solution... Pardonne-moi, Alice.

Les dernières connexions se firent dans mon esprits. Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux.

 _Non... Non, ce n'était pas possible. Tout mais pas ça !_

-J'ai pris ta main et... je m'en suis servi pour appuyer sur la gorge de Dimitri. Je savais que pour devenir alpha, ce n'était pas l'intention qui comptait, mais le geste. La guérison des alpha... C'était la seule chose qui pouvait encore te sauver la vie... Au moment où j'ai entendu le cœur de Dimitri arrêter de battre, tu t'es redressée comme si tu avais un regain d'énergie et j'ai vu tes yeux briller. Rouges.

C'était comme si je m'étais prise un coup de poing dans le ventre. Mon souffle se coupa tandis que je baissai les yeux vers mes mains. Mains qui étaient couvertes du sang de Dimitri Stroganoff.

Celui qui aurait dû être mon alpha.

Et Derek l'avait toujours su.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

-Je ne savais pas si tu pourrais le supporter..., murmura-t-il.

Je me levai brusquement.

-Je me suis retrouvée transformée en loup-garou alpha du jour au lendemain. Quand je commençais enfin à m'y habituer, mon frère est devenu un loup-garou aussi. A peu près toute la famille de sa petite copine a essayé de me buter. Je me suis faite torturée. Mon meilleur ami s'est transformé en une espèce de lézard-garou. Et Matt et Erica sont morts, bon sang ! Peut-être qu'au début, effectivement, je n'aurais pas été capable de le supporter, mais franchement après tout ce qu'on a vécu, tu ne crois pas que tu aurais pu me le dire au lieu de me mentir durant tout ce temps !

Je remarquai seulement que ma respiration était beaucoup trop rapide et que la pièce tanguait autour de moi. Super, en plus j'étais en train de faire une crise de panique !

-Il faut que je sorte, j'ai besoin d'air.

Je me dirigeai vers la porte d'un pas mal assuré.

-Alice, attend ! Tu n'es pas en état de repartir.

Hypervigilance + sens ultradéveloppés = Derek n'avait aucune chance de réussir à me toucher. Je fis volte-face au moment où il voulut m'attraper par le bras. Je le repoussai avec une force que je ne me connaissais pas. Il vola dans les airs et s'écrasa contre une poutre six mètres plus loin.

-Laisse-moi tranquille Derek, s'il-te-plaît.

Je n'attendis pas sa réponse ou même de voir s'il allait bien et dévalai les escaliers à toute vitesse.

Je sortis de l'immeuble tout aussi vite. Je me rendis à peine compte qu'il faisait déjà noir et courus vers le bois. Je ne comptais pas particulièrement m'y rendre mais ils avaient quelque chose de réconfortant. Je les connaissais par cœur, m'y rendre c'était comme rentrer chez moi sauf que je n'avais pas à voir Scott ou ma mère. Je savais juste que j'avais besoin d'air, de bouger, de laisser mon loup prendre le contrôle.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'écoula tandis que je traversai les bois pour échouer au point d'observation. Je me laissai tomber contre un arbre et éclatai en sanglot.

Ca faisait deux longues années que Derek me mentait. Il m'avait toujours dit ne pas connaître le loup-garou qui m'avait mordu et ne pas savoir ce qu'il était devenu. Il prétendait aussi ignorer pourquoi j'étais directement devenue une alpha et n'étais jamais passée par le stade bêta.

Dimitri Stroganoff. L'Alpha de la Meute Solaire.

Je n'en avais jamais entendu parler mais généralement les meute qui avaient un nom qui leur était propre étaient très anciennes et très dangereuse. Ca impliquait donc que je possédais le pouvoir d'une meute extrêmement puissante. Deucalion le savait désormais. Il l'avait même su avant moi. Et s'il avait laissé la vie sauve à Dimitri, ça voulait dire qu'il le respectait. Je n'aurais probablement pas cette chance. Deucalion recherchait le pouvoir. Il ne s'en cachait pas.

Je me relevai brusquement et me mis à courir pour sortir des bois, soudain prise de panique. Si Deucalion voulait mon pouvoir, il ne lui restait plus qu'à me tuer. Et vu l'était dans lequel j'étais actuellement je ne donnais pas chère de ma peau. J'accélérai l'allure lorsque la lisière de la forêt apparut dans mon champ de vision.

Ensuite, tout se passa très vite.

J'entendis le bruit d'une voiture au moment où je sortais du couvert des arbres, sans réellement réaliser. J'entendis un bruit de frein suivi d'un crissement de pneu qui me vrilla les tympans. Des phares m'aveuglèrent et puis le trou noir.

* * *

 ***enfile son armure***

 **Maintenant c'est bon.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu... Et que vous n'avez pas trop envie de me tuer.**

 **J'espère aussi que le chapitre était clair. Si il y a un point que vous n'avez pas compris n'hésitez pas à demander. N'hésitez pas non plus à aller relire l'Incident (Tome 1) au besoin.**

 **Ca me fait un drôle d'effet de penser que dès que je vais cliquer sur "publier" vous pourrez connaître un truc pour lequel je vous fais attendre depuis... vraiment longtemps.**

 **Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez.**

 **De l'Incident ?**

 **De ce que Derek a fait ?**

 **De Dimitri ?**

 **De la réaction d'Alice ?**

 **De la personne qui a renversé Alice (parce que c'est quelqu'un de connu) ? Je vous le dis déjà, ce n'est pas Scott. J'y ai pensé en me disant qu'avec son mauvais timing ça aurait pu être très amusant mais non, c'est pas lui.**

 **Promis dans le prochain chapitre, je serais gentille avec vos nerfs. Ca devrait être un chapitre assez... doux. (je suis pas sûre que ce soit le bon terme mais bon...)**

 **Bises Psychotiques,**

 **Luna**


	11. Confessions Nocturnes

**Chapitre 10**

 **Confessions Nocturnes**

 _ **Isaac**_

-J'avoue que je comprends pas... Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

-Je peux pas vous garder tout les deux ici, fit Derek, sans se retourner. J'ai Cora maintenant. Deux, ça fait trop. Je veux que tu partes ce soir.

Isaac sentit son sang se figer. C'était une blague ?

-Et je suis censé aller où d'après toi ?

-Je sais pas, ailleurs.

Derek n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de particulièrement chaleureux, mais là, aucun doute, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Le regard d'Isaac se posa sur le verre de whiskey que tenait Derek. Les loups-garou ne pouvaient pas avoir l'alcool mauvais, si ?

-J'ai fait quelque chose de mal, Derek ? C'est à cause d'Alice ?

Le loup-garou se tourna enfin vers lui, le regard dur.

-Oui, tu fais quelque chose de mal en restant ici. Et Alice n'a rien à voir là-dedans, marmonna-t-il plus bas.

 _C'est ça..._ Isaac était convaincu qu'il le tenait pour responsable de sa rupture avec Alice, même si Derek ne l'admettrait jamais. A part ça elle n'avait rien à voir dans cette histoire...

-Va-t-en.

-Derek, c'est une blague !

-J'ai dit va-t-en.

-Tu vas pas faire ça...

-Fous le camp !

 _ **Alice**_

-Pourquoi vous êtes si gentils avec moi ?

Tout en parlant, je jouai nerveusement avec l'ourlet de ma chemise. A l'origine, elle était rose et kaki, désormais elle avait pris une teinte plus foncée cependant j'ignorais si c'était dû au sang de Derek, au mien, ou à des taches de terre.

Je levai la tête pour apercevoir Chris et Allison échanger un regard perplexe.

J'étais revenue à moi une vingtaine de minutes plus tôt, dans le pick-up des Argent, une Allison l'air particulièrement inquiète penchée au-dessus de moi. Désormais, j'étais assise dans le canapé de leur nouvel appartement. J'avais d'ailleurs béni l'inventeur de l'ascenseur. Je n'aurais jamais réussi à monter les escaliers au vu de l'état actuelle de mes côtes.

-On t'a renversée, c'est la moindre des choses, répondit Chris en fouillant dans un tiroir. Et te conduire à l'hôpital n'aurait pas été une idée des plus judicieuses.

Je baissai la tête et reportai mon attention sur l'ourlet de ma chemise.

-Vous savez très bien que ce n'était pas ma question. Vous devriez me haïr. Votre famille a été détruite à cause de mon frère et moi. Vous auriez dû me laisser sur le bord de la route.

Chris revint vers nous, des bandages à la main. Il me fit signe d'enlever ma chemise. Je secouai la tête.

-C'est bon. Ca guérira.

Allison me fit les gros yeux.

-Alice.

-Non, je vous promets que je vais bien.

Pour appuyer mes propos, je me levai et écartai théâtralement les bras. Un pic de douleur me fit grimacer. Je laissai échapper un gémissement et retombai dans le canapé.

-On voit ça, marmonna la brune.

Elle regarda son père et lui fit signe de s'en aller.

-Tu devais pas aller travailler ?

-Si, mais...

-Allez vas-y. Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous. Je suis parfaitement capable de m'occuper d'Alice. Soigner un loup-garou doit pas être bien compliqué.

Chris se leva et attrapa son manteau.

-C'est toujours plus compliqué de soigner un loup-garou que de le tuer.

Même si je savais que Chris ne tenterait rien dans l'immédiat, je sentis malgré moi mon cœur rater un battement. La plupart des tarés de la famille Argent étaient hors d'état de nuire... mais la folie n'est-elle pas héréditaire ?

-C'est supposé me rassurer ? marmonnai-je.

Allison foudroya son père du regard. Il leva les mains.

-Ca va, j'ai compris, je m'en vais. Encore toutes mes excuses, Alice.

Je lui offris un faible sourire pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était rien, même si ma cage thoracique se rappelait à mon bon souvenir. Nous le suivîmes des yeux le temps qu'il claque la porte derrière lui.

Allison me fit de nouveau signe d'enlever ma chemise et je finis par m'exécuter non sans protester. Je préférai éviter de baisser les yeux, ne voulant pas savoir à quel point c'était mauvais. La grimace de l'ex-chasseuse fut sans équivoque.

-Je mets simplement le bandage et après ta guérison se charge du reste ? Tu en es sûre ?

J'hochai la tête.

-Le bandage c'est simplement pour soutenir en attendant. Mais oui, je fais confiance à ma capacité à guérir. La lycanthropie a quand même quelques avantages, ajoutai-je en haussant les épaules.

Je me demandai un instant si Allison voulait me momifier en voyant jusqu'où elle faisait monter le bandage. Elle s'exécutai avec des gestes lents parfaitement calculés qui trahissaient un certain professionnalisme. Cependant sa délicatesse ne m'empêcha pas de souffrir le martyr. Après ce qui me sembla une éternité de torture, elle s'écarta et me rendit ma chemise.

-Et voilà.

Je la suivis des yeux le temps qu'elle aille ranger le bandage. Elle disparut dans la cuisine avant de revenir avec un verre d'eau qu'elle me tendit.

-Bois. Interdiction de refuser.

J'haussai un sourcil avant de m'exécuter. Allison s'assit à coté de moi.

-Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, fis-je.

Elle pencha la tête sur le coté.

-Disons qu'on sait que tu n'y es pour rien. Tout comme Scott, Jackson, Matt, Isaac, Erica, et Boyd. Vous êtes juste une bande d'adolescents qui se sont retrouvés pris dans un conflit qui les dépassaient.

- _Nous_ , corrigeai-je. Tu en fais partie aussi.

Son regard s'assombrit.

-Non. Vous tous... Aucun d'entre vous n'a voulu ce qui lui est arrivé. Vous n'avez pas choisi d'être ce que vous êtes. Moi oui. On ne devient pas chasseur comme ça, on _choisit_ de devenir chasseurs.

Je me retins de lui faire remarquer que Jackson, Isaac, Erica et Boyd, s'étaient fait mordre de leur plein gré. D'accord, Derek ne leur avait peut-être pas donné toutes les informations, mais ils avaient quand même eut la possibilité de choisir. Ce n'était pas le moment.

-Allison, tu n'as pas vraiment eu le choix non plus. Tu t'es retrouvée prise entre ton loup-garou de petit-ami et ta famille. Tu as choisi le camp des chasseurs et personne ne t'en veut pour ça. C'est ta famille. C'était une façon de garder un lien avec eux. En plus après ce qui est arrivé à Kate...

-J'ai essayé de te tuer. Je ne te voulais même pas vraiment de mal, je voulais juste atteindre Derek. J'avais bien compris qu'il tient à toi. Tu aurais juste été...

-Une victime collatérale ? proposai-je en levant la yeux vers elle.

Elle hocha la tête, l'air de ne plus savoir où se mettre.

-Je suis vraiment désolée, Alice. Tellement désolée. Je ne sais même pas quoi te dire pour me faire pardonner.

 _Oh non..._ Je vis ses yeux briller. Pitié, qu'elle ne se mette pas à pleurer !

-Tu pourrais commencer par éviter de pleurer, ce serait vraiment gentil. J'ai eu aussi une journée assez difficile, alors si tu pleurs, je pleurs.

Elle pouffa mais je voyais bien qu'elle était toujours au bord des larmes.

-Tu sais, chez les loups-garou, ça tiendrait plus de " _La Meute avant les liens du sang"_ , mais on comprend parfaitement. Et on comprend la vengeance à un point que tu ne pourrais pas imaginer.

Je serrai machinalement le poing en songeant à ce que Derek m'avait appris plus tôt. Mon loup réclamait vengeance, je le sentais bien. Par rapport à Dimitri, mais surtout par rapport à mon libre arbitre.

Je penchai la tête en entendant des pas se rapprocher. Il n'y avait pas d'autre appartement à cette étage.

-Tu attends quelqu'un ? fis-je au moment où on sonnait à la porte.

Allison se leva en fronçant les sourcils. Elle secoua la tête. Je la suivis des yeux alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte en laissant la chaîne. D'où je me trouvais, je ne pouvais voir de qui il s'agissait, mais l'odeur m'était assez familière.

-On avait dit demain, il me semble, non ?

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, il me semble, répondit Allison. Enfin dans tout les cas, je vais pas savoir t'entraîner aujourd'hui. J'ai de la visite. Et mon père n'est pas là.

-Qui c'est ? Ton petit copain ?

Une violente odeur de tristesse emplit soudain la pièce. Sujet sensible.

J'aperçus une mèche de cheveux noirs passer et je fis enfin le lien avec la voix. Lorna. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ici ? Je me levai pour rejoindre Allison à la porte. Celle-ci me jeta un regard rapide avant de refermer la porte pour pouvoir enlever la chaîne. Elle rouvrit et je croisai le regard bleu de Lorna. Un éclair de surprise et de quelque chose qui ressemblait à du soulagement traversèrent son regard.

-Alice ?

Allison nous regarda alternativement.

-Je ne savais pas que vous vous connaissiez.

-Moi non plus, fis-je. Enfin, je ne savais pas que vous vous connaissiez, je veux dire.

Je voulus sourire, mais mes côtes me lancèrent à nouveau. Je grimaçai et me pliai en deux. Je me retins au mur pour ne pas tomber. Allison me jeta un regard réprobateur signifiant clairement : " _Tu n'aurais pas dû te lever."_ Lorna me jeta un regard inquiet.

-Ca va ?

-Nickel, fis-je en levant un pouce.

Je tentai de me redresser en m'appuyant sur le mur.

-Je vois... Désolée du dérangement, alors. J'y vais. Mais du coup on se voit demain, Allison ?

-C'est ça.

Elle nous gratifia d'un sourire avant de s'éloigner. Allison ferma la porte et me fit les gros yeux.

-Les loups-garou alpha ne sont-ils pas supposés avoir une guérison particulièrement rapide ?

Mon sang se figea. _La guérison des alpha... C'était la seule chose qui pouvait encore te sauver la vie._ C'était comme si Derek se trouvait encore en face de moi. Je sentis à nouveau les larmes me monter aux yeux. Alors que ma rage était en train de retomber, c'était un ouragan d'émotions qui m'assaillait. De la colère, de la tristesse, de la rancœur, mais aussi... très loin, très très loin, enfouie sous toutes mes autres émotions, presque... de la compassion. Elle était très certainement due à la part de moi qui tenait encore à Derek. Mais en un sens, je comprenais son geste. Je comprenais pourquoi il avait fait ça. Il m'avait quand même sauvée la vie, alors que nous étions de parfaits inconnus à ce moment-là. Et moi je n'avais réussi qu'à lui hurler dessus. Je...

-Alice ?

Je secouai la tête.

-Désolée. J'étais juste en train de me dire que je devais avoir facilement la moitié de mes côtes réduites en bouillie, alors ma guérison va avoir besoin d'encore un peu de temps.

Je clignai des yeux pour essayer des chasser mes larmes qui menaçaient de plus en plus de couler. Allison eut l'air sceptique.

-Excuse-moi, je pensais pas que c'était un sujet sensible.

Je secouai négativement la tête.

-C'en est pas un. C'est juste que... non rien.

-Alice.

-Non, laisse tomber, je vais pas t'ennuyer avec mes problèmes.

Elle posa une main sur mon genoux. Je me rendis seulement compte que j'avais recommencer à jouer avec l'ourlet de ma chemise. Je levai la tête vers elle. Je croisai son regard si doux, si gentil... et manquai -encore- d'éclater en sanglot. J'aurais vraiment préféré qu'elle me frappe et qu'elle essaye de me tuer. Je savais mieux comment gérer ça. Même voir quelqu'un être hyper gentil avec Lydia Martin ne me mettait pas dans cet état.

-Je ne t'oblige à rien, c'est comme tu le sens. Mais si tu as besoin de parler, vas-y. Les amis sont là pour ça.

Et là ce fut le coup de grâce.

J'éclatai en sanglot. Je haïssais encore plus qu'on me voit pleurer. Allison me serra contre elle une longue minute. Je finis par m'écarter alors que je réussissais plus ou moins à contrôler mes pleurs. La brune me décocha un sourire conciliant.

-Alors on peut dire qu'on enterre la hache de guerre ?

Je pouffai légèrement et acceptai le mouchoir qu'elle me tendit.

-La hache de guerre est restée accrochée au par-choc de la voiture de ton père.

Elle éclata de rire.

Je finis par tout lui raconter : Dimitri, ce que Derek avait fait, tout ce qu'il m'avait caché. Tandis que je parlais, mon téléphone sonna plusieurs fois. Derek. Derek. Derek, une troisième fois. Allison m'apprit qu'il avait déjà appelé plusieurs fois sur mon portable alors que j'étais inconsciente. Nouvel appel. Scott, cette fois. Isaac. Scott. Scott. Isaac. Je soupirai et décidai d'éteindre mon portable. Au moment où je le pris en main, le nom de Derek s'afficha à nouveau sur l'écran. J'hésitai quelques secondes avant de finir par l'éteindre.

-Et le pire ce que je n'arrive même pas à me décider à le haïr totalement. Ce serait tellement plus simple...

-Tu l'aimes encore, n'est-ce pas ?

Je baissai la tête.

-J'en sais rien. Je ne sais plus. Ca pourrait très bien être mes sentiments, ceux de Derek, un mélange de deux... Ou qui sait, peut-être même quelque chose généré par le lien.

Le silence plana une longue minute. Je levai les yeux vers l'horloge murale. Presque 23h30. Scott allait vraiment commencer à s'inquiéter si ce n'était pas encore le cas.

-Je devrais peut-être rentrer...

Allison se tourna vers l'horloge.

-Tu pourrais dormir ici si tu veux.

-Non, c'est gentil. Mais j'ai abandonné Scott ce matin au lycée et je ne lui ai jamais dit où j'allais. Bon, après le nombre d'appel que j'ai eu de sa part, il y a de fortes chances pour que Derek l'ai appelé.

La brune me fit un signe de tête pour dire qu'elle était du même avis que moi.

-Après je te ramènerais mais... Je peux te poser une dernière question ? Même si elle est légèrement indiscrète ?

-On est plus à ça près, marmonnai-je.

Elle esquissa un mince sourire qui disparut très rapidement.

-Je sais que vous avez rompu... mais je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi...

J'haussai un sourcil. Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça. Enfin, sa question était légitime.

Je soupirai.

-Disons que c'est une succession de petites choses... Je n'ai jamais cautionné que Derek transforme des adolescents comme il l'a fait, mais heureusement, il a rapidement arrêté. J'ai aussi moyennement apprécié qu'il s'en prenne à Scott et Jackson... Mais ce qui a été le pire, le déclencheur c'est... c'était pendant les examens. On a eu terminé plus tôt que prévu, et le lendemain, c'était un jour blanc, du coup j'avais décidé d'aller le voir... Et quand je suis arrivée... disons qu'il était déjà en _bonne_ compagnie.

Les yeux d'Allison s'arrondirent et une violente odeur de surprise me piqua le nez. Je grimaçai. Visiblement, il n'y avait pas que moi qui n'avait pas pensé ça possible. Venant de Jackson, je n'aurais pas été surprise -d'ailleurs en un sens il trompait pratiquement Lydia avec moi-, mais Derek...

-Qui ? souffla-t-elle.

Je lus dans son regard qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

-Erica. Je... Je lui ai demandé des explications et... il m'a jeté au visage que je couchais avec Isaac, alors que ça ne ferait pas de différence.

Je fermai les yeux une longue seconde. Je pris une profonde inspiration pour tenter de maîtriser le tremblement de ma voix. Je me rendis compte que je n'en avais jamais parlé à haute voix. J'avais fait tout mon possible pour ne pas y penser durant ces derniers mois. J'avais tenu le coup le plus longtemps possible. Mais dès que les examens avaient été terminés, j'étais partie pour New York.

Allison fronça encore plus les sourcils.

-Toi et Isaac ?

-Non ! Il ne s'est jamais rien passé. Je n'aurais jamais fait ça à Derek. Isaac a toujours été un ami. Le pire, c'est que j'ai appris par après qu'il ne s'était en fait rien passé entre Derek et Erica. Enfin, elle lui avait probablement sauté dessus -mais c'était loin d'être la première fois-.

J'esquissai un vague sourire en me rappelant la première fois qu'Erica avait embrassé Derek, devant moi. Je me rappelai aussi parfaitement de la grimace d'Isaac et Boyd lorsque je l'avais attrapée par les cheveux et l'avais jeté par terre. Je lui avais promis de lui arracher la langue si elle essayait de recommencer. Isaac m'avait même avoué plus tard m'avoir trouvée terrifiante.

-...mais de toutes façons, le mal était déjà fait, ajoutai-je. Il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible.

* * *

-Dis-moi que tu as un parapluie ! fis-je en avisant la drache de l'autre coté du carreau.

Allison secoua la tête, l'air désolée. Je fermai les yeux et pris une profonde inspiration. _Bon bah quand faut y aller, faut y aller._ J'échangeai un regard avec Allison et nous ouvrîmes nos portières en même temps. Bien évidemment, j'avais bougé beaucoup trop vite. Mes côtes ne me le pardonnèrent pas. Je me rattrapai à la voiture pour ne pas tomber et lâchai un gémissement.

-Alice !

-Ca va, marmonnai-je en levant une main.

Elle baissa la tête pour se protéger de la pluie et fit le tour de sa voiture pour venir me soutenir. Je me laissai faire, bien consciente que je n'arriverai pas jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Je fronçai les sourcils en sentant une odeur familière. Derek ? Et Isaac ? Ils étaient encore là tout les deux en plus ? Je levai la tête et mon regard se posa une seconde sur la voiture de Derek garée un peu plus loin. D'accord, l'odeur venait de là. Il n'était pas dans la maison. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait à attendre dans sa voiture près de chez nous ?

Nous rejoignîmes la porte et je frappai violemment.

-Scott ! Ouvre cette foutue porte, j'ai pas mes clés et il pleut des cordes.

-Oui, oui, ça va... Allison ?

Il se figea lorsque son regard se posa sur la brune qui se tendit aussi. Ah oui... J'avais oublié.

-Longue histoire, répondîmes-nous d'une même voix.

Je rentrai et Allison ne prit pas la peine de me suivre.

-Tu m'appelles si tu as besoin, me signala-t-elle avant de s'éloigner.

J'hochai la tête. Elle disparut. Scott la suivit des yeux avec l'air de poisson rouge qu'il affectait dès qu'Allison était dans les parages avant de fermer la porte. Je me retournai... vers Isaac. Si j'avais repéré Derek et sa voiture presque immédiatement, j'avais pratiquement oublié que j'avais aussi senti l'odeur du blond. Je l'interrogeai du regard. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici à une heure pareille ?

-Derek m'a mis dehors.

 _Surprenant..._

Je levai une main en voyant qu'il allait continuer.

-J'ai pas besoin d'en savoir plus, tu m'expliqueras demain. En fait, dans l'immédiat, j'ai juste besoin d'aller me coucher. Il y a un de vous deux qui se dévoue pour m'aider à monter les escaliers ?

Scott fronça les sourcils. Cependant il s'engagea dans les escaliers à ma suite. Il fit signe à Isaac de nous suivre en ajoutant qu'il allait lui montrer où il pourrait dormir. Je passai mon bras autour du cou de mon frère.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Je me suis faite fauchée par Chris Argent, fis-je platement.

Je retins une grimace. Les escaliers c'étaient le pire. Ils échangèrent un regard ahuri. Je les coupai avant que l'un ou l'autre ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

-Non, ne dîtes rien. Je me sens déjà assez conne comme ça. Et faîtes pas ces têtes-là, ça guérira. Une bonne nuit de sommeil et je devrais avoir récupéré toutes mes côtes.

* * *

 **Moi qui avais peur que le chapitre ne soit pas assez long...**

 **Bon, ça va, j'ai été gentille pour ce chapitre. D'ailleurs tout comptes faits je vais rajouter un autre chapitre intermédiaire avant celui où vous deviez vous inquiéter, donc ça va, on reste dans le gentil...**

 **Sérieux, je suis traumatisée ce chapitre est même plus long que le précédent. Ca devait être qu'un petit machin. Enfin bref !**

 **Que dîtes-vous du fait qu'Alice et Allison redeviennent amies ?**

 **Surpris que ce soient les Argent qui l'aient renversée ?**

 **Des choses à ajouter vis-à-vis de Derek ? Lorna ?**

 **Bises Psychotiques,**

 **Luna**


	12. Isaac

**Chapitre 11**

 **Isaac**

Je m'éveillai brusquement, les cheveux plaqués au visage. Je m'assis le temps de reprendre mon souffle. Cette journée avait été terriblement éprouvante pour mes nerfs. Et évidemment, ils avaient décidé de me le faire payer. Mes souvenirs de l'Incident s'étaient mélangés à ce que Derek m'avait dit à propos de Dimitri, donnant lieu à des cauchemars pires que de coutume. Le lien n'aidait en rien. La culpabilité que Derek ressentait était juste atroce. Et j'étais trop épuisée pour réussir à m'en protéger.

Après plusieurs tentatives pour me rendormir et deux nouveaux cauchemars, je me rendis compte que je mourrai de soif. D'ordinaire, je faisais tout pour ignorer n'importe quel désagrément qui me forcerait à sortir de mon lit en avance. Mais aujourd'hui ça ne me gênait pas. Je repoussai ma couette d'un coup de pied et descendis le plus silencieusement possible de mon lit. Je descendis les escaliers tout aussi silencieusement avant de remarquer que quelqu'un se trouvait déjà dans la cuisine. Mon odorat m'apprit qu'il s'agissait d'Isaac. Je poussai la porte et il leva la tête vers moi. Je dus retenir un sourire en songeant que malgré tout ce que nous avions vécu, en pyjama, il ressemblait toujours à un petit garçon. Pas que son jogging et son t-shirt faisaient particulièrement enfantin, mais ses boucles désordonnées et à moitié aplaties ainsi que ses yeux emplis de fatigue le rajeunissaient d'une façon super mignonne.

En y réfléchissant, Isaac avait toujours eu l'air assez jeune. C'était seulement depuis sa transformation qu'il semblait avoir mûri. Enfin physiquement.

* * *

 _-Ca a intérêt à être important, marmonnai-je au moment où Scott et Stiles sortaient des vestiaires._

 _Il m'avait envoyé un message pile au moment où j'allais enfin réussir à résoudre un problème de maths sur lequel je bossai depuis deux semaines. Autant vous dire que j'aurais pu tuer l'un d'entre eux._

 _-On a un sérieux problème, lâcha Stiles._

 _-Vous voulez dire, en plus du fait que le père de la psychopathe nommée Kate Argent -qui soit dit en passant est encore plus psychopathe qu'elle- ait débarqué en ville, que Chris Argent souhaite plus que tout faire la peau à Scott -littéralement-, que Derek ait mordu Jackson et que Lydia nous fasse une crise identitaire surnaturelle ?! Vous trouvez pas ça déjà assez problématique ?!_

 _-Ca résume assez bien notre semaine, grommela Scott m'arrachant un sourire. Attends, comment ça, Derek a mordu Jackson ?!_

 _-Ouais, c'est encore pire, s'exclama Stiles en même temps. Isaac, un gamin de 16 ans de l'équipe, a été transformé en loup-garou psychopathe par un potentiel alpha psychopathe -qui est très certainement_ ton _mec !-, et que vu que son père a été retrouvé mort, que c'est la pleine lune ce soir, et qu'il a été placé en garde à vue, on est pas du tout dans la merde !_

 _J'arquai un sourcil._

 _-Ca t'arrive de respirer quand tu parles ?_

 _-Alice ! firent-ils de concert._

 _Je levai les mains en signe de reddition avant d'attraper mon portable._

 _-Oui, ca va, j'ai compris, j'appelle Derek._

* * *

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ?_

 _-_ Aconit Tue-Loup _, répondit Stiles._ On a intérêt à agir vite.

 _-Super, marmonnai-je. Je vois ce qu'on peut faire avec Derek. Je te rappelle rapidement, j'ai un problème de combat de coq ici._

 _Je raccrochai et me tournai vers Scott et Derek._

 _-... il faudra que t'arrêtes ça après, disait mon frère. Tu peux pas continuer comme ça à transformer des gens en loups-garou !_

 _-S'ils sont volontaires, si._

 _-T'as mis Isaac en garde contre la famille Argent, tu l'as prévenu qu'il serait traqué ?!_

 _Derek soupira et me jeta un regard, l'air de chercher du soutien._

 _-Oui, et il a quand même insisté._

 _-Alors c'est qu'il a rien dans le crâne, s'écria mon jumeau._

 _-Tu trouves ça intelligent toi, de sortir avec la fille Argent ? riposta Derek._

 _Je retins un grognement et me passai une main sur le visage. Pourquoi les loups-garou étaient-ils si pénibles ? Ou alors il s'agissait seulement des mecs. Possible aussi. Je m'interposai entre Scott et Derek et les repoussai chacun d'un coté._

 _-Ca va, on a compris les gars, vous êtes tout les trois aussi cons les uns que les autres. Isaac pour avoir accepté d'être transformé malgré le facteur Argent. (Je me tournai vers Derek.) Toi, pour lui avoir proposé. (Je regardai mon frère.) Et toi pour le facteur Argent. Non, n'imagine même pas que tu aurais pu me le cacher. Pour l'instant on a un problème plus gros - comme les Argent qui veulent tuer Isaac- que vos petits ego de mecs. Alors pour l'amour du Ciel, Derek, est-ce qu'on peut y aller ?_

* * *

 _-Bon, je vous explique, les clés sont gardées dans une armoire fermée à combinaison dans le bureau de mon père, fit Stiles. Reste à passer l'agent de faction._

 _-Je ferai diversion, lança Derek en faisant mine de sortir._

 _Stiles le retint par le bras. Le loup-garou lui lança un regard mauvais._

 _-Wow, qui ? Toi ? T'es pas sérieux. Je retire ma main, pas de soucis. T'es potentiellement louche pour eux._

 _-J'ai été disculpé. Je suis innocent._

 _-Toi ? Innocent ? Ouais c'est ça..._

 _Nouveau grognement de ma part. Ils croyaient vraiment que c'était le moment ?!_

 _-Les gars ! C'est quoi ton plan ?_

 _-Attirer l'attention de l'agent._

 _Stiles ricana._

 _-Comment ? Une bonne droite en pleine face, hum ?_

 _-En lui parlant, ça suffira._

 _-Allez, donne-moi un exemple, tu vas dire quoi pour commencer ?_

 _Je commençais sérieusement à perdre patience._

 _-Stiles ! Laisse tomber. Derek vas-y._

 _Quelques minutes plus tard, Derek rejoignait l'adjointe du shérif tandis que Stiles et moi attendions derrière la porte. Si je voyais mon petit-ami de dos, je ne maquai cependant pas le sourire intéressé de l'adjointe lorsqu'elle le vit ni l'étincelle qui s'alluma dans son regard. Je levai les yeux au ciel._

 _-J'avais une question... Pardon je suis un peu pris au dépourvu là. Je m'attendais pas à tomber sur quelqu'un..._

 _Stiles me poussa en avant pour que je rejoigne l'autre coté du couloir avec lui._

 _-Quelqu'un comme moi ?_

 _-J'allais dire quelqu'un d'aussi incroyablement ravissant, mais oui, ça revient un peu au même au final._

 _Je sentis mon loup grogner et Stiles me lança un regard moqueur, signe que j'avais réellement grogné. Il me décocha un sourire sardonique._

 _-Tu ne regrettes toujours pas de lui avoir dit d'y aller ?_

 _-La ferme._

* * *

 _Une piqûre à l'aconit, un évanouissement et un acouphène interminable -_ merci Stiles ! _\- plus tard, je me retrouvai devant la rame de métro avec Derek._

 _-Je te promets que je vais bien. Je n'ai même pas une égratignure. Tu sais bien que la pleine lune augmente nos capacités de guérison._

 _Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester. Sentant venir le_ "Oui mais..." _, je lui fis les gros yeux._

 _-Et tu sais aussi que je ne suis pas en sucre._

 _Il referma la bouche et ferma les yeux une seconde. Il esquissa un sourire avant de m'embrasser sur le front._

 _-Je t'aime._

 _Je déposai rapidement mes lèvres sur les siennes._

 _-Je t'aime aussi. Mais si tu songes même une demi-seconde à refaire ce petit manège que t'as fait avec l'agent, je te promets que tu vas le regretter._

 _Du mouvement nous parvint depuis le métro en lui-même. Isaac devait être revenu parmi nous._

 _-J'y vais._

 _-Alors t'es un loup-garou aussi ? me fit Isaac dès qu'il m'aperçut._

 _J'hochai la tête et m'assis sur la banquette en face de lui._

 _-Et t'es... comme Derek ?_

 _-Ouais, une alpha, comme lui. C'est d'ailleurs ça qui m'a sauvé la vie, marmonnai-je en me frottant le bras._

 _Derek avait enlevé la partie de l'aiguille qui était resté dans mon bras une dizaine de minutes plutôt, mais celui-ci me faisait toujours souffrir. Je me demandais rapidement si les loups-garou pouvaient avoir des bleus._

 _Alors que j'essayais de forcer la boite avec les clés -car Stiles s'était trompé de combinaison-, l'hyperactif était allé dans le couloir voir ce qu'il se passait. Et c'est là que je l'avais entendu m'appeler d'une façon assez étrange. J'étais quand même allée voir ce qu'il se passait et j'avais trouvé le fameux chasseur en uniforme d'adjoint du shérif qui traînait Stiles derrière lui. J'étais intervenue, et c'est là que cet enfoiré de chasseur m'avait piquée avec sa foutue seringue pleine d'aconit. Autant vous dire que j'avais à peine eu le temps de l'assommer contre un mur, que je m'étais écroulée dans les bras de Stiles._

 _-Je suis vraiment désolé... C'est entièrement ma faute._

 _Je pris la main d'Isaac et il leva la tête vers moi._

 _-Franchement, quand tu t'es fait mordre, est-ce que tu crois vraiment que tu aurais pu imaginer que ton père allait se faire tuer, que t'allais te faire inculper qui plus est un soir de pleine lune et que les tarés composant la famille Argent essayeraient -déjà- de te tuer ? Et au lieu de t'excuser, tu devrais plutôt me remercier. La seringue était pour toi, à l'origine._

 _Il me lança un drôle de regard._

 _-Euh...merci ?_

 _J'éclatai de rire._

 _-Isaac, je plaisantais._

* * *

-Alice ?

Je secouai la tête.

-Désolée, j'étais dans la lune.

Il sourit légèrement.

-Pas de problème.

Je penchai la tête sur le coté.

-C'est un peu bizarre cette expression quand même. " _Etre dans la lune"._ Enfin surtout en tant que loup-garou.

Isaac me dévisagea une longue seconde avant de glousser.

-J'en connais une qui est cruellement en manque de sommeil.

-Je vois pas ce qui te fait dire ça. Franchement, je vois pas qui ne serait pas en pleine forme à 4h du matin, surtout après une journée pareille.

Tout en marmonnant, je pris un verre dans l'armoire et me servis un verre d'eau. Je n'avais pas oublié de noter le regard interrogateur du blond, même si j'avais feint de ne pas le voir.

-Cauchemars ? fit-il.

-C'est l'idée. Et toi ?

-Pareil.

Je désignai le salon d'un signe de tête.

-On sera mieux dans le canapé, tu crois pas ?

Il se leva et me suivis. Il s'assit sur la méridienne et étendit ses jambes devant lui. Il avait vraiment de grandes jambes, en fait. J'attrapai deux couvertures. J'en mis une sur les jambes d'Isaac avant de prendre la deuxième et de me coucher, dans l'autre sens, la tête sur les genoux du loup-garou.

* * *

 _-Attention, chute dans 3, 2, 1..._

 _Allison mit un coup de pied dans la cheville de Scott qui perdit sa prise et tomba en arrière. Le fil de sécurité le retint une seconde avant qu'il ne touche le tapis. Sa grimace me fit éclater de rire._

 _-Bien joué, lança Stiles avant de me frapper dans la main. T'es médium maintenant ?_

 _Je secouai la tête._

 _-Non, juste une fille._

 _Le coach s'accroupit à coté de mon frère en riant._

 _-McCall, je sais pas pourquoi, mais te voir souffrir me procure une joie intense. Allez suivants ! Lahey et... Alice, et je compte sur toi pour ridiculiser ton frère._

 _Je m'attachai le harnais autour de la taille à l'instar d'Isaac._

 _-Je peux te poser une question ? demanda-t-il tandis que nous commencions à grimper. J'espère avoir une vraie réponse maintenant que... enfin tu sais._

 _J'hochai la tête et lui jetai un regard. Je ralentis en voyant qu'il avait un peu de mal._

 _-Le soir du bal, je n'ai pas su venir à cause de mon père. Les autres m'ont dit que tu n'avais pas été là non plus..._

 _Je fermai les yeux une longue seconde et m'arrêtai totalement._

 _-McCall ! Me dit pas que t'as le vertige ?_

 _Je jetai un regard en arrière vers lui._

 _-Non, coach, je me demandais juste jusqu'où je devais monter. Si vous vouliez que j'humilie juste mon frère ou si j'étais supposée humilier toute la classe._

 _Scott me jeta un regard mauvais et je vis Allison se retenir de rire. Le coach éclata de rire et leva un pouce dans ma direction._

 _-J'aime cette mentalité, McCall ! Ca, c'est une fille sur qui vous devriez prendre exemple, une vraie battante._

S'il savait... _Je reportai mon attention sur Isaac._

 _-T'as entendu parler de Kate Argent je suppose ? Disons que le soir où elle s'est faite tuer, elle m'avait kidnappée et torturée quelques heures plus tôt._

 _-Oh. Et c'est pour ça que tu n'es pas venue au lycée les jours suivants ?_

 _Je n'étais pas venue ? Ah oui, c'est vrai._

 _-Non, c'est juste que Derek... c'est compliqué._

 _-Je me disais juste que vu que maintenant je suis un loup-garou, tu voudrais peut-être bien..._

 _-Désolée Isaac, fis-je sèchement, pas la peine d'essayer tu n'en sauras pas plus. Ca ne concerne que Derek et moi. Point final._

* * *

-C'est à cause du lien ?

-Quoi ?

-Le fait que tu ne dormes plus. Et je ne parle pas seulement de cette nuit-ci. Tout le monde a remarqué que tu avais l'air de plus en plus épuisée. C'est à cause du lien ?

Je me redressai brusquement. Je me tournai pour être face à lui.

-Comment t'es au courant de ça, toi ?

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux.

-Je t'ai entendue en parler avec Derek quand vous étiez encore ensemble. Et ne me demande pas comment je sais que vous avez rompu. Je ne suis pas totalement idiot.

Je me retins de lui faire remarquer que je ne le trouvais pas idiot et reportai mon attention sur sa question de départ. Je soupirai.

-Le lien joue un rôle important, c'est certain. Je n'arrête pas de revivre différents moments de ma relation avec Derek. Et quand je dis revivre, c'est pas au figuré. Et cette nuit c'est encore pire. Je sens toute sa culpabilité à travers le lien. J'aurais peut-être dû l'appeler pour lui dire que je vais bien.

-Je suis certain qu'il n'était pas très loin quand tu es revenue, marmonna-t-il amèrement. Et puis... est-ce que tu vas vraiment bien ?

Je levai les yeux vers lui, surprise. Isaac me dévisageait avec une intensité qui me mit mal à l'aise. Je baissai la tê venais d'apprendre que l'alpha psychopathe qui m'avait mordu c'était fait tué par l'alpha psychopathe qui avait transformé en loup-garou le mec avec qui j'étais en train de parler, que je détenais le pouvoir d'un alpha particulièrement puissant, et qu'un des alpha psychopathes qui avaient débarqué récemment me voulait dans sa meute. Comment pourrais-je aller bien ?

-Je suppose que non.

-Alice..., souffla-t-il si bas que je faillis ne pas l'entendre.

Il posa sa main sous mon menton et me fit doucement relever la tête. Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien et y lus un mélange d'émotions que je ne parvins à identifier. Un instant plus tard, ses lèvres se posaient doucement sur les miennes.

En une fraction de seconde, un millier de pensées se bousculèrent dans mon esprit. Je ne savais comment réagir. J'aurais voulu m'abandonner à ce baiser. Cependant j'avais déjà essayé de fuir ma frustration de la même façon avec Jackson, et regardez où ça nous avait menés. Quant à Jace, ça avait été amusant, mais il était clair pour nous deux dès le départ qu'il n'était pas question de sentiments ou d'engagement.

Pour Isaac, c'était différent. Il m'embrassait avec une telle douceur... C'était désarmant. Je savais que ça signifiait plus pour lui. Probablement beaucoup plus que ce que ça signifierait pour moi.

Je le repoussai, doucement, mais fermement.

-Je... ne peux pas. Je suis désolée. Je ne t'aime pas de cette façon.

Il baissa les yeux et une odeur de gêne se dégagea de lui.

Des pas dans les escaliers furent l'apparition divine qui nous sortit de ce moment de gêne.

-Il me semblait bien que je n'étais pas encore devenu complètement fou, fit Scott en nous rejoignant.

Je m'écartai pour lui ménager une place, entre Isaac et moi.

-Ca va ? Vous avez l'air bizarre.

-On est comme des loups-garou qui souffrent d'insomnies à trois heures du matin, lâcha Isaac.

-J'en viens à me demander si il y a un événement astrologique qui viendrait à nous affecter, marmonnai-je.

Scott haussa les épaules.

-Un film, ça vous tente ?

* * *

 **Helloooooooooo !**

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?**

 **Dalice ?**

 **Alisaac ?**

 **Alice tout court ?**

 **Les flashbacks ?**

 **Je viens d'aller relire la fin de** _ **Rétablissement (**_ **Tome 1) pour ne pas écrire la même scène qu'avec Jackson... et je me suis rendue compte que ces chapitres étaient étrangement similaires. Des chapitres passerelles qui commencent avec Alice qui se réveille et qui terminent de façon totalement imprévue (icompris pour moi XD).**

 **Bises Psychotiques,**

 **Luna**


	13. In Articulo Mortis

**Chapitre 12**

 **In Articulo Mortis**

 _Memphis, 331 ACN_

 _Allison passa devant moi en courant._

 _-Ankhti ! On est repérées !_

 _-Déjà ? marmonnai-je._

 _-Déjà !_

 _Je fermai les yeux une seconde et me retins de me passer une main sur le visage. Je jetai encore quelques babioles dans mon sac avant de le jeter sur mon épaule. Je détalai à la suite d'Allison. J'eus à peine rejoint la cours principale, que j'entendis le pas lourd des gardes dans mon dos._ Tout sauf des archers, pitié, tout sauf des archers _, priai-je intérieurement. J'échangeai un regard avec Allison tandis que nous approchions du mur d'enceinte. Nous allions devoir monter. Soit en grimpant, soit en prenant les escaliers. J'aperçus un escalier de faction, étonnamment désert. Sans me poser de questions, je m'y engouffrai. Mon regard croisa celui d'Allison qui avait l'air d'être prête à grimper sur le mur d'enceinte. Elle avait toujours été plus douée que moi pour l'escalade. Elle me fit un signe pour me dire qu'elle me retrouverait plus tard. J'hochai la tête avant d'accélérer. En débouchant, quatre mètres plus haut, et en avisant la horde de soldats qui m'attendait en haut, et l'autre qui était en train de monter les escaliers que je venais d'emprunter. Mais pourquoi tenaient-ils tant à m'attraper ? Il y avait plein d'assassins et autres criminels multirécidivistes qui rôdaient dans Memphis, alors pourquoi moi ? Après tout, je ne faisais rien de mal, je n'avais encore tué personne, et ce n'était pas dans mes projets. Je n'étais qu'une simple petite voleuse de bas étage qui volait uniquement pour survivre._

 _Mais qui est-ce que je voulais tromper ? Je faisais partie des multirécidivistes cités plus haut. Après tout c'était quand même la 12ème fois que je m'en prenais au trésor royal. Rien que ce mois-ci._

 _Après tout, avec le couronnement du nouveau pharaon et les festivités de notre libération de l'emprise perse -qui ne faisais que nous passer sous la coupe de l'empire grec-, les gens ne feraient pas trop attention aux voleurs. En même temps après la septième fois j'aurais dû me dire que ça allait vraiment devenir louche. Enfin soit._

 _Je regardai les troupes de soldats m'encerclant avant de regarder le bord du mur d'enceinte. Quatre mètres. C'était réalisable. Et c'était ma seule alternative. Sans m'être réellement arrêtée, je m'élançai vers le bord de la muraille. Je resserrai ma prise sur mon sac en toile au moment où je posai le pied sur le rebord. Pas le temps d'hésiter, je sautai dans le vide. Ma chute fut brusquement arrêtée par une charrette. Mon souffle se coupa lorsque mon dos rencontra le bois. Je levai les yeux vers l'endroit d'où je venais de sauter... et d'où une quinzaine d'archers me tenaient en joue._ Oh c'est pas vrai ! _Je me relevai précipitamment et entendis à peine le propriétaire de la charrette me hurler dessus. Je courus le plus vite que je le pus en fendant la foule. J'aperçus Stiles et me dirigeai vers lui._

 _-Débehenitjaenmoutef, on dégage, et on vitesse !_

 _Je l'attrapai par le bras et l'entraînai dans mon sillage. Il manqua de lâcher le sac rempli de nourriture qu'il tenait en main. Si, dans notre équipe, Allison et moi étions celles qui prenaient le plus de risques en nous en prenant aux maisons bourgeoises, Stiles était quant à lui chargé de voler de la nourriture, autant pour nous que pour les autres._

 _-Où est Entechenès ?_

 _-Aucune idée. Elle nous retrouvera._

Ou peut-être pas, _ajoutai-je mentalement. Cependant j'avais assez confiance en Allison pour savoir qu'elle s'en sortirait. La foule devint plus compact, nous ralentissant. Par la même, elle empêchait les gardes de nous voir, et donc... à non ça ne les empêchait pas de nous tirer dessus. Je me baissai en entendant les flèches fuser autour de moi. Plusieurs d'entre elles percutèrent mon dos, et je bénis les dieux d'avoir penser à mettre une protection. Je lâchai un cri de douleur lorsqu'une flèche se planta à l'arrière de mon bras gauche. Je poussai Stiles dans une rue parallèle en priant pour que les gardes ne le remarquent pas. J'aperçus un temple et courus le plus rapidement que mes jambes me le permettaient jusque-là, Stiles sur les talons. J'entrai et m'appuyai sur une colonne une longue seconde._

 _-Ton bras, Ankhti !_

 _-Je sais._

 _En vérité, je ne savais pas vraiment. Je tournai la tête et vis que la flèche était plantée presque sous mon épaule. Une traînée de sang s'étendait depuis celle-ci jusqu'à ma main. Je devais déjà avoir perdu pas mal de sang. J'avais bien fait de m'arrêter. Même si l'adrénaline me permettait de tenir le coup pour l'instant, je n'aurais pas pu continuer à ce rythme très longtemps. D'autant plus que des douleurs liées à ma chute risquaient de bientôt se réveiller. Je laissai tomber mon sac par terre avant d'arracher la flèche d'un geste vif. Une grimace de douleur et c'était terminé. J'allais déchirer un morceau de ma tunique pour m'en faire un bandage lorsqu'une voix retentit dans mon dos._

 _-Je ne suis pas certain qu'un temple soit le meilleur endroit pour des voleurs._

 _Instinctivement, je me rapprochai du mur, à l'instar de Stiles. Je fis le tour des colonnes, restant dans l'ombre. J'aperçus un homme devant l'autel d'Isis. Je devinai à son accoutrement qu'il était grec. Je n'étais pas vraiment surprise, ils étaient partout dans la cité ses derniers temps. Cependant, les voir dans un temple qui n'était pas grec était assez étrange. Je me saisis du poignard caché dans ma tunique. Je contournai les colonnes pour pouvoir me rapprocher silencieusement de l'homme._

 _-Tout comme je suis certaine que des soldats grecs n'ont rien à faire dans un temple égyptien, lançai-je en choisissant de changer de langue._

 _Alors que j'allais profiter de la surprise de l'homme pour lui mettre mon couteau sous la gorge, un autre homme apparut devant moi._ Derek. _Dans le même mouvement, son cimeterre finit appuyé contre ma gorge. Ce n'était pas ça qui allait me faire apprécier d'avantage les grecs. Surtout lorsque j'avais sous les yeux les abominations qu'ils faisaient avec nos armes. Il haussa les sourcils._

 _-Comment se fait-il qu'une vulgaire voleuse parle grec ? demanda-t-il dans sa langue._

 _J'esquissai un sourire narquois._

 _-Comment se fait-il que le grec d'une_ vulgaire voleuse _soit meilleur que l'égyptien d'un homme grec de bonne famille ?_

 _L'autre homme se tourna vers nous._ Scott. _Il avait l'air un peu plus âgé que l'homme qui me tenait avec son épée. Scott éclata de rire._

 _-Elle a raison. Tu parles très mal égyptien._

 _Tout en ne me quittant pas du regard, je vis une lueur d'exaspération s'allumer dans le regard de Derek._

 _-De quel coté es-tu ?_

 _Scott esquissa un sourire moqueur avant de jeter un regard à la ronde._

 _-Tu peux dire à ton copain de se montrer. On ne vous fera rien._

 _-Reste où tu es, grondai-je les dents serrées._

 _-Toi, lâche ton poignard, fit Derek._

 _Je le défiai du regard et raffermis ma prise sur mon arme. Il appuya un peu plus fort sur ma gorge. Je sentis un léger filet de sang glisser le long de ma gorge. Je ne bougeai pas._

 _-Je t'ai dit de lâcher ton arme._

 _-Redis-le moi dans un égyptien parfait et on en reparle, ricanai-je._

 _Scott me lança un regard d'avertissement._

 _-Je te conseille de pas jouer à ce jeu-là, petite. Vous n'êtes pas en position de force._

 _Je vrillai mon regard à celui de Derek sans m'exécuter. Il appuya encore plus contre ma gorge. Cet homme n'était pas un tueur, je le voyais dans ses yeux. Mais je voulais savoir jusqu'où il pouvait aller._

 _Prise par une faiblesse soudaine, ma vision se brouilla. Je chancelai une seconde avant de m'écrouler au sol._

 _-Ankhti !_

 _Stiles réapparut brusquement et se précipita vers moi. Derek fit un pas vers lui, menaçant, et pointa son épée dans sa direction._

 _-Cinq pas d'écart entre vous deux._

 _-Laissez-moi lui faire un bandage, elle va mourir ! Vous n'êtes peut-être pas d'ici, mais vous savez que la mort n'est pas le sort réservé aux voleurs, ajouta-t-il en regardant Scott._

 _Celui-ci soupira et fit signe à son compagnon de baisser son épée._

 _-C'est bon, Arès, ils ne vont pas s'enfuir._

 _Stiles me rejoignit rapidement et s'accroupit à coté de moi. Le choc de la chute de mon taux d'adrénaline, c'était brutal. Ma vision se brouilla et je me raccrochai au bras à son bras pour ne pas perdre pied. Je l'entendis déchirer quelque chose, probablement la tunique de l'un de nous deux. Je sentis plus que je ne vis ses mains s'activer autour de mon cou._

 _-Je t'interdis d'y rester, compris ? me dit-il dans notre langue. Sinon les autres vont me faire la peau._

 _Je grimaçai lorsqu'il serra le tissu autour de ma nuque._

 _-Ne te fais pas d'inquiétudes. Je t'ai promis que ce serait moi qui te ferait la peau, n'espère pas que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre._

 _Il répéta le même manège avec mon bras._

 _-C'est pas parfait, mais ça devrait te permettre de tenir jusqu'à ce qu'on rentre._

 _Je levai les yeux vers les deux hommes qui ne nous lâchaient pas du regard._

 _-Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire de nous ?_

 _-Pour commencer, on voudrait savoir pourquoi une fille de noble lignée vole ? fit Derek._

 _Il leva la main et nous montra un médaillon en or. Je ne savais pas lire ce qu'il était écrit dessus d'où j'étais, mais je savais qu'on pouvait y lire mon prénom. La chaîne avait du se rompre sur la pointe de son épée lorsque j'étais tombée._

 _-Je l'ai volé, répondis-je du tac au tac._

 _-Et lui aussi, il a volé ce médaillon ? demanda Scott._

 _Il empoigna Stiles pour le relever et sortit le médaillon qu'il portait sous sa tunique._

 _-Qui êtes-vous ?_

* * *

 _ **Stiles**_

-On aurait pas dû venir, dit Stiles alors que Scott gémissait de douleur. Je le savais. Il fallait pas qu'on vienne.

-On devait venir, contra Scott. Il y a moins de risques si on est nombreux.

-Oui et on peut être aussi nombreux à mourir et ça s'appelle un massacre !

Stiles se rendit compte trop tard, que son ton avait peut-être été un peu trop sec. Scott avait l'air mal en point, et il savait que si Isaac et lui-même n'étaient pas autant dans le déni, ils seraient probablement dans le même état. Il refusait de se considérer comme étant en deuil, à l'inverse de son meilleur ami qui s'était habillé entièrement en noir. Cependant, Stiles avait réussi à éviter qu'il n'en parle à Mélissa ou à n'importe qui d'autre pour l'instant. Il reporta son attention sur sa tablette et tapa le mot « massacre » avant de lire :

-Un bain de sang. Un carnage. Une tuerie. Une boucherie. Mouais, trop fort.

Il se tourna vers son meilleur ami qui était au plus mal.

-Bon, ça suffit, je demande au coach de s'arrêter.

Scott tourna vivement la tête vers l'hyperactif.

-Nan, nan, nan. Je vais bien.

-Je peux te dire que t'en as pas l'air. Bon, laisse-moi regarder, ajouta-t-il en se penchant pour l'examiner.

Le loup-garou se redressa et porta les mains à son flanc pour empêcher Stiles de regarder.

-C'est bon, ça va.

-Laisse-moi juste regarder. D'accord ?

-D'accord, céda Scott.

Il releva son t-shirt et Stiles découvrit d'énormes griffures.

-Oh, merde.

-Je sais, c'est pas beau, mais c'est parce que ça vient d'un alpha. C'est plus long à cicatriser.

Stiles regarda les deux loups-garou assis un peu plus loin.

-Alors pourquoi Boyd et Isaac vont bien ?

 _Physiquement_ , compléta-t-il mentalement. Stiles savait qu'Isaac avait les nerfs à fleurs de peau. Même s'il soupçonnait que quelque chose s'était passé entre Alice et lui, ce qui était arrivé la veille semblait l'avoir totalement coupé de toute émotion n'étant pas la colère.

Scott appuya sa tête contre la vitre et ne répondit pas.

-J'arrive pas y croire. J'arrive pas à croire qu'Alice et Derek soient morts.

* * *

 _ **Lorna**_

-Allez, Alice, accroche-toi !

Lorna se saisit de son pinceau et le trempa dans le mélange à base de Rose de Jericho qu'elle avait fait quelques heures plus tôt. Elle déchira la chemise d'Alice et appliqua son pinceau juste au-dessus de son estomac. Elle ferma les yeux et rassembla son énergie. En serrant les dents, elle commença à tracer un pentagramme sur le ventre d'Alice. Quand elle eut terminé, elle se rendit compte que de la sueur avait commencé à perler sur son visage. Elle regarda son Livre des Ombres pour être certaine de ne pas raté une étape. Alice étant un loup-garou, elle n'était même pas sûre que ça fonctionnerait.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage d'Alice. Elle avait les lèvres mauves et la peau d'une pâleur morbide. Lorna ferma les yeux une longue seconde pour se calmer. C'était de sa faute. C'était uniquement de sa faute. Si elle avait directement été trouvé la Meute Hale et qu'elle leur avait dit ce qu'elle savait, ce ne serait pas arrivé. Désormais elle espérait qu'il n'était pas trop tard.

* * *

 _Saint-Pétersbourg, 1914_

 _J'allais pousser les portes de l'hôpital aménagé au palais, lorsque deux gardes en sortirent._ Erica et Boyd. _Ils me sourirent et l'un d'eux me tint la porte. Il s'agissait d'un garde que j'avais soigné quelques jours plus tôt. Il semblait s'être bien remis de ses blessures._

 _-Votre Altesse Impériale, me salua-t-il._

 _Je me tournai vers lui avec un sourire narquois._

 _-Je me souviens vous avoir dit pas plus tard qu'hier de ne pas m'appeler ainsi._

 _Il baissa la tête une seconde avant de m'offrir un sourire penaud._

 _-Pardonnez-moi, Tatiana._

 _-Je préfère cela. Excusez-moi, messieurs, mais j'ai du travail._

 _Ils m'offrirent un signe de tête en guise de salut et disparurent dans le couloir. Je regardai autour de moi et relâchai mon souffle. Le nombre de blessés n'avait pas considérablement augmenté. Donc pas de nouvelle attaque. Je sursautai lorsque Lydia apparut à coté de moi. Elle me prit les mains. Elle semblait affolée._

 _-Tanouchka ! Dieu merci tu es enfin là !_

 _-Olga, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

 _-Alexis._

 _Elle n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus. Je sentis mon coeur se serrer. Même si je savais que Raspoutine avait toujours réussi à aider notre petit frère, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour lui. Mère était également très attentive à ce qu'il évite bleus, hématomes et autres blessures, mais il n'avait quand même que 10 ans, il avait le droit d'avoir une enfance normal._ Aussi normale que les autres enfants impériaux en tout cas, _songeai-je._

 _-On peut le voir ?_

 _Elle secoua négativement la tête._

 _-Alors, mettons-nous au travail, j'ai besoin de m'occuper l'esprit._

 _Lydia hocha la tête. Elle se saisit d'une liste de nom et la parcourut rapidement._

 _-Dimitri Yakovlevitch Malama. C'est un officier de la cavalerie. Il vient d'arriver et n'a pas encore d'infirmière attitrée. Il est mis ici qu'il doit être opéré._

 _-Tu peux noter que je serais son infirmière, lançai-je par-dessus mon épaule en m'éloignant._

 _-Tanouchka, attends !_

 _Elle me rejoignit en deux grands enjambées. Elle me pressa la main._

 _-Cesse de t'inquiéter pour Alexis, il s'en sortira. Il s'en sort toujours._

 _J'hochai la tête tandis qu'elle s'éloignait. Je me renseignai rapidement sur les disponibilités de nos infirmières capables d'opérer quelqu'un. En théorie, j'aurais pu le faire, mais je ne me sentais pas encore capable de le faire. Je rejoignis l'aile de l'hôpital réservée aux officiers. Dimitri ne fut pas très compliqué à trouver. Il n'y avait que trois hommes dans cette partie de notre hôpital de campagne, et je connaissais déjà les deux autres._

 _Cependant, comme il était couché, je ne pouvais savoir s'il était inconscient, s'il dormait, ou s'il se reposait juste les yeux. Je m'approchai doucement._

 _-Officier Malama ?_

 _Isaac ouvrit les yeux. Il sembla vouloir se redresser, mais je lui fis signe de rester coucher._

 _-Détendez-vous, vous agiter ne ferait que vous faire d'avantage souffrir. Je suis Tatiana, votre infirmière. On doit vous opérer, mais vous allez devoir patienter encore un moment. Voudriez-vous quelque chose ?_

 _Il esquissa un faible sourire. Je remarquai qu'il était assez jeune. Nous devions avoir le même âge à une année ou deux près._

 _-Juste un peu de compagnie._

 _Je lui rendis son sourire._

 _-Je peux arranger cela facilement. Mais je vais vous remplir ça avant._

 _J'attrapai le verre d'eau sur sa table de nuit et allais le remplir au robinet. Je le rejoignis de nouveau et lui tendis le verre. Je posai également un cachet d'aspirine à coté de lui, au cas où. Je m'assis sur le bord du lit à coté du sien tandis qu'il reposai le verre._

 _-Puis-je savoir comment une demoiselle aussi jeune que vous se retrouve ici, à soigner des soldats blessés ?_

 _-Mon père est au front, ma mère s'occupe de la régence, alors avec mes sœurs nous essayons d'aider notre pays comme nous le pouvons. Et nous essayons aussi de convaincre les femmes de la noblesse de faire de même._

 _Je vis ses yeux s'arrondir comme il réalisa qui j'étais. Je songeai un instant que j'aurais mieux fait de me taire, avant de me dire que nous étions quand même au palais, il l'aurait su à un moment où un autre._

 _Isaac tenta à nouveau de se redresser. Je le réprimandai du regard et il cessa de s'agiter._

 _-Que vous ai-je donc dit, Officier ?_

 _-Mais, Votre Altes..._

 _-Il n'y a pas d' "Altesse" qui tienne ! Vous êtes blessé et je suis votre infirmière. Même en d'autres circonstances, n'ayez plus l'idée saugrenue de m'appeler ainsi. Tatiana conviendra parfaitement._

 _Il esquissa un sourire narquois._

 _-Je vous appellerai Tatiana si vous daignez m'appeler Dimitri._

 _Il plongea son regard dans le mien et je me sentis rougir. J'haussai les sourcils._

 _-Seriez-vous en train de me faire du chantage, Officier ?_

 _-Je n'oserai jamais, Altesse Impériale._

 _Je voulus lui jeter un regard noir mais ne réussis pas à garder mon sérieux._

 _-Très bien, Dimitri. Vous avez même gagné le droit de m'appeler Tanya._

 _Son sourire s'agrandit. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre._ Je n'entendis cependant pas ce qu'il dit, soudain tirée en arrière, je sombrai dans les ténèbres.

* * *

 _ **Lorna**_

-Encore un petit effort, je t'en supplie, reste de ce côté.

Lorna posa sa main gauche dans le récipient à coté d'elle contenant un mélange de poudres de différentes plantes. Aconit Napel, Belladone et Angélique des bois. Elle pria pour que l'aconit présente dans la mixture ne fasse pas réagir Alice trop violemment. Heureusement, elle avait prévu le coup. D'autant plus de Lorna n'était pas une grande adepte de la magie noire, elle préférait même l'éviter. C'était d'ailleurs pour se déculpabiliser qu'elle avait ajouté l'angélique des bois, plante utilisée en magie blanche. Normalement l'aconit et la belladone devraient fonctionné, mais elle préférait garder une sorte d'assurance. Elle saisit une poignée de poudre qu'elle jeta sur Alice. Elle réitéra son geste trois fois. Elle songea que le fait qu'Alice ne respire plus était une bonne chose. Au moins elle n'inhalerait pas trop d'aconit.

Elle plaça sa main droite sur le diaphragme d'Alice et l'autre sur son front. Elle ferma les yeux et pris une profonde inspiration.

- _Moi, Morgana, Prêtresse d'Hécate en appelle à la force des Grands Immortels. J'invoque Pluton, Proserpine, Yama, Izanami, Kali, Thanatos, Freyja et Anubis. Permettez-moi de vous reprendre une âme partie prématurément. Par le pouvoir de mes ancêtres, je vous en prie, Ô Grands Dieux Immortels laissez cette âme rejoindre le monde Terrestre._

Lorna sentit une vague d'énergie afflué en elle. Ses mains se mirent à chauffer. Elle imagina une ligne d'énergie dorée descendre le long de son bras gauche, sa main de pouvoir, tandis qu'une ligne d'énergie noire remontait le long de son bras droit. Elle enleva doucement sa main gauche et se ressaisit de la poudre qu'elle jeta de nouveau trois fois sur la louve en visualisant les étincelles dorées de son pouvoirs se répandre avec la poudre.

Elle expira profondément avant de réciter la deuxième partie de sa formule.

- _J'invoque Artémis, Sucellos, Diancecht. Par ma magie, je me porte garante de cette âme en peine. Par le pouvoir de mes ancêtres, je vous en prie, Ô Grands Dieux Immortels, laissez cette âme rejoindre son corps._

De sa main droite cette fois, elle se saisit de la poudre et en jeta de nouveau sur Alice.

- _Je m'en remets à la sagesse des Grands Immortels. Par la règle de trois pas trois, je clôture ce rituel._

Lorna sentit progressivement la magie quitter son corps tandis que les dernières étincelles dorées s'échappaient du bout des doigts de sa main gauche. Elle retira ses mains.

Un moment qui lui sembla durer une éternité s'écoula. Elle ignorait s'il s'était écoulé une seconde ou d'une heure.

Alice prit soudain une grande inspiration et ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Elle se redressa dans le même mouvement et fut prise d'une violente quinte de toux. Lorna attrapa rapidement son sac et en sortit la bouteille d'élixir qu'elle avait préparée. Elle la donna à Alice qui la but d'une traite. L'adolescente se demanda une seconde si c'était une bonne idée avant de se dire que ce n'était de toutes façons que de l'eau à la base.

Quand Alice sembla avoir repris sa respiration, elle tourna vers Lorna un regard déboussolé brillant de larmes.

Lorna écarta théâtralement les bras et sourit.

 _-_ Bienvenue dans le monde des vivants !

* * *

 **Hey !**

 **Dites-moi que vous n'êtes pas trop trop perdus**!  
 **Si vous avez des questions concernant n'importe quoi, n'hésitez pas (et peut-être qu'Alice pourrait se poser les mêmes questions qui sait...)**

 **Votre pensée se précise-t-elle concernant Lorna ?**  
 **Qui étaient Allison, Stiles et Alice à Memphis d'après vous ?**

 **Bises Psychotiques,**  
 **Luna**


	14. Motel Californie

**Chapitre 13**

 **Motel Californie**

Je considérai la fille à genoux à coté de moi une longue minute. Je la connaissais, je le savais. Impossible de revenir sur son nom. Impossible aussi de comprendre le sens de ses paroles. Une nouvelle quinte de toux mit fin à ce moment de gêne. Un horrible goût de bile me vint en bouche. Je me penchai brusquement sur le coté, prise d'un haut-le-coeur. La fille me tendit un mouchoir pour que je m'essuie les lèvres. Une étrange odeur d'aconit me parvint. Je plissai le nez. Ces derniers temps j'étais un peu trop en contact avec cette plante à mon goût.

Je laissai mon regard se perdre dans le vide un long moment. Quand j'eus totalement reprit mes esprits, je levai la tête vers la fille.

-Lorna ?

-Salut Alice.

* * *

Désormais assise sur le sol de l'appartement de Lorna, je jouai nerveusement avec les poils de son tapis. Elle me rejoignit, trois sandwiches à la main. Elle m'en tendit deux.

-Interdiction d'en laisser.

Elle s'assit dans le canapé et entama son propre sandwich. Elle me demanda si je ne voulais pas la rejoindre dans le fauteuil, mais je secouai négativement la tête. Être par terre me permettait de rester sur terre.

-Tu commences à te remettre ?

Je levai les yeux vers elle.

-Tu m'as annoncé il y a moins d'une heure que j'étais morte et que tu m'avais ressuscitée ! Alors excuse-moi, mais je vais avoir besoin d'un peu plus de temps pour réaliser.

Lorna pencha la tête et ses boucles noirs effleurèrent l'accoudoir.

-Techniquement je ne t'ai pas ressuscité, je t'ai seulement ramenée. En fait on ne peut parler de résurrection que si on doit ramener l'âme du monde des morts. Le passage se fait entre 2 heures et 3 jours après la mort. Heureusement, tu ne l'avais pas encore fait. Je n'aurais pas eu les compétences suffisantes pour te ramener de l'Autre Côté, même en implorant Perséphone, Hadès ou n'importe qui d'autre.

Je la considérai une longue minute tout en mangeant mon sandwich. Je n'avais absolument rien compris à ce qu'elle venait de dire. C'était sans importance.

-D'ailleurs je voudrais bien savoir comment t'as fait. Je veux dire, s'il y a une façon d'empêcher les gens de crever ça m'intéresserait pas mal tu sais. Ma mère aussi, elle est infirmière.

Lorna soupira.

-La magie n'est pas une plaisanterie, Alice. Et elle n'est pas à la portée de tout le monde. Je suis une Prêtresse. Enfin c'est le terme que je préfère. On peut aussi me qualifier de Druidesse, Chamane, Vate, etc... On va juste éviter Sorcière. Vu que les loups-garou existent, je ne vois pas pourquoi les sorciers n'existeraient pas.

J'esquissai un sourire en songeant à Magnus. Oui, les sorciers existaient, et ils aimaient beaucoup les paillettes.

-OK, donc tu es une Prêtresse.

-Une Prêtresse d'Hécate exactement. En gros c'est la déesse de la sorcellerie -entre autre-. Certains appellent ce que je pratique la Wicca -alors au sens très large-, moi j'appelle ça simplement la magie blanche. Elle s'appuie beaucoup sur le principe de la volonté, et du _Quand on veut, on peut_. Bon, d'accord, peut-être pas aussi radicalement. Elle permet d'aider à la guérison de blessures et maladies plus ou moins graves. Certains sont Passeurs d'âmes, ils font passer dans l'Au-delà les âmes coincées sur terre, mais c'est pas trop mon truc les âmes errantes. Tout ce qui est vies antérieures, réincarnation, et tout et tout a pas mal d'importance aussi. On peut communiquer avec les esprits aussi. Ceux des morts comme les autres.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

-"Les autres ?"

-Ouais, les esprits de manière générale. Les esprits des éléments, des maisons, de la nature de manière générale. D'ailleurs il y en a ici. Ils sont derrière toi, ils te disent bonjour.

Je sursautai et me retournai. Je ne vis absolument rien hormis l'appartement de Lorna. Je l'interrogeai du regard. Elle haussa les épaules.

-Tout ne monde ne peut pas les voir comme ça.

-Et euh... ils sont où ?

-Juste derrière toi. Tu peux leur répondre, tu sais. C'est David et Albert.

Je me retournai et tentai en vain de les trouver. Je levai la main.

-Hum... salut, les gars ?

OK, même pour moi, ça devenait carrément bizarre. Et pourtant j'étais sortie avec un gars possédant du sang d'ange. Lorna éclata de rire. Je lui lançai un regard.

-Quoi ?

-Mauvais côté, mais c'est pas grave.

Je fronçai les sourcils et la dévisageai une longue seconde.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ?

-Rien.

-Ton coeur fait du 300 à l'heure, essaie pas de me prendre pour une conne.

Elle fit mine d'être surprise. Je levai les yeux au ciel.

-T'as déjà mentionné les loups-garou plusieurs fois. On sait toutes les deux que tu connais ma nature. Alors qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?

-Rien, je te promets ! C'est juste que c'est toujours un peu stressant de parler de ça à quelqu'un. J'ai toujours l'impression qu'on va me prendre pour une folle.

Même si je n'entendais pas les battements de son coeur, j'aurais été convaincue qu'elle me mentait. Je n'étais pas idiote à ce point.

* * *

 _ **Scott**_

-Allô ?

- _Il faut vraiment qu'on parle. C'est urgent. Vous rentrez quand ? Et d'ailleurs pourquoi vous êtes toujours pas rentrés de votre course débile ?_

Scott se dit qu'il avait dû recommencer à halluciner. Il sentit ses yeux commencer à le piquer.

-Alice ?!

- _Qui veux-tu que ce soit ?_

Non, ce n'était pas possible. Alice était morte, il en était certain. Il se revoyait encore accroché au corps de sa sœur, en pleurs. Il se souvenait lui avoir fermé les yeux, incapable d'affronter son regard marron si semblable au sien.

Stiles revint dans la chambre et l'interrogea du regard. Scott écarta le téléphone de son oreille. Il regarda Stiles, désemparé, et mit le haut-parleur.

-Dis-moi que toi aussi tu l'entends.

- _A qui tu parles ?_

Stiles écarquilla les yeux. Scott put d'ailleurs voir que les yeux de son meilleur ami s'étaient mis à briller comme s'il se retenait de pleurer.

-Ou alors on est devenus fous tout les deux, murmura Stiles.

- _Stiles ! J'espérais que tu serais avec Scott. Mais si vous continuez à m'ignorer, moi, je vais vraiment commencer à devenir folle._

 _-_ Désolé, fit Scott, des larmes dans la voix. C'est juste que... comment est-ce possible. Tu... tu étais...

- _Morte ? Techniquement oui. C'est en partie de ça qu'il faut qu'on parle. Mais pour l'instant c'est pas important. C'est pas pour ça que je t'appelais._

 _-_ Ca fait deux jours qu'on te croit morte ! s'écria Stiles. Tu peux pas appeler comme ça et dire que c'est pas important. T'as ressuscité, bordel ! T'es une putain de morte-vivante ! Rassure-moi, tu ne t'es pas transformée en vampire ?

Scott leva les yeux vers son meilleur ami qui faisait les cent pas à travers la pièce. Il avait le visage rouge et il lui sembla que des larmes avaient coulé sur ses joues.

- _Techniquement, je n'ai pas vraiment ressuscité non plus, je vous expliquerai. Et je ne suis ni une morte-vivante, ni un vampire, je suis toujours parfaitement humaine. Enfin loup-garou. Vous saviez qu'on avait une sorcière à Beacon Hills ?_

Une autre voix leur parvint en arrière-plan. Scott comprit quelque chose comme " _Je suis une ...esse"._ Enchanteresse ? Un truc dans l'idée ?

- _Oh, c'est pareil... Enfin du coup vous revenez quand ?_

 _-_ Demain dans l'après-midi.

- _OK, maintenant, pour l'amour du Ciel, pourriez-vous me dire où est Derek ?_

Ils échangèrent un regard et gardèrent le silence.

- _Les gars ? Je déteste ce genre de silence. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, chacun espérant que l'autre parlerait. Stiles leva les mains l'air de dire "C'est ta soeur, pas la mienne". Scott lui jeta un regard mauvais.

-Alice... Derek est... Il est mort ce jour-là.

Il y eut un blanc de quelques secondes avant que le rire d'Alice ne retentisse à travers le portable de Scott.

- _Vous allez vraiment devoir apprendre à porter plus d'attention à vos morts. Il n'y avait absolument personne. A moins que quelqu'un soit venu récupérer le corps de Derek, ce qui est peu probable, il doit aussi être toujours vivant. Je mène mon enquête, et je vous tiens au courant._

Elle raccrocha. Les deux garçons fixèrent le téléphone une longue minute. Stiles finit par secouer la tête.

-On devrait prévenir Isaac et Allison, leur dire qu'elle va bien.

Scott hocha la tête, sonné, les yeux toujours rivés à son portable. Il avait l'impression de nager en plein rêve.

-Je vais leur dire, continua Stiles, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

* * *

 _ **Alice**_

Je me garai devant l'immeuble où vivait Derek. En un sens, j'avais presque peur de monter. Peur de découvrir qu'il n'était pas là. Et si c'était le cas, j'ignorais vraiment où est-ce que je devrais chercher. J'étais partie de chez Lorna quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle m'avait avouée être à l'origine du message que j'avais reçu le soir de la pleine lune. Elle disait que son nom de Prêtresse était Morgana. D'après ce que j'avais compris pour lancer des charmes (Lorna m'avait formellement interdit d'employer le mot "sort"), les pratiquants de la magie utilisait un autre nom, qui était en quelque sorte leur identité magique.

Certains loups-garou avaient dû en entendre parler, parce que je restais convaincue que Deucalion n'était pas le vrai prénom du concerné.

Je sortis de ma voiture et montai quatre à quatre les marches menant au dernier étage. Une violente odeur de sang me prit à la gorge. Je grimaçai. Je fronçai les sourcils en constatant que la porte n'était pas verrouillée. Je l'ouvris rapidement et me figeai.

-Mademoiselle Blake ?

Elle me dévisagea, l'air aussi surprise que moi. Mon regard dériva vers Derek, allongé sur son lit, des énormes plaies sur le ventre. Pourquoi n'avais-je rien senti ? Le lien aurait dû me le signaler, quelque chose clochait. J'oubliai déjà la présence de ma prof de littérature et courus vers le loup-garou. Je relâchai mon souffle en constatant qu'il respirait.

-Alice ?

Je reportai mon attention sur la femme devant moi. Je croisai les bras.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous faîtes ici ?

-Derek... Derek m'a dit qu'il fallait l'amener ici. J'ai... j'ai voulu appeler une ambulance, mais... il... enfin je...

-Il vous a défendu de le faire, complétai-je. C'est normal. Calmez-vous. Il va s'en remettre. Il a déjà connu pire que ça.

Un frisson me parcourut l'échine en songeant à la fois où j'avais cru que Peter l'avait tué. S'il avait survécu cette fois-là, il pouvait tout à fait survivre maintenant. Il le devait. Je glissai ma main dans la sienne. Je fermai les yeux une seconde pour me concentrer sur sa douleur. Quand je rouvris les paupières, des veines noires couraient sur mon avant-bras. Je grimaçai tandis qu'une vague de douleur me traversait. Ma vision passa au rouge et Blake eut un mouvement de recul. Je lâchai la main de Derek. Je tanguai et ma vision vacilla. Je tentai de me retenir à une poutre, mais finis quand même par terre. Je levai la tête vers Blake alors que son coeur battait encore plus vite. Si elle continuait comme ça, elle allait finir par faire un infarctus. Et si elle voulait qu'on la ménage, elle était vraiment tombée sur la mauvaise personne. Je réfléchis à ce qu'aurait fait Scott dans cette situation. Il savait y faire en général. Je levai les mains.

-Du calme. Je ne vais pas vous faire de mal.

-Tu es... ?

-Mouais. Je suis comme lui. Et je me contrôle parfaitement bien. Vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi, ajoutai-je en me relevant.

Elle me considéra un moment avant d'hocher lentement la tête.

-Tu saignes ! s'écria-t-elle.

Je baissai les yeux. Ma chemise était imbibée de sang. Ca c'était pas bon. Je relevai le bas de ma chemise pour découvrir mon ventre. Mes blessures s'étaient rouvertes. Vraiment pas bon

-Fais chier, marmonnai-je avant de lever la tête. Je suppose que vous n'avez pas trouver de bandages ?

Elle secoua la tête. Ca m'aurait étonnée. Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain.

-Criez si vous avez besoin de moi, lançai-je avant de fermer la porte.

Je me postai devant le miroir et inspectai mieux mes blessures. Elles ne s'étaient pas rouvertes trop profondément. Ca avait l'air d'aller. Je nettoyai tant bien que mal le sang avant de m'appuyer sur l'évier.

Pourquoi avais-je l'impression que plus le temps passait, plus la situation dégénérait ? A l'origine, il n'y avait que quelques personnes au courant de l'existence du surnaturel : les êtres surnaturels concernés -Lydia exceptée-, les chasseurs et Stiles ! Maintenant c'est presque comme si toute la ville savait qui nous étions. D'autant plus qu'il y avait de plus en plus de loups-garou dans la région.

Et plus les jours avançaient, plus nous nous rapprochions dangereusement de la mort. Un jour nous ne nous en sortirions pas. Enfin, pour ma part c'était déjà fait. J'étais déjà morte une fois. Idem pour Peter. J'en venais à me demander si Beacon Hills allait nous faire le remake de _Supernatural_ , où tout le monde meurt mais ressuscite juste après.

Des voix me parvinrent de derrière la porte.

- _...faut que j'aille prévenir les autres. Ils me croient morts._

Techniquement, pour Scott et Stiles ça ne devait plus être le cas.

- _Tu sais combien de personnages de roman simulent leur propres morts pour s'en sortir ?_ demanda Blake. _T'as déjà lu_ Les Misérables ? Le Conte des deux cités ? Roméo et Juliette ? _Et tu ressembles à une gigantesque blessure béante, je ne suis même pas sûre que tu sois bien vivant._

 _Wow, wow, wow, elle est en train de le draguer, là ?_ Je me rhabillai, et poussai la porte de la salle de bain.

-Sur ce point, je suis d'accord. Tu ne bouges pas d'ici.

Derek écarquilla les yeux en me voyant. Il pâlit sensiblement si bien que j'eus peur qu'il ne s'évanouisse à nouveau.

-Alice ? Mais comment est-ce possible ? Tu...

-Longue histoire, l'interrompis-je en croisant les bras. Maintenant recouche-toi. Tu dois encore cicatriser.

-Je vais bien, marmonna-t-il en essayant de se lever.

Il se rassit en voyant mon regard assassin. Il leva les mains en signe de reddition. J'esquissai un sourire narquois.

-Ose encore dire que je ne suis pas la plus forte. J'étais plus amochée que toi et pourtant moi je tiens debout.

-Il y a du sang sur ta chemise.

Je balayai sa remarque d'un geste de la main.

-C'est qu'un détail. Et puis je suis même pas sûre que ce soit le mien. Repose-toi maintenant, on ne bouge pas de là.

* * *

 _ **Derek**_

-Tu n'as rien. Pas de bandages, ni de quoi faire un pansement, fit Jennifer. J'ai regardé partout.

-D'habitude je m'en passe.

-Et comment on te remet d'aplomb ?

-On attend, fit-il avant de soupirer. Tu devrais pas être là...

-Et pourquoi ça ?

Derek laissa son regard dériver vers Alice qui s'était endormie dans le divan une demi-heure plus tôt d'après les dires de Jennifer.

-Parce que tu ne me connais pas, finit-il par répondre. Tu ne sais absolument rien de moi.

-Peut-être que j'ai envie de me fier à ce que je ressens.

D'un coté, Derek était heureux qu'Alice se soit assoupie et n'entende pas ce que disait Jennifer, ni la vitesse à laquelle battait son cœur. D'un autre coté, il aurait voulu que la louve soit réveillée pour que Jennifer ne se laisse pas aller comme elle le faisait.

Il avait cru être en train d'halluciner lorsqu'il avait vu Alice arrivé tout à l'heure. Elle ne pouvait pas en avoir réchappé. Il l'avait clairement vue cracher des flots de sang alors qu'Ennis enfonçait ses griffes dans son dos. Derek n'avait pu s'en empêcher, il s'était précipité vers elle lorsqu'Ennis l'avait jetée par terre comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Et il avait fait face à son regard voilé, vide de toute étincelle de vie.

Et c'était uniquement de sa faute.

-Tu ne devrais pas. Tout les gens de mon entourage... je ne leur attire que des souffrances.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, son regard se posa à nouveau vers Alice. Il fixa l'adolescente à moitié couchée dans le canapé, les jambes pendant dans le vide, dont la poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait avec régularité. En un sens, il ne croyait toujours pas en sa présence. Comme si Alice n'était pas réelle.

Jennifer suivit le regard de Derek et sembla enfin comprendre. Elle soupira légèrement avant d'esquisser un sourire amer.

-Evidemment. Elle n'est pas simplement ta protégée. Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?

Derek baissa les yeux. Il se posait la question depuis des mois et il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de réponse. Jennifer hocha la tête. Elle avait dû prendre son silence pour une approbation. Elle se releva et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Je suis désolé, fit-il en regardant toujours le sol.

Elle lui jeta à peine un regard avant de sortir.

 _ **Alice**_

 _-_ T'aurais pas dû te lever, marmonnai-je. Ni la laisser partir.

J'ouvris les yeux et fixai le plafond du loft. J'aurais pas dû m'endormir dans cette position, je sentais que mon dos allait me le faire payer dès que je me lèverais. Même si je ne voyais pas Derek dans ma position, je ne manquai pas de noter qu'il était mal à l'aise. Dès que j'avais ouvert la bouche, il s'était brusquement arrêté d'arpenter la pièce et j'avais entendu son coeur rater un battement.

-Je ne l'ai pas mise dehors.

Je me redressai pour m'asseoir en tailleur dans le fauteuil. Je constatai que Derek, debout devant la baie vitrée me tournait le dos. Je remarquai qu'il était assez tendu. Et que ses blessures ne semblaient pas cicatriser.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dit, mais vu la façon dont elle a claqué la porte, tu ne l'as pas vraiment encouragée à rester.

La tension dans ses épaules se relâcha. Il me fit face et il esquissa un petit sourire amusé lorsque nos regards se rencontrèrent. Je croisai les bras et lui fis les gros yeux.

-Assieds-toi. Tu n'es pas en état de te balader comme ça. D'ailleurs tu n'as vraiment pas l'air de cicatriser.

Je me levai pour le rejoindre et examiner ses blessures.

-Je suis un alpha, tu n'es plus en position de me donner des ordres, marmonna-t-il tout en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

J'haussai un sourcil, moqueuse.

-Techniquement le lien me donne toujours l'ascendant sur... Oh mon Dieu ! Le lien !

Derek me dévisagea sans comprendre.

-Quoi le lien ?

Je n'y avais pensé et pourtant ça tombait sous le sens, ça n'aurait rien pu être d'autre. C'était pour cette raison que je n'avais rien su de l'état de Derek avant de l'avoir vu.

-Le lien a disparu, murmurai-je.

-Ca devrait t'arranger, tu me détestes, marmonna le loup-garou.

Je l'observai une seconde avant de soupirer. J'avais essayé. J'avais vraiment essayé de le détester, mais je n'y étais jamais parvenue. Plus j'avais essayé de le détester, plus je m'étais détestée. Je m'accroupis pour mettre mon visage à sa hauteur. Il détourna le regard. Je manquai de froncer les sourcils en remarquant qu'il était nerveux.

-Tu sais très bien que je ne pourrais jamais te détester...

Nos yeux se croisèrent. Nous nous dévisageâmes en silence un long moment. La fragilité que je lisais dans le regard de Derek me brisa le coeur. Sa main glissa sur ma joue et il caressa ma pommette. Je fermai les yeux, m'abandonnant à ce contact.

Je me relevai à contrecœur. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Pas maintenant, pas avec tout ce qu'il se passait.

J'allais dire à Derek qu'il fallait que je parte, mais il ne m'en laissa pas l'occasion.

-Reste.

-Derek, je...

Il m'attrapa la main et me força à lui faire face.

-Je ne te laisserai pas reprendre la route. Toi aussi tu as besoin de guérir.

Je souris doucement. Je tentai de réprimer l'étrange sentiment qui naquit en moi face à sa sollicitude.

-Je vais parfaitement bien, je n'ai plus aucune blessure.

Il haussa un sourcil.

-Permet-moi d'en douter.

Et le Derek Hale habituel était revenu. Il me semblait bien qu'il y avait un truc qui clochait. Je lui lançai un regard de défi, légèrement exaspérée. Je déboutonnai ma chemise et la lançai sur la table basse. Je me retournai et relevai mon top pour lui montrer mon dos, là où les blessures avaient été les plus profondes.

-Tu vois ? Ce ne sont plus que des égratignures.

Il effleura mon dos du bout des doigts ; je frissonnai. Et je n'essayai même pas de me convaincre que c'était parce qu'il avait les mains froides. Il laissa sa main courir le long de ma colonne et posa son autre main sur ma taille. Il m'attira contre lui et m'obligea à me retourner. Je ne saurais dire s'il s'agissait de son initiative, de la mienne, ou des deux, mais nos lèvres se trouvèrent l'instant suivant.

Une petite voix dans les tréfonds de mon esprit me cria que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Après tout j'avais quand même rembarré Isaac quelques jours plus tôt. Les lèvres de Derek se firent plus pressantes alors qu'il remontait mon top. Nous nous écartâmes le temps que je l'enlève et qu'il aille rejoindre ma chemise. Je savais que je ne devais pas me laisser aller comme ça, c'était très très mauvais. Derek n'était pas Jace, ce ne serait pas sans conséquences.

Je lâchai un grognement que je remarquais à peine lorsqu'il me mordilla le cou. Je me laissai tomber sur le lit et tirai sur sa ceinture pour l'entraîner avec moi. Les yeux de Derek s'illuminèrent d'un éclat rubis, et je sus que mes yeux devaient faire de même. J'entendis vaguement la petite voix se remettre à tenter de me dissuader de faire ça, avant que le loup-garou ne revienne à l'assaut de mes lèvres.

Oh et puis merde.

* * *

 **Je suis très mitigée quant à ce chapitre. Ca faisait un moment que je n'avais plus eu ce sentiment de détester et aimer en même temps un truc que je venais d'écrire.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous a plu !**

 **Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de Lorna ? C'est un peu plus clair ?**

 **Concernant Dalice ?**

 **Et Blake/Alice, ça va donner quoi maintenant ?**

 **Bises Psychotiques,**

 **Luna**


	15. Satanisme, vous avez dit satanisme ?

**Chapitre 14**

 **Satanisme, vous avez dit satanisme ?**

-Tu es consciente que ça fait pratiquement dix minutes que tu es plantée devant ce miroir ?

Je sursautai. Je tournai la tête vers Derek qui était en train de s'habiller. Je fronçai les sourcils.

-Ca veut dire que t'as fait semblant de dormir pendant dix minutes ?

Il haussa les épaules avant de me décocher un sourire narquois.

-J'admirais la vue. Je n'en peux rien si tu ne l'as pas remarqué.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Cependant sa remarque me fit prendre conscience que j'étais debout en plein milieu de la pièce principale du loft. Ce n'était pas tant le fait d'être devant l'énorme baie vitrée qui me gênait, nous étions quand même au dernier étage et vu l'état des carreaux... Mais il n'empêchait que n'importe qui était susceptible d'ouvrir la porte et de rentrer à n'importe quel moment. Je décidais donc de faire rapidement le tour de la pièce pour récupérer mes différents vêtements éparpillés un peu partout et pouvoir m'habiller. Je m'arrêtai cependant avant de mettre ma chemise et me replantai devant le miroir.

-Je peux savoir ce qui te préoccupe tant ? s'enquit Derek.

-Mon épaule. Je suis certaine que j'avais une cicatrice juste là.

Derek haussa les épaules.

-C'est le principe de la lycanthropie. Les blessures disparaissent.

-Ouais je sais mais... peu importe. Il faut que j'y aille. Lorna m'a demandé de la retrouver chez elle.

Derek fronça les sourcils.

-Qui ?

-Tu connais probablement pas.

-Alice.

Son ton était beaucoup trop réprobateur à mon goût. Je lui jetai un regard par dessus mon épaule en boutonnant ma chemise. Je grimaçai. Elle était toute froissée.

-Je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre, grognai-je.

Il me dévisagea, hésitant. Je n'attendis pas qu'il se décide à parler pour attraper mes bottes. Je m'appuyai à une des poutres de soutien pour les enfiler. Derek se planta devant moi. Il prit mon menton dans sa main pour m'obliger à relever la tête vers lui. Je confrontai son regard tandis qu'il me caressait la joue. Je n'allais pas me laisser attendrir. J'avais eu un moment de faiblesse hier, c'était tout.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Je ne te reconnais pas.

Je le foudroyai du regard. Si je n'aimais pas son ton réprobateur, j'aimais encore moins son ton beaucoup trop caressant. J'attrapai son poignet pour l'éloigner de ma joue.

-On a couché ensemble. Ca veut pas dire qu'on se remet ensemble. On ne se remettra jamais ensemble.

Il n'essaya pas de se dégager. Il me scruta du regard, l'air inquiet. Ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter mon taux d'énervement.

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, bon sang ?!

Je le dévisageai un moment. Était-il sérieux ? Je gardai le silence. S'il ne comprenait pas lui-même, il ne méritait même pas que je me donne la peine de lui répondre.

-Erica, comprit-il finalement. Toi aussi tu as vu quelqu'un d'autre à New York.

Je vis rouge. Littéralement. Je le poussai violemment et il tomba sur le lit.

-Tu sais quoi ? Hier j'ai dit que je ne pourrais jamais te détester. Ici, je voulais juste souligner que je ne pourrais plus te faire assez confiance, mais je commence à croire que te détester ne sera pas si difficile. Alors oui, j'ai vu quelqu'un à New York, mais pas avant. Jamais je n'y aurais même pensé alors qu'on était ensemble. Moi je sais ce que représente la loyauté.

* * *

Lorna s'écarta pour me laisser entrer.

-Tout va bien ?

-On ne peut mieux.

Je vis clairement qu'elle ne me croyait pas, mais elle n'insista pas. Elle me rappela d'enlever mes chaussures pour la moquette, et je m'exécutai. Je la suivis jusqu'au salon. Elle s'assit sur son fauteuil tandis que je me laissais lourdement tomber sur la méridienne.

-Donc même si tu ne vas probablement pas me dire ce qui ne va pas, peux-tu me dire s'il y a eu un problème depuis hier ?

-Si tu veux savoir si je ne suis pas morte depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vues, non ça va.

Elle poussa un soupir d'exaspération.

-Rien d'inhabituel ?

 _J'ai couché avec Derek, ça compte ?_

-Pas que j'ai remarqué.

Lorna soupira à nouveau et s'assit en tailleur.

-Je suppose que c'est une bonne chose. Hier tu voulais des explications. Alors je t'écoute. Pose-moi toutes les questions que tu veux.

Je réfléchis un instant. Hier, entre le moment où elle avait commencé à m'expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé et le moment où je m'étais lamentablement endormie sur le sofa de Derek, je n'avais cessé de ressasser ce qu'elle m'avait dit. Ma liste de questions n'avait été qu'en s'allongeant, mais maintenant pas moyen de revenir dessus. C'est dans ce genre de moment que je me sentais vraiment idiote.

-Hier tu as mentionné Hadès et Perséphone... Ca veut dire que les dieux grecs existent ?

-Les grecs, les romains, les celtes, les nordiques, les aztèques, les égyptiens et tout les autres. Mais ne va pas t'imaginer qu'on pourrait les voir comme on se voit toi et moi. C'est plutôt... une idée. Enfin je sais pas trop comment t'expliquer. Ils n'ont pas d'enveloppe charnelle -enfin, pas à ma connaissance-, mais ils existent. Tu me suis ?

-Je crois. Mais du coup... on peut pas vraiment communiquer avec eux ?

-Si. C'est d'ailleurs relativement à la portée de tout le monde. Ca marche de la même façon que pour communiquer avec les esprits.

-Avoue que par ton "relativement à la portée de tout le monde" tu essaies de me convertir au satanisme ?

Elle attrapa rapidement un cousin et me le lança. Je ne fis rien pour l'éviter, et pour cause, il me passa au-dessus de la tête.

-Pas satanisme. Wicca. Wicca, magie blanche. Satanisme, magie noire... et puis je suis pas sûre que ceux qui la pratiquent emploient vraiment ce terme. Mais moi je fais de la magie blanche !

J'haussai les épaules avant de me corriger.

-Tu essaies de faire de moi une wicca alors. D'ailleurs c'est quoi votre symbole ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Wicca c'est le nom de la religion. Les femmes sont des wiccanes, les hommes sont appelés wiccans. Et pour la troisième fois, je ne suis pas wiccane. Je pratique la magie blanche, et j'adhère à pas mal de leur concepts, mais je m'identifie plutôt comme chrétienne. Pour le symbole...

Elle marqua une pause et glissa une main dans son col. Elle tira sur une chaîne en corde sur laquelle pendait une étoile à cinq branches dans un cercle stylisé.

-...c'est un pentagramme. Ou un pentacle, les deux termes peuvent s'appliquer je crois. Evidemment, faut pas aller la confondre avec l'Etoile de David, il y a une différence assez importante entre juifs et wiccans, pouffa-t-elle.

Elle s'interrompit. J'ouvris la bouche pour lui poser une question, mais elle intervint brusquement, comme si elle avait deviné le fil de mes pensées.

-Et non, ce n'est pas le symbole sataniste. Pour eux c'est un pentacle renversé. Ou probablement n'importe quel symbole religieux renversé.

J'haussai un sourcil.

-Tu les défends avec ferveur et tu portes leur symbole, mais à part ça, tu n'es pas wiccane... Mouais...

Nouveau soupir de sa part. Je retins un sourire. J'aimais pousser les gens à bout. Et puis il fallait bien que je me défoule, je n'avais plus eu l'occasion de le faire ces derniers temps. Avec Scott, ça ne marchait pas ; du côté de Stiles, c'était lui qui me poussait à bout ; et j'évitais Isaac le plus possible alors... Par périodes mes principales victimes avaient été Jackson et Derek, mais comme l'un était à Kensington et que j'étais pas en très bonnes relations avec l'autre... Je n'avais plus de victime.

Je croisai les bras et interrogeai Lorna du regard, redevenue sérieuse.

-T'as quand même l'air d'en savoir pas mal sur le satanisme, pour une qui pratique la magie blanche...

Elle haussa les épaules. Cependant je ne manquai pas de noter l'accélération de son rythme cardiaque. Attention mensonge dans 3...2...1...

-Ca fait partie de la formation disons. Je dois en savoir un minimum pour me protéger des adeptes de la magie noire. Comme toi avec les chasseurs.

Même si je n'avais pas su qu'elle mentait, j'aurais trouvé cette comparaison douteuse.

-Et la vraie raison maintenant ?

Elle hésita avant de baisser les yeux. Et de garder le silence. Un grognement monta dans ma gorge, mais je tâchai de le réprimer. Je ne dus pas y arriver totalement parce qu'un couinement un peu bizarre résonna. Je me levai et m'étirai. J'indiquai à Lorna que j'allais me servir un verre d'eau -elle m'avait dit plus tôt que je pouvais me servir même dans les placards-, tout en précisant que je voulais savoir où était le problème quand je reviendrais.

La jeune fille leva la tête vers moi quand je me rassis.

-J'ai dû faire de la magie noire pour te ramener.

J'eus envie de rire devant la gravité qu'elle y mettait. Mais vu à quel point elle était mal à l'aise, je me retins.

-Et ?

-Et c'est mal !

Je levai les mains.

-Personnellement, ça ne me dérange pas. Etre en vie à quelques cotés plutôt pas mal.

Même si elle essayait de rester impassible, elle ne put étouffer un rire. Les mots de Stiles me revinrent soudain en mémoire : " _Rassure-moi, tu ne t'es pas transformée en vampire ?"_. Je n'avais pas de soif de sang subite, mais je préférais poser la question. Cette fois Lorna éclata de rire totalement.

-Non, bien sûr que non ! Tu as ressuscité et c'est tout. Tu es toujours un loup-garou, et juste un loup-garou. C'est déjà pas mal, non ?

Je penchai la tête pour lui signifier que je lui accordai ce point. Je me souvins soudain d'une autre de mes questions, qui aurait dû être une priorité dans mon esprit.

-Pendant que j'étais...morte, j'ai eu des... je sais pas comment dire... des flashs ? Enfin, c'était comme si je rêvais, mais ça avait pas l'air d'être des rêves. C'était beaucoup trop cohérents.

Lorna redevint sérieuse. Elle pencha la tête, l'air de réfléchir.

-C'était probablement des vies antérieures. Je ne suis jamais morte -enfin si, un paquet de fois, mais je m'en rappelle pas- donc je ne peux pas le jurer, mais c'est fort possible. Tu peux me donner plus de précisions ?

Par moment cette fille me donnait vraiment l'impression de se prendre pour une psy. Je notai dans un coin de ma tête qu'il allait falloir que je lui demande ce qu'elle voulait faire comme métier.

-En fait, il y en a eu deux. Le premier, c'était en Egypte. Je me souviens que j'ai vu plusieurs personnes -Allison, Stiles, Derek et Scott-, mais... c'était pas vraiment eux. Je savais que c'était eux mais... je sais pas. C'était pas leur visage et je ne les appelais pas comme je les appelle. Je suis pas sûre que cette phrase était compréhensible non plus.

Lorna fit un vague geste de la main. Elle n'avait pas l'air surprise.

-J'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire, t'inquiète pas. Oui, c'était un souvenir. Je n'en ai jamais eu sous cette forme, mais ça doit être tout à fait possible. J'ai entendu parler du rituel de l'ambre pour voir ses vies antérieurs en rêve, je suppose que ça vient de la même manière.

-Quoi, ça t'arrive souvent de te souvenir de tes vies antérieures, comme ça ?

-Quand c'est nécessaire oui.

Je la dévisageai une seconde. Oh après tout, j'étais un loup-garou, et j'étais encore morte il y a moins de 24h, alors bon...

-Et comment ça te vient en général ?

-Plutôt sous forme d'idée. Tu vois, des fois tu as une inspiration subite pour telle ou telle chose ? Là ça marche de la même manière. Sauf qu'avec cette idée, vient l'intuition que c'est réellement arrivé. Et le truc cool, c'est que tu peux connaître des choses que tu n'aurais jamais pu savoir à ce moment-là, parce que tu n'étais pas là, pas encore née, ou même déjà morte.

OK, là même pour moi ça devenait bizarre. Elle dut le comprendre à mon regard car elle s'interrompit en me disant qu'elle y reviendrait plus tard, si je voulais en savoir plus.

-J'imagine que tu veux savoir si ce que tu as vu est vrai ?

-En fait, pour l'Egypte, je suis certaine que c'est vrai. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui me permet d'affirmer ça, mais je le sais.

-C'est le principe de la magie, sourit Lorna.

-Mais l'autre j'arrive pas... J'ai même du mal à me rappeler de ce que j'ai vu. Je me souviens juste d'Isaac et Lydia et qu'il était question de Russie.

Elle me fit signe de lui donner ma main. Je m'exécutai. Elle ferma les paupières quelques instants. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, son regard était perdu dans le vague.

-Tatiana Nikolaïevna Romanova. Tu étais Tatiana Nikolaïevna Romanova aussi appelée...

-La Grande Duchesse Tatiana Nikolaïevna de Russie. Une des filles du dernier Tsar de Russie.

Lorna lâcha ma main et hocha la tête. Je la connaissais, tout comme je connaissais l'histoire car j'avais fait mon exposé sur la famille Romanov quelques semaines plus tôt. Et si l'histoire était vraie, je n'avais pas vraiment bien fini.

-C'est ça. Lydia était ta soeur aînée, Olga. Quant à Isaac... Dimitri Yakovlevitch Malama. Vous étiez très proches. Amoureusement parlant. Je n'ai pas plus d'informations. Mais je dois admettre que je suis assez fatiguée, j'aurais peut-être plus de réponses une autre fois. Ou tu les auras peut-être.

-Tu veux que je m'en aille ?

Elle secoua la tête en souriant.

-Non, non, tu ne me déranges pas.

-Une dernière chose... T'aurais quelque chose qui me permettrait de me bourrer la gueule ? J'en aurais bien besoin en ce moment.

* * *

J'allais les tuer.

J'allais tous les tuer. Tout les cinq.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient eu besoin de sauter dans mes bras comme ça ?!

Scott étaient le premier à m'avoir sauté dessus dès qu'il était descendu du bus. Jusque-là ça allait, je voulais bien lui rendre son câlin. J'avais bien vu qu'il avait été sur le point de pleurer.

Ensuite était venu Stiles qui m'avait littéralement sauté dessus. Etant donné que Scott ne m'avait toujours pas lâchée à ce moment-là, nous ne l'avions pas vu venir et nous avions fini par terre tout les trois.

Je crois qu'ils m'avaient tenue par terre plusieurs longues minutes. Stiles avait lui vraiment pleuré. Ils avaient réellement l'air bouleversés tout les deux, alors je n'avais pas -trop- râler. Quand j'avais enfin pu me relever, Allison m'avait aussi serrée contre elle, plus précautionneusement. J'ignorai si c'était dû au fait que j'étais un loup-garou, qu'elle savait que je n'aimais pas les câlins ou parce qu'elle était douce par nature. Peut-être un mélange des trois.

Isaac avait lui préféré me demander la permission, et c'était moi qui l'avais pris dans mes bras. Mais je l'avais lâché très vite, j'avais largement dépassé mon quota de câlin pour le mois.

Et bien évidemment -et à ma grande surprise, je l'admets- Lydia aussi avait voulu me faire un câlin.

Donc nécessairement, maintenant j'avais envie d'en tuer un. Surtout lorsqu'on s'était retrouvé serrés à six dans ma voiture pour que je nous ramène chez nous.

Allison m'avait prise en privé pour me raconter que Scott avait failli mourir une première fois, et que mon frère, Isaac et les autres loups-garou qui étaient avec eux, avaient tous essayé de se suicider. J'avais donc décidé d'être un peu plus indulgente avec eux. Ca avaient dû tous les secouer. Et l'apprendre m'avait aussi secouée, même si j'avais tenté de ne pas le leur montrer.

Nous nous étions tous installés dans le salon, et avions lancé un film au hasard. Je m'étais retrouvée coincée dans le canapé entre Scott et Allison -si on m'avait dit l'année dernière que j'allais me retrouver littéralement entre eux deux...-. Lydia s'était assise à la gauche d'Allison, tandis que Stiles et Isaac étaient assis par terre. Stiles, juste devant moi, avait posé sa main sur mon genou, et je ne dis rien comme il ne semblait pas s'en être rendu compte.

Scott m'attira légèrement vers lui pour me murmurer à l'oreille.

-Tu sais que tu portes l'odeur de Derek.

Je me tournai vers lui, pas trop brusquement pour ne pas réveiller Allison et Lydia, et l'interrogeai du regard.

-Quel est le problème ?

-Je me demandais juste ce qu'il s'était passé pendant notre absence.

J'hésitai.

-Disons que Derek aussi était dans un sale état. Mais il est vivant. Et je n'ai pas envie de m'étendre sur le sujet.

Il hocha la tête. J'appuyai la tête sur son épaule et fermai les yeux.

Bercée par les battements de cœur de mon frère, je sombrai dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

 **Ouais pour le titre j'étais pas très inspirée... de base c'était "Les Guérisseurs", mais vu qu'au finish je me suis dit que ce serait pour le chapitre suivant, j'ai bien dû changer. Et vu que j'ai changé le titre au moment où Alice arrêtait pas de parler du satanisme... cette chose est née XD.**

 **Je vais être honnête, à l'origine il ne devait y avoir que le passage chez Derek, et une évocation du passage chez Lorna, et ensuite on passait à l'épisode. Et puis je me suis dit que je devrais aussi faire les retrouvailles d'Alice avec la Meute du coup... bah vous venez de lire le résultat.**

 **En plus je me suis dit "Bon, Luna, tu peux bien faire un petit chapitre assez gentil, avec une fin toute douce, pour une fois, Alice pourra souffler un peu."**

 **Surtout que les premiers mots du prochain chapitre sont "Toi ! Espèce d'enfoiré !" Je vous laisse deviner qui dit ça. Et non ce n'est pas adressé à Derek.**

 **Du coup j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !**

 **Lorna parle clairement ou vous n'avez rien compris ? D'ailleurs hésitez pas à poser des questions si quelques choses est pas clair ou que vous aussi vous voulez plus de précisions.**

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé du passage Dalice ? Alice a-t-elle raison de réagir comme ça ?**

 **Lorna et sa magie noire ?**

 **Les retrouvailles ?**

 **Autre chose ?**

 **Bises Psychotiques,**

 **Luna**


	16. Les Guérisseurs

**Chapitre 15**

 **Les Guérisseurs**

-Toi ! Espèce d'enfoiré !

J'assénai un coup de poing dans la mâchoire d'Aiden. Il recula de quelques pas. Je lui fauchai les chevilles pour le faire tomber. Je lui décochai un coup de pied dans les côtes qu'il évita en roulant sur le coté. Il essaya de se relever, mais je l'en empêchai en lui donnant un nouveau coup de poing qui lui fit cracher un peu de sang. J'avais vraiment beaucoup trop de force quand je m'énervais.

-Alice ! Arrête !

Quelqu'un m'attrapa par les aisselles et me tira en arrière. Je reconnus l'odeur d'Ethan. Je lui envoyai mon pied dans la rotule, mais malgré un grognement de douleur, il ne me lâcha pas.

-Ethan ! Lâche-moi !

-Seulement si tu promets de ne pas te jeter sur Aiden.

-Promis.

Il me lâcha et je fis volte-face. Mon poing valsa dans son nez. Je n'avais pas promis de ne pas me jeter sur lui. Et j'en voulais aux deux, alors frapper l'un, ou frapper l'autre, ça m'allait. Aiden se saisit de ma main droite juste avant que je ne frappe son frère une seconde fois. A eux deux, ils réussirent à me plaquer au sol.

-Alice ! Calme-toi !

Je tentai de leur donner des coups de pied pour me dégager, mais ils les évitaient beaucoup trop facilement.

-Vous m'avez droguée ! hurlai-je. Deux fois !

-On a pas eu le choix, tenta de se justifier Ethan.

-Mais oui, bien sûr... Vous avez une drôle de façon d'accueillir les gens dans votre meute.

Mais laissez-moi vous expliquer comment je m'étais retrouvée à me battre avec ces deux espèces de... Non, je vais tâcher de rester polie.

* * *

Tout a commencé après la disparition du Dr. Hilliard. Comme les Guérisseurs étaient les nouvelles victimes sur la liste du druide sombre, nous avions décidé que Scott et Isaac veilleraient sur ma mère, et moi sur Lorna. Stiles, lui, pensait que Lorna pouvait tout à fait être celui qu'on recherchait. Elle était arrivée juste avant que la vague de meurtre commence, on ne savait pratiquement rien d'elle et il était vrai que la raison de sa venue à Beacon Hills -c'est-à-dire qu'elle voulait éviter les grands villes et que quelques choses de spécial se dégageant de cette ville l'avait attirée- nous paraissait un peu légère. C'est pourquoi Stiles l'avait ajoutée à sa liste de suspects désormais composée de Monsieur Harris, Cora Hale, du Dr. Deaton, Lydia et Lorna. Et je devais reconnaître que j'étais assez d'accord avec Stiles concernant Lydia, Harris et Lorna. J'aurais aimé pouvoir exclure cette dernière de la liste, elle m'avait quand même sauvé la vie mais... non, je ne pouvais pas.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui vous fait croire que je puisse être sur la liste du druide sombre, marmonna Lorna tandis que je la suivais dans le couloir de son appartement.

-Tu m'as ramenée à la vie ! Pour moi ça rentre parfaitement dans la catégorie guérisseur. Oh, salut Allison.

Je laissai tomber le sac de sport que j'avais emprunté à Scott -j'allais vraiment devoir arrêter de lui voler ses affaires- tandis que la jeune fille me saluait d'un signe de la main.

-Le Dr. Hilliard ? demanda Allison.

J'hochai la tête. Je ne savais pas comment elle l'avait appris, mais je m'en fichais. J'haussai un sourcil en apercevant l'armada d'arme sur la table basse.

-On a pas vraiment la même conception de la soirée pyjama, mais après pourquoi pas. Je suis ouverte à tout.

Allison me décocha un sourire amusé alors que Lorna levait les yeux au ciel. Je m'accroupis et promenai ma main sur les couteaux... avant de réussir à me couper le doigt. Il y avait des jours où je me mettrais des claques. Je grognai et portais mon index à ma bouche dans un réflexe purement enfantin. Je retirai vivement mon doigt en toussant.

-Fallait que ce soit celui avec l'aconit, articulai-je entre deux quintes de toux. Evidemment.

-Désolée, lança Allison.

-Ca va aller ? s'enquit Lorna au même moment.

J'hochai la tête.

-Ouais, ouais, ça va passer. T'excuses pas, Allison. Ca m'apprendra. Mais ce que je voudrais savoir c'est pourquoi il y a une panoplie d'armes de corps-à-corps sur la table.

Allison tourna un regard surpris vers la prêtresse.

-Tu ne lui as pas dit ?

-Me dire quoi ?

-J'ai demandé à Allison de m'apprendre à tuer des loups-garou.

Je les dévisageai, interdite. C'était une blague ? J'avais mal entendu ? Si Lorna avait dit qu'elle avait demandé à Allison de lui apprendre à se battre, ou même simplement à chasser, d'accord mais là... On parlait quand même de tuer des loups-garou. Alors même si Allison n'avait plus essayer de me tuer depuis longtemps, et que Lorna m'avait ressuscitée il n'y a pas si longtemps... j'étais beaucoup moins à l'aise d'un coup.

-Alice ?

Je regardai Allison.

-Premièrement, n'es-tu pas censée avoir passé un pacte avec ton père disant que vous ne chasseriez plus ?

-Tu sais aussi bien que moi que j'ai brisé ce pacte il y a longtemps.

Ok, un point pour elle. Je me tournai vers Lorna.

-Deuxièmement, si tu voues une haine inconditionnelle aux loups-garou, franchement ce serait gentil de me le dire tout de suite, car en étant un moi-même, je prendrais alors mes dispositions pour sortir dignement et ne pas devoir sauter par la fenêtre d'ici deux heures. Troisièmement, mais t'es complètement malade ?!

Lorna qui s'était figée, se détendit et s'assit en tailleur sur le tapis du salon.

-Alors non, tu n'as aucune inquiétude à te faire, je n'en ai pas après toi. Mais j'en ai vraiment besoin mais... c'est compliqué.

Allison se leva et remballa ses affaires.

-Il faut que j'y aille. Mon père risque de commencer à se demander où je suis. Je te laisse la valise dont on a parlé. Alice, on se voit demain.

J'hochai la tête et la suivis des yeux le temps que Lorna la raccompagne à la porte. Je me tournai vers la jeune fille quand elle revint. Je croisai les bras.

-Fais-moi voir ce que tu vaux.

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

-Hors de question. Je n'ai aucune chance face à toi.

-Tu veux pouvoir tuer des loups-garou, non ? Il va bien falloir passer par l'affrontement physique à un moment où un autre. Je veux bien t'entraîner.

-Il existe d'autres moyens que l'attaque frontale, marmonna-t-elle en essayant de passer.

Je lui barrai la route avec mon bras.

-Lorna, soit tu m'affrontes, soit tu me racontes pourquoi tu veux tuer du loup-garou.

Elle leva un regard de défi vers moi. Je réprimai mon sourire. _Je suis une alpha, chérie, tu n'as aucune chance d'obtenir gain de cause en me défiant._

-Tu ne peux pas m'obliger à me battre.

Je lui rendis son regard.

-On sait toutes les deux, que si je t'attaque, j'aurais l'avantage, encore plus si tu ne te défends pas. Alors, d'accord je ne te tuerais pas. Mais rien ne m'empêcherais de te mordre, ajoutai-je en faisant briller mes yeux.

-Tu n'oserais pas.

Elle essayait de paraître assurée, mais je n'avais pas manqué l'accélération de son rythme cardiaque. Je lui décochai mon meilleur sourire de prédatrice.

-Tu tiens vraiment à parier là-dessus ?

Son visage devint livide. Elle hocha la tête. Elle m'indiqua qu'elle allait juste faire du café, parce qu'elle en aurait besoin pour tenir. Je la laissais passer tout en secouant la tête. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris ? D'accord, ce n'était pas la première fois que je faisais des coups de bluffs pareils, mais jamais dans ce genre de situations. Pas pour obliger quelqu'un à me révéler quelque chose qu'il voulait garder pour lui. Lorna me rejoignit et reprit sa place sur le tapis. Je m'assis sur le sofa en attendant qu'elle commence.

-Le jour où on s'est rencontrées, je t'ai dit que je m'étais faite émancipée de la tutelle de mon oncle. Ca faisait 15 ans, que je vivais avec lui, alors autant te dire que, niveau famille, je le considère plus comme mon père que comme un oncle. D'ailleurs personne n'a connu mon père. Je viens d'une famille espagnole très croyante. Ma mère m'a eue hors mariage, et elle n'était même pas sûre de l'identité de mon père. Toute la famille l'a rejetée. Mais elle s'en fichait, elle avait sa meute et son alpha. Elle était l'émissaire d'une meute de loups-garou. Mais un jour, l'alpha de cette meute s'est retourné contre eux. Il les a tous tué, ma mère dans le lot. Je sais que ce loup-garou est un membre de la meute d'alpha. C'est la raison pour laquelle il les a tués. J'ignore juste lequel c'est.

-Tu veux tous les tuer, pour être sûre de venger ta mère, compris-je.

Elle hocha lentement la tête.

-Je n'ai appris que la vraie histoire il y a quelques années, mais je me suis jurée de faire tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour les faire payer. Je vais leur faire comprendre qu'on ne s'en prend pas à des druidesses comme ça. Je les ai traqués pendant un an. Et quand j'ai appris qu'ils allaient à Beacon Hills, cette ville où tant de morts étranges avaient été enregistrées, je me suis dit que je ne pouvais pas rater cette chance.

S'en prendre à la meute d'alpha... c'était du suicide. Elle ne réalisait probablement pas à quel point ils étaient dangereux... Un flash me revint brusquement. _Une fille nous foudroyait du regard. Ethan haussa les épaules en faisant remarquer que ce n'était sûrement qu'une gamine qui était follement tombée sous son charme._

 _-Elle est simplement jalouse que ce soit toi qui danse avec moi._

 _-Non, je ne crois pas. Je vais aller voir ce qu'elle veut._

J'avais été interrompue par l'arrivée de Jace, alors je n'avais pas investigué. Mais j'avais vu son visage.

-C'était toi, la fille de la boîte de nuit ?

-Oui. D'ailleurs à te voir comme ça, avec les jumeaux alpha, j'ai cru que tu faisais partie de leur meute. D'autant plus que j'avais senti que tu étais une alpha. Mais quand j'ai vu ta surprise de les voir au lycée à la rentrée, j'ai compris que tu n'avais rien à voir avec eux. Heureusement pour toi, sinon tu aurais été sur ma liste aussi.

 _Alice, je sais que tu n'as pas de bêta, mais même si tu en avais, tu n'aurais aucune condition pour intégrer ma meute si tu le souhaitais. Dimitri en faisait partie. Tu seras accueillie comme une vieille amie si tu décidais de nous rejoindre. Garde ça à l'esprit._ Je frissonnai tandis que la voix de Deucalion résonnait dans mon esprit. Je secouai la tête pour m'éclaircir les idées avant de me lever. Je lançai un regard dur à Lorna.

-Bien. Lève-toi. Si tu veux avoir une chance de t'en sortir vivante, tu vas devoir t'entraîner avec un loup-garou. Et on commencer tout de suite.

* * *

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

Je levai la tête en voyant la porte arrière du lycée s'ouvrir. Lorna en sortit, accompagnée d'une fille aux cheveux châtains mi-longs et aux grosses lunettes noires. La prêtresse tourna la tête vers moi et leva les yeux au ciel à mon attention. Elle m'avait répété plusieurs fois qu'elle était certaine qu'elle n'allait pas faire partie des sacrifices, mais que si tel était le cas, elle ne se ferait pas sacrifier en plein jour. Cependant je préférai garder un œil sur elle dans la mesure du possible.

 _-Trouve Lydia, on va avoir besoin d'elle._

Scott était parti pour la clinique vétérinaire il y a une heure. Stiles avec qui j'étais au téléphone, l'avait rejoint pratiquement de suite. Le Dr. Deaton avait téléphoné à Scott pour lui annoncer qu'il allait être enlever, et effectivement, il avait disparu. Stiles ne le formula pas à voix haute, certainement à cause de la présence de mon frère à son côté, mais je savais que nous pensions la même chose. Ce n'était pas parce que Deaton avait disparu qu'on devait totalement l'enlever de notre liste de suspects. Suivant le raisonnement de Stiles, son enlèvement aurait très bien pu être une mise en scène, comme il le pensait pour M. Harris.

-Pourquoi Lydia ?

- _Je t'expliquerai. Je te rejoins dès qu'on arrive._

Je raccrochai et m'éloignai du mur contre lequel j'étais appuyée. Lydia, Lydia, Lydia. Réfléchissons. Où pouvais-je la trouver ? Je n'avais absolument aucune idée du local dans lequel elle pouvait se trouver. La dernière fois que je l'avais vue, c'était en première heure. Mon prochain cours avec elle n'était pas pour tout de suite, alors il ne me restait plus qu'une solution. J'allais devoir la pister.

Je ne pus malheureusement pas suivre sa piste très longtemps qu'on m'attrapa par le bras. Reconnaissant l'odeur, je pivotai vivement mon buste sur le coté pour dégager mon bras. J'attrapai son avant-bras et le plaquai contre le mur, mon coude sous la gorge. Je retins le grognement qui montait dans ma gorge. Même s'il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'élèves, nous étions quand même dans le couloir et il n'était pas désert. Je ne pus cependant pas empêcher mes yeux de virer au rubis. Peu importe, j'étais face au mur. Il tenta de se dégager, mais je le maintins d'une poigne de fer.

-Tu es plus forte que dans mon souvenir. Je pensais avoir l'avantage.

Je le foudroyai du regard.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Te parler. Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est plus vus.

-La dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, toi et ta meute essayiez de me tuer. Alors tu peux comprendre que je n'ai pas trop envie de discuter avec toi, Aiden.

Il s'agita pour essayer de se dérober à mon emprise, mais j'augmentais ma pression sur lui, appuyant mon bras libre contre la paroi du mur. Théoriquement, comme nous étions tous les deux des alpha, qu'il était un homme et que j'étais plus maigre que lui, il aurait dû avoir l'avantage. Cependant la colère avait tendance à amplifier la force des loups-garou, il le savait. Et depuis quelques jours, j'avais remarqué que ma force s'était accentuée sans que j'en connaisse la raison -nous étions trop loin de la pleine lune pour qu'elle agisse- ; j'avais d'ailleurs failli casser plusieurs objets en les prenant car j'avais mal dosé ma force.

-Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ça n'avait rien de personnel, Alice.

-Dis-moi ce que tu veux, sinon je te jure que je t'égorge avec mes dents. Et j'en ai rien à foutre des témoins.

-D'accord. Deucalion voudrait te parler. En toute amitié, sans déclaration de guerre.

Je le lâchai brusquement et reculai de quelques pas au moment où la sonnerie retentit.

-Pourquoi est-ce que j'irai le voir ?

-Parce que tu ne sais pas tout ce qu'il peut t'offrir, lança une voix dans mon dos.

Ethan. Il vint se poster à côté de son frère qui enchaîna.

-T'as plus de potentiel que tu l'imagines, Alice. Et si tu étais avec nous, tu pourrais l'explorer pleinement.

Je les considérai un long moment en silence. Je finis par hocher la tête. Après tout je pouvais toujours écouter ce que Deucalion avait à dire, je n'avais rien à y perdre. _On parle quand même du gars qui se fait appeler le "Loup-Démon",_ me rappela une petite voix, _alors il trouvera peut-être bien quelque chose à m'y faire perdre._ Tant pis, je prenais le risque. Je suivis les jumeaux dans les couloirs sans prononcer un mot. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de la salle de musique et Ethan me fit signe d'entrer. Je poussai la porte, les abandonnant dans le couloir.

Deucalion se tenait près du piano, et tapait continuellement avec sa canne sur l'instrument.

-Connais-tu...

Ah non, il n'allait pas déjà commencer avec ses questions totalement hors sujet ! Enfin non, elles n'étaient pas hors sujet, mais elles étaient là pour l'aider à me manipuler. Hors de question que je le laisse arriver à ses fins. Du moins pas sciemment.

Je croisai les bras et l'interrompis.

-Vous avez trois minutes. Alors que vous partiez sur vos divagations ou pas, c'est comme vous voulez, mais dans trois minutes je m'en vais.

Il esquissa un sourire amusé.

-Tu ne l'as peut-être pas connu, mais tu parles exactement comme Dimitri. La même nonchalance, la même assurance... et la même arrogance. Mais j'ose espérer que tu n'as pas totalement hérité de sa stupidité. J'ai une proposition à te faire, Alice.

-J'avais cru comprendre.

-Je veux que tu rejoignes ma meute. Tu n'as aucune idée du pouvoir que tu possèdes. La Meute Solaire est une des meutes les plus puissantes qui aient jamais existé, et probablement la meute la plus crainte de Russie.

Je tiquai. De Russie ? Je ne l'aurais admis pour rien au monde, mais il avait réussi à piquer ma curiosité.

-Je croyais que Dimitri était un loup-garou américain.

-C'est le cas. Il est né aux Etats-Unis. L'alpha de la Meute Solaire, Joseph Stroganoff, le père de Dimitri a migré ici peu avant sa naissance. C'est lui qui l'a mordu parce qu'il n'était pas né loup-garou. Dimitri avait à peine huit ans. Pour se venger il a tué son père deux ans plus tard. Il est devenu l'un des alpha les plus jeunes ayant jamais existé, et probablement aussi un des plus puissants.

-Deux minutes, annonçai-je.Où voulez-vous en venir ?

-La Meute Solaire est aussi une des plus anciennes existantes. Elle a plus de trois siècle. D'ailleurs, elle a suivi toute la dynastie des Romanov. Il n'y a pas eu un tsar de cette famille qui n'ait pas été un loup-garou.

Dès que les mots eurent franchi ses lèvres, je me sentis prise de vertiges. Je tâchai de n'en rien laisser paraître alors que des mots prononcés quelques jours plus tôt surgissaient dans mon esprit. _La Grande Duchesse Tatiana Nikolaïevna de Russie. Une des filles du dernier Tsar de Russie._ Ca ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. L'idée que Lorna puisse être de mèche avec Deucalion me traversa l'esprit, mais je la chassais rapidement. Non, pas après ce qu'elle m'avait dit hier.

-Chaque fois qu'un nouvel alpha prend le pouvoir de son prédécesseur, ce pouvoir s'amplifie. C'est un phénomène assez léger qui ne peut être observé que sur les meutes qui perdurent longtemps. Tu as contribué à celui de la Meute Solaire. Alice, ma proposition est simple. Je souhaite que tu intègres ma meute, mais pas de la même manière que les autres. Je souhaite faire de toi mon égale. Nous dirigerions notre meute ensemble. On rendrait sa puissance et sa gloire d'antant à la Meute Solaire.

Je dus réprimer violemment l'impulsion qui me hurla d'accepter. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait ?! Je n'avais jamais voulu avoir une place dans la meute de Deucalion. Jamais. Mais je devais reconnaître qu'une part de moi était plus qu'attirée par sa proposition. Je n'avais jamais vraiment commandé de loups. J'avais toujours eu plus un statut d'oméga que d'alpha.

Et le pouvoir avait quelque chose de terriblement séduisant.

-Evidemment, je ne te demande pas de te décider tout de suite. Mais ma porte sera toujours ouverte, si tu es prête à accepter mon offre. Cependant j'ai une seconde proposition à te faire.

Je l'interrogeai du regard. J'étais consciente que mes trois minutes étaient passées -il devait aussi le savoir-, mais je mourrais d'envie de connaître sa proposition.

-Je connais ta relation avec Derek. Je sais aussi que vous possédez un lien liant vos loups.

 _Possédiez,_ corrigeai-je mentalement.

-Tout comme je sais qu'il t'a trahie de bien des manières. Tu es pleine de rancune. Et la rancune est mère de vengeance. J'ai aussi des comptes à régler avec Derek. Il a tué l'un des miens, alors il devra payer de sa vie. Et si on travaillait ensemble ?

Je sentis un sourire mauvais étirer mes lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce que vous proposez ?

* * *

Désormais, peinant à garder les yeux ouverts, les griffes d'Aiden appuyées contre ma gorge et celles d'Ethan me tenant fermement le poignet, je commençais sérieusement à me demander si ma haine envers Deucalion et sa meute n'avait pas dépassé ma haine envers Derek.

La proposition de Deucalion avait consisté à ce que je serve d'appât pour que Kali puisse affronter Derek en duel, sans que d'autres loups s'ajoutent à l'équation, dans un camp comme dans l'autre. Oui, je voulais le voir souffrir et j'aurais été prête à le tuer, mais pas si pour y parvenir je devais encore me taper un demi-litre d'aconit diluée dans le sang. Ethan et Aiden m'avait attrapée à la sortie du cours suivant pour m'injecter cette saloperie. Je ne savais même pas comment il était possible que je sois encore en vie.

Sans même avoir pris le temps d'y réfléchir, je m'étais empressée d'accepter la seconde proposition de Deucalion. Une partie de moi qui prenait de plus en plus d'importance voulait voir Derek mourir. Elle voulait le tuer. Je voulais le tuer.

En fournissant un effort de concentration, je parvins à distinguer Derek qui se tenait au milieu de la pièce, Isaac et Boyd debout derrière lui.

-Toi et moi, Derek, disait Kali. Ou ils la coupent en deux. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? Tu crois que tu peux me battre en combat singulier ?

Je distinguais deux silhouettes qui s'en allaient ainsi que Derek qui se jetait sur Kali. Ma vision se brouilla et je fermai les yeux. Je dus m'évanouir à un moment où un autre, car quand je rouvris les yeux, incapable du moindre mouvement, j'étais étalée par terre, dans les bras d'Isaac. Il desserra très légèrement son étreinte quand il constata que j'étais revenue à moi. Je balayai la pièce des yeux. Lydia se tenait à côté de nous, Derek et Stiles au milieu de la pièce. Derek semblait pleurer. Une vague de soulagement m'envahit en constatant qu'il était vivant.

Je reconnus Cora qui était agenouillée à coté des garçons. Elle semblait sangloter. Ma vue se stabilisa et je reconnus le corps étendu à ses pieds. Boyd.

* * *

-Toi ! Espèce d'enfoiré !

J'assénai un coup de poing dans la mâchoire d'Aiden. Il recula de quelques pas. Je lui fauchai les chevilles pour le faire tomber. Je lui décochai un coup de pied dans les côtes qu'il évita en roulant sur le coté. Il essaya de se relever, mais je l'en empêchai en lui donnant un nouveau coup de poing qui lui fit cracher un peu de sang. J'avais vraiment beaucoup trop de force quand je m'énervais.

-Alice ! Arrête !

Quelqu'un m'attrapa par les aisselles et me tira en arrière. Je reconnus l'odeur d'Ethan. Je lui envoyai mon pied dans la rotule, mais malgré un grognement de douleur, il ne me lâcha pas.

-Ethan ! Lâche-moi !

-Seulement si tu promets de ne pas te jeter sur Aiden.

-Promis.

Il me lâcha et je fis volte-face. Mon poing valsa dans son nez. Je n'avais pas promis de ne pas me jeter sur lui. Et j'en voulais aux deux, alors frapper l'un, ou frapper l'autre, ça m'allait. Aiden se saisit de ma main droite juste avant que je ne frappe son frère une seconde fois. A eux deux, ils réussirent à me plaquer au sol.

-Alice ! Calme-toi !

Je tentai de leur donner des coups de pied pour me dégager, mais ils les évitaient beaucoup trop facilement.

-Vous m'avez droguée ! hurlai-je. Deux fois !

-On a pas eu le choix, tenta de se justifier Ethan.

-Mais oui, bien sûr... Vous avez une drôle de façon d'accueillir les gens dans votre meute.

Une lueur de surprise traversa leur regard. C'était ma chance. Je repoussai Aiden d'un coup de pied, tout en enfonçant mon coude dans la mâchoire d'Ethan. Je sautai sur mes pieds. Je me remis face à eux, prête à attaquer. J'étais tellement énervée que j'aurais été capable de montrer les dents. Au sens premier, s'entend.

-Tu n'as pas accepté, fit remarquer Aiden.

-Je n'ai pas refusé non plus, objectai-je. Mais là ça devient vraiment de plus en plus tentant. Non mais je peux savoir ce qui vous a pris ?!

Ils échangèrent un regard rapide, bien trop rapide pour que je puisse envisager de me jeter sur l'un d'eux.

-C'était un ordre de Deucalion, se défendit Aiden. On voulait éviter que tu te retournes contre nous au dernier moment.

-Et Derek ne nous aurait jamais pris au sérieux si tu avais été en parfait état ; tu ne te serais jamais tenue aussi tranquille.

Je me laissai tomber par terre, à bout de force.

Dès que j'avais été en état de marcher, ce qui avait déjà pris quelques très longues heures, j'étais partie chasser les jumeaux. J'étais une excellente pisteuse, et ils ne prenaient pas la peine de masquer leur odeur, alors ça n'avait pas été très difficile. J'avais fini par les retrouver dans ce bois et... vous connaissez la suite.

-Vous avez tué Boyd, murmurai-je.

Ethan posa sa main sur mon épaule. Je sautai sur mes pieds, j'attrapai son bras pour le faire tomber et le lui brisai dans le même mouvement.

-C'était Kali !

-Je me fiche de savoir que c'était Kali, Deucalion ou qui sais-je d'autre ! Vous êtes supposés avoir votre propre volonté, non ? Le libre-arbitre ça vous dit quelque chose ? Vous êtes des alpha, merde !

Je me passai une main sur le visage.

-Alice...

-Non. Ne m'approchez pas. Je ne veux plus entendre parler de vous.

* * *

 **Hellooooooooooooo !**

 **Je commençais à croire que je ne viendrais jamais à bout de ce chapitre. D'ailleurs en voyant que l'éclipse lunaire c'était demain (donc le 27/07/2018), je me suis dit que ce serait carrément stylé de sortir le chapitre "Eclipse Lunaire" demain. Le problème étant qu'il y a encore deux chapitres entre les deux. Et que hormis l'épilogue qui est à moitié écrit, j'ai juste les grands lignes des prochains chapitres... du coup ce sera vraiment pas pour demain.**

 **En plus j'ai eu pas mal de bugs Wattpad (sérieux ils sont soûlants avec leur maintenance h24...), d'ailleurs je crois que c'était hier matin, j'ai mon menu qui a changé de langue. Je suis allée sur google traduction en mode détecter la langue, j'ai fait plusieurs tests avec ce qui apparaissait et il était unanime... c'était de l'indonésien. J'ai pas compris. Bref.**

 **Alooooors...**

 **Lorna ? Son envie d'apprendre à se battre ? Son désir de vengeance ?**

 **Alice et Deucalion ? Devrait-elle accepter sa proposition ? A-t-elle bien fait d'accepter la deuxième proposition ?**

 **Alice et les jumeaux ?**

 **Dimitri peut-être ?**

 **Bises Psychotiques,**

 **Luna**


	17. La Fille qui en Savait Trop

**Chapitre 16**

 **La Fille qui en Savait Trop**

-C'est bien, tu t'améliores. Maintenant, tu parviendrais peut-être à tenir quelques minutes face à une ceinture bleue de karaté humaine.

Lorna me jeta un regard mauvais.

-Tu sais que tu as une façon bizarre d'encourager les gens ?

 _Disons que j'ai eu un bon prof._

-Je ne te ménage pas. Tu dois savoir de quoi tu es capable, et de quoi tu n'es pas capable si tu veux affronter un loup-garou.

-D'accord. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Là je suis épuisée.

J'hochai la tête. Elle s'attacha rapidement les cheveux n'importe comment et me fit signe de la suivre. Elle s'assit sur la table de sa cuisine tandis que je m'appuyai sur le plan de travail.

-Je peux te poser une question par rapport à... enfin tu sais bien, fis-je en agitant vaguement la main.

-Bien sûr.

-Est-ce que les âmes soeurs existent ? Enfin je veux dire dans tes croyances, la Wicca.

Je n'y croyais pas, mais c'était une question qui me trottait dans la tête depuis plusieurs jours. Elle esquissa un sourire amusé.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu étais ce genre de fille. La réponse est oui et non. En tout cas pas dans le sens où la culture populaire le laisse entendre. On n'a pas une âme soeur, avec laquelle on est vouée à se retrouver dans chaque vie. Non ça pour les contes de fées c'est bien gentil, mais c'est tout. Mais dans cette idée là, il y a les couples en a 7 chacun. Un par Chakra.

-Comment on fait savoir qu'on forme un couple divin avec quelqu'un ?

-Comme pour le reste, fit-elle avec un sourire énigmatique. Si tu veux savoir, il ne fait aucun doute que Scott est un de tes époux divins.

J'eus un hoquet de surprise avant d'écarquiller les yeux. On parlait de mon frère là !

-Scott ? Scott McCall, mon frère ? Wow, non, j'aurais jamais ce genre de pensée vis-à-vis de lui ! C'est juste... non !

Lorna éclata de rire.

-Alors oui, en général, les couples divins sont faits pour finir ensemble. Mais tu te vois réellement mariées avec sept personnes ?

-Je ne me vois pas mariée du tout, marmonnai-je.

Elle ignora ma remarque.

-Et puis ça change d'une vie à l'autre. Vous n'avez pas toujours été de la même famille. Et puis tu vas normalement les rencontrer tout les sept et tu ne vas pas sortir avec tous. Je dirais même qu'il s'agit de ton âme soeur du Plexus Solaire.

Je réfléchis un instant. C'était lequel encore... Le troisième, celui entre la poitrine et le nombril. Ou quelque part par là.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Une intuition. Mais vu la tête que tu as fait, je sais que c'est vrai. Tu pourrais le savoir aussi, il suffit que tu laisses venir. Et que tu te fasses confiance. Tu es un loup-garou, tu as une affinité avec la magie. Evidemment la tienne, c'est une magie plus brute que la mienne, mais, honnêtement, avec un peu d'entraînement tu pourrais maîtriser la magie blanche. C'est à la portée de tout le monde.

Une pensée me traversa l'esprit tandis qu'elle parlait.

-Isaac aussi est une de mes âmes soeur, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle avait les yeux rivés à mon visage, mais son regard se troubla. Je savais qu'elle essayait de vérifier ou de voir si elle pouvait avoir des informations. Elle hocha la tête.

-Chakra du Coeur ? risquai-je.

-Il me semble. Tu vois, c'est pas compliqué. Tu en connais déjà d'autres aussi. Si tu les trouves je pourrais te donner confirmation. Tu en connais...3 autres. Non, 4. Je suis pas sûre, c'est pas claire. 3 ou 4.

-Stiles, lançai-je sans réfléchir.

-Non. Vous êtes dans une relation d'aide. Ca veut dire que vous vous retrouvez dans la plupart de vos vies pour vous aider mutuellement à avancer. Mais ce n'est pas un de tes époux divins. Ca pourrait s'apparenter à notre définition d'âmes soeurs.

-Derek ? fis-je, la gorge nouée.

Elle hocha lentement la tête.

-Chakra de la Gorge, lié à la vérité.

* * *

-Les idiomes, les analogies, et les comparaisons sont tous des outils dont se servent les écrivains pour raconter leurs histoires.

Mademoiselle Blake continua son tour dans la classe et ralentit en passant à côté de moi. Je sentis une odeur de jalousie, si bien que je dus retenir un ricanement. Si elle voulait Derek, je lui laissais. Je levai la tête vers elle mais constatai qu'elle avait continué son chemin et se trouvait désormais à côté de Lydia.

-Lydia. Je ne savais pas que tu avais autant de talents cachés.

-Comme tous les garçons avec lesquels je suis sortie.

Je me penchai pour voir ce que la rousse faisait. Elle dessinait. Et plutôt bien je devais l'admettre. Et je n'allais pas la blâmer, je faisais pareil pendant la plupart de mes cours, surtout quand ce qu'on voyait était trop facile. Blake secoua la tête et reprit.

-Et bien, c'était un idiome. Les idiomes sont comme un langage secret pour les personnes qui connaissent les subtilités de la langue ou de la culture. Leurs phrases ne peuvent avoir un sens que si vous connaissez les mots-clés. Renaître de ses cendres ne peut se connaître que si on connait l'histoire du phœnix. Ou une phrase comme avancer ses pions fait référence...

-Aux échecs, répondit Stiles.

-Exactement, Stiles. Tu y joues ?

-Nan, mais mon père oui.

-Maintenant dîtes-moi quand un idiome devient-il un cliché ?

Elle repartit à l'avant de la classe et je vis mon frère se pencher vers Stiles. Je reportai mon attention sur la fenêtre. J'aperçus plusieurs premières années qui se prélassaient au soleil, affalés dans la pelouse qui bordait le lycée. Qu'est-ce que je les enviais. La journée allait être longue. Oh, la conversation des deux idiots devait toujours être plus intéressante que ce que racontait Blake.

- _Premièrement, pour moi il est impensable qu'on en arrive au point où la phrase "Et si le darach était un émissaire pour les alpha." ait un sens. Et deuxièmement ça va être compliqué d'avoir Ethan._

Effectivement, c'était beaucoup plus intéressant. Plus bizarre, mais plus intéressant.

- _Pourquoi ça ?_ demanda Scott.

- _Faut passer par Aiden. Depuis qu'il est revenu en cours, ils sont toujours ensemble. Comment on va les séparer cette fois ?_

Ils se tournèrent tous deux vivement vers Lydia. Je ne voyais pas son expression, mais il ne fut pas difficile de remarquer l'exaspération dans sa voix.

- _Quoi encore ?_

Alors que Stiles tentait de la convaincre de distraire Aiden, je captai le regard de Scott. Je touchai mon oreille pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait m'écouter. En saisissant le regard noir de Blake sur ma personne, je baissai la tête vers ma feuille.

-Tu es conscient qu'Ethan n'acceptera jamais de vous parler ?

- _Non, mais toi, il te parlera._

-Non, grondai-je. Plus depuis le loft.

J'avais dû parler un peu trop fort car la fille assise devant moi se retourna et me fit signe de me taire. Je mimai un "désolée" et elle reporta son attention sur le cours. Je n'avais pas dit à Scott ou à n'importe qui d'autre les véritables circonstances de ce qu'il s'était passé. Je n'osais pas leur avouer que j'avais accepté d'aider Deucalion. En même temps ça ne les regardait pas ! Mais plus j'y pensais, plus je me demandais ce qui m'était passé par la tête. Pourquoi avais-je fait confiance à Deucalion ? Je voyais bien où ça m'avait amenée.

- _C'est toi qui ne veut plus leur parler. Pas l'inverse._

Je relevai la tête et foudroyai le dos de mon frère du regard.

-C'est hors de question.

* * *

-Pourquoi tu veux encore me parler ? J'ai aidé à tuer ton pote. Qui sait si je vais essayer d'en tuer un autre ?

Je fermai les yeux un instant. Pourquoi fallait-il que je passe maintenant ? Le sort s'acharnait contre moi !

-C'est moi qu'il regarde ? fit Stiles. Est-ce que tu me menaces ? Tu sais ce que je vais faire ? Je vais couper une énorme branche de sorbier, je vais l'envelopper dans de l'aconit tue-loup, la rouler dans du gui et te l'enfoncer dans ton...

-Wow, wow, wow, Stiles, c'est bon, l'interrompit Scott, un sourire dans la voix. On a compris.

Après un soupir, je les rejoignis sur les escaliers, sous leur regard surpris. Quitte à être là... Je me plantai à coté de l'hyperactif et croisai les bras.

-T'aurais dû le laisser finir, je n'avais jamais entendu Stiles proférer une menace pareille. Même si elle n'était pas justifiée, ajoutai-je avant de me tourner vers Ethan. On sait tout les deux que tu ne lui ferais pas de mal. Tu ne voulais déjà pas en faire à Boyd.

-Je crois que si ça se représentait, enchaîna Scott, tu le referais pas.

Ethan soupira.

-Tu savez pas ce qu'on leur doit. Surtout à Deucalion. On était pas comme Kali et Ennis quand on l'a rencontré. On était pas des alpha.

-Vous étiez quoi ?

-Des omega. Dans une vraie meute de loups, les omega sont des boucs-émissaire. Ce sont les derniers à manger, ceux qui doivent se soumettre au bon vouloir de la meute.

-Alors avec ton frère vous étiez comme les rebus de la meute ? ricana Stiles.

Je lui mis un coup de pied dans le tibia. Il gémit en me lançant un regard scandalisé.

-C'est un peu ça.

-Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-C'était des tueurs. Tout le monde dit que nous sommes des monstres, ce sont eux qui nous ont donné cette réputation. Et notre alpha était le pire de toute la meute.

 _Finalement Dimitri n'était peut-être pas le pire loup-garou qui soit_. Lorsque j'avais accompagné Stiles au loft où se trouvait toute la famille Hale sauf bien entendu le propriétaire du loft, Peter nous avait raconté une histoire d'amour entre Derek et une certaine Paige qui s'était très mal terminée. Pendant tout son récit, j'avais hésité entre compassion envers Derek, et une horrible envie de me moquer de lui. Je voulais bien que je n'étais pas la fille la plus gentille du monde, mais quand même j'avais des limites , je ne comprenais pourquoi je lui vouais une telle haine soudainement, surtout que ça s'était calmé ses derniers temps. Enfin avant que je couche avec lui ça s'était calmé.

Enfin bref. Quand Stiles était parti, j'avais pris Peter pour lui demander ce qu'il avait pu me dire sur la Meute Solaire et sur Dimitri. J'avais haï l'idée de lui demander quelque chose, mais je ne voyais pas à qui d'autres je pouvais demander. Je me voyais mal aller voir Gérard Argent. Peter avait d'ailleurs semblé surpris. Plus que Derek ait fini par me le dire que du fait que je lui demande quelque chose. Malheureusement il ne m'avait pas été d'une grande aide. Je savais déjà la plupart des choses qu'il m'a dites. Dimitri était super exigeant envers les loups de sa meute, il voulait uniquement les meilleurs. Et lorsqu'au bout de six mois ils ne savaient pas se contrôler, même s'il s'agissait uniquement de la pleine lune, il n'hésitait pas à les tuer.

Mais je n'avais rien appris d'autres.

Je secouai la tête pour revenir à la conversation.

-Pourquoi vous vous défendiez pas en vous transformant en loup Voltron qui massacre tout le monde ? demanda Stiles.

-On pouvait pas, on savait pas le contrôler à cette époque.

-Deucalion vous a appris, compris-je.

-Et on s'est battu, reprit Ethan. On a éliminé toute la meute, les uns après les autres. Et quand ça a été le tour de notre alpha il nous a supplié de l'épargner, et on l'a réduit en pièces. Au sens propre.

-Et votre émissaire ?

Ethan secoua la tête.

-Ils sont tous morts ? Ceux de Kali et d'Ennis aussi ?

-Tous sauf celui de Deucalion.

-Tu parles de Morell ?

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répondre, il gémit de douleur et porta une main à son torse.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, t'es blessé ?

Je me retins de lui faire les gros yeux. Il voyait bien que non.

-Non, c'est mon frère.

Nous arrivâmes dans les vestiaires, au moment où Aiden frappait Cora avec... en fait j'avais aucune idée de ce que c'était, mais ça devait être lourd. Nous nous jetâmes sur Aiden tandis que Cora s'écroulait. Le loup-garou laissa tomber son arme de fortune.

-Aiden t'as pas le droit de faire ça ! s'écria Ethan.

-C'est elle qui est venue me chercher !

-On s'en fout ! Kali a dit que Derek avait jusqu'à la prochaine pleine lune. Tu peux pas le toucher et c'est pareil pour elle !

Tout le monde se dévisagea en silence une longue minute. Je m'accroupis près de Cora pour essayer d'évaluer les dégâts. Une tâhce de sang s'étendait sur son front. Ethan soupira et entraîna son frère à sa suite.

-Je crois qu'elle est salement blessée, lâcha Stiles, à coté de moi.

Mon portable vibra. Je fronçai les sourcils en découvrant que j'avais un message d'Allison me demandant de la rejoindre. Scott m'indiqua d'y aller en ajoutant qu'ils pouvaient s'occuper de Cora tous les trois. J'hochai la tête et partis en direction de la voiture.

* * *

-OK, attends une seconde. Donc ton père est le tueur.

Je jetai un regard à Isaac qui semblait aussi perplexe que moi. Nous n'avions pas compris grand choses à ce qu'Allison nous avait raconté.

-Non, je pense pas qu'il le soit. Du moins je l'espère.

Nous la suivîmes dans le bureau de son père. Avec la famille Argent, je m'attendais à tout, alors franchement, Chris Darach pourquoi pas ? Mais je me retins de le dire à haute voix par égard pour Allison.

-Donc tu espères que ton père n'est pas le druide noir tueur en série qui tranche la gorge aux gens, c'est ça ?

Je levai les yeux au ciel et donnai un coup de coude à Isaac.

-Oui. Tu veux nous aider ou pas ?

-J'essaie juste d'avoir toutes les données.

Allison se pencha sur le bureau et me lança un regard, en quête de soutien. J'haussai les épaules. On parlait d'Isaac quand même.

-Vous voyez ces marques ?

Je baissai les yeux sur une carte de Beacon Hills, tandis qu'Allison baladait une lumière bleue dessus. Plusieurs marques ressemblant à des carrés marqués d'une croix recouvrait la carte.

-Il y a encore cinq cadavres à trouver, mais ça ne nous dit pas qui sont ces morts.

Isaac fit quelques pas en arrière.

-Tu fais quoi ? demandai-je.

-Quelque chose que mon père m'a appris. Tu prends du recul pour avoir une vue d'ensemble. Parfois tu vois des choses que t'aurais pas remarqué si t'es trop près et que tu t'attaches trop aux détails.

Après avoir échangé un regard avec Allison, nous reculâmes pour l'imiter. Mon épaule heurta le torse d'Isaac. Je levai la tête une seconde et nos regards se croisèrent. Les mots de Lorna à son propos me revinrent soudain en mémoire. Je détournai les yeux.

-Vous avez vu ça ? demanda Allison.

Elle enleva la carte qui se trouvait sur le bureau pour révéler le bureau en lui-même.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

-Un symbole à cinq cercles, répondis-je en l'effleurant. C'est un symbole celtique.

Merci Lorna. Isaac reprit la lumière bleue et la passa au-dessus des différents cercles. Les Vierges à l'ouest ; les Guerriers au nord ; les Guérisseurs à l'est ; les Philosophes au sud ; et enfin les Gardiens au Centre.

Alors que j'expliquai la découverte d'Allison à Stiles en tentant de le convaincre d'en parler à son père, Allison reçut un message de Lydia. M. Westover avait disparu. Stiles m'assura qu'il allait dire la vérité à son père et je raccrochai.

-Il faut que je l'arrête, dit Allison.

-Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ? Si c'est vraiment ton père qui..

-"Si" ? l'interrompit-elle. Il est au courant de tout. Il a tout prévu dans les moindres détails.

Elle ressortit la carte et la déplia si vivement qu'elle manqua de la déchirer. Je la lui pris des mains pour la déplier plus doucement.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?

-Je l'empêche de déchirer la carte, marmonnai-je.

Isaac leva les yeux au ciel tandis qu'Allison répondait.

-Si M. Westover a été enlevé au lycée, il doit y avoir un autre endroit sur un courant tellurique.

-Tu veux dire l'endroit où il va être sacrifié ?

Je me retins de lui faire les gros yeux. _Non, l'endroit où on va le trouver en train de prendre le thé avec le darach, à ton avis, pauvre crétin ?_ Je secouai la tête. Isaac n'avait pas mérité que je sois méchante avec lui. Nous parcourûmes la carte rapidement avant qu'Isaac ne repère une marque.

-Ici, cette marque est nouvelle.

-Alors c'est là qu'il se trouve.

* * *

-Vous croyez pas qu'on devrait appeler Scott ? plaida Isaac.

-Tu restes derrière nous et tu te tais, claqua Allison avant de sortir de la voiture.

-Oh, je sens que cette histoire va mal finir.

-Ca finit toujours mal, répliquai-je. Qu'on soit là ou non, alors autant faire ce qu'on peut pour l'éviter. Mais si tu flippes trop, reste dans la voiture, on t'en voudra pas.

Je sortis et courus rejoindre Allison, Isaac sur les talons. Nous entrâmes dans la fonderie. Je plissai le nez. Cette endroit puait la mort. Il y avait aussi une autre odeur, que je ne parvenais pas encore à identifier.

-Pour info, lança Isaac, si ton père essaie de me tuer, je me défendrais.

-Si mon père essaye de te tuer, corrigea Allison, tu mourras.

-Même s'il n'essaye pas de te tuer, tu risques de le sentir passer, marmonnai-je en portant une main à mes côtes.

Allison me jeta un regard désolé tandis qu'Isaac m'interrogeait du regard. Je lui fis signe de laisser tomber. Je fronçai les sourcils en me concentrant pour parvenir à identifier l'autre odeur. Du sang.

Je les attrapai tous les deux par le bras.

-Attendez. Il y a une odeur de sang.

-De quel coté ? s'enquit Allison.

-Droit devant.

Allison sortit un couteau de sa manche et marcha d'un air déterminé vers la pièce devant nous. Je marchai à coté d'elle au moment où j'aperçus M. Westover attaché à la grille devant nous.

-Les filles ! C'est pas une bonne idée.

Du mouvement derrière la grille attira mon attention. Une silhouette encapuchonnée se trouvait derrière . Elle releva la tête vers nous et je croisai des petits yeux blancs coincés dans un visage lacéré. Le Darach. Mue par je ne sais quel instinct -probablement un instinct quelques peu suicidaires, je l'admets-, je me mis à courir dans sa direction.

-Alice, non !

-Baissez-vous !

Si Isaac ne m'avait pas plaquée au sol, je ne sais pas si j'aurais entendu la voix de Chris Argent assez rapidement, ou si j'aurais eu la présence d'esprit de me jeter à terre. Les balles filèrent au-dessus de nos têtes. Bon, au moins on était sûr que ce n'était pas lui le Darach.

* * *

J'entrai dans le lycée à la suite des Argent et d'Isaac. Je croisai le regard de Scott et lui décochai un vague sourire. Je fis signe aux autres que je les laissai et rejoignis mon frère.

-Toi aussi, tu le sens ? demanda-t-il.

J'hochai la tête.

-Ca sent la mort.

Et l'ambiance du concert n'aidait vraiment pas. Blake avait vraiment des goûts bizarres. Je voulais bien que c'était un concert en l'honneur des morts et des disparus, mais là on était plus sur une ambiance funèbre mais morbide ! La porte derrière nous s'ouvrit et Stiles nous rejoignit. Je fronçai les sourcils en constatant que son coeur battait très vite.

-Lydia. J'arrive pas à trouver Lydia.

J'échangeai un regard avec Scott. Sans avoir besoin d'échanger un mot, nous nous précipitâmes dehors. Stiles nous suivit quelques instant plus tard. Tandis que les garçons criaient après la jeune femme, je balayai les environs avec ma vision de loup.

-Tu vois quelque chose ?

Je secouai négativement la tête. Je n'aimais pas ça. Lydia n'aurait pas disparu comme ça. Pas maintenant.

-Elle répond pas aux messages. On fait quoi ?

Je garde un souvenir très flou des événements qui ont suivis. Un puissant hurlement qui ne pouvait venir que de Lydia avait retentit, si bien que Scott et moi avions pratiquement terminés roulés en boule par terre. Nous nous étions ensuite lancés sur la piste de Lydia. Quand nous étions arrivés dans la classe de Mlle Blake, le shérif était à terre, et Lydia attachée à une chaise. Nous n'avions pas cherché à comprendre ce qu'il se passait -du moins pas moi-, et nous étions jetés sur Blake. En tout cas était-ce notre intention première. Avant même que nous parvenions à la toucher, elle nous repoussa avec je ne sais quelle force magique. Scott heurta une pile de chaise au moment où je traversai purement et simplement la vitre. C'était plus la puissance avec laquelle elle m'avait projetée que la hauteur d'où j'étais tombée -après tout on était seulement au rez-de-chaussée- qui m'avait fait perdre connaissance. Pourquoi les petites copines de Derek essayaient toujours de me buter à un moment où un autre ? Quand j'étais revenue à moi, Scott et Stiles se tenaient au milieu de la pièce, l'air abasourdis. Le shérif avait disparu.

* * *

Au moment où Blake se jeta dans les bras de Derek, un bras s'enroulait autour de ma taille et une main se posa sur ma bouche. Je fis les gros yeux à Stiles avant de me rendre compte que si c'était lui qui voulait m'empêcher de dire quelque chose, c'était Scott qui me tenait fermement. Je levai les yeux au ciel. Me croyaient-ils vraiment incapable de me contrôler ? D'autant plus que je n'éprouvais aucune jalousie. Le seul sentiment qui m'habitait vis-à-vis de Derek était de la rancœur.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose au concert du lycée. Il fallait que je te voie. Il faut absolument que tu écoutes ce que j'ai à te dire avant que ce soit eux qui ne le fassent.

-Mais de qui tu parles ?

Tandis qu'ils parlaient, je griffai le bras de Scott pour qu'il me lâche. Il obtempéra et je repoussai la main de Stiles. Je me tournai vers eux et les foudroyai tour à tour du regard.

-Scott, Alice et Stiles. Ils vont te raconter des choses, ils ne faut surtout pas que tu les croies. Fais-moi confiance, à moi seule.

Je fus tentée de partir dans une imitation de Blake tellement son ton faussement suppliant était hilarant, mais me retins. Ce n'était pas le moment.

-Qu'est-ce qu'y a ?

-D'abord promets-moi que tu m'écouteras.

-Je te le promets.

Il y eu un moment de silence. Je fus tentée de me pencher pour voir ce qu'il se passait, mais devinant mes pensées, Scott me retint par le bras.

-Ils sont déjà là, c'est ça ?

Je m'arrachai à la prise de Scott et nous rejoignîmes la pièce principale. Blake nous jeta un regard agacé.

-Alors, ils t'ont dit que c'était moi ? Que je m'amusais à enlever tout le monde ?

-Nan, gronda Scott. Que vous vous amusez à tuer tout le monde.

-Oh mais bien sûr, ricana-t-elle. Je commets des sacrifices humains ? Moi j'égorge des gens, c'est ça ? Oui, même que je profite de ma pause déjeuner pour le faire de façon à revenir à temps pour assurer mes cours de l'après-midi ! Je trouve ça parfaitement crédible.

Où croyait-elle aller avec ses sarcasmes ? Il y avait trois loups-garou dans cette pièce et elle le savait. Tout comme elle devait savoir que nous entendions son coeur et que nous pouvions remarquer les changements dans son odeur.

-Dîtes-moi où est mon père, dit Stiles d'une voix tremblante.

Je lui pris la main discrètement.

-Comment tu veux que je le sache ? Derek, dis-moi que tu crois pas ces bêtises ?

Il garda le silence un moment. Il nous regarda. Avant qu'il ne prenne la parole, nous savions déjà ce qu'il en était. Il nous faisait plus confiance qu'à elle.

-Est-ce que tu sais ce qui est arrivé à son père ?

-J'en sais rien.

-Demande-lui pourquoi elle a essayé de tuer Lydia, lançai-je.

-Lydia Martin ? Je sais absolument rien de cette histoire !

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais alors ? fit Derek.

-Au moins une chose. C'est que ces trois-là pour une raison qui échappe à tout entendement essayent de te bourrer le crâne avec leurs absurdités. Et qu'ils ne sont même pas en mesure de le prouver !

-Détrompe-toi, pouffiasse. Tu n'es pas la seule druidesse en ville.

Oh depuis le temps que j'en mourrais d'envie ! Elle fronça les sourcils face à mon sourire triomphant. Scott montra le pot qu'il avait en main.

-C'est quoi ça ?

-D'après nos sources, à la fois un poison et un antidote. Ca veut dire que vous pouvez vous en servir, et qu'on peut aussi s'en servir contre vous.

-Vous avez osé amener du gui ?!

Même si l'expérience de Scott n'avait pas démontré que nos "absurdités" étaient vraies, pour moi cette petite phrase revenait pratiquement à des aveux. Scott lança la poudre qui fut comme attirée par Blake. Son visage changea et nous révéla celui lacéré que j'avais vu plus tôt dans la journée. D'un coup elle était beaucoup moins jolie. Quand elle eut repris ses esprits, elle fit mine de partir en courant, mais Derek l'attrapa à la gorge sans effort.

-Derek attends fais pas ça. T'as besoin moi.

-Nan, attends si tu veux qu'elle meure, laisse-moi le faire, depuis le temps que je rêve de pouvoir tuer un prof !

Ils me lancèrent tout les trois des regards qui voulaient tous à peu près dire : "Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment ?". Bandes de rabats-joie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu es au juste ? gronda Derek.

-La seule personne qui peut sauver ta soeur. Appelle Peter. Appelle-le, tu verras bien.

Après ledit appel qui confirma les dires de Blake, Derek... renforça sa prise sur la gorge de Blake. Et non, mais j'étais sérieuse moi ! J'allais lui en vouloir s'il la tuait à ma place !

-Derek, arrête qu'est-ce que tu fais ? fit Scott.

-La vie de ta soeur est entre mes mains.

Derek la souleva de terre, elle suffoqua.

-Derek, fais pas ça, lâche-la !

-Stilinski, jamais vous le retrouverez.

-Derek, tentai-je. Derek, lâche-la.

Après plusieurs secondes d'hésitation, il finit par s'exécuter. Blake s'écroula. Elle reprit son souffle et finit par relever la tête. Un sourire beaucoup trop calculateur à mon goût étirait ses lèvres.

-C'est exact. Vous avez besoin de moi.

* * *

 **Hellooooooo ! Désolée je devais poster le chapitre hier soir, mais au moment où j'ai eu fini de l'écrire, il y a commencé à avoir de l'orage, alors dans le doute, je préférais pas risquer la vie de mon ordi. Donc j'ai pas su le relire et du coup voilà.**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

 **Personnellement j'ai adoré écrire la dernière scène, mais je me suis rendue compte qu'en vrai Alice c'était une vraie gamine XD.**

 **Donc que pensez-vous de cette histoire d'époux divins ? Une idée sur l'identité des 2 ou 3 autres qu'Alice connaît ?**

 **Je sais que vous m'aviez demandé d'autres flash-back, et initialement, il devait y en avoir un dans ce chapitre, mais ça allait être trop long. Je vais voir si je sais en mettre dans le prochain prochain chapitre, mais je ne promets rien.**

 **Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver vite parce que j'ai trop envie de l'écrire XD.**

 **Bon appétit, au passage !**

 **Bises Psychotiques,**

 **Luna**


	18. Laissés pour Compte

**Chapitre 17**

 **Laissés pour Compte**

-Je sais pas, il y a quelque chose qui me plaît pas là-dedans, marmonna Stiles. On a prouvé que c'était bien elle, mais à la regarder, c'est comme si ça avait pas d'importance. Comme si tout se déroulait comme si elle l'avait prévu.

Nous descendîmes de la voiture et je courus pour me mettre à l'abri en attendant les garçons. Scott me rejoignis tandis que Stiles prenait quelque chose à l'arrière de la Jeep. Je fronçai les sourcils en le voyant venir vers nous, une batte de baseball dans les mains.

-Pourquoi t'as pris ça ?

-Vous, vous avez des griffes, moi j'ai une batte.

Je doutais qu'une batte de baseball soit très utile dans cette situation mais on ne savait jamais. Je fronçai les sourcils. D'ailleurs ladite batte venait de chez nous. Je me retins de commenter tandis que nous entrions dans l'hôpital. Nous n'eûmes pas fait trois mètres que notre mère nous sauta dessus.

-Scott ! Alice ! Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? On est en train d'évacuer l'hôpital !

-On est venus voir Cora, répondit mon frère.

-Comment ça ? Tous les cinq ? Et qu'est-ce que Stiles fait avec ma batte ?!

J'échangeai un regard avec Scott.

-Maman, fais-nous confiance. Il faut que tu t'en ailles. Tout de suite.

Elle nous considéra un moment avant de lancer un coup d'oeil derrière nous.

-L'hôpital est censé être vide dans 30 minutes. On attend deux ambulances. La première dans dix minutes, la deuxième dans vingt minutes. Il faut que Cora soit dans l'une des deux. Ils prennent les patients dans le garage au sous-sol.

-C'est noté.

Nous partîmes en direction de l'ascenseur. J'espérais que nous n'aurions pas à rester une demi-heure dans l'hôpital. Enfin ce n'était pas l'hôpital qui me dérangeait, c'était le fait qu'il y ait de l'orage. J'avais une peur bleue du tonnerre et je n'avais pas trop envie que ce petit monde autour de moi en soit témoin. Même si trois sur quatre le savait.

-T'as pas besoin de me tenir en laisse Derek, je suis là pour vous aider, lâcha Blake que Derek tenait fermement par le bras.

Personne ne lui répondit et je la vis lever les yeux au ciel tandis que les portes s'ouvraient. Les lumières du couloir se mirent à clignoter et je levai instinctivement le regard. C'était mauvais signe. Quand nous arrivâmes devant la chambre de Cora, nous constatâmes qu'elle était vide. Il y avait des traces d'une substance noire par terre. Elles allaient jusqu'à une porte coupe-feu, de derrière laquelle nous parvenait des bruits de luttes. La porte s'ouvrit en trombe et Peter glissa jusqu'à nous. D'un coup le grand alpha il faisait moins le malin.

-Il y a comme un petit problème. Enfin... disons plutôt un gros.

En relevant la tête, nous eûmes droit aux jumeaux sous leur forme combinée qui nous rugirent dessus. Super.

Derek se jeta sur lui. Enfin sur eux. J'ignorai comment j'étais supposée les qualifier. Derek, comme à son habitude, fonça tête baissée vers eux. Dès qu'il fut mis à terre, Scott fit de même. Je fermai les yeux une seconde et retins un grognement. Pourquoi étaient-ils tous obligés de toujours foncer dans le tas ? Après un dernier soupir, je me jetai sur eux. Autant vous dire que ça revenait à frapper du béton armé. Ca ne leur faisait strictement rien. Ils envoyèrent Scott un peu plus loin, et m'attrapèrent à la gorge en me plaquant contre le mur dans le même mouvement. Je leur griffai les avant-bras pour tenter de me dégager, sans grand succès.

-Ethan, Aiden, je vous en prie, arrêtez ! Vous vous faîtes manipuler ! tenta Scott.

-Tout ce qu'on veut, c'est elle.

Ils tournèrent la tête, au moment où les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient sur Blake. Ils me lâchèrent brusquement et je m'écroulais. Je me relevai rapidement. Peter hissa Cora sur son épaule et partis en courant. Nous le suivîmes tout les quatre. Nous traversâmes ce qui devait être une salle d'opération et Derek nous hurla de ne pas nous arrêter. Ce que Stiles fit, évidemment.

-Stiles, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! m'écriai-je.

Il m'ignora et se posta derrière la porte. Derek et Scott s'arrêtèrent tandis que le loup-garou qu'incarnaient Ethan et Aiden entrait dans la pièce. Stiles lui mit un coup de batte derrière la tête...qui eut pour seul effet de casser la batte. Merci Stiles, c'est maman qui allait être contente. Sur une idées de génie de Scott -j'allais peut-être devoir le féliciter, ça n'arrivait pas souvent-, il sauta et décrocha un des panneaux lumineux du plafond.

Nous n'attendîmes pas qu'ils reprennent leurs esprits et partîmes en courant à la suite de Peter. Nous arrivâmes dans une nouvelle pièce que Derek tenta tant bien que mal de verrouiller la porte.

-Le colosse il est où ? s'enquit Peter.

-Il se rapproche.

-Et madame Blake ? fit Stiles.

Scott secoua la tête.

-Attend qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Elle a foutu le camp ?!

Je m'appuyai sur la fenêtre avec Derek pour observer le couloir.

-Tu vois ça ?

Je me penchai par-dessus son épaule pour apercevoir ce qu'il essayait de me montrer. Il y avait une ombre qui se profilait dans le couloir. Mais elle était trop fine pour appartenir aux jumeaux.

-Silence ! gronda Derek à l'intention de Stilinski.

-Moi tu veux que je me taise ? Comment tu oses me donner des ordres alors que ta petite-copine accroc aux massacres -la deuxième en date si ma mémoire est bonne- a enlevé mon père et l'a ligoté en attendant de l'offrir en sacrifice ?!

OK, il n'avait pas totalement tort. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour hurler comme un possédé alors que le loup-garou qui se trouvait dans le couloir pouvait très certainement nous entendre.

 _-Il se passe quoi ? demanda Allison. Scott !_

 _Ce fut la goutte de trop._

 _-Allison, tu veux pas la fermer deux minutes ! On s'en fiche de ce qu'il veut, on sait juste qu'il y a un tueur psychopathe dans le lycée, qu'il a tué le concierge et qu'il veut très certainement tous nous buter ! Et il se passe que ta préoccupation actuelle devrait être de savoir comment on va sortir d'ici vivants plutôt que de poser toutes ces questions débiles et de nous empêcher de réfléchir !_

 _Ils me dévisagèrent tous, choqués. Lydia finit par rompre le silence._

 _-Il va nous tuer ?!_

 _-_ Il _? Qui "_ Il" _? s'entêta Allison. C'est qui ?_

Je secouai la tête. Ces deux situations étaient beaucoup trop similaires à mon goût. Mais Stiles avait plus de jugeote que l'Allison de cette époque. Il saurait se reprendre. Et puis il avait une excuse. Nos vies n'étaient peut-être pas en jeu -enfin ça restait à prouver- mais son père avait été enlevé. Et puis cette fois l'alpha psychopathe qui essayait de nous tuer à l'époque se trouvait dans la même pièce que nous et était dans la même merde que nous. Et nous devions nous cacher de toute une meute d'alpha psychopathe. En fait la situation n'avait rien avoir avec la fois où nous étions enfermés dans le lycée.

Elle était encore plus désespérée.

-Stiles, ils sont encore là, tenta de tempérer Scott.

-Oui ils sont encore là ! Et c'est elle qu'ils veulent, non ? Sauf qu'elle est plus là, dommage. Parce qu'elle s'est taillée. Ca veut dire que mon père et Cora sont morts tous les deux !

-Fermez-là ! Tout les trois !

Les trois abrutis se tournèrent vers moi, l'air hébété. C'est en voyant les yeux de mon frère et de Derek briller que je me rendis compte que j'avais peut-être mis un peu trop de puissance dans ma voix. Je m'excuserai plus tard. De toutes manières ils semblaient avoir totalement oublié ma présence, tout comme celles de Peter et Cora.

-Scott, tu n'arriveras jamais à le calmer comme ça, enchaînai-je. Stiles, on comprend parfaitement que tu sois en colère, mais s'il te plaît, tu pèteras un câble sur Derek plus tard, quand on sera sortis de cette hôpital ! Et Derek, n'essaie même pas de répondre quelque chose à Stiles, tu ne vas qu'empirer la situation. Pigé ?

Ils hochèrent tous la tête. Je soufflai. Le pouvoir d'alpha, des fois c'était franchement utile.

-Maintenant, vous la fermez, parce qu'il y a quelqu'un qui approche dans le couloir et j'arrive pas à savoir qui c'est.

Peter me rejoignit près de la porte pour regarder avec moi. Il me décocha un léger sourire.

-Finalement, je t'aime bien.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

-Vous dîtes ça uniquement parce que je ne me suis pas encore vengée pour toutes les fois où vous avez essayé de me tuer. Mais croyez-moi, ça viendra.

Je fronçai les sourcils en constatant qu'il s'agissait d'une silhouette féminine. Ca ne pouvait pas être Kali, cette fille portait des chaussures.

-C'est pas un alpha, lança Peter au moment où la fille arrivait assez près pour que je puisse la reconnaître.

-Madame Blake ? demanda Stiles.

La lueur d'espoir qui brillait dans son regard me fit mal au coeur.

-Nan. Lorna.

J'ouvris rapidement la porte et la tirai à l'intérieur. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux en regardant autour d'elle.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ici ?!

-Je vous cherchais. J'étais dans l'hôpital quand on m'a dit que vous étiez ici et que vous pourriez avoir besoin d'aide.

Je ne cherchai pas à savoir si le "on" avait un corps physique ou non.

-C'est dangereux. T'aurais jamais dû rester.

Elle me décocha un large sourire.

-Tu sais très bien que je suis plus dangereuse que ce que j'en ai l'air.

-Mais pas autant que ceux qui se baladent dans cet hôpital, marmonnai-je.

-Et nous on peut savoir qui c'est ?

Je me retournai vers Derek qui m'interrogeai du regard.

-Lorna. C'est la fameuse Prêtresse qui m'a ramenée à la vie.

-Salut.

-Scott, mon frère, fis-je avant de le désigner tour à tour. Stiles, l'humain du groupe. Derek, l'alpha pas trop psychopathe du coin. Et Peter l'ancien alpha psychopathe.

Scott lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

-Tu as dit penser qu'on pourrait avoir besoin de ton aide. Pourquoi ?

-Je peux vous aider à sortir d'ici, répondit Lorna. Et je peux peut-être faire quelque chose pour Cora, mais pas ici.

Même si je connaissais Derek et que je savais qu'il était réticent à l'idée de faire confiance à une inconnue, je ne ratai pas la lueur qui venait de s'allumer dans son regard. J'allais objecter qu'on pouvait lui faire confiance -elle m'avait quand même ressuscitée, c'était pas rien-, quand l'autre porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

-Erreur.

Un grondement monta dans ma gorge en entendant la voix de Blake. Quatre loups-garou conscients dans cette pièce et aucun de nous ne l'avait entendue ou sentie arriver. Soit elle était vraiment très forte, soit nous étions tous des bras cassés.

-Il n'y a que moi qui puisse vous aider. Je peux lui sauver la vie, et je peux vous dire où est le shérif Stilinski. Mais il y a une meute d'alpha dans cet hôpital qui veut me tuer. Alors j'accepte de vous aider, mais à la seule condition que je sorte d'ici vivante. Ensuite, je vous aiderai.

Derek renversa je ne sais quoi et se précipita vers Blake. Scott l'arrêta en lui intimant de ce calmer.

-C'est qui celle-là ? demanda Lorna.

-Jennifer Blake, notre prof de littérature dont le passe-temps favoris est de sacrifier des gens, marmonnai-je.

-Elle a essayé de s'enfuir ! grogna Derek.

-Je voulais éviter de me faire tuer, je pense que tu peux le comprendre.

-Si vous êtes de notre côté, alors prouvez-le, lança Stiles avant de désigner Cora. Guérissez-la !

-Pas avant d'être sortie d'ici.

-On a Lorna maintenant, fis-je. On a plu besoin d'elle. On a qu'à la livrée aux alpha qu'on en finisse !

Scott me rejoignit et baissa la voix.

-Lorna ne peut pas nous dire où est le père de Stiles, et elle a dit qu'elle pourrait _peut-être_ sauver Cora. On ne peut pas se baser uniquement sur des _peut-être_. Sans vouloir te vexer, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Lorna.

-Y a pas mal.

Blake nous jeta un étrange regard. Son coeur rata un battement. J'ignorais que mon regard meurtrier pouvait avoir cet effet.

-J'aimerais vous proposer une autre méthode de persuasion, lâcha Peter. On a qu'à la torturer.

-Je vote pour ! fis-je, de concert avec Derek.

Scott me retint par le bras au moment où le bruit du micro résonnait. Je grimaçai. Mon regard croisa celui de Scott quand la voix de notre mère nous parvint.

- _Euh... votre attention, s'il vous plaît. Monsieur Deucalion... euh, excusez-moi, Deucalion tout-court, exige que vous escortiez la femme qui se fait appeler Jennifer Blake à l'accueil des urgences. Si vous obéissez les autres pourront repartir sains et saufs. Vous avez 10 minutes._

-Il ne lui fera pas de mal, fit Blake.

-La ferme.

Et non, ça ne venait pas de moi, mais de Derek.

-Il ne lui fera rien, répliqua Blake. Scott, Alice. Vous savez pourquoi. Dîtes-leur que j'ai raison.

Si ça nous concernait tous les deux, je ne voyais pas où elle voulait en venir. Moi seule, je comprenais, mais qu'est-ce que Scott venait faire là-dedans ?

-Comment ça ? demanda Derek en nous regardant tous les deux alternativement.

Blake soupira après nous avoir jeter un regard à mon frère et moi. Elle se tourna vers Derek.

-Il n'y a pas que toi qu'il veut dans sa meute. Deucalion en veut pas seulement une meute d'alpha. Ce qu'il veut c'est la perfection. C'est à dire compter dans ses rangs les plus rares et les plus précieux. Et ce qu'il ne veut pas, c'est perdre un membre déjà acquis, ajouta-t-elle en me regardant.

-Il veut un Vrai Alpha, comprit Peter.

-Mais encore ? marmonna Stiles.

-Le genre qui n'a pas besoin d'usurper le pouvoir d'un autre. Et qui peut s'élever par l'unique force de sa volonté. Notre petit Scott. Tout comme il veut notre chère Alice car elle est l'héritière de la Meute Solaire, une des plus puissantes meutes ayant jamais existé. Et que ton prédécesseur faisait partie de sa meute, mais ça tu le sais déjà, ajouta-t-il à mon intention.

Je levai la tête vers Scott et nos regards se croisèrent. Si je m'étais gardée de lui dire que Deucalion me voulait dans sa meute -jusqu'il y a quelques secondes, seuls Derek et Allison étaient au courant-, il avait lui aussi gardé son secret. Alors cette fois il ne pouvait pas m'en vouloir !

-Ca n'a pas d'importance, marmonna Scott. Il faut qu'on l'aide à sortir d'ici.

-Je serais plutôt d'avis de la laisser à Deucalion. Elle manquera à personne. On trouvera un autre moyen de sauver Cora et le Shérif.

-Alice...

-Ouais, je sais. Je connais tes arguments.

-Attendez ! Et votre mère, vous y pensez ?

-Ma mère a dit qu'une autre ambulance arrivait dans vingt minutes, et on doit pas être là depuis si longtemps. Donc si on arrive à atteindre le garage et monter dans cette ambulance, on peut s'en sortir.

-Tu crois que les jumeaux vont nous laisser sortir sans broncher ? objecta Peter.

-Je ferais diversion.

J'haussai un sourcil. Ah bah si, nous étions revenus à la nuit au lycée.

-Tu vas te battre ?

-Peu importe, s'il le faut.

-Je viens avec toi, lança Derek.

Blake secoua la tête.

-Hum, désolée, mais j'irais nulle part sans toi, Derek.

-J'y vais alors, fit Peter. Mais je préfère autant avoir un avantage sur eux.

-Par avantage, vous voulez dire quoi ? demanda Stiles. Une arme ?

-Plus efficace qu'une batte de baseball.

* * *

Après que Peter se soit injecté une dose d'épinéphrine et que j'aie maudit mentalement mon frère d'avoir proposé de faire diversion, nous sortîmes du local rapidement avant de traverser le couloir. Nous courûmes dans les escaliers pour descendre jusqu'au -1. Je soupirai en apercevant l'ambulance. Stiles et Lorna ouvrirent les portes de l'ambulance tandis que Derek déposait Cora. Je vis Blake s'éloigner et je la suivis. Hors de question qu'elle s'échappe à nouveau. Je grimaçai en constatant que le chauffeur de l'ambulance était étalé à terre dans une mare de sang.

-Et merde. On pouvait pas avoir un coup de chance pour une fois ?! grommelai-je. Derek !

Il nous rejoignit au moment où une voix chantante nous parvenait.

-Julia... Julia...

Kali apparut devant nous, jouant avec les clés de l'ambulance. Blake recula pour se placer derrière nous.

-C'est bien toi.

-Vous arriverez pas à la battre.

Elle plaisantait ? Nous étions deux alpha contre une. C'était jouable. Mais visiblement Derek n'était pas du même avis que moi.

-C'est pour ça qu'on va s'enfuir.

Il m'attrapa par le bras et m'entraîna à sa suite vers l'intérieur de l'hôpital. Nous partîmes sur le coté du couloir, mais Blake nous interpella.

-Attendez ! L'ascenseur !

Je fis volte-face si vite que mes cheveux claquèrent dans l'air. Nous courûmes vers l'ascenseur et Blake actionna un bouton au hasard pour que les portes se ferment. Nous nous plaquâmes contre la paroi du fond durant d'interminables secondes. Je m'autorisais à relâcher mon souffle quand les portes se fermèrent. L'appareil s'ébranla, pour s'immobiliser quelques instants plus tard. La lumière disparut et ma vision passa aux infrarouges. Une lumière issue probablement d'une lumière de secours se déclencha. Nous étions coincés. Génial. Le fait d'être coincée avec Derek et Blake ne faisait que rajouter à mon bonheur. J'aurais dû monter dans l'ambulance avec Stiles et Lorna.

Je forçai les portes de l'ascenseur à s'ouvrir pour constater que nous étions entre deux étages. Il devait y avoir à peine 30 centimètres d'espace. Aucune chance de sortir par là.

-Si tu comptes passer par la trappe de service elle est verrouillée de l'extérieur et il faudra que tu la casses, fit Blake.

Je me retournai pour constater que Derek regardait le plafond.

-Tout ce que tu vas réussir à faire c'est un bruit du diable, et ils sauront où nous sommes.

-Kali le sait déjà de toutes façons.

-Pas nécessairement. Elle nous a vu rentrer dans l'ascenseur, mais qui lui dit qu'on y est toujours.

-Oui mais si on arrive à sortir, on pourra se cacher ailleurs.

-Ou vous allez devoir faire face à toute la meute et vous battre dans une cage d'ascenseur.

-On l'a déjà fait, objectai-je.

Derek me regarda.

-Non. On s'est seulement battus contre Ennis. Et Scott était avec nous.

-Scott s'est battu seul dans une cage d'ascenseur en mouvement contre un alpha de 2m de haut. A nous deux, on l'a fait dégager. Alors si Scott a pu tenir, on est parfaitement capable d'y arriver. Et vous, vous avez pas quelques tours de passe-passe dans votre sac à main ? grognai-je.

-Ils m'arracheront la tête avant même que vous ayez donné votre premier coup de griffes, plaida Blake.

Je la foudroyai du regard. Elle savait que j'allais avoir raison de Derek.

-Alors il faut que quelqu'un remette le groupe électrogène en route.

Je retins une violente envie de me taper la tête contre le mur en voyant Derek prendre son téléphone. Je me laissai tomber par terre dans un mouvement absolument pas gracieux. S'il voulait qu'on attende d'être sauvés, on en avait pour un moment.

* * *

-Alors des nouvelles ?

Derek eut la même idée que moi : ignorer Blake. Je continuai à fixer mon portable en attendant de recevoir un message de Stiles, Scott ou même Isaac.

-Derek, je sais ce que tu penses. Que je me sers de toi, que tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous deux n'était qu'une illusion.

Je redressai la tête. Comment ça _"tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous deux"_ ? Je voulais bien qu'on était plus ensemble, mais on avait couché ensemble il n'y a pas si longtemps. _Et après tu l'as envoyé se faire foutre_ , me souffla une petite voix. OK, un point pour la petite voix. Je secouai la tête. Après tout Derek faisait ce qu'il voulait.

-Que je suis quelqu'un de maléfique, la pire des garces. Mais j'espère que tu ne te poses pas la plus superficielles des questions. Est-ce que c'est son vrai visage ? Ce visage mutilé et balafré qui a été révélé par la poudre de gui ? Est-ce qu'elle ressemble à ça en réalité ?

J'éclatai de rire. C'était plus fort que moi, je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher. Elle me jeta un regard outragé.

-Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ?

J'entendis presque le "Mademoiselle McCall" qu'elle dut se retenir de prononcer. Mon hilarité redoubla.

-Franchement ? Vous êtes coincée dans un ascenseur avec deux loups-garou qui meurent d'envie de vous arracher la tête, dans un hôpital cerné par tout une meute de loups-garou qui veut vous arracher la tête, et c'est tout ce qui vous préoccupe ? Peut-être que votre humour vous sauvera finalement. Vous devriez essayer, _Madame Blake_.

Elle me jeta un regard noir auquel je répondis par un sourire mielleux tout en laissant briller mes yeux.

Elle décida certainement de m'ignorer et reprit où elle en était.

-Julia Baccari. C'est comme ça que je m'appelais.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Baccari, je connaissais ce nom.

-Ca ne m'intéresse pas, grogna Derek.

-Je sais, j'aurais certainement mieux fait de ne pas conserver les mêmes initiales. Les gens choisissent toujours inconsciemment des pseudonymes qui dérivent de leur vrai nom. C'est une façon de garder un lien avec sa véritable identité. Parce que le nom qu'on porte est lié à la façon dont on se perçoit.

J'avais toujours dit que les profs étaient des gens qui aimaient s'écouter parler. Visiblement, Jennifer Blake, ou qui qu'elle soit ne dérogeait pas à cette règle. Je laissais tomber ma tête entre mes genoux, ça allait être long.

-Mais pas seulement notre nom. Il y a autre chose. Notre visage.

Sérieux, j'avais vraiment l'impression d'être en cours, j'avais pas signé pour ça moi ! Elle continua son petit laïus sur le visage quand Derek l'interrompit.

-Ca ne m'intéresse toujours pas.

-Merci, Derek ! Maintenant vous, vous la fermez et vous restez bien gentiment dans votre coin, grommelai-je.

-Oh ne me faîtes pas croire que vous n'êtes pas curieux. Je parie que vous vous demander ce qui a bien pu se passer.

J'échangeai un regard ennuyé avec Derek. Il se chargea de répondre.

-Tu étais une émissaire. Ils ont essayé de te tuer avec le reste de leur meute. Mystère résolu.

Elle baissa la tête, l'air légèrement vexé.

-J'étais l'émissaire de Kali plus exactement. Et je suis la seule qu'elle n'a pas pu tuer.

Elle commença à raconter son histoire, et plus elle parlait, plus mon froncement de sourcils allait en s'accentuant. J'avais déjà entendu cette histoire. D'accord elle devait être la même pour tout les membres de la meute d'alpha -exception faites des jumeaux-, mais il y avait autre chose... J'écarquillai les yeux quand je compris.

Lorna.

Baccari, c'était son nom de famille. Blake était la mère de Lorna. C'est pour ça qu'elle avait tiqué tout à l'heure, mon regard meurtrier n'avait rien à voir là-dedans.

Derek tourna la tête vers moi et m'interrogea du regard. Je secouai la tête et lui fis signe de ne pas s'inquiéter. Il avait dû remarquer l'accélération de mon rythme cardiaque. J'entendis vaguement Blake parler du Némé-quelque chose mais ne l'écoutait pas.

Lorna ignorait qu'elle était toujours vivante. Je pouvais comprendre qu'elle ait voulu se faire passer pour morte, mais pourquoi ne pas chercher à revoir sa fille ?

* * *

Quand Blake commença à raconter une histoire de la mythologie nordique concernant le gui, je vis clairement le lien avec Lorna. Le jour où je l'avais rencontrée, elle m'avait demandé de la déposer au lycée et durant le trajet elle m'avait raconté l'histoire de Daphné et Apollon qui donnait origine à son prénom. Son changement de ton me fit relever la tête.

-On nous a oublié nous aussi, les émissaires. Nous sommes les laissés pour compte. C'est une erreur que Deucalion et ses alpha n'auraient jamais dû commettre. Parce que moi j'ai prêté serment à mon tour. Avec le sang des vierges, des guerriers, des guérisseurs, des philosophes et des gardiens. Afin qu'ils m'investissent de leurs pouvoirs et me permettent de montrer à ces monstres que leur barbarie et leurs crimes ne seront jamais laissés de coté.

-Tu as quand même tué des innocents, objecta Derek.

-Toi aussi, contra-t-elle. Je connais la véritable couleur de tes yeux, Derek. Et je sais ce que ça veut dire. Il n'y a pas que ma vie que je te demande de sauver, mais celles des tout ceux qu'ils pourraient faire souffrir.

C'était bien joli tout ça, mais pour une qui avait peur de se faire arracher la tête si on sortait, je ne voyais pas comment elle voulait faire.

-Vous ne pouvez pas les battre.

-Vous en êtes vraiment certains ? Qu'arrive-t-il à un loup-garou lors d'une éclipse de lune totale ?

-On perd tout nos pouvoirs.

* * *

Je finis par recevoir un message de Scott disant qu'ils avaient un plan et demandant que Blake fasse passer ses chaussures par l'ascenseur. Elle s'exécuta tandis que Derek ouvrait les portes de l'ascenseur. Allison vint récupérer les chaussures. Je lui pressai la main.

-Sois prudente. Et fais en sorte qu'Isaac ne se fasse pas tuer, il en serait capable.

Elle me décocha un sourire.

-T'inquiète pas.

Après quelques minutes d'attente, la lumière clignota avant de se fixer complètement. Derek appuya sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée et l'ascenseur s'ébranla. Je soupirai. Enfin.

-Derek, s'il te plaît...

Je tâchai de ne pas écouter Blake, mais je fus bien obligée de lui porter attention quand Derek s'écroula à mes pieds. Je me transformai et rugis sur Blake.

-Je t'en prie, Alice, ne rend pas les choses plus difficile qu'elles ne le sont. Je n'ai pas aucune raison de te faire souffrir, mais je ne peux pas me permettre de te laisser en vie.

Avant que je n'ai eu le temps de réagir, elle me plaqua contre le mur. Je lui décochai un coup de pied dans le tibia tout en lui griffant le bras. Elle grogna de douleur et recula. Je lui envoyai un coup de pied dans le ventre. C'était vraiment pas top de se battre dans une cage d'ascenseur. Je ne pus pas prendre le recul nécessaire et mon coup n'eut pas la puissance que j'aurais voulu.

-Vous ne pouvez pas me tuer. Derek ne vous le pardonnerait jamais.

Son expression changea légèrement. Je souris. Je baissai malheureusement ma garde une seconde de trop et elle me souleva de terre. Wow, elle était carrément plus forte que moi !

-Ce n'était pas contre toi. Je t'aimais même plutôt bien, même si je me serais bien passée des sentiments que Derek semble te porter.

-Si ça ne tiens qu'à ça, je vous le laisse.

-Et je ne peux pas me permettre que Dimitri prenne trop d'influence sur toi, tu ne peux pas retourner près de Deucalion.

Bon OK, pour ça j'avais pas d'arguments. Mais je pouvais toujours essayer de faire diversion jusqu'à ce que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent. J'aurais alors plus de chances de partir vite et loin. Ouais, il y avait des fois ma lâcheté me faisait honte.

-Tuez-moi et vous ne retrouverez jamais Lorna. Elle vous haïra pour l'éternité, tentai-je.

Elle changea de couleur.

-Je t'interdis de parler en son nom ! hurla-t-elle.

Elle me précipita vers le panneau de l'ascenseur. Fort. Beaucoup trop fort. Au craquement que j'entendis, elle m'avait cassée beaucoup de choses. Trop de choses. Un goût de sang emplit ma bouche.

Puis ce fut le silence.

Et le noir.

* * *

 **Hey !**

 **Désolée pour les fautes, mais j'avais commencé à relire et puis j'ai commencé à avoir des vertiges du coup, j'ai pas su continuer de relire.**

 **Donc qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?**

 **Perso (oui je suis un peu trop narcissique faut que je me calme), c'est un de mes préférés, j'ai adoré l'écrire, et je l'aime beaucoup !**

 **Alice/Blake ? (J'ai tellement ris en écrivant ces passages, c'est tellement ce que j'ai envie de dire à certains profs ou ce que je pense d'eux XD )**

 **Lorna ?**

 **Autre chose ?**

 **Bises Psychotiques,**

 **Luna**


	19. Le Néméton - partie 1

**Chapitre 18A**

 **Le Néméton – partie 1**

 **Le lien de la playlist Spotify pour les tomes 1 et 2 :** user/misslolalolita2001/playlist/76MV3k0BZI8Q4ctQYCJdPQ?si=O2p_vfnwQgi1lFBWX86yHw

 **Si vous faites une recherche "Alice au Pays des Loups-Garou" vous devriez tomber dessus.**

* * *

Se réveiller en étant secoué n'était définitivement pas une expérience agréable. Mais quand vous aviez probablement plusieurs membres brisés et que vos os semblaient bouger indépendamment les uns des autres, c'était encore pire.

-Allez, Alice ! On a pas le temps de dormir !

Et la voix nasillarde de Stiles n'aidait franchement pas.

J'ouvris les yeux et il recula vivement en lâchant un cri absolument pas viril. Je fronçai les sourcils tandis qu'il me regardait avec de grands yeux. J'avais une horrible migraine. Je regardai autour de moi et mon froncement de sourcils alla en s'accentuant. Mais qu'est-ce que je foutais dans une cage d'ascenseur ? Et pourquoi Derek était étendu à un mètre de moi ? Je portai une main à mon front avant de la retirer couverte de sang. Voilà qui pouvait expliquer pourquoi je ne me souvenais de rien. J'avais dû me prendre un coup sur la tête.

 _Même un paquet de coups_ , corrigeai-je en tâtant les croûtes de sang séché autour de mon nez.

-On est où là ? marmonnai-je.

En parlant, je compris que j'avais également du sang sur le menton, pas totalement sec, et la lèvre inférieure fendue. Pour que même ma lèvre n'ait pas cicatrisé, soit c'était arrivé il n'y a vraiment pas longtemps, soit les dégâts étaient beaucoup plus importants que ce que je croyais.

-Au rez-de-chaussée de l'hôpital, répondit-il d'un ton pressé. Viens, on a pas le temps, je crois que Scott va faire une bêtise !

Hein ? Scott ? L'hôpital ? Mais de quoi il me causait ? Je secouai la tête ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer ma migraine. Il fallait que je me souvienne ! Stiles m'attrapa par la main et me tira pour me mettre debout. Il m'entraîna à sa suite dans les escaliers la seconde suivante.

-Attends... Et Derek ?

-Il s'en sortira. On a pas le temps !

Nous grimpâmes les marches quatre à quatre et j'étais en si mauvaise forme que j'allais à peine plus vite que Stiles. Tandis que nous montions, des flashs de ce qu'il s'était passé un peu plus tôt m'apparaissaient. Blake était le darach et la mère de Lorna. C'est vrai.

-T'entends quoi ?

Je dus déjà fournir plus d'effort que de coutume pour entendre la voix de Deucalion, alors répéter en même temps ses paroles à Stiles m'obligea à ralentir dans les escaliers. Il renforça sa prise sur mon poignet et me traîna presque littéralement derrière lui.

- _Les Gardiens, Scott. Si tu avais été de mon coté, je t'aurais dit à quoi ça renvoyait. Je t'aurais mis en garde. Laisse-moi t'aider, Scott. Faisons un échange de bons procédés. Aide-moi à mettre la main sur elle et je te promets de t'aider à retrouver le père de Stiles ainsi que ta mère._

Je m'interrompis, prise par une vague de nausée. Quand le sens des mots de Deucalion atteignirent mon cerveau, je sentis le sol se dérober sous mes pieds. Je ne sentais plus la main de Stiles sur mon avant-bras, ni les odeurs de médicaments, de sang et de désinfectants propres à l'hôpital. Les escaliers ainsi que tout ce qui m'entouraient avaient disparus. Je n'étais obsédée que par une seule pensée.

Blake avait enlevé notre mère.

Mes genoux se dérobèrent sous mon poids. Je me retins de justesse à la rampe pour ne pas dévaler tous les escaliers.

-Alice !

Je fis un vague geste de la main à l'intention de Stiles.

-Vas-y, rattrape Scott, je vous rejoins.

Il hésita une seconde avant de monter. A genoux sur les marches, je tâchai de garder le contrôle de ma respiration et fermai les yeux. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de faire une crise de panique. A la rigueur si je perdais le contrôle de mon loup... ce n'était pas encore si grave. J'arracherai la tête de Deucalion et le problème "meute d'alpha psychopathe" serait partiellement réglé.

Je faillis secouer la tête avant de me souvenir que c'était une mauvaise idée. Non, il fallait que je garde les idées claires. Pour maman. Pour le shérif. Pour Scott, et pour Stiles. Même si je ne me considérais pas comme une chef de meute -je ne voulais pas l'être-, mon rôle d'alpha faisait de moi un pilier de notre groupe, notre meute. Je devais les protéger. Je ne pouvais pas flancher.

Quand je fus certaine de réussir à tenir sur mes pieds, je me levai et rejoignis le toit.

-Scott, fais pas ça, va pas avec lui, suppliait Stiles quand j'arrivais.

-Je crois qu'il y a pas d'autres solutions.

-Mais si, il y a... Scott il y a forcément une autre solution, tu sais qu'on trouve toujours.

Si la détresse qui perçait dans la voix de son meilleur ami ne persuadait pas Scott de ne pas revenir, je ne voyais pas ce qu'on pouvait faire.

-On trouve toujours un plan B.

Scott se tourna vers nous, l'air aussi accablé que nous. Une traînée de sang maculait sa joue.

-Pas cette fois.

-Scott !

-Je vais retrouver ton père, et maman, c'est promis.

Il se retourna et emboîta le pas à Deucalion.

-Scott !

J'étais dans un tel brouillard que j'ignorais qui de Stiles ou moi continuait à l'appeler. Le résultat était vain de toutes manières. Je fus prise de l'envie subite de me jeter sur Deucalion, mais je me repris en songeant que je n'étais pas assez en forme pour ça. Scott, en revanche, était beaucoup moins fort. J'eus à peine esquissé un pas, avec la ferme intention de plaquer mon frère au sol et de l'empêcher de suivre Deucalion, que Stiles m'arrêta. Il me tenait à deux mains par les épaules, et nous savions tous les deux que j'aurais dû être parfaitement capable de me libérer de sa prise en temps normal. Ici, je me sentais beaucoup trop épuisée pour y parvenir.

Quand ils disparurent de notre champs de vision, je sentis mes dernières forces m'abandonner. La seconde suivante, nous finîmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Je m'accrochai à Stiles comme s'il était ma planche de salut. A la façon dont il se cramponnait à moi, je me doutais que je représentais la même chose pour lui.

 _ **Stiles**_

-Derek ! Derek, allez !

Stiles sentit la panique le gagner encore plus quand après une enième gifle, Derek ne faisait pas mine de se réveiller.

-Oh, Derek !

Il répéta son geste sans obtenir plus de résultat. Un bruit de choc lui fit relever la tête tandis que le couloir vibrait. Alice venait de donner un violent coup de poing dans le mur. C'était le quatrième depuis qu'ils étaient descendus. Il avait cherché à lui faire entendre raison, mais avait obtenu à peu près autant de succès que dans ses tentatives de réveiller Derek. Cependant le geste de la louve-garou lui avait donné une idée. Il pria mentalement à Derek de le pardonner, et songea que s'il lui en voulait trop, Alice pourrait toujours le protéger. Il ferma le poing, et avant qu'il ait pu faire mine de donner un coup de poing à Derek, il ouvrit les yeux. Il attrapa le bras de Stiles qui le regarda avec de grands yeux. Derek regarda autour de lui, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose.

-Où elle est ?

-Jennifer ? Elle a filé avec la mère de Scott et Alice.

-Elle l'a enlevé ?

-Ouais, et si ça te suffit pas pour te remuer les fesses, Scott est parti avec Deucalion ! Alors il faut qu'on se barre d'ici ! La police va bientôt débarquer, on a intérêt à te sortir d'ici vite fait !

Stiles l'aida à se relever quand Derek lui demanda où était Cora. Il lui indiquait qu'elle était -normalement- en sécurité avec Isaac et Peter quand un nouveau choc ébranla le couloir. Il grimaça. Cette fois, possible que ce soit le mur qui ait eu le plus mal.

-Et de cinq, marmonna Stiles.

Derek fronça les sourcils.

-C'était quoi ça ?

-Alice.

Il désigna le bout du couloir et Derek écarquilla les yeux. Même d'où ils se trouvaient ils pouvaient voir le sang qui maculait le mur et les poings d'Alice. Derek la rejoignit au pas de course et l'attrapa par la taille pour l'éloigner du mur. Quand Stiles les eut rattrapés, il remarqua que les mains d'Alice étaient à vif.

Stiles ne pensait pas qu'elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle pleurait alors qu'ils étaient sur le toit. Ca l'avait d'autant plus secoué car Alice ne pleurait pratiquement jamais.

Mais depuis qu'ils étaient redescendus, le sang avait remplacé les larmes.

-Alice, arrête !

-Lâche-moi ! cria-t-elle.

-Seulement si tu promets d'arrêter de te faire mal.

Alice marmonna un vague "c'est promis" et Derek la lâcha. Il la dévisagea, une lueur inquiète dans les yeux.

-Tu dois te ménager, tu ne cicatriseras jamais si tu te surestimes.

Il porta une main à son front, probablement pour évaluer l'étendue des dégâts sous la couche de sang qui couvrait le visage d'Alice. Elle le repoussa violemment.

-Ca va, je sais que guérir prend du temps.

Stiles croisa les bras.

-C'est pour ça que tu as essayé de te jeter sur Deucalion ?

-C'était Scott que je visais, marmonna-t-elle.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, vous devez partir, les flics vont bientôt arriver. Je vais rester pour les retarder.

-Je reste avec toi, lança Alice.

Il la considéra une seconde avant d'hocher la tête. L'avoir à l'oeil n'était pas une mauvaise chose. Et puis vu l'état dans lequel elle était, le jeune homme n'était pas convaincu qu'elle pourrait être utile à qui que ce soit.

 _ **Alice**_

J'aurais pu l'empêcher.

J'aurais pu empêcher que tout ça arrive.

Si j'avais retenu Blake plus longtemps dans l'ascenseur, Scott aurait eu le temps de rejoindre notre mère et rien ne lui serait arrivé. Et Scott serait toujours dans le bon camp.

Ces pensées tournaient en boucle dans mon esprit tandis que j'attendais l'instant fatidique où les flics allaient nous demander de les suivre au commissariat. Avant qu'ils arrivent, Stiles m'avait obligée à laver le sang que j'avais sur moi, et avait vivement insisté pour me bander au moins les mains. Ma lèvre avait cicatrisé, mais c'était probablement la seule blessure à l'avoir fait. J'avais accepté qu'il me mette aussi un sparadrap sur le front, pour éviter qu'un flic ait la bonne idée de me regarder au moment où la blessure se refermerait. On avait cependant rien pu faire pour le sang qui tâchait mes vêtements. Tant pis. Il n'y en avait pas tant que ça, ils ne le remarqueraient peut-être pas.

Je remuai sur ma chaise et Stiles m'interrogea du regard. Je lui fis signe que ce n'était rien. Absolument chaque parcelle de mon corps me faisait souffrir. J'avais plusieurs os brisés, et si je n'avais pas été un loup-garou, je serais probablement couverte d'hématomes. Enfin non, si je n'étais pas un loup-garou je serais probablement morte. J'ignorai si Blake avait voulu me tuer et qu'elle avait raté son coup ou si elle avait simplement décidé de ne pas me tuer. Lorna avait peut-être été un bon argument. Et puis deux coups de chance, comme ça, je n'y croyais pas. Kate Argent m'avait déjà tirée dessus l'année dernière en ayant l'intention de me tuer, et je n'avais été sauvée que grâce à Derek qui lui avait fait rater son tir en la distrayant. Je ne croyais pas à la chance, et depuis ce jour-là, j'avais sans cesse l'impression d'être en sursis.

-Il manquait plus que ça, marmonna Stiles.

Je redressai la tête... et croisai le regard de mon père. Et merde. Ce fut seulement quand Stiles tourna vers moi un regard à la fois amusé, surpris et réprobateur, que je compris que j'avais grogné. Oups. Mon père nous rejoignit et regarda Stiles.

-Un Stilinski au milieu de ce merdier. Quel choc. Tu crois que tu peux répondre à quelques questions sans ton sarcasme habituel ?

-Si vous pouvez poser des questions sans votre stupidité habituelle, répondit froidement Stiles.

-Alors c'est peine perdue, marmonnai-je.

Mon père tourna la tête vers moi et sembla seulement me voir. Mais je savais que c'était faux. Il reporta son attention sur Stiles.

-Où est ton père et pourquoi personne ne peut le contacter ?

J'ignorais si je devais me sentir vexée ou soulagée qu'il décide sciemment de m'ignorer.

-Je sais pas, ça fait des heures que je l'ai pas vu.

-Il s'est remis à boire ?

Je tournai un regard noir à mon père. Je m'apprêtai à lui lancer un "On te retourne la question" d'un ton glacial, mais Stiles me devança.

-Ca veut dire quoi "il s'est remis à boire " ? Il a jamais eu besoin d'arrêter.

-Mais il devait ralentir, objecta mon père. Est-ce qu'il boit comme avant ?

J'entendis le rythme cardiaque de Stiles augmenter.

-D'accord la prochaine fois que je le verrais, je lui présenterais un éthylotest et on récitera l'alphabet en commençant par le "C" et en terminant par le "N" !

Je posai une main sur celle de Stiles. Mon père fronça les sourcils en voyant ma main bandée.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ?

-Combat de boxe clandestin contre mon fournisseur d'héroïne. J'en voulais plus que ce que je pouvais payer.

Il me dévisagea une seconde avant d'esquisser un sourire faussement amusé. Seulement, j'étais certaine qu'il ignorait si j'étais sérieuse ou non.

-Et si vous me disiez simplement ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?

-On sait pas ce qui s'est passé ici, répondit Stiles. On a été coincés tout le temps dans l'ascenseur.

-C'est pas vous qui avez écrit le nom sur les portes ?

J'échangeai un regard perplexe avec Stiles.

-Quel nom ?

-Argent.

* * *

-Le mot est "gardien", Allison, fit Chris. Et tu sais mieux que personne que c'est un rôle que je n'ai pas vraiment exercé ces derniers temps.

Je croisai le regard de Stiles qui semblait tout aussi mal à l'aise que moi. Nous suivîmes les Argent dans le bureau de Chris en suivant leur petit différend familiale.

-Mais elle a enlevé la mère d'Alice et le père de Stiles, objecta Allison.

Je fermai les yeux une seconde et accusai le choc. Même si je le savais, c'était pire de l'entendre de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre.

-Ouais, et je vous rappelle également que quelqu'un a écrit votre nom en lettre majuscule sur les portes de l'ascenseur. Pour moi ça ressemble à un avertissement.

-C'est peut-être Morell, elle en sait plus qu'elle ne le laisse paraître. Elle pourrait peut-être même essayer de nous aider.

-Si c'est le cas, elle devrait se bouger un peu plus, marmonnai-je. Surtout qu'il reste que deux nuits avant l'éclipse.

Stiles se laissa tomber sur une causeuse et je posai ma main sur son épaule. Nous en avions autant besoin l'un que l'autre.

-Ne perdez pas espoir, fit Chris avec une douceur surprenante.

-Ils sont peut-être déjà morts, lâcha Stiles.

-Je ne crois pas. J'ai remarqué quelque chose dans la tactique de Jennifer. C'est comme si elle était en train de positionner toutes ses pièces...

-Et tu es l'une de ces pièces, l'interrompit Allison.

-Alors n'attendons pas qu'elle joue le prochain coup.

Tout en parlant il déplia une carte de Beacon Hills et de ses courants telluriques.

-Tout ce qu'elle a fait était sur un courant tellurique, donc Mélissa et le Shérif sont quelques part sur un de ses courants.

Je m'écartai de Stiles et m'approchai d'Allison pour regarder la carte.

-Stiles, si on veut les trouver, il faut que tu nous donnes un coup de main.

L'intéressé secoua la tête.

-Vous voulez vraiment l'affronter ? Et si Jennifer vous enlève comme les autres ? Je veux pas vous offenser, mais quelle est la différence entre vous et eux ?

Chris se saisit d'un revolver posé sur une armoire. Il enfonça un chargeur dedans et regarda Stiles.

-J'ai un calibre 45. Elle peut peut-être guérir d'une balle dans la jambe et de quelques balafres au visage , mais j'aimerais bien voir comment elle s'en sort avec la moitié du crâne explosé. On a une priorité maintenant, et c'est de retrouver vos parents. On a une carte et tout les indices qu'il nous faut. La seule chose qu'on a pas, c'est du temps. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de vous trois.

Finalement, plus le temps passait, plus je commençais à apprécier les Argent. Stiles releva la tête et je vis dans son regard que Chris l'avait convaincu.

-On commence par quoi ?

Il se leva et se posta à côté de moi. Chris se saisit de sa lampe à lumière bleue.

-Les endroits où les sacrifices ont été commis ne sont pas les mêmes que ceux où on a trouvé les corps. Je pense que le choix du lieu a un rapport avec l'intensité du courant. Donc il y a le lycée, la clinique vétérinaire, la banque,...

-Deaton était à la banque, l'interrompis-je.

-Elle utiliserait pas deux fois le même endroit, si ? demanda Stiles.

-Seulement si elle n'a pas réussi la première fois. Deaton était son seul échec, ça pourrait avoir de l'importance.

-Faudrait en être sûrs, objecta Stiles, parce que c'est loin d'ici. On a besoin d'aide.

-Pourquoi pas Lydia ? proposa Allison.

Chris fronça les sourcils.

-Lydia ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut faire ?

-Elle a une sorte de don. Je sais pas comment, mais elle a trouvé pas mal de cadavres sans avoir besoin de les chercher.

-Mais elle est quoi ? Médium ?

Ca, c'était la question à laquelle personne ne parvenait à répondre. J'échangeai un regard avec Stiles.

-Elle est quelque chose.

* * *

Dès qu'on se fut décidé comme quoi Stiles irait voir Lydia et que j'accompagnerai les Argent à la banque, ils commencèrent à sortir leur arsenal d'armes. Et c'était loin d'être un petit arsenal. Je savais que Chris était officiellement revendeur d'armes, mais j'ignorais qu'il en possédait autant.

Je retins un éclat de rire devant l'air ahuri de Stiles. Il me fit les gros yeux quand il intercepta mon regard. Je fronçai les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il me voulait ? Il approcha les lèvres de mon oreille.

-Tu es au courant que tu fais la même tête qu'un enfant obèse devant la vitrine d'un magasin de bonbons ?

Je lui mis un coup de coude dans la côte, qui dût faire d'autant plus mal qu'il était très proche de moi.

-Merci pour cette comparaison, marmonnai-je. La prochaine fois tu peux me dire directement que tu me trouves grosse.

En tournant la tête vers lui, je constatai qu'il fronçait les sourcils. Je lui fis un clin d'oeil pour lui signifier que je plaisantais.

-Je croyais que vous étiez à la retraite ? lança Stiles.

-A la retraite, oui. Sans défense, non.

J'écarquillai les yeux quand Chris se saisit d'un fusil d'assaut de plus d'un mètre de long.

-Vous m'apprendriez à me servir d'un de ces trucs-là, un jour ?

Il ne m'entendit pas, comme il parlait avec Stiles mais Allison se tourna vers moi.

-On pourrait voir ça. Mais venant d'un loup-garou c'est une demande bizarre.

J'haussai les épaules et la rejoignis en deux enjambées. J'avais toujours voulu tirer alors...

-Ton père n'est pas agent du F.B.I. ?

-Si, grommelai-je. Mais j'avais huit ans quand il s'est barré. Alors j'ai jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de lui demander.

Je relevai la tête en sentant deux odeurs familières. Les autres suivirent mon regard. Isaac et Lorna se trouvaient dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Je sais peut-être pas me servir d'un flingue ni tirer des flèches avec un arbalète, mais je me débrouille plutôt bien avec ça, lâcha Isaac avant de nous montrer ses griffes.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

-Frimeur.

Il me décocha un clin d'oeil joueur. Lorna esquissa un sourire penaud. En la voyant, je me rappelais brusquement ce que j'avais compris à propos de Blake. J'ouvris la bouche avant de me raviser. Je n'étais pas super douée en relations sociales, mais je savais quand même que ce n'était pas le bon moment.

-Vous savez que je ne sais pas me battre, mais je voudrais vous aider.

J'échangeai un regard lourd de sous-entendus avec Allison. Mouais... Elle avait quand même déjà réussi à me mettre à terre. Même si j'étais fatiguée ce jour-là, ça comptait.

* * *

Chris tira la porte du coffre et Allison le suivit. Je sollicitai ma vision de louve -ou vision infrarouge, comme vous voulez- et balayai les alentours du regard. Rien, nous étions seuls. Enfin, dans l'immédiat. Je les rejoignis à l'intérieur du coffre. Un frisson remonta le long de mon dos. La dernière fois que j'étais venue ici, on avait essayé de me tuer. En y réfléchissant, il y avait de plus en plus d'endroits à Beacon Hills qui m'évoquaient des tentatives de meurtres. Dès que j'aurais mon diplôme, il fallait vraiment que je parte loin d'ici.

-C'est vide, fit Allison.

-Le reste du bâtiment aussi, ajoutai-je.

-Méfiez-vous quand même.

En parlant, Chris alluma son bâton électrique. Je fronçai les sourcils.

-Je croyais que la puissance de ce truc tuerait un humain et que vous l'utilisiez uniquement sur les loups-garou.

-C'est exact.

Je n'eus pas le temps de pousser mes interrogations plus loin, que l'horrible brûlure de l'électricité traversait mon corps. Je me sentis tomber au sol, alors que des tremblements incontrôlables m'agitaient. J'avais perdu toute influence sur mon corps. L'impression que du feu liquide courait dans mes veines n'aidait vraiment pas à rassembler mes forces pour me lever. Je haïssais vraiment les chasseurs et leur obsession pour l'électricité.

-Papa, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Je parvins à lever difficilement la tête vers Allison. Je fronçai les sourcils en voyant Chris la menotter.

-Je suis désolé. Il va falloir que tu me fasses confiance, sur ce coup-là. Ca fait longtemps que je sais qu'elle n'opère pas seulement suivant les courants, elle est en harmonie avec eux.

Chris laissa tomber son revolver. J'entendis des bruits de pas et une nouvelle odeur me parvint. Je ne réussis cependant pas à lever la tête, j'étais dans un brouillard beaucoup trop épais. Mais l'identité du nouvel arrivant n'était pas difficile à deviner. Blake.

-Ca, c'est ce qu'on appelle un sacrifice.

* * *

-Allez, Alice, on doit faire quelque chose.

Je retins un grognement. Une énième tentative pour me lever qui s'était soldée par un échec. Ca faisait quelques minutes que Chris avait été enlevé, et nous avions passé ces quelques minutes respectivement attachée à un mur et étalée par terre. D'autant plus que les stigmates de l'électrisation me laissait un arrière-goût amer. Au figuré comme au littéral. Je m'étais mordue la langue donc j'avais un atroce goût de sang, et ça me rappelait un peu trop Kate Argent.

-Tu t'es déjà faite électrisée ?!

Elle secoua la tête. Ma question étant purement rhétorique, je ne m'étais pas attendue à ce qu'elle me réponde. Soit. Je plissai le nez en sentant une odeur de sang. En m'appuyant sur un bras, je levai la tête vers Allison.

-Arrête de t'acharner sur cette menotte. Elle est faite pour retenir un humain. Tu n'as pas assez de force pour la briser, et tu commences déjà à saigner.

-Je...

-Allison, n'essaie pas de nier, j'ai l'odorat ultra développé.

Tout en lui parlant, je réussis à me redresser sur les genoux. Je tombai à quatre pattes et peinai à reprendre mon souffle. Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas été essoufflée comme ça, j'avais pratiquement oublié ce que ça faisait. J'attrapai un des barreaux, le plus haut que je pouvais au vu de ma position, et m'en servis pour me hisser. Une fois sur mes pieds, je dus secouer la tête un bon nombre de fois pour dissiper totalement le brouillard qui m'enveloppait. Je marchais jusqu'Allison qui, je pouvais seulement le voir, se trouvait dans un équilibre précaire. Si elle n'étais pas retenue par le bras, elle serait probablement tombée depuis longtemps. Son cœur battait très vite, mais j'ignorais si c'était sous le coup de la peur, de la colère ou des deux. Je n'avais pas les idées assez claires pour que son odeur me l'indique.

-T'as une barrette ou quelque chose comme ça pour que je puisse forcer la serrure ?

Je secouai la tête.

-Mais j'ai la force lycanthropique, c'est pas mal non plus, tu sais ?

Comme elle n'esquissa même pas un sourire, je me dis qu'il était peut-être trop tôt pour plaisanter. Je n'avais jamais été à l'aise quand j'avais à faire à des gens tristes. La colère, je pouvais gérer, encore plus si elle était dirigée contre moi, mais la tristesse... j'étais totalement paumée. Je lui expliquai que j'allais devoir tirer sur la chaîne pour la faire céder. Elle hocha la tête. Je préférai lui expliquer clairement car dans l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait, et conditionnée par un entraînement de chasseurs de loups-garou, je n'étais pas convaincue de pouvoir éviter un coup de sa part.

Après plusieurs minutes à tenter de modérer ma force pour réussir à la libérer sans lui arracher le poignet, la chaîne céda. Allison partit en avant et je la rattrapai. Elle resta accrochée à moi, un long moment en silence. Quand je m'apprêtai à bouger, elle finit par prendre la parole.

-Pourquoi il a fait ça ? murmura-t-elle.

-Je crois qu'il voulait te protéger. Mais on doit y aller, dis-je avec toute la douceur dont j'étais capable.

Elle se cramponna à mon bras et réprima un sanglot.

-Allison, il faut qu'on y aille. On a besoin d'aide.

-Ils vont tous mourir, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle éclata en sanglot. Je dus retenir un soupir. Le temps pressait, Blake avait nos trois parents, trois gardiens, et nous n'avions plus beaucoup de temps avant l'éclipse.

Mais je ne pouvais pas blâmer Allison. Pour faire face à la disparition de ma mère, j'avais tabassé un mur de l'hôpital. A cette idée, la douleur dans mes mains se rappela à mon bon souvenir. Pleurer n'était peut-être pas plus constructif, mais c'était moins dangereux. J'attrapai Allison par les épaules et la serrai contre moi. Etant plus petite que moi, elle enfouit la tête dans mon épaule. Je passais maladroitement une main dans ses cheveux.

Les problèmes pouvaient attendre un peu.

* * *

 **Hey !**

 **Pour la comparaison de Stiles comme quoi Alice fait la même tête qu'un enfant obèse dans un magasin de bonbon, je l'ai entendu/lu quelque part, mais je sais plus du tout où... J'ai envie de dire Supernatural, mais je suis absolument pas convaincue...Ca fait tilt à quelqu'un ?**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !**

 **J'aurais normalement pas dû le séparer en deux, mais ça devenait trop long à mon goût et on change d'ambiance dans la deuxième partie donc... voilà quoi.**

 **Vous pensez quoi du Stiles/Alice ?**

 **Alice/Allison ?**

 **Bises Psychotiques,**

 **Luna**


	20. Le Néméton - partie 2

**Chapitre 18B**

 **Le Néméton – Partie 2**

Même si je me sentais vraiment mal pour Allison, je devais me résoudre à la laisser chez elle avec Lorna et Isaac. Dès que j'avais réussi à la calmer quelques peu, je nous avais ramenées à l'appartement des Argent. Nous avions trouvé Isaac et Lorna qui nous attendaient. D'après eux, Lydia était d'accord pour nous aider, elle n'en revenait pas non plus que Scott soit parti avec Deucalion -j'avais toujours beaucoup de mal avec ce fait-, et Stiles était resté avec elle. Nous avions convenu de nous retrouver chez Deaton quand nous en saurions plus.

Je fronçai les sourcils en recevant un message de Lydia. Elle me demandait de venir la chercher au lycée. Je rejoignis la cuisine pour ne pas que les autres m'entendent. J'appuyai sur la touche d'appel. Elle décrocha au bout de la deuxième sonnerie.

- _Allô ?_

 _-_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- _Le Néméton,_ fit-elle. _D'après Stiles ils sont là-bas. Il m'a dit de t'appeler et d'aller voir Derek._

Je retins un grognement. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un que je n'avais pas envie de voir maintenant, c'était Derek.

-Et Stiles, il est où ?

- _Un agent du F.B.I. voulait lui parler, il est coincé avec lui_.

-On va faire sans lui, alors. Attend-moi devant le lycée, je serais là d'ici dix minutes.

Je rangeai mon téléphone et me retournai. Je tombai nez-à-nez avec Isaac. Appuyé nonchalamment contre le battant de la porte, je devinai qu'il n'avait pas perdu une miette de cet appel.

-Je viens avec toi.

-Non.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester. Je levai une main.

-Tu t'es disputé avec Derek quand au fait qu'il ne se bougeait pas le cul pour nous aider i peine quelques heures. Même si je suis entièrement d'accord, une nouvelle dispute ne nous servirait à rien.

Il haussa un sourcil.

-Parce que toi, tu vas rester parfaitement calme et sereine ? Permets-moi d'en douter.

Je lui mis un coup de coude.

-A la différence que je suis toujours en train de me disputer avec Derek, c'est parfaitement normale. Alors tu vas faire ce que je te dis parce que s'il devait y avoir un problème, Allison n'est pas en état de se battre et Lorna ne sait pas se battre. Je compte sur toi pour faire attention à elles, ajoutai-je en lui pressant la main.

Il me regarda dans les yeux une longue seconde. Toutes les émotions que je distinguais dans son regard me brisèrent le cœur. Il soupira en hochant la tête.

-Pourquoi je finis toujours par faire ce que tu me demandes ?

Je faillis répondre par "Parce que tu m'aimes trop.", mais me retins de justesse. Ce ne serait vraiment pas sympa. Je ne prétendais pas être une gentille fille, mais je n'étais pas méchante pour autant. Pas avec mes amis en tout cas.

Au lieu de quoi, je fis briller mes yeux.

-Parce que c'est moi l'alpha.

* * *

Je rejoignis Lydia au dernier étage au moment où la porte du loft s'ouvrait sur Peter. Ils semblèrent aussi surpris l'un que l'autre.

-Vous, fit Lydia.

-Moi.

-Vous.

-Moi, soupira Peter.

Visiblement ce qu'on m'avait raconté sur l'histoire Lydia/Peter était loin de s'arrêter là. J'ignorai ce qu'il s'était passé exactement -hormis le fait que Lydia ait ressuscité Peter-, mais ça avait l'air de les mettre profondément mal à l'aise. Je levai les yeux au ciel.

-Bon les amoureux, c'est pas tout, mais on a pas le temps, marmonnai-je en poussant Peter.

J'entendis le coeur de Lydia rater un battement mais ne cherchai pas à connaître le pourquoi du comment. L'aîné soupira à nouveau avant d'élever la voix.

-Derek. On a de la visite.

Visite qui allait se terminer très rapidement si on continuait à tourner en rond comme nous le faisions. Après avoir expliqué la situation à Peter et Derek -qui devaient déjà la connaître m'enfin soit-, Lydia leur avait demandé s'ils se souvenaient de "l'abris souterrain". Evidemment ils nous avaient répondu que oui, mais que non, ils ne savaient pas où il était.

Je croisai les bras.

-Vous avez bien une idée d'un périmètre ou quelque chose comme ça ?

Derek secoua négativement la tête.

-Vous dîtes que vous ne savez pas où c'est, enchaîna doucement Lydia, mais Stiles m'a dit que vous y êtes allés.

-Oui, on y est allés, répondit Peter comme si c'était la sixième fois qu'il le disait -ce qui était peut-être le cas en fin de compte-. Mais après quelques expériences mémorables dans cet endroit, Thalia -la mère de Derek et ma grande-soeur- a décidé qu'elle ne voulait plus que nous retournions là-bas.

Derek détourna le regard en baissant la tête. Je savais que ça devait lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs. J'eus envie de lui prendre la main avant de me gifler mentalement. Non, non, et non !

-Elle savait à quel point c'était dangereux et elle a effacé de notre mémoire la localisation de ce lieu.

-Alors comment on va faire pour le trouver ?

Je grognai. Pourquoi les Hale ne servaient-ils jamais à rien ?! J'attrapai Lydia par le bras et la tirai vers la porte.

-Merci. Maintenant, on vous laisse, on a d'autres trucs à faire.

* * *

-C'est forcément sur un courant tellurique, ou peut-être même sur l'axe de deux courants, dit Stiles.

-Ou au croisement de deux courants, ajouta Lorna.

-C'est là que Derek a amené Paige pour mourir, compléta Stiles au moment où Deaton nous rejoignait.

-Ouais, mais il s'en rappelle plus, marmonnai-je.

Allison arrêta enfin de faire les cent pas et s'approcha de la table sur laquelle s'appuyait l'hyperactif.

-Mon père et Gérard y sont allés une fois. Mais c'était il y a des années et Gérard se souvient plus où c'est.

Quand Lydia et moi avions rejointes Stiles chez Deaton, j'avais appris qu'Isaac, Allison et Lorna étaient partis voir Gérard, patriarche de la famille Argent et grand-père d'Allison le temps que nous étions chez les Hale. J'avais fait les gros yeux à Isaac qui avait haussé les épaules. J'attendais toujours le bon moment pour lui passer un savon.

-Alors comment on va trouver cet endroit ? fit Isaac.

Un ange passa.

A mon tour de faire les cent pas. Je jouai nerveusement avec mes cheveux, au point où j'en arrachais une poignée. La situation était beaucoup trop désespérée. Nous n'y arriverions jamais. Blake avait trois gardiens, elle pouvait les tuer n'importe quand. Nos parents allaient mourir. Ils allaient tous mourir et nous ne pourrions rien y faire. Et Derek qui ne se bougeait par pour nous aider lui qui préférait rester au chevet de sa soeur presque morte en ne faisant pratiquement rien. Il préférait rester les bras croisés et regarder nos parents mourir parce que oui s'ils mourraient ce serait uniquement de sa faute. Ma vision se troubla mais je n'y prêtai pas attention. Je continuai à tourner en rond dans a petite pièce qu'était le cabinet de Deaton. Cette pièce était vraiment petite en fait. Mais elle ne l'était pas normalement, je l'avais toujours trouvée trop grande. Maintenant elle rétrécissait. Les murs se rapprochaient de moi. Ils se rapprochaient, de plus en plus, de plus en plus vite.

Ce fut Isaac qui me rattrapa.

J'avais heurté le coin d'une table et mes genoux m'avaient lâchée. Je remarquai seulement que j'avais perdu ma respiration. Mon coeur battait anormalement vite.

-Viens, on va prendre l'air, me dit-il à l'oreille.

J'hochai lentement la tête.

Je suivis le blond à l'extérieur, tandis qu'il gardait un bras autour de mes épaules. Dès que la porte se fut refermée, je me jetai dans ses bras. Il se figea, surpris, avant de se détendre et de m'entourer de ses bras. J'enfouis mon visage dans son épaule et fermai les yeux. Sa main faisait des cercles réconfortants dans mon dos.

-Ca va s'arranger. On va les retrouver, je te le promets, murmura-t-il.

J'éclatai en sanglot et le repoussai.

-Non, arrête. J'ai pas cinq ans, je n'ai pas besoin de croire au Père Noël. On ne les retrouvera pas vivants, ils vont tous mourir...

-Alice...

Il m'attira à lui et je posai la tête contre son torse. Je respirai son odeur qui était devenue si familière ces derniers mois. Je fermai les yeux et laissai les battements de son cœur m'apaiser.

 _ **Lorna**_

-Tu sais comme moi qu'il y a une solution.

Lorna leva la tête vers Deaton. Il avait profité que les deux loups-garou soient sortis pour l'emmener plus loin sans risquer d'être entendu. Elle secoua la tête.

-Non, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux. On ne peut pas leur faire ça. Et ne me dîtes pas qu'il faudrait au moins leur laisser le choix, on sait tous les deux qu'ils feraient n'importe quoi. Si ça ne marche pas, ce qui est très probable, on aurait six morts au lieu de trois.

-Ils sont suffisamment forts pour y survivre, objecta Deaton.

-Pas Alice.

La voilà la raison pour laquelle elle n'avait pas voulu leur en parler. Elle savait que dès qu'elle aurait évoqué cette possibilité, Alice aurait insisté pour essayer, tout comme Stiles et Allison. A la différence que si les deux humains avaient leurs chances de s'en sortir vivants, celles d'Alice étaient beaucoup plus diminuées.

-Je l'ai ramenée du monde des morts i peine un mois, il en faut 9 pour que la connexion soit parfaitement rétablie. Une personne normale n'a déjà pas beaucoup de chances de survie, elle, elle n'en a aucune.

Deaton croisa les bras.

-Mélissa a deux enfants. Scott ferait tout pour sauver sa mère.

-Mais Deucalion ne le laissera jamais partir.

-Au contraire, il a tout a y gagné. S'ils se sacrifient à la place de leur parents, Jennifer n'aura pas le pouvoir des Gardiens.

Lorna garda le silence. Il n'avait pas totalement tort. Mais elle connaissait Alice, elle ne laisserait jamais son frère prendre un tel risque. Elle releva la tête vers le vétérinaire.

-D'accord. On leur dit. Mais Alice ne doit pas le savoir, pas avant que Scott soit là.

Deaton acquiesça avant de rejoindre Stiles, Allison et Lydia dans l'autre pièce. Leur conversation s'arrêta et Lorna entendit la voix de Deaton s'élever.

-Il y a peut-être un moyen. Mais c'est dangereux. On va avoir besoin de Scott.

Elle se tourna vers la fenêtre. Elle entendit vaguement Deaton leur expliquer qu'ils devaient mourir tous les trois quelques secondes pour remplacer leur parents. Stiles ajouta directement qu'il allait envoyer un message à Scott. Lorna soupira. Elle n'aimait pas devoir cacher des choses à Alice. Elle était restée dans le flou durant deux ans vis-à-vis de sa condition de louve, comme Derek ne lui avait jamais rien dit. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû lui annoncer les conséquences de l'usage de la magie noire dès qu'Alice avait repris ses esprits dans ce centre commercial. Seulement elle n'avait pas pu s'y résoudre, elle avait déjà tellement d'autres problèmes à gérer, elle ne pouvait pas lui infliger ça. Pas maintenant.

Même si les conséquences de son acte pouvaient ne jamais se manifester, et qu'elle ne voulait pas lui en parler, Deaton ne serait pas cet avis. Ils ne les laisseraient pas se lancer là-dedans sans connaître les risques. De toutes manières, Alice allait finir par le savoir.

Elle ferma les yeux une longue seconde.

 _Pardonne-moi, Alice._

* * *

 _ **Alice**_

Je versais le sac de glaçons que me tendit Lydia dans la baignoire, sous le regard de Lorna. Depuis que nous étions rentrés avec Isaac, elle n'avait cessé de me regarder, l'air coupable. Quand Stiles et Deaton étaient entrés avec Scott et qu'ils nous avaient exposé leur plan, j'avais vite compris pourquoi. Ils s'étaient certainement mis d'accord pour ne pas me le dire tout de suite. Ca faisait toujours plaisir de se sentir exclu.

-Vous pouvez nous ramener à la vie, vous confirmez ? fit Stiles.

-Tu te rappelles quand j'ai dit que c'était dangereux ? Si tout va bien, vous serez morts tous les trois pendant quelques secondes.

 _Si tout va bien._ Je sentis mon rythme cardiaque accélérer et Isaac me pressa la main.

-Mais il y a autre chose, continua le vétérinaire. Une chose dangereuse pour plus d'une raison : vous allez rendre du pouvoir au Néméton, un endroit qui n'en a pas eu depuis très longtemps. Ce pouvoir agit comme un aimant, il attire le surnaturel. Ca va entraîner de nouvelles créatures ici. Cette endroit sera comme une balise.

-Ca a pas l'air pire que ce qu'on a déjà dû affronter, lança Isaac. On a l'habitude.

-Tu serais surpris de ce qu'il te reste encore à voir. Ca aura aussi un effet sur chacun de vous. Vous ne pourrez pas le voir, mais vous le sentirez tous les jours, jusqu'à la fin de votre vie. Vous aurez l'impression que votre coeur est envahi par l'obscurité. Ce sera toujours présent, comme une cicatrice.

A mon grand étonnement, Deaton me fixait tandis qu'il parlait. Et il ne me regardait pas parce que j'étais au centre du groupe -non, c'était Lydia au milieu-, mais avec une insistance telle que je compris qu'il voulait me faire passer un message. Ce qu'il disait à Scott, Stiles et Allison s'appliquait aussi à mon cas. J'étais morte et pas juste quelques secondes. Ce qu'il disait pourrait expliquer mes changements subits d'humeur. Alors quoi, mourir m'avait rendue bipolaire ? Et ce particulièrement en présence de Derek ? Je jetai un coup d'oeil à Lorna qui détourna le regard, l'air gênée.

-Bien, reprit Deaton. Qu'est-ce que vous avez apporté ?

-La plaque de mon père, répondit Stiles en nous la montrant. Jennifer l'a un peu écrasée dans sa main, alors j'ai essayé de la redresser comme j'ai pu, mais c'est pas encore terrible.

-Aucune importance. Ce qui compte, c'est qu'elle ait une signification.

Isaac regarda la balle qu'Allison tenait en main.

-C'est une vraie balle en argent ?

-Oui. C'est mon père qui l'a fabriquée, c'est une sorte de rituel. Quand l'un de nous finit son apprentissage, nous forgeons une balle en argent comme signe d'obéissance au Code.

-Scott ? demanda Deaton.

Il déplia la main et je reconnus la montre de notre mère.

-Mon père a offert cette montre à ma mère quand elle s'est fait engagé à l'hôpital. Elle dit que c'est la seule chose qui a fonctionné dans leur mariage.

Je croisai le regard de Scott et nous échangeâmes un sourire triste.

-Très bien. Vous allez entrer tous les trois dans les baignoires. Chacun de vous sera maintenus sous l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'il soit... et bien mort. Celui qui vous maintien sous l'eau n'est pas n'importe qui. Il faut que ce soit quelqu'un qui peut vous ramener à la vie. Quelqu'un qui a une forte connexion avec vous. Une sorte de lien émotionnel.

Stiles me décocha un vague sourire. J'hochai la tête. Lydia se dirigea vers Allison et j'esquissai un pas vers Stiles. Deaton nous arrêta.

-Non. Lydia, tu vas avec Stiles. Isaac, avec Scott. Alice, avec Allison.

Nous nous regardâmes tous, surpris. J'haussai les épaules et rejoignis la brune.

Quand ils eurent enlevés ce qu'ils pouvaient enlevé, ils se postèrent devant leur baignoire respective. Je dus me faire violence pour réprimer l'impulsion qui me cria de les serrer dans mes bras. Non, pas d'adieux. Ils allaient réussir. Ils devaient réussir.

Allison posa un pied dans l'eau et grimaça. Je lui décochai un sourire d'encouragement. Elle hocha la tête et s'avança dans l'eau. Je regardai Lydia et Isaac. Une fois qu'ils furent tous les trois totalement immergés, Deaton hocha la tête à notre intention. Je posai mes mains sur les épaules d'Allison. Sans m'en rendre compte, je pris une profonde inspiration en même temps qu'elle. Nous n'avions plus le choix, ça devait marcher.

Nous les plongeâmes dans l'eau.

* * *

-Alice ?

-Quand est-ce que tu comptais me le dire ?

Lorna soupira et baissa les yeux.

-Je sais pas. Peut-être jamais. Mais tu dois comprendre que tu es beaucoup plus exposée qu'eux. Tu es morte plus longtemps, et pas dans les mêmes circonstances.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

-Ce qui veut dire ?

-Ici, Allison, Scott et Stiles, c'est comme s'ils avaient prévu de survivre. Ca fait partie du contrat. On se sacrifie à la place de nos parents, mais on réintègre nos corps après. Toi, ce n'était pas le cas. Tu es juste morte, et tu aurais dû le rester. Et ce que j'ai fait en a probablement vexé plus d'un.

Je tournai la tête vers l'autre pièce en entendant du mouvement. Fausse alerte, seulement Lydia qui changeait de position. Ca faisait vingt minutes qu'ils étaient dans l'eau. Je n'avais pas supporté de rester dans cette pièce, à coté de leurs corps sans vie. Lorna m'avait suivie dans le but de m'expliquer à peu près ce que Deaton avait expliqué tout à l'heure.

J'appuyai mon menton dans ma main.

-"Plus d'un ?"

-Plus d'un dieu. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, ils risquent plus d'en avoir après moi, qu'après toi.

-Ah oui, c'est tellement plus rassurant, marmonnai-je. Mais pour moi, ça implique quoi ?

Elle leva vers moi un regard penaud.

-Honnêtement ? J'en sais rien. Cette part de ténèbres dont parlait Deaton, tu vas la subir encore plus fortement qu'eux... mais je ne peux rien te dire de plus hormis que tu la subis probablement déjà. J'ignore exactement ce qui pourraient t'arriver. Mais en tant que loup-garou, ta sensibilité au monde surnaturel est plus élevée, mais comme tu es justement un loup-garou ça te protège. Le soucis c'est que ça risque de diminuer ses protections naturelles, voir de les détruire totalement à terme. Quand on sera sorti de cette histoire, je te ferai une amulette de protection. Rappelle-le-moi.

OK, donc en clair, elle m'annonçait que suite à ma mort -enfin à ma résurrection qui n'en était pas vraiment une-, j'allais avoir des dieux sur le dos et donc que j'allais être la proie des ténèbres mais qu'on ignorait concrètement ce qui allait m'arriver. Mais j'aurais mon frère et mes meilleurs amis pour me soutenir dans cette histoire, car ils allaient vivre la même chose et tout est bien qui finit bien.

Ou peut-être pas.

Même plutôt pas en fait.

On était à Beacon Hills, pas dans un conte de fées.

En parlant de conte de fées...

-Tant qu'on est sur les révélations qu'on est pas sûres d'avoir envie d'entendre, il faut que je te dise quelque chose...

Vous vous souvenez de quand je disais ne pas être une pro du tact ? Et bien, je venais de vivre le pire moment de mon existence. Expliquer à Lorna que Jennifer Blake était sa mère et comment je l'avais compris n'était pas une mince affaire. C'était Scott qui avait hérité de ce talent, pas moi !

-Lorna ? Tu vas bien ?

OK, question inutile, j'en étais consciente. Je venais de lui apprendre que sa mère qu'elle pensait morte et qu'elle était venue venger était la psychopathe qui avait sacrifié une bonne partie de la population humaine de Beacon Hills. Alors nécessairement, elle n'allait pas bien. C'était même probablement tout l'inverse.

Mais j'avais pas de meilleure idée. J'avais besoin de couper ce silence gênant qui s'était installé.

Elle hocha lentement la tête. Elle se releva à la même vitesse. Je remarquai qu'elle tanguait un peu. Je sautai sur mes pieds pour la rattraper si elle perdait l'équilibre. Elle me fit signe que ça allait.

-J'ai juste besoin de prendre l'air, murmura-t-elle.

Je la suivis des yeux le temps qu'elle sorte. J'hésitai un instant à la suivre. Elle avait besoin d'être seule, mais en même temps, c'était dans ce genre de moment qu'il valait mieux ne pas l'être. Je croisai le regard d'Isaac qui secoua la tête. Visiblement il avait tout écouté.

Je soupirai et les rejoignis. Je me laissai glisser le long du mur et ramenai mes genoux contre ma poitrine.

Nous n'avions plus qu'une chose à faire.

Attendre.

* * *

 **Hey !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !**

 **Certaines transitions étaient bizarres et pas terribles, nan ?**

 **Pour le moment où Lorna parle des "protections naturelles" d'Alice j'avais vraiment l'impression de m'être transformée en prof de bio XD.**

 **D'ailleurs cette histoire de ténèbres vous en pensez quoi ?**

 **Lorna ?**

 **Alisaac ?**

 **Depuis quelques chapitres -** _ **Satanisme, vous avez dit Satanisme ?**_ **pour être exacte-, je laisse de plus en plus d'indices par rapport au tome suivant, que ce soit l'intrigue ou l'aspect comment dire... amoureux d'Alice. Si vous avez des théories, hésitez pas ! ;)**

 **Bon, je l'ai probablement déjà dit, il reste pas beaucoup de chapitre avant la fin. De base, là il devrait en rester un. Mais je pourrais monter jusque 3. Je me connais, et vous commencez à me connaître. Donc, je voulais vous demander.**

 **Il reste bien évidemment le dernier épisode, mais il va se passer aussi... des choses... avant. Choses qui risquent d'être assez longues. Donc vous préférez que je fasse tout en un chapitre peu importe si le chapitre est vraiment long, on pourrait se retrouver avec du 7-8 000 mots (pour comparer celui-ci en fait 3100 -sans la nda- et les autres font presque toujours entre 3000 et 5000 mots), où alors je sépare ce qui se passe avant l'autre épisode ?**

 **Evidemment après reste l'épilogue, mais il risque d'être assez court.**

 **Bises Psychotiques,**

 **Luna**


	21. Meute contre Meute

**Chapitre 19**

 **Meute contre Meute**

 _Memphis, Egypte, 331 ACN_

 _Je faisais les cent pas dans ma tente quand du mouvement à l'extérieur du camp attira mon attention. J'entendis des voix crier qu'on vienne me chercher, mais personne n'en eut besoin ; je me précipitai dehors. Il ne fut pas difficile de trouver la trace d'Allison au vu de l'attroupement s'étant formé autour d'elle. Je m'élançais dans sa direction, bousculant plusieurs personnes au passage. Peu importe, je les terrifiais trop pour qu'ils osent me dire quoi que ce soit. Dès qu'Allison fut dans mon champ de vision, je me jetai dans ses bras._

 _-Tu n'es pas blessée ?_

 _Elle secoua la tête. Je la pris par le bras pour l'entraîner vers notre tente._

 _-Non. Mais ce n'est pas ton cas._

 _Je balayai sa remarque d'un geste de la main._

 _-Seulement des égratignures._

 _Evidemment, c'était tout sauf des égratignures. En rentrant au camp, après m'être faite sermonnée par Stiles pendant tout le trajet, j'avais eu droit à être grondée comme une petite fille par Isaac, mon grand-père. Mais j'avais 14 ans, je n'étais plus une enfant ! Evidemment, j'avais également eu droit à une réprimande de la part de Néferirkarê, l'un de nos médecins._

 _-Pourquoi as-tu mis autant de temps ? demandai-je tandis que nous entrions dans ma tente._

 _Stiles, Lorna, Amenemhat et Météret nous suivirent._

 _-J'ai dû courir loin, très loin pour les semer. Mais comme vous pouvez le voir, j'y suis arrivée._

 _Elle se saisit de son sac en toile et le vida sur la table. Son contenu s'ajouta à ce que j'avais déjà rapporté. Allison me décocha un sourire ravi._

 _-Même si nous n'avons pas eu beaucoup de temps, on ne s'est plutôt pas trop mal débrouillées, je trouve._

 _J'hochai la tête. Je me penchai vers Météret, notre trésorière._

 _-On peut en tirer combien tu penses ?_

 _-Beaucoup, répondit-elle après un silence. Vraiment beaucoup. Ces trois coupes sont en or. Celle-là aussi. Le tas de collier là-bas est en lapis-lazuli._

 _-La chasse a été bonne, conclut Allison._

 _Je croisai les bras et me tournai vers elle. J'esquissai un sourire en coin._

 _-Et tu n'as pas encore tout vu. On a des prisonniers de guerre._

* * *

 _Le regard de Peter s'illumina lorsqu'il me vit. Une lueur impatiente brillait dans son regard. Je savais qu'il n'attendait qu'une chose : que je le laisse torturer nos prisonniers. Mais ce n'était pas dans mes attentions immédiates. Derek leva vers moi un regard furieux si bien que je sentis mon sourire s'agrandir._

 _-Des Grecs ? souffla Allison._

 _Je fronçai les sourcils. Une tache rouge s'étendait sur le front de Derek. Je jetai un regard aux hommes de Peter, rassemblés autour de nous._

 _-Pourquoi personne ne l'a-t-il soigné ?_

 _J'étais pourtant certaine d'avoir ordonné qu'on soigne sa blessure quand j'étais rentrée au campement._

 _-Bocchoris nous l'a interdit, lança quelqu'un devant._

 _Je tournai mon regard furieux vers Peter._

 _-Est-ce vrai ?_

 _Il haussa les épaules._

 _-Tu m'as seulement interdit de les torturer._

 _Je dégainai mon épée et m'approchai de Peter. Je ne supportai pas qu'on me désobéisse. Je l'attrapai par son oreille, lui qui était à peine plus grand que moi, et l'obligeai à s'agenouiller. Je me baissai pour que mes lèvres frôlent son oreille._

 _-Tu as de la chance d'être un bon amant. Mais la prochain fois que tu contredis mes ordres, je te coupe une main._

 _Je me relevai et marchai vers l'homme qui l'avait dénoncé. Il arborait un grand sourire, pensant probablement entrer dans mes faveurs. Pauvre idiot. Sans lui laisser le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, j'enfonçai mon épée dans son ventre. La lame ressortit dans son dos, et les personnes derrière lui s'écartèrent d'un bon. L'homme tomba à genoux, les yeux écarquillés. Il porta les mains à sa blessure._

 _-Ankhti !_

 _Je jetai un coup d'oeil par dessus mon épaule et croisai le regard réprobateur d'Allison. Je levai les yeux au ciel._

 _-J'ai horreur des balances._

 _Je donnai au coup de pied à l'homme mort -mourrant ?- pour récupérer mon épée. Je me tournai vers Peters._

 _-S'il meure avant d'avoir pu être utile, tu meurs, Bocchoris. Maintenant foutez-moi tous le camp d'ici._

 _Ils partirent tous au pas de cours, à l'exception de mon Conseil. Je désignai Scott et Derek._

 _-Lequel est le plus haut gradé ?_

 _-Celui-là, répondit Amenemhat en désignant Scott._

 _Tant mieux, celui qui n'était pas blessé. On ne perdrait pas de temps ainsi._

 _-Météret, va me chercher un médecin pour l'autre._

 _Elle hocha la tête et partit au pas de course._

 _-Bocchoris, prends sur eux tout ce qui est vendable. Sans les blesser. Ensuite tu les confies à Géméhtoues, fis-je avant de me tourner vers la concernée. Tu rassembles tout ce qu'on a ramené et tu vas voir Antef. Ne le laisse pas t'arnaquer, il prend tout ou rien. Tu peux prendre Balios, c'est notre meilleur cheval._

 _Lorna acquiesça. Je désignai Scott._

 _-Bien. Amenemhat, tu me l'amènes où tu sais. Entechenès, Débehenitjaenmoutef vous venez avec moi._

 _Allison et Stiles m'emboîtèrent le pas tandis que je me dirigeai vers ma tente. Je devais changer d'épée, je n'aimais pas me promener avec une arme couverte de sang à travers tout le campement. Allison m'attrapa par le bras._

 _-Maintenant je peux savoir comment vous avez fait ?_

 _-Ils ont cru pouvoir se mesurer à nous. Ils ont perdu. Fin de l'histoire._

 _-Ankhti._

 _Je soupirai. Je fis signe à Stiles d'aller rejoindre Amenemhat tandis que je m'arrêtai._

 _-En fuyant, on s'est réfugiés dans un temple. Ils étaient là, ils ont compris qu'on était des voleurs. Ils allaient nous dénoncer. C'était eux ou non._

 _Elle fronça les sourcils._

 _-Mais alors pourquoi ne pas les avoir tuer ? C'est ce que tu fais toujours d'habitude._

 _Je baissai la tête._

 _-Ils ont vu nos colliers. Ils ont compris qu'on était pas de simples voleurs. J'ai paniqué. J'en ai assommé un -celui qui avec la blessure à la tête- et on l'a pris en otage pour que l'autre nous suive. Et oui, je me répugne moi-même d'avoir dû me battre dans un temple d'Amon alors que ma fonction aurait dû être tout l'inverse. On peut y aller maintenant ?_

 _Elle me dévisagea un long moment avant d'hocher la tête._

* * *

 _-Ne fais pas comme si tu ne comprenais pas l'égyptien, grognai-je, nous savons tous les deux que c'est faux._

 _Comme il gardait le silence, je sentis ma colère redoubler._

 _-Débehenitjaenmoutef, va dire à Bocchoris de m'amener l'autre prisonnier._

 _Je recommençai à tourner en rond. J'avais perdu des hommes aujourd'hui. Trop d'hommes. Ca ne devait pas se reproduire. J'avais besoin de connaître les stratégies de défense grecs. Et Scott pouvait me les donner. Mais il refusait de parler._

 _Peter entra, en poussant Derek devant lui. Mon sourire se fit mauvais. Amenemhat, mon maître d'armes, l'attacha à une seconde poutre, l'obligeant à s'asseoir par terre. Amenemhat recommença à questionner Scott. Comme il se murait toujours dans le silence, je sortis mon autre épée de son fourreau._

 _-Attends !_

 _Je me tournai vers Derek en haussant un sourcil._

 _-Tu peux me fournir ces informations ?_

 _-Non. Mais si vous lui expliquez pourquoi vous voulez ces informations, il vous les donnera._

 _-La raison est évidente, ricana Allison. On veut s'introduire dans le palais._

 _Derek me regarda dans les yeux._

 _-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Ankthi le sait._

 _Je pinçai les lèvres. Evidemment, j'avais compris ce qu'il voulait dire._

 _-Expliquez-nous la raison d'être de ce camp, ses objectifs. Nous savons que vous n'êtes pas que des vulgaires voleurs. Je sais que tu fais partie de la haute noblesse._

 _Un ange passa. Tout le monde me regardait, attendant de connaître ma réaction pour réagir eux-mêmes. Amenemhat et Peter étaient déjà prêts à lui sauter dessus pour lui couper la langue tandis qu'Allison m'enjoignait du regard à ne pas employer la violence._

 _-Je_ faisais _partie de la haute noblesse, finis-je par dire. J'étais ou plutôt -j'aurais dû être- Divine Adoratrice d'Amon. Il s'agit de l'équivalent de vos Vestales, il me semble. Evidemment, c'était sans m'avoir consultée. J'ai fui cette vie. Mes parents m'ont reniée. J'ai vécu parmi les pauvres pendant un temps, mais je ne supportai pas de voir comment ils étaient traités. Alors est né ce camp. Je l'ai fondé avec les gens que vous voyez ici et quelques autres personnes. Nous nous sommes établis hors de la ville. On vole les riches, et on permet aux pauvres de survivre. Maintenant vous savez._

 _J'attendis. Une minute passa. Puis deux. A la troisième, je perdis totalement patience._

 _-Toujours rien, Général ?_

 _Silence. Je dégainai une nouvelle fois mon épée._

 _-J'ai besoin de toi vivant. Mais il n'en va pas de même pour ton ami. Parles ou il subira une mort des plus lentes et douloureuses._

 _Scott soutint mon regard sans ouvrir la bouche. S'il pensait que je n'en étais pas capable, tant pis pour lui. Je fis un signe à Peter qui me décocha un grand sourire._

 _-La droite. Il est gaucher._

 _Peter se saisit de la main droite de Derek et la posa à plat par terre._

 _-Un doigt par question. Après, tu as carte blanche. Mais garde-le en vie le plus longtemps possible. Que quelqu'un vienne me chercher quand il aura parlé._

 _Je sortis de la tente au moment où le premier cri résonnait._

* * *

J'ouvris les yeux et me redressai brusquement, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Je parcourus la pièce des yeux. Isaac s'était endormi, et Lydia me décocha un faible sourire. Aucun signe des autres.

Je me levai et m'étirai. J'ignorais combien de temps j'avais dormi, mais j'étais toute courbaturée. Des bribes de rêves persistaient. Des cris lointains résonnaient dans mon esprit, une chaleur accablante m'étouffait tandis que du sable me piquait les yeux. Après quelques secondes, je compris que ce n'était pas un rêve. C'était un souvenir. Une vie antérieure d'après Lorna.

Lorna. Ca faisait un moment qu'elle était partie. Je fis le tour de la clinique, mais aucun signe d'elle. Je la cherchais dehors, en vain. Deaton me rejoignit dehors. Il m'assura qu'elle avait besoin de réfléchir, que je ne devais pas m'inquiéter. Je soupirai tandis qu'il rentrait.

Je me saisis de mon téléphone pour lui envoyer un message avant de me souvenir qu'elle avait laissé ses affaires à l'intérieur, je les avais vues juste avant de sortir. Je déverrouillai tout de même mon téléphone, par réflexe. Je fronçai les sourcils en voyant que j'avais un message de Jackson.

 **Hello, Alice-Malice, comment ça va à Beacon Hills ?**

J'esquissai un sourire. Même si je préférai me faire arracher les ongles un par un que de l'admettre, Jackson me manquait. Je répondis rapidement par un " **Hey, Jack's ! Disons qu'on a plus de chasseurs psychopathes, mais en échange on a gagné la meute d'alpha psychopathes. Et toi à Londres ?** ". En appuyant sur _envoyer_ , je me promis de l'appeler dès que toute cette histoire serait terminée.

Parce qu'elle le serait bientôt, n'est-ce pas ?

Je m'assis sur la pierre bleue devant la clinique tandis que mes souvenirs me submergeaient.

* * *

 _-Derek ! C'est quoi cette histoi..._

 _Je ne pus continuer ma phrase qu'une main me bâillonna. Je tournai un regard furieux vers Boyd. Je tentais de lui donner des coups de coudes pour me libérer, pas moyen. Ce type était beaucoup trop fort. Du haut des escaliers, j'aperçus Derek qui se tenait face à Erica et Isaac, qui maintenaient Jackson._

 _-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé le soir de la pleine lune ?_

 _-Quoi ? Il m'est rien arrivé. Il s'est rien passé !_

 _-Tu mens, objecta Derek._

 _Je ne vis pas ce qu'il était en train de faire, mais ma colère ne fit qu'augmenter. Il ne pouvait pas se baser sur les battements de coeurs de Jackson pour dire ça. Il était trop énerver, c'était pour ça que son coeur battait vite. Tout comme le mien actuellement._

 _-Nan, attends, je te le jure, je peux te le prouver, s'époumona Jackson. J'ai mis une caméra dans ma chambre._

 _J'entendis Isaac ricaner tandis qu'une vive envie de me taper la tête contre un mur me prenait. En même temps, je n'aurais pas dû être surprise, c'était Jackson après tout, je le connaissais._

 _-Tu t'es filmé ? pouffa Isaac._

 _-Oui, parce que c'était la pleine lune. Et pendant que t'étais en train de faire ta petite crise existentielle, roulé en boule dans un coin, à chialer sur ta nouvelle vie de monstre, je me préparai à recevoir ce que ton grand méchant alpha m'avait promis. Et qu'est-ce que j'ai vu ? Que dalle !_

 _Des fois, Jackson concurrençait Stiles sur le nombre de mots à la minute qu'il était capable de prononcer._

 _-Si vous voulez, une preuve, je vous file la vidéo._

 _-Nan, fit Derek. J'ai une meilleure idée._

 _-C'est quoi ça ?!_

 _Erica et Isaac obligèrent Jackson à s'agenouiller. Derek se leva. Je remarquai qu'il tenait un bout de verre. J'écarquillai les yeux en comprenant qu'il y avait de la bave de kanima dessus. Je m'agitai encore plus._

 _-Derhum ! Ohrrête !_

 _C'était à peu près les sons qui sortaient de ma bouche à cause de la main de Boyd._

 _-Tu sais Jackson... T'as toujours été un serpent. Et tout le monde sait qu'un serpent ne s'empoisonne jamais lui-même._

Primo _, c'était faux, tout le monde ne le savait -je l'ignorais._ Secundo, _si le serpent est très con, ça peut arriver._ Tertio _, je ne supportai pas Jackson, mais il ne fallait pas exagérer ! Je cessai de frapper Boyd quand je vis Jackson tomber au sol, paralysé._

 _-T'es quand même un serpent, Jackson, lâcha Derek. Même si t'es pas celui qu'on cherche. C'est bon Boyd lâche-là._

 _Dès que la prise sur moi se relâcha,je repoussai Boyd et sautai par-dessus la rampe pour atterrir deux étages plus bas dans un bruit sourd. Sans m'arrêter, je fonçai sur Derek et lui assénai un coup de poing dans la mâchoire._

 _-Comment t'as pu ?!_

 _J'entendis Isaac éclater de rire._

 _-Dispute de couple, c'est le moment où on s'en va._

* * *

 _-Et toi, t'en penses quoi ? demanda Scott._

 _-Derek va pas tuer Lydia, pas sans preuve, répondis-je._

 _-Il va la tester, comme Jackson, objecta Stiles. La question c'est où et quand ?_

 _-Ici et maintenant._

 _Je suivis le regard de Scott vers Isaac et Erica. Ils nous jetèrent un regard de défi avant de regarder Lydia, assise seule au premier banc. Sans réfléchir, je me précipitai vers elle. Scott et Stiles s'assirent au banc à coté et Erica et Isaac derrière nous. Allison entra et nous interrogea du regard. Scott lui désigna les deux loups-garou._

 _La voix de s'éleva derrière nous._

 _-Comme l'a dit Albert Einstein, seules deux choses sont infinies : l'univers et la stupidité humaine Pour l'univers je n'ai pas de certitude absolue. J'ai en revanche été confronté à la stupidité infinie de l'Homme. Ainsi donc, afin de combattre le fléau de l'ignorance dans ma classe, vous allez unir vos efforts et faire des expériences par groupe de deux par alternance. Ce sera l'occasion de voir si deux cerveaux valent effectivement mieux qu'un. Ou dans le cas de , la moitié d'un._

 _-OK..., marmonna Stiles._

 _-Erica, commençons par vous._

 _Et sur ce, le quasi-totalité des garçons de la classe levèrent la main. Je levai les yeux au ciel._

 _-Je n'ai pas demandé de volontaires, d'accord ? Baissez vos mains et dîtes à vos hormones de se calmer. Faîtes équipe avec , soupira . Binôme suivant... Alice, vous allez vous mettre avec... ._

 _Génial. Notre professeur finit d'attribuer les groupes et j'allais m'asseoir à coté du blond. Il me décocha un sourire narquois. Je tâchais de l'ignorer en me concentrant sur la chimie._

 _-La grande méchante louve, elle l'a ramène moins quand l'ordre vient du grand alpha, pouffa Isaac._

 _Je me tournai vers lui et le foudroyai du regard._

 _-La grande méchante louve, elle va t'éclater ta gueule de petit blond si tu touches à un seul cheveu de Lydia, grand méchant alpha ou pas._

 _-Tu n'oserais pas, tu sais que tu n'aurais aucune chance._

 _Je ricanai._

 _-Chéri, ne te surestimes pas. Je pourrais te briser en deux les yeux bandés._

* * *

 **-** Alice ?

Je sursautai. Je levai la tête vers Isaac. Je lui rendis son sourire tandis qu'il s'asseyait à coté de moi. Qu'est-ce que nous avions changé depuis l'année dernière...

-Tu as l'air ailleurs.

-Je repensais à la période où nous cherchions le kanima, et où on pensait que c'était Lydia. Tu sais, vous nous aviez obligés à nous barricader chez nous, pouffai-je.

Un sourire nostalgique étira ses lèvres.

-On vous a fait peur ?

J'éclatai de rire.

-Peur ? Non, absolument pas. Enfin, pas pour ma part. Stiles et Allison ont même dû me retenir pour ne pas que je sorte tabasser Erica.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Erica ? Pourquoi elle ?

-Disons que j'avais tout envie de vous tabasser toi et Derek, mais Erica a toujours été celle que je supportais le moins.

-C'est quand même avec moi que tu t'es le plus battue ce jour-là.

-Et je t'ai envoyé au tapis en quelques minutes avant de t'envoyer dans la pelouse devant la maison.

Il y eut un léger silence durant lequel Isaac ferma les yeux avant de pouffer.

-Aïe, mon ego. Ca pique. T'étais pas obligée de me le rappeler.

J'esquissai un sourire amusé avant de lui faire un clin d'oeil.

-En même temps tu l'avais cherché, t'es entré par derrière en premier, et tu t'en prenais à Stiles !

-C'est pas faux.

J'appuyai ma tête sur son épaule et fermai les yeux. Je repensai aux paroles de Lorna concernant les époux divins. Nous étions supposés en avoir 7. Je me souvenais encore de son sourire lorsque j'avais posé la question concernant Isaac. Isaac, Chakra du Coeur.

Mais quand toute cette histoire serait terminée, aurais-je encore un coeur ?

* * *

 **Hey !**

 **Alors, il est 00.17, je suis pas sûre que beaucoup verront le chapitre à cette heure-ci mais tant pis. En plus je dois encore le relire.**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu, en tout cas !**

 **Alors pour commencer... c'est mon anniversaire depuis 17 minutes (et en plus ça me fait 17 ans XD) !**

 **Voilà, vous vous en foutez, mais j'avais envie de le noter quelque part.**

 **Donc sérieusement, le passage à Memphis, ne faisait à l'origine par partie de mes plans. Mais vu comme vous avez aimé** _ **In Articulo Mortis**_ **, je me suis dit que j'allais en refaire un. C'est pourquoi j'ai écourté l'épisode. Mais je dois admettre que je me suis vraiment amusée à l'écrire. Et torturer Derek... c'était l'influence d'Alice on va dire XD**

 **Il y a des fautes pour les passages à Memphis, d'ailleurs. Je les ai laissées, parce que sinon ça contrariait ce que j'avais en tête, mais Alice -enfin Ankhti- n'aurait pas pu être "Divine adoratrice d'Amon" car cette fonction a été abolie en -525. Comme ça vous savez.**

 **Je n'ai pas de questions précises concernant ce chapitre, hormis peut-être vos avis sur les flashbacks.**

 **Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier, je ne le couperai pas même s'il est long.**

 **Voilà,**

 **Bises Psychotiques,**

 **Luna**


	22. Eclipse Lunaire

**Chapitre 20**

 **Eclipse Lunaire**

-Alice ! Isaac ! Venez, il y a du mouvement !

Je redressai la tête à l'instar du blond. Il me fallut une seconde pour comprendre ce que Lydia nous disait. Quand mon cerveau finit par percuter, je sautai sur mes pieds et courus à l'intérieur. Quand je les vis, Scott, Allison et Stiles, se tenant debout devant les baignoires, c'était comme si je pouvais de nouveau respirer. 16 longues heures et je pouvais enfin respirer.

-Je l'ai vu ! s'écria Scott. Je sais où il est, ça y est !

-Ouais, c'est une souche, un vieil arbre, ajouta Stiles. Il est énorme d'ailleurs. Enfin nan, il l'est plus, il a été coupé, mais à voir la souche il devait être gigantesque !

-C'était la nuit où on cherchait le cadavre.

-Celle où t'as été mordu par Peter, fit Stiles en commençant à gesticuler dans tous les sens.

Allison se pencha vers eux avant de s'exclamer.

-J'étais avec ma mère, on a failli renverser quelqu'un en voiture.

-C'était moi ça, ce quelqu'un c'était moi !

Je fronçai les sourcils. Je n'étais pas au courant de cette partie là.

-On sait où le trouver maintenant !

J'échangeai un regard avec Isaac, Lydia et Deaton. Allison se frotta vigoureusement les bras pour se réchauffer avant de froncer les sourcils.

-Quoi ?

-Vous êtes vraiment restés longtemps dans les vapes, répondit Isaac.

-Longtemps comment ? demanda Stiles.

-Ca fait 16 heures en tout.

Scott écarquilla les yeux.

-Tant que ça ?

Je croisai les bras.

-Et on a moins de quatre heures avant la pleine lune.

* * *

Tout en parlant, Scott serrait mes doigts dans les siens. J'avais du mal à me concentrer sur la conversation, plutôt tournée vers leur battements de cœur, si réguliers.

Je n'en revenais pas de les voir tous les trois devant moi, vivants.

En y repensant ce n'était peut-être pas si surprenant, tout le monde avaient une fâcheuse tendance à ressusciter ces derniers temps : Jackson, Peter, Jennifer Blake, moi. Et maintenant Scott, Stiles et Allison. Bientôt on allait me dire que Dimitri Stroganoff et Kate Argent allaient faire de même !

-Il est hors de question que tu retournes avec eux, c'est pas la peine d'y penser !

Je relevai la tête à l'entente de la voix de Stiles. Je fronçai les sourcils et tentai de prêter attention à ce qu'il se passait.

-J'ai fait un pacte avec Deucalion, objecta Scott.

-Il y a que moi qui trouve que ça sonne comme "pacte avec le diable" ?

-Je suis d'accord avec Stiles, lançai-je. Tu as peut-être fais un pacte avec lui, mais il a pas vraiment honorer sa part du marché, alors franchement je vois pas où est le problème en brisant ce pacte.

-Je continue à penser que sans lui, on peut pas battre Jennifer.

Allison soupira et regarda Deaton.

-Dîtes-lui qu'il se trompe. Vous, il vous croira sur paroles.

La réponse du vétérinaire acheva de nous désespérer.

-Je ne suis pas certain qu'il ait tort. Dans certaines circonstances il peut s'avérer utile de chercher des alliés parmi ceux qu'on considère comme des ennemis.

Même si nous ressentions tous certainement la même chose, Isaac fut celui qui montra la plus sa perplexité.

-Qu'on lui fasse confiance ? A un type qui se fait appeler "La mort incarnée qui sème le chaos sur son passage" ?

-Je ne parle pas de lui faire confiance, évidemment. Mais de vous servir de lui à votre avantage.

Je sentis une vague de colère déferler dans mes veines. A entendre Deaton parler, c'était comme si c'était notre problème et pas le sien ! Il était toujours là à faire des mystères et à agir comme si rien de le touchait ! Il commençait sérieusement à me soûler ! Mais rien ne servait de s'énerver maintenant.

Alors je lâchai la main de Scott, croisai les bras et mordis sur ma chique.

-Deucalion est peut-être votre ennemi, poursuivit Deaton, mais il peut aussi servir d'appât.

A peine eut-il fini de parler que la cloche de l'entrée retentit. Je me précipitai dans l'avant-salle, espérant que ce soit Lorna. De toutes manières je ne voyais pas qui ça aurait pu être d'autres. Lorna était partie il y a une éternité, et nous étions toujours sans nouvelles. Même si j'avais réussi à mettre mon inquiétude de coté, le soulagement m'envahit à l'idée qu'elle soit revenue. Soulagement qui fût de courte durée quand je constatai que ce n'était pas Lorna.

-Ethan ?

-Je cherche Lydia.

La concernée et Scott me rejoignirent.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle.

-J'ai besoin de toi.

-Pour quoi faire ? fit Stiles en s'approchant.

-Arrêter mon frère et Kali. Sinon ils vont tuer Derek.

* * *

-Bah prends n'importe quoi, fit Scott avant de marquer une courte pause. Stiles, je reniflerai pas les slips de ton père. Et vu le regard d'Alice, elle t'arrachera la tête juste pour avoir suggérer l'idée.

J'esquissai un demi-sourire en suivant Allison dans son appartement, Scott et Isaac sur les talons. Il me connaissait bien.

-Des chaussettes ? OK, va pour les chaussettes.

Scott raccrocha. Je me tournai vers lui et le pointai du doigt.

-Que ce soit claire, les chaussettes, ce sera pour ta gueule.

-Et moi je fais quoi ? demanda Isaac.

-Vois ce que tu peux prendre dans les fringues de mon père, répondit Allison.

Elle se dirigea vers le bureau de son père en ajoutant qu'il fallait que l'odeur soit forte. Elle ouvrit la porte et se figea. Je la rejoignis et compris rapidement pourquoi. Je sentis mon sang geler dans mes veines. C'était vraiment pas le moment.

Mon père ainsi que deux autres agents de police se tenaient devant le bureau, couvert par la collection d'armes des Argent.

-C'est un sacré arsenal que ton père a là, jeune fille.

Scott nous rejoignit et j'entendis son coeur rater un battement quand il entendit la voix de notre père.

-Scott. Alice, nous salua-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda mon frère.

Il m'avait devancée. J'allais poser la même question, mais beaucoup moins poliment.

-Je suis l'une des seules pistes dont je dispose. J'aimerai bien savoir d'où vous venez comme ça. Asseyez-vous qu'on discute. Toi aussi, Isaac.

Le loup-garou apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte, septique.

-Comment vous connaissez mon nom ?

-Malheureusement, j'en sais pas beaucoup plus. Très franchement, en ce qui concerne le reste de cette enquête, je suis... totalement dans le brouillard. J'ai pas le moindre indice.

Sans blague.

-Si t'essaies de nous faire comprendre que t'es à côté de la plaque, il y a longtemps qu'on le sait Alice et moi, je te rassure.

J'esquissai un sourire. Il était rare que j'entende Scott parler comme ça, mais ça lui allait plutôt bien. Nous n'étions pas jumeau pour rien.

-J'espère de tout cœur m'éviter l'embarras de traîner mon propre fils en salle d'interrogatoire, marmonna notre père.

-Pour ta fille en tout cas, c'est trop tard, marmonnai-je.

* * *

Isaac sortit une boîte de bonbons à la menthe de sa poche. Il nous en proposa discrètement mais nous refusâmes. Je bouillonnai. Et je devinai de part son odeur, son rythme cardiaque et son expression que Scott fulminait tout autant. Mais de quoi il se mêlait ?! Il ne pouvait pas tranquillement rester dans son petit bureau à New York ? Il nous faisait perdre de précieuses minutes pour sauver nos parents.

-Je vais pas vous mentir, je suis très préoccupé. D'abord quand je vois le nombre de parents qui ont disparus. Mais également parce qu'il s'agit du père de Stiles, de ton père et de votre mère.

Et franchement là maintenant je l'aurais bien échangé contre notre mère.

Isaac prit un bonbon avant de lever la main.

-Mes parents sont morts tous les deux.

-Réserve donc ton numéro d'ado blasé à tes professeurs. Vous en savez plus que vous ne le laissez paraître, tous les trois ! Et on y passera la nuit s'il le faut.

Je croisai les bras et le défiai du regard.

-Oui, bien évidemment. On en sait exactement où ils se trouvent, et on refuse de faire part de ses informations à la police pour pouvoir nous attribuer tout le mérite de les avoir retrouvés. Oh non, encore mieux, c'est nous qui les avons enlevé. Et là t'es en train de nous faire perdre du temps alors que nous pourrions être en train de demander une rançon. Argent avec lequel on va payer notre dealer de drogue.

Bon si en réutilisant l'histoire du dealer il n'avait pas compris que c'était du sarcasme, je ne pouvais plus rien pour lui. Mais dans le doute.

-Alors non, on ne sait rien de plus que vous. On en sait peut-être même moins. Alors maintenant, on peut y aller ? fis-je en me levant.

-Rassieds-toi. Et arrête avec ton numéro d'adolescente rebelle, ça ne te va pas.

Je me rappelai soudain que je ne portais plus les bandages sur mes mains, comme la dernière fois qu'il m'avait vue. Tant pis.

J'haussai un sourcil.

-Un agent du F.B.I. alcolo ce serait pas venu à l'esprit non plus.

-Alice ! Après New York, crois-tu vraiment être en position de la ramener ?

La ramener ? Sérieusement ?

Je levai les mains en signe de reddition, mais conservais mon sourire suffisant. Je me laissai tomber à coté d'Isaac.

-Détends-toi, je n'ai pas volé cette voiture.

Il me foudroya du regard et je sentis mon sourire s'agrandir. Isaac se pencha vers moi. Je ne lâchai pas mon père des yeux. Il soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

-Je veux vraiment que tu me racontes tout ce qu'il s'est passé à New York.

Je décochai un clin d'oeil à Isaac.

-T'as aucun droit de nous retenir ici, lança Scott.

-Non, il faut un manda pour ça, ajouta Allison.

-J'ai devant moi une table entière de pièces à convictions.

Allison soupira et se leva.

-Mon père est consultant en prévention et sécurité. Il est hautement qualifié et l'Etat l'autorise à vendre des armes à feu. Il est tout à fait logique qu'il possède quelques armes.

Tout en parlant, la chasseuse faisait le tour de la table. Elle désigna une arbalète.

-Celle-là par exemple. Une arbalète à poulie 175 livres avec lunette multi-range.

J'haussai un sourcil, impressionnée. Je n'aurais jamais retenu un nom pareil. Elle montra deux autres armes. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'elle faisait, mais il était certain qu'elle avait un plan. J'espérai juste qu'il marcherait.

-Couteau de combat de marines en acier carbone. Pistolet semi-automatique, calibre 50.

Elle marqua une pause avant de parcourir le bureau des yeux. Elle attrapa un cylindre posé sur la table.

-Grenade fumigène avec arrache-goupille.

Tout en parlant, elle dégoupilla la grenade et la lança. Elle sortit en courant. La fumée commença à emplir la pièce.

-On dégage.

Ma gorge commença à me brûler et me yeux me piquèrent tandis que nous détalâmes à sa suite.

-Non, attendez ! Scott, Alice !

* * *

Allison se gara devant la limite de la réserve naturelle. Je m'empressai de sortir de la voiture, imitée par Isaac et Allison. Elle regarda Scott.

-Ca va, toi ?

-Ouais, je savais plus quoi inventer pour qu'il nous laisse partir. T'as vraiment assuré, c'était énorme !

-Aucune nouvelles de Stiles de mon coté, les interrompit Isaac. Et vous ?

Je secouai la tête. Je sentis une boule de nervosité se loger dans mon ventre. Mon inquiétude pour Lorna doublée de celle pour Stiles me compressèrent la poitrine. Je m'obligeai à respirer profondément pour ne pas paniquer.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

-Tant pis. On peut plus attendre. Vous venez ?

Nous arrivâmes au point d'observation quelques minutes plus tard. Deucalion ne se fit pas prier.

-Tu aurais pu faire mieux, niveau timing, Scott.

-On a eu un petit imprévu. Ils sont où les autres ?

-Ils vaquent à leurs occupations. Chacun ses priorités.

-C'est juste vous et moi contre elle alors ?

Oh non, je ne l'avais pas laissé s'embarquer là-dedans. C'était pas prévu, ça. Allison m'attrapa par la main pour m'intimer de rester près d'elle.

-Je suis sûr qu'on forme une bonne équipe, tu pourrais être surpris.

Scott soupira et se tourna vers nous.

-Essayez de trouver Stiles. Et allez à l'abri souterrain. On retiendra Jennifer pour vous laisser le temps de les libérer.

-Et comment tu comptes faire ? demanda Isaac.

-J'ai un plan.

Justement, je les connaissais ses plans. Je serrai Scott dans mes bras.

-Evite de te faire tuer.

* * *

Isaac venait de demander pour la énième fois si Allison était sûre que nous allions dans la bonne direction, et Allison venait de demander pour la énième fois si nous sentions quelque chose. Et pour la énième fois, oui elle était sûre du chemin, non, le vent nous empêchait de saisir une odeur. On allait pas aller loin comme ça.

Je me figeai quand un son me vrilla soudain les tympans. Isaac grimaça, signe qu'il l'entendait aussi. La brune nous interrogea du regard.

-Quoi ?

-Il y a un bruit on dirait..., commença Isaac.

-Un émetteur ! Un de ceux dont vous vous servez ! l'interrompis-je. Ceux dont on s'est servi pour coincer Boyd et Cora dans le lycée faisaient le même bruit.

-Vous êtes sûrs ?

-On a pas d'autres pistes, pressa Isaac. Allez venez !

Quand nous arrivâmes à la souche, une brouillard m'enveloppait. Je n'arrivais pas à fixer mes pensées sur quelque chose. J'avais le coeur au bords des lèvres tandis que le vent autour de nous semblait redoubler d'intensité.

-Regardez !

Je suivis le regard d'Isaac et aperçus une trappe. Je courus jusque-là, Allison et Isaac sur les talons. Je l'ouvris si vivement que je manquai de l'arracher de ses gonds. Je descendis les marches si vite que si je n'avais pas posséder mes réflexes de louve-garou, je me serai certainement rompu le cou. Je parcourus l'abri des yeux. Notre mère, Chris, le shérif et Lorna s'y trouvaient.

Nous avions réussi. Nous étions arrivés à temps. Ils étaient vivants.

Un soulagement si intense me saisit que je manquai de me mettre à pleurer. Je courus vers ma mère et la serrai contre moi.

-Où est Stiles ? s'écria le shérif. Où est mon fils ?

-Il va venir nous aider, il va arriver, vous inquiétez pas, répondit Isaac en s'attaquant à ses liens.

J'échangeai un regard rapide avec le blond. Nous n'avions aucune idée d'où était Stiles. Il pouvait très bien être mort.

Je commençai à détacher ma mère, mais je ne pouvais empêcher mes mains de trembler. Je perdis patience et me servis de mes griffes pour les trancher.

-Où est Scott ?

-Il va bien. Il va arriver, répondis-je en tentant de maîtriser ma voix.

Du moins je l'espérais. Quand nous étions partis, il était vivant, mais maintenant face à Blake... Si la boule que j'avais dans l'estomac avait disparu, elle avait laissé place à une autre dans ma gorge. Je fermai les yeux et pris une profonde inspiration. Inspirer. Expirer. Inspirer. Expirer. Ma mère, les main désormais libres, me prit dans ses bras. Son odeur, si familière, suffit à me calmer. Je restai un instant dans ses bras avant de m'écarter.

Il fallait qu'on les fasse sortir d'ici. Je me retournai pour faire face à Lorna, mais Isaac l'avait déjà détachée. Je l'attrapai par le dos de son gilet et l'attirai vers moi. Elle n'avait pas l'air blessée.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Comment tu t'es retrouvée ici ?

Elle secoua la tête.

-Je sais pas trop... J'avais besoin de m'aérer, seule, et elle est apparue devant moi. Blake. Enfin ma... mère, articula-t-elle avec difficulté.

Allison qui m'avait rejointe fronça les sourcils.

-Attends, c'est elle qui t'a enfermée ici ?

Elle haussa les épaules, l'amertume perçant dans sa voix.

-Elle m'a déjà abandonnée une fois. Elle semblait croire que j'aurais été capable de l'arrêter cette fois. Alors elle n'a pas vu d'inconvénient à me tuer, on dirait.

Un pan de mur s'effondra soudain. Nous échangeâmes un regard alarmé. C'était pas bon du tout. Je sursautai quand un autre tomba à son tour.

-Allez, il faut se magner ! cria Isaac.

J'attrapai ma mère et la tirai sans ménagement pour le relever. Allison fit de même avec son père et Isaac s'occupa du shérif. Je fis signe à Lorna de rester près de moi. Même si elle sembla vouloir protester, elle se retint de le faire. Les Argent allaient atteindre l'escalier quand celui-ci se brisa en deux et fut enseveli sous la terre.

Le temps se figea. Nous fixâmes tous l'endroit où se trouvait l'escalier quelques secondes plus tôt. Plus rien. Plus de sortie. Je sentis le vertige s'emparer de moi. Isaac posa une main sur mon épaule.

-Alice, c'est pas le moment de paniquer, ton cœur bat beaucoup trop vite. Il faut que tu te calmes. On doit sauter.

-Sauter ?! Isaac c'est pas seulement l'escalier qui est tombé, mais le mur avec ! On est des loups-garou pas des super-héros ! On passe pas à travers la terre, je te rappelle !

-Il n'y a plus de sortie, fit calmement Chris si bien que j'en vins à me demander comment il pouvait garder son sang-froid. Quelqu'un voit autre chose ?

Le silence lui répondit... ainsi que le craquement d'une nouvelle paroi. Mes réflexes prirent le dessus et je poussai tout ceux qui étaient à ma portée sur le coté. Je me jetai à terre et roulai pour éviter le mur. Isaac n'eut pas cette chance. Le mur l'atteignit à la tête ; il s'écroula.

-Isaac !

J'attrapai le dos de sa veste et le tirai vers nous. Je notai rapidement que j'aurais dû être soulagée de voir qu'il n'était pas vraiment blessé, mais ma partie humaine était comme en sourdine.

Mon loup avait pris le contrôle. Nous devions protéger notre meute, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Mes réflexes étaient plus aiguisés, tout comme ma vue , mon ouïe et mon odorat. Le sang pulsait dans mes veines, mais je restai étonnamment calme.

Quand une poutre manqua de s'effondrer, entraînant tout le plafond avec elle, je me redressai brusquement accroupie et posai mes mains en dessous pour la soutenir. Je tentai de me redresser pour la soulever plus haut, sans succès. Je sollicitai tellement ma force que mes yeux changèrent de couleur sans que je le leur ai demandé. Je tournai la tête vers Isaac. Il comprit mon ordre implicite. Il se redressa, secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées et me rejoignit.

Le temps s'égraina, je n'ignorais depuis combien de temps, nous étions là, Isaac et moi, à soutenir le plafond, sans rompre le contact visuel. A deux, nous avions réussi à nous relever. Si Chris avait directement compris ce que nous faisions, il était bien le seul. Même moi, j'ignorais ce qui me permettait de tenir le coup. Je savais juste que je devais garder le contact visuel avec Isaac.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? souffla Allison à son père.

Du coin de l'oeil je vis toutes les têtes se tourner vers Chris. Le shérif ne semblait pas encore s'être remis du moment où nos yeux avaient changé de couleur.

-Ils puisent de la force l'un dans l'autre. Le bêta dans son alpha. L'alpha dans son bêta. J'en avais déjà entendu parler, mais je n'avais jamais pu assister à ça. Ca les rend plus fort tous les deux. Et la pleine lune décuple encore cette force.

Ah c'était la pleine lune ? J'avais pratiquement oublié. La pleine lune, aujourd'hui ça impliquait aussi...

Je vis l'instant exacte où Isaac le ressentit. Ce vide qui nous prit soudain à la gorge. La connexion entre nous se rompit brutalement. Il écarquilla les yeux, et ouvrit la bouche, l'air plus que surpris. Nous tombâmes à genoux, entraînant notre fardeau avec nous. Des cris résonnèrent, mais impossible de savoir de qui ils venaient. Ma vision se brouilla. Ma respiration s'accéléra et ma panique refit surface. Isaac ne devait pas être dans un meilleur état que moi. Nous n'allions pas tenir.

-L'éclipse, articulai-je. Elle a commencé. On va lâcher.

Les autres ne se firent pas prier pour venir nous aider. Au moment où ma mère apparaissait à coté de moi, je lâchai et tombai en avant dans la terre. Je tentai de reprendre ma respiration. C'était beaucoup plus compliqué qu'en temps normale. Le visage de Dimitri, son regard fou, m'apparurent soudain. Je ne pouvais pas entendre sa voix, mais je sentais la brûlure de ses griffes contre mon ventre, de ses dents dans ma chaires. J'avais perdu ma force, ma capacité de guérison, et mes sens surdéveloppés.

J'étais redevenue humaine.

Vulnérable.

Je ne compris que Chris m'avait giflée que quand je fis face à son regard désolé. Un goût de sang emplit ma bouche. Il avait dû me fendre la lèvre.

-15 minutes. Vous devez tenir 15 minutes, ne paniquez pas, vous retrouverez tous vos pouvoirs après. C'est temporaire, d'accord ? Temporaire.

J'hochai vivement la tête. Le fait de n'être _temporairement_ plus un loup-garou m'avait soustraite à l'influence de la pleine lune par la même occasion. Je pouvais penser clairement, tant que mon hypervigilance ne reprenait pas le dessus. Tant que je ne faisais pas de crises de panique. Oh, mon Dieu ! Et Scott ? S'il faisait une crise d'asthme ?! Il n'avait pas son inhalateur !

Je secouai la tête. _15 minutes, Alice. 15 minutes_. Je repoussai une mèche de cheveux collée sur mon front par la transpiration et me redressai pour recommencer à soutenir la poutre avec les autres. Je sentis une main se poser sur la mienne, me conférant plus de force pour soutenir le plafond. Je levai la tête et fronçai les sourcils. Il n'y avait personne. Enfin pas de main. Pourtant je sentais clairement la pression d'une main sur la mienne, comme je sentais celle de Scott sur la mienne quelques heures plus tôt.

-C'est trop lourd, on y arrivera pas ! cria Allison.

A cet instant, comme notre sauveur, Stiles apparut, armé d'une batte de baseball. Il la plaça à la verticale et nous sentîmes la pression sur nous disparaître. Je soupirai de soulagement. Et parce que le plafond n'allait plus nous tomber sur la tête, et parce que Stiles était vivant. Il avait une blessure à la tête, mais il était en vie.J'échangeai un regard avec Allison et Isaac.

-Il y a pas à dire, fit le shérif. L'aluminium, c'est mieux que le bois.

Quelques-un eurent un rire nerveux tandis que Stiles se jetait dans les bras de son père.

Maintenant, nous n'avions plus qu'une chose à faire.

Attendre.

Et prier.

* * *

J'eus un hoquet de surprise quand je sentis mon pouvoir revenir. Je me penchai en avant, convaincue que j'allais vomir. OK, ça c'était brutale. Une vague de puissance déferla dans mes veines. Mes yeux virèrent aux rouges. Ma lèvre se referma. Mon ouïe retrouva sa puissance et tous les sons me parvinrent si vite, si fort, que je fus prise de vertiges -à nouveau-. Je n'entendais pas seulement les coeurs et les respirations haletantes des personnes présentes dans ce qu'il restait de l'abri souterrain. Non, ça allait beaucoup plus loin que ça. J'entendais le murmure du vent, soudain calme, le bruissement des feuilles, et un millier d'autres sons que je ne parvins pas à identifier.

Je relevai la tête et croisai le regard d'Isaac. Il avait un sourire béat plaqué sur le visage et je ne devais pas avoir l'air moins idiote.

-On dirait que l'éclipse est terminée, pouffa Lorna.

Quelques minutes passèrent, et le vent retomba totalement.

-Ca s'est calmé, constata Allison.

Le portable de Stiles vibra. Il décrocha rapidement.

-Scott ?

- _Salut, comment ça va ?_

Je relâchai mon souffle en entendant sa voix. Il allait bien.

-Plutôt pas mal, tout le monde va bien. Et vous, ça va ?

- _Ouais, on va dire ça._

 _-_ Tu crois que vous pouvez venir nous chercher ?

- _Ouais, bien sûr._

-Oh, et vous pouvez apporter une échelle ?

* * *

 **Hey !**

 **Alors pour votre culture, "** _ **mordre sur sa chique**_ **" est une expression belge (je suis sûre vous vous en doutiez pas XD) qui veut dire à peu de choses près** _ **prendre son mal en patience en essayant de pas trop montrer que quelque chose nous fait chier**_ **. Voilà. Et en Wallonie, donc la partie francophone de la Belgique hors Bruxelles une** _ **chique**_ **c'est un chewing-gum.**

 **Maintenant que j'ai fait votre éducation on peut passer à autre chose.**

 **Il est 00h37. Il me reste plus de la moitié du chapitre à écrire. Je me suis dit que j'allais le faire. Je vais le faire. Mais je sais pas comment je vais y survivre. Surtout que je viens de terminer l'épilogue, je suis surexcitée. Je devrais pas, surtout que je risque de me faire de ennemi. Et je tape de plus en plus vite. Ca y est je suis à la limite de la crise d'hystérie. On se calme. Je retourne à mon chapitre.**

 **Je n'ai pas tenu le coup. Il est 12h12. Je suis allée me coucher une demi-heure après la note au-dessus. Mais je m'y suis remise tout de suite ce matin !**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

 **Dîtes-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce dernier chapitre.**

 **J'ai adoré écrire les passages dans le bunker ! J'étais tellement dedans que j'étais dans les mêmes états qu'Alice XD. Ca rend comment ?**

 **Je poste l'épilogue dans la soirée. Quelque chose entre 18h et 20h.**

 **A tout à l'heure.**

 **Bises Psychotiques,**

 **Luna**


	23. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Une semaine.

Une semaine qu'ils me laissaient moisir ici. J'avais déjà tenté de briser les barreaux, mais pas moyen, la famille Hale avait fait construire cette cellule pour résister à n'importe quel loup-garou.

Scott passait régulièrement m'apporter à manger et des vêtements de rechange. Par contre ça faisait un moment que je n'avais plus eu l'occasion de prendre une douche. Derek était aussi passé quelques fois. Il prétendait vouloir savoir comment j'allais, mais j'étais certaine que c'était plutôt pour me narguer de l'autre coté des barreaux, parfois à moins d'un mètre de moi. Dès qu'il apparaissait, une voix retentissait dans mon esprit, me rabâchant toujours la même chose.

 _"Tu n'as pas réussi à le tuer. C'était la seule chose que tu devais faire. Et tu as échoué."_

Isaac avait passé le plus clair de son temps dans les alentours. Je savais que me voir dans cette cellule lui en coûtait, c'est pourquoi il ne restait jamais très longtemps au sous-sol. Il prétendait que c'était à cause de sa claustrophobie, mais j'avais très bien compris que ça n'avait rien avoir.

Je savais aussi qu'Isaac était mon ticket de sortie. Sa sensibilité et ses sentiments pour moi étaient son point faible. J'étais cependant forcée d'admettre que ç'avait été plus facile que ce que je pensais. " _Je n'en peux plus, je vais craquer. Cette cellule va me rendre folle. Fais-moi sortir, Isaac je t'en supplie."_ Rajoutez à ça quelques pleurs et un évanouissement parfaitement feints et le tour est joué. Je ne resterais pas enfermé dans cette cellule, ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Je ne gardai pas un souvenir très net de la journée avant qu'ils ne décident de m'enfermer. J'avais cette voix qui me répétait continuellement de tuer Derek. Enfin c'était le contenu principale. Toutes les raisons pour lesquels il devait mourir avaient tournoyé dans mon esprit, mais maintenant, impossible de m'en souvenir. Mais je savais que je devais l'abattre. Ca réglerait tout nos problèmes.

Derek était la source de tout nos problèmes.

Je ne sais pas comment je m'y étais prise, mais j'allais y arriver. J'étais là, dans le loft, devant lui. Je l'avais à ma merci.

Quand Scott était arrivé.

Ce petit con avait foutu en l'air tous mes plans.

Il m'avait plaquée au sol et avait réussi à m'y maintenir. Maintenant que _monsieur_ était un alpha, il possédait plus de force que moi. Mais ça ne durerait pas. Je retrouverai ma puissance d'antan. Je trouverai un moyen.

J'en faisais le serment.

Allison ne devait pas être très loin non plus car une vive décharge électrique m'avait traversée avant que je ne sombre dans le néant.

Et après je m'étais réveillée ici. Vous connaissez la suite.

Des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir, tout comme le cliquetis d'un trousseau de clé. L'odeur d'Isaac emplissait le sous-sol. Pas de doute, il était seul. Les autres n'étaient probablement pas au courant. Je réprimai mon sourire. La porte s'ouvrit. Isaac se dirigea d'un pas résolu vers la porte de ma cellule et la déverrouilla. Je levai la tête vers lui tandis qu'il me rejoignait.

Il me porta comme une mariée si bien que je dus me retenir de protester. En un sens, Scott m'avait tellement sous-alimentée que je n'étais pas sûre de réussir à marcher. Sans trop comprendre comment, je réussis même à pleurer.

-Merci, murmurai-je d'un ton pitoyable qui me faisait horreur. Merci, Isaac. Tu es le seul qui puisse encore éprouver de véritables sentiments.

Et là, ce fut le coup de grâce. J'enfouis mon visage dans son pull, faisant mine de cacher mes larmes. En vérité, il s'agissait plus de cacher le sourire que je ne parvenais plus à réprimer. Isaac me faisait presque de la peine. Il était beaucoup trop manipulable. Mais ça servait mes intérêts alors je n'allais pas me plaindre.

Dès que nous fûmes sortis, il me posa à terre. Je m'accrochai à lui tout en tâchant de camoufler mon sourire.

Scott et sa meute pouvaient aller se faire voir. Beacon Hills pouvait aller se faire voir.

J'étais un loup-garou, une alpha.

J'avais hérité du pouvoir de la Meute Solaire de bien des manières, et je comptais bien le garder.

Je reprenais du service, et je comptais bien faire revivre le nom de Meute Solaire.

Et je ne mettrais plus jamais les pieds dans une cellule.


	24. NDA

**Note d'auteure**

 **J'ai terminé l'épilogue hier soir. J'ai terminé Eclipse Lunaire il y a quelques heures.**

 **C'est bizarre.**

 **L'histoire d'Alice McCall n'est pas terminée mais... je sais pas ça me fait le même effet.**

 **Je crois que ce qui est bizarre c'est de savoir que j'ai terminé mes projets initiaux.**

 **J'ai commencé cette histoire il y a presque 3 ans sur , et j'avais des projets assez claires jusqu'à** _ **Bas les Masques**_ **. Après je ne savais pas encore que Dimitri allait s'appeler Dimitri ni qu'il allait faire partie de la Meute Solaire mais vous voyez l'idée.**

 **Plus j'avançais dans les chapitres, déjà dans le Tome 1, plus j'avais d'idée de ce que j'allais faire entre l'endroit où j'étais et** _ **Bas les Masques**_ **. Et un peu avant de clôturer le tome 1, j'hésitai à faire la saison 2 ou passer directement à la troisième, et c'est là que j'ai eu l'idée de Lorna. Elle n'a jamais fait partie de mes projets originels. Je regardai la série Merlin, et Katie McGrath -le visage de Lorna, interprète de Morgane dans Merlin- m'a donnée l'idée du personnage. De là j'ai eu l'idée d'** _ **In Articulo Mortis**_ **et de tout ce que ça a impliqué (va impliquer ?).**

 **Ca me fait rire parce que j'ai la chanson** _ **Bad Dream**_ **de** _ **Ruelle**_ **qui vient de se lancer sur Spotify, et c'est un peu comme ça que je me sens. L'ambiance de la chanson colle parfaitement à mon état d'esprit, pas spécialement les paroles, mais l'ambiance.**

 **Donc j'en étais où, moi ?**

 **Plus tard, j'ai eu l'idée de ce tome-ci, peut-être un peu avant d'écrire** _ **Prédateurs**_ **, il me semble. J'ai vraiment commencé à laisser des indices à partir de** _ **Satanisme, vous avez dit Satanisme ?,**_ **mais dans les derniers chapitres, ils sont de plus en plus gros, je pense d'ailleurs que vous n'avez pas remarqué le plus gros parce que vous n'y avez pas prêté attention. Ca vous a même probablement semblé normale. Mais je vais pas vous dire à quel sujet c'est lié sinon vous allez comprendre trop vite. Je préfère vous laisser la surprise quand on y arrivera dans le tome 3.**

 **Enfin tout ça pour dire que les projets que j'avais en tête quand j'ai commencé cette fiction s'arrêtaient à Deucalion qui parle de Dimitri. Après c'était advienne que pourra.**

 **Donc normalement plus de gros secret comme l'Incident, j'arrête de trop vous torturer.**

 **Enfin dans le prochain tome vous aurez probablement des envies de meurtres vis-à-vis d'Alice, ou alors vous allez l'aimer encore plus, tout dépend du point de vue.**

 **Venons-en à ce tome 3. Le sous-titre est** _ **Que le Diable l'Emporte**_ **, je trouve que ça claque (en même temps si j'aimais pas je l'aurais pas mis), et je l'admets il est inspiré de l'épisode 2 de la saison 9 de Supernatural. Je cherchai des sous-titres du coup j'ai traîné sur les listes des épisodes de Supernatural par saison. Les autres ne viennent pas de là, mais j'ai eu le coup de coeur pour celui-ci, et il correspondait bien je trouvais.**

 **Donc concernant le tome 3, je ne sais pas quand je commencerais à le publier. Probablement fin octobre. J'envisage de publier le premier chapitre le 31 octobre ^^. Donc voilà, il y en aura un, je ne l'oublierai pas, mais je sais pas quand je le publierais.**

 **Et pendant ce temps, je vais en profiter pour réécrire les deux tomes, parce que des fois, je me fais honte. Entre les chapitres que j'ai eu la flemme de relire. Ceux où je voulais partir sur un élément et lui donner de l'importance, mais que j'ai oublié, donc que je l'ai jamais fait, mon orthographe qui était moins bon il y a deux ans... Enfin vous voyez.**

 **Après avec la reprise des cours, je vais certainement avoir moins le temps d'écrire.**

 **Mais qui sait il y aura peut-être d'autres histoires qui vont sortir ? ;)**

 **Je voudrais aussi remercier tout ceux qui ont suivi cette histoire. Et oui même toi, petit lecteur fantôme, même si tu pourrais te manifester un peu plus. Merci beaucoup. Vraiment, ça me fait super plaisir de savoir que cette histoire vous plaît autan. Mention spéciale à MarinaPlume qui a pratiquement tout commenté !**

 **Pour terminer, je souhaite bon courage pour la rentrée à tout le monde.**

 **Bises Psychotiques,**

 **Luna**

 **PS : je mettrai à jour quand j'aurais posté le tome 3.**


	25. Tome 3

Le Tome 3 est en ligne ^^.

Je vous mets le résumé complet ici et le trailer sera sur mon profil dans quelques minutes :)

Bises Psychotiques,

Luna

Tome 3 : Que le Diable l'Emporte

Je m'appelle Alice McCall, j'ai 17 ans et je suis un loup-garou alpha.

Mais ça vous le saviez déjà.

Tout comme vous savez déjà que je vis à Beacon Hills, la ville où règnent les faux-semblants.

Cette année, tout a changé.

Nous avons tous changé.

Scott ne maîtrise plus sa transformation.

Stiles ne parvient plus à distinguer le rêve de la réalité.

Allison est traquée par le fantôme de sa tante.

Lydia essaie de reprendre une vie normale, elle doit d'ailleurs être la plus folle d'entre nous.

Moi, j'ai compris que lutter contre sa nature ne servait à rien.

Je ne suis pas normale. Je ne suis pas humaine.

Dimitri l'avait compris. Je l'ai compris.

Oui, cette année tout a changé.

Cette année, je suis l'alpha psychopathe.

Cette année, c'est moi la méchante.


End file.
